El orgullo de Berk o la vergüenza de Estoico
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: Luego de vencer a la Muerte Roja, el futuro en Berk parece comprometedor para Hipo. Ya no mas burlas,golpes, soledad, ya no mas "la pequeña vergüenza de Estoico". Pero ¿Y si los cambios son mas difíciles de lo que parece?¿Acaso con matar a ese enorme dragón no vasto para obtener el respeto de su gente y el orgullo de su padre? Y si a pesar de todo a Hipo lo siguieran tratando igual
1. PROLOGO

_**PROLOGO**_

Dolor, eso sentía. Un dolor inmenso que empezó desde su pie izquierdo y lo recorría entero. No se iba. Su pie ardía y esto parecía aumentar a cada segundo. Una fuerte punzada de dolor lo llevo a, instintivamente, inclinarse asía delante a tocar su pie. Pero algo se lo impidió. Sintió un par de manos que lo sujetaban de los hombros y lo mantenían inmóvil. Intento pateando pero no lo dejaban ¿Por qué le hacían eso? ¿Qué le había pasado? De repente el dolor se hizo demasiado fuerte. Gimió de dolor y grito, pero nada parecía ser suficiente para que lo dejaran. Estaba seguro de que sus gritos se debían de estar escuchando por todo el archipiélago.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va estar bien- La voz de su padre, la reconocería donde fuera. Pero nada iba a estar bien, ambos lo sabían, todos lo sabían ¿Cómo las cosas iban a estar bien si sentía tanto dolor?

Otra punzada de dolor, seguida por un inmenso ardor y grito con agonía, como nunca antes creía haberlo hecho.

-Ya vasta por favor- Otra voz que reconocería donde fuera; Astrid. Sonaba dolida, al borde del llanto. De verdad se sentía agradecido con ella, por lo menos alguien lo apoyaba ¿Pero que les pasaba a todos? ¿Astrid llorando? ¿Su padre dándole ánimos?

\- Apresúrense que está despertando- Bocón ¿Qué diablos hacían todos allí?... ¿Dónde era allí? No sabía de donde saco la fuerza pero abrió los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, lo primero que vio, fue a Astrid. Ella era quien lo sujetaba de los hombros. Parecía ser que estaba en la casa de la curandera, recostado en una mesa. A su alrededor vio los muebles con las medicinas. Su padre le sostenía la pierna izquierda, Bocón la derecha y Gothy junto con otras mujeres parecían estar trabajando en su pie. Donde provenía todo ese dolor ¿Por qué lo torturaban así?

-B..basta Por..por favor- Logro decir tartamudeando.

-Apresúrense que despertó- Rogo Astrid.

Comenzó a removerse y forcejear para que lo dejaran, pero al igual que las suplicas y los gritos, todo era inútil.

-Ahhg… Por favor- Dijo esta vez en un grito recargado de dolor. Hipo pudo ver las miradas de su padre, Bocón y Astrid. Todos parecían preocupados.

Otro grito de dolor. Y a su vez, después de eso, pudo escuchar un sonido muy conocido. Un gruñido, de afuera de la casa, recargado de angustia y un grito.

-Sujétenlo. No puede entrar- ¡Chimuelo! ¿Qué le hacían a su amigo? ¿Por qué no podía entrar a verlo?

-¡Chimuelo!- Grito desesperado. Del mismo modo, Chimuelo también se desesperó. Pero no lograba entrar a ese lugar a ver a su jinete. Sabía que estaba herido, que lo ayudaban ¿Pero por qué no podía entrar? ¿Por qué hacían sufrir así a su amigo?

Más y más dolor. Más y más y ritos y forcejeos para soltarse. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sentía como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía de a poco.

\- Por favor- Logro susurrar. Un susurro cargado de agonía, angustia y suplica.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hipo!- Lo último que escucho fue a su padre llamándolo, y todo se volvió negro.

Los ojos le pesaban, trataba de abrirlos pero era inútil, cada esfuerzo lo dejaba agotado. Y se sentía… incompleto. Era raro, una sensación que solo desaparecía junto con su conciencia. Tenía breves lapsos de estar "despierto", pues no lograba abrir los ojos. Pero podía sentir presencias a su alrededor, todas voces muy conocidas para el joven heredero; Bocón, algunas mujeres de Berk y… ¿Patán? Debía de estar muerto. Un momento… ¿Astrid? ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que despertara? Pero si ya estaba despierto y… ¿Ese fue su padre? Otro más que le pedía que despertara. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pediría eso? Por su tono de voz parecía estar… ¿preocupado? Si, en definitiva estaba muerto. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Estoico el Vasto. Un guerrero formidable, jefe de Berk, un gran vikingo, su padre, él… aunque ya no era su padre, Hipo ya no pertenecía a la familia. Estoico se lo dijo perfectamente " _No eres un vikingo, no eres MI hijo_ " esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y no lo dejaban. Ahora no tenía apellido, no tenía casa, honor, no tenía nada.

¿Qué fue eso? De repente sintió algo húmedo que lo toco en la mejilla, un resoplido y lo sacudía un poco. Un gruñido ¡Chimuelo! Pero claro que tenía algo, tenía a su mejor amigo con él. El único que lo vio cuando era invisible estaba ahí, quien lo hizo sentir que servía para algo, quien lo hizo saber que servía para algo y no se movía de su lado. Lo sabía, todas las demás presencias, en algún momento, lo dejaban, pero su amigo no se iba, no lo dejaba solo, jamás lo haría, no se fue, no se iba y no se iría. Estaba seguro de eso. Era bueno saber que su compañero y mejor amigo estaba bien. Pero… ¿él cómo estaba? Aun no lograba abrir los ojos. Cada intento le resultaba agotador. Tanto que no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo "despierto" hasta que se volvió a "dormir".

Un intento mas ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser abrir los ojos?

Era fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo. Sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, y esa sensación de vacío, de que faltaba algo, aun estaba allí, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había "algo" que estaba mal, o mejor dicho que no estaba. Y a todo esto… ¿Qué hacia sin poder abrir los ojos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

Intento recordar. Todas eran imágenes borrosas. Por algún motivo la que más estaba presente en su mente era la de una explosión, enorme, y de repente la sensación de estar cayendo. Y su amigo desesperado por atraparlo. ¡Su amigo! ¡Chimuelo!, ahora recordaba; habían peleado contra la muerte roja, ese enorme dragón que obligaba a los otros para que le dieran comida, lo vencieron y cuando estaban por escapar fueron golpeados por su cola, lo que le hizo perder estabilidad y caer.

Entonces, sintió sus ojos más pesados al igual que su cuerpo. El sueño lo invadió y volvió a perder la conciencia.

Cuando volvió a "despertar" se sentía relativamente mejor. El cuerpo era más liviano, la sensación de sueño lo había abandonado y podía sentir esa presencia que nunca lo había abandonado. Su dragón seguía ahí. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, esta vez el esfuerzo fue mucho menor que otras veces. Aunque en cuanto lo hizo, los volvió a cerrar. La luz de repente le pareció verdaderamente agobiadora. De apoco se fue acostumbrando, y después de un par de parpadeos, pudo ver dos enormes ojos verdes, que lo miraban con preocupación. Al ver a su jinete despertando, Chimuelo, lo sacudió un poco para que no se volviera a dormir.

Para Hipo despertar ir ver a su amigo y saber que estaba bien, fue lo mejor…

 _ **Bueno como verán es cortito. Este es el comienzo de una nueva historia que planeo; pero que voy a continuar luego de terminar con la que ya tengo, solo quiero saber que les parece. Esta no es la primera historia que publico…**_

… _ **Es la segunda**_

 _ **Mi primera historia (y en la que estoy trabajando ahora) es de El origen de los guardianes, pero con esta idea carcomiéndome por dentro tenía un enorme bloqueo y no la podía continuar.**_

 _ **Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, pero no sean duros por fis. Recuerden que es solo la segunda historia que publico, pero la primera de Como Entrenar a tu dragón. Si tienen sugerencias sobre la escritura para ayudarme a mejorar lo agradecería mucho. Perdón por cualquier Horror de ortografía, hago lo que puedo.**_

 _ **También quiero que sepan que no se mas o menos que rumbo va a tomar esta historia. Tengo una muy vaga idea. Así que si me quieren dejar una idea de lo que les gustaría ver, eso también me ayudaría.**_

 _ **Voy a utilizar los nombres en español.**_

 _ **Chimuelo: Desdentado/Toothless**_

 _ **Hipo: Hipo/Hiccup**_

 _ **Patan: Mocoso**_

 _ **Brutacio y Brutilda: Ruffnut y Tuffnut**_

 _ **Bueno etcétera. Recuerden que la voy a continuar al terminar con mi otra historia**_

 _ **(Suelo pensar que es mejor terminar una historia para empezar otra; pero bueno cuando se tiene un bloqueo…)**_

 _ **En síntesis esta historia trata de ¿Qué pasaría si luego de matar a la muerte roja a Hipo lo siguieran tratando como una vergüenza?**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decir?, Me encantan los**_ _ **¿Qué pasaría si…?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prologo.**_

 _ **Bueno en fin, creo que se me está haciendo más larga la nota que el propio prologo.**_

 _ **Chau. Chau**_


	2. TODO UN CAMBIO

**Advertencia Spoiler (posiblemente)**

 **Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece (de ser así Estoico no habría muerto :P) si no a Dream Works y su autora. Solo escribo este fic por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a la peli es invención mía (aunque no sé si haya OC)**

Capitulo 1: Todo un cambio…

Cuando volvió a "despertar" se sentía relativamente mejor. El cuerpo era más liviano, la sensación de sueño lo había abandonado y podía sentir esa presencia que nunca lo había abandonado. Su dragón seguía ahí. De a poco fue abriendo los ojos, esta vez el esfuerzo fue mucho menor que otras veces. Aunque en cuanto lo hizo, los volvió a cerrar. La luz de repente le pareció verdaderamente agobiadora. De a poco se fue acostumbrando, y después de un par de parpadeos, pudo ver dos enormes ojos verdes, que lo miraban con preocupación. Al ver a su jinete despertando, Chimuelo, lo sacudió un poco para que no se volviera a dormir.

Para Hipo despertar ir ver a su amigo y saber que estaba bien, fue lo mejor…

-Hola Chimuelo- Al oír su nombre, el dragón, solo pudo emocionarse más y sacudirlo de la emoción de verlo abrir los ojos después de tanto tiempo.

– Si, también es un gusto verte- Chimuelo se paró sobre él, lamiéndole la cara y, sin querer pisándole el estómago – Au mi… ¿Estoy en mi casa?- Pregunto sorprendido – ¡Estas en mi casa!- Dijo esta vez alarmado, ante lo cual, el dragón más emocionado empezó a saltar por todos lados. - ¿Mi padre sabe que estas aquí?-

Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo para volver a lamerlo, pero este ante la preocupación lo alejo un poco. –Hay, ya, ya- Cuando se quitó las sabanas de encima para pararse, pudo notar "eso" que faltaba. Sentándose y con ambos pies sobre el piso… Bueno, con el pie sobre el piso, noto que donde debería de estar su pie izquierdo, había una prótesis de metal.

Chimuelo advirtió el desconcierto de su jinete. Y se acercó a esa… cosa, sea lo que sea, que el chico tenia. Lo olfateo y luego miro a su amigo, haciéndole entender que compartía su pena.

Hipo aun no podía asimilar las cosas, eso debía de ser un sueño, o… estaba muerto. No sabía, pero debía de ser una de esas dos opciones. Armándose de valor y tragándose su realidad tal cual le venía, se paró dispuesto a seguir adelante, pero ante su primer paso con la prótesis de metal, no aguanto su peso y cayo. Habría dado contra el piso de no ser porque Chimuelo estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Y con su ayuda logro caminar hasta la puerta. Pero nada, jamás, lo habría preparado para lo que vio al abrirla.

-¡Dragón!- Grito cerrándola de inmediato. –Chimuelo quédate aquí.- Le ordeno a su dragón, quien tampoco entendía bien lo que sucedía, ya que había estado todo el tiempo en la casa esperando a que su amigo abriera los ojos.

Con cuidado, Hipo abrió la puerta.

-No me van a alcanzar- Escucho decir a su primo Patán, montado sobre una pesadilla monstruosa. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No podía creer lo que veía. Estaciones de alimento para dragones en Berk y vikingos conviviendo con ellos. En si la parte de _vikingos conviviendo_ ya era difícil de creer, pero… con ¿dragones? ¡Dragones!

-Lo sabía, estoy muerto- No había otra explicación para lo que veía.

-No, pero casi lo logras- Dijo Estoico acercándose a Hipo, riendo por su comentario y posando una mano en su hombro -¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-Es, es genial- Respondió saliendo de su shock.

-¡Miren es Hipo!- Grito un vikingo a lo lejos. Y todos los demás corrieron a verlo, rodeándolo. Esto no pudo sorprenderlo más. Las únicas veces que era rodeado así era para ser retado por su padre mientras otros le daban miradas acusadoras y de odio.

-Resulto que solo necesitábamos más de… esto – Dijo Estoico.

-Acabas de señalarme completo- A cada segundo se sorprendía mas. Siempre que alguien decía _"esto"_ , para él era una estocada al corazón, ya que era de manera acusadora y como diciendo " _Eres una basura, no sirves, no te esfuerces, no te necesitamos_ ". A él le molestaba, no era un "esto", era un _alguien._ Pero ahora, esa palabra tenía otro significado.

 _-_ Bueno, casi todo. Eso es parte de mi obra maestra ¿Te servirá?- Pregunto Bocón.

-Ha le puedo hacer algunos ajustes- Respondió medio en broma medio en verdad, haciéndolos reir. Pero las risas se detuvieron rápido por cierta intervención de cierta rubia. – ¡Auch!- Se quejó frente al golpe que recibió de Astrid.

-Eso es por asustarme-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso siempre va a ser así? Porque yo- Pero de un momento a otro, la rubia lo tiro de su camisa y lo beso. Un beso leve, casi un roce, pero sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los de él fue… Hipo no podía creer lo que pasaba, en ese momento todos sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar y no podía pensar en nada. Aunque no duro mucho porque tan pronto como el beso inicio, termino.

-Podría acostumbrarme- Dijo el castaño medio en broma medio en verdad, saliendo rápidamente de su shock y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Astrid.

-¡Furia Nocturna!- Chimuelo había estado esperando a Hipo todo ese tiempo, y al ver que tardaba tanto opto por salir. Encontrándose con todos esos vikingos en frente suyo y parándose sobre Patón (El padre de Patán) para ver a su jinete. Sonriéndole en cuanto lo vio.

-Bienvenido a casa- Dijo Bocón entregándole el mecanismo para volar con Chimuelo.

Una vez el mecanismo puesto y el sobre la espalda del dragón. Miro a su alrededor antes de levantar vuelo rápidamente. Ya en el aire pudo aclarar sus ideas.

Por todo lo que vio, al parecer las personas si podían cambiar. ¿Y que si en un pasado no lo habían tratado bien? Al parecer ahora estaban arrepentidos de aquel trato, querían cambiar y cambiaron ¿Y que con lo que dijo su padre? En realidad estaba alterado ¿O no? Digo enterarte que tu hijo se ha aliado con el enemigo no ha de ser fácil. Además al final se arrepintió y le dijo que era un orgullo que fuese su hijo. No hacía falta darle más vueltas al asunto, lo importante era que su padre estaba orgulloso de él por lo que era. Que las cosas cambiarían y cambiaron y ese era un nuevo comienzo…

* * *

Definitivamente volando todo era mejor. El viento en el rostro les hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Y la vista de Berk desde las alturas era genial. Era increíble como nunca se cansaría de eso.

Ambos se habían pasado la tarde volando en algunas carreras, para admirar el paisaje o solo por divertirse los dos; jinete y dragón. Sus pies solo… bueno hay que acostumbrarse… su pie solo tocaba el suelo cuando su padre lo llamaba para recibir las felicitaciones de gente del pueblo que no lo habían visto aun y para contar una y otra y otra vez como es que había conocido a chimuelo (aunque omitiendo algunos detallitos como comer pescado crudo y regurgitado por un dragón), la forma en la que se ganó su confianza y esa parte de la batalla con la Muerte Roja que nadie había podido presenciar, ya que desaparecieron en las nubes.

Si, definitivamente la vida en Berk era genial, su vida era genial. Sobrevolando el lugar en la oscura noche se notaban los cambios, tanto en las construcciones como en la gente.

-¡Arriba Chimuelo!- Dijo Hipo, y su dragón en seguida con un solo aleteo ascendió, de forma rápida, sobrepasando las nubes. Les recorrió la sensación de libertad que sentían en el cielo y más siendo invisibles en este estando oscuro y estrellado. El dragón seguía subiendo y parecía ser que nunca pararían hasta tocar la luna.

-¡Siiiiiiií! Más alto amigo- Gritaba Hipo demostrando la felicidad y sensación de libertad que sentía y Chimuelo respondía con sus gruñidos de alegría, con la lengua afuera y con algún que otro disparo de plasma dirigido al hermoso cielo. Ambos amigos solo se detuvieron al tener en frente suyo a la luna en su punto máximo, enorme y brillante. Definitivamente verla desde las alturas era genial, una vista inigualable… para ellos. La verdad era que la imagen del furia nocturna con su jinete en el centro de la luna, siendo rodeados por su brillo y el estrellado cielo a su alrededor, era otra vista extraordinaria para los aldeanos de Berk y para los chicos, montados en sus respectivos dragones, que los observaron todo ese tiempo volar desde la torre de vigilancia.

-¡Vamos amigo!- Ante esto el Furia Nocturna se dejó caer de espaldas, luego giro, descendieron en picada, dándole frente al mar, el viento les golpeaba el rostro a jinete y dragón, la adrenalina recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

A solo unos metros de tocar el mar, Hipo movió el pedal que manejaba la prótesis y el Furia extendió sus alas, pasando rosando el agua y levantándola a su paso por su velocidad. Pero eso, no era todo y con un solo aleteo de parte del majestuoso dragón, aumentaron su velocidad, este pego las alas a su cuerpo e Hipo se inclinó asía delante. El dragón comenzó a dar múltiples vueltas sobre si mismo elevando aún más el agua, de pronto paro de girar, extendió sus alas, doblando y dando la vuelta, girando alrededor del mar en formando un circulo, que, por la velocidad, se comenzó a levantar el agua dando la impresión de un tornado. Otra sorprendente hazaña del chico y su dragón. Obviamente los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Los trucos siguieron, al igual que la hermosa sensación de libertad que ambos sentían, todo era perfecto, no había mejor sensación para esos dos amigos que la que les producía volar. _Podrían_ pasarse la vida en el cielo…

-¡HIPO!- Llamo la potente voz de su padre. El castaño detuvo las acrobacias, con cara de disgusto, mirando desde las alturas al jefe. – ¡Baja que te esperan en el gran salón! –

-Aaaau- Protesto el chico, seguido por su dragón que ronroneo imitándolo, sin embargo, cumpliendo la orden de Estoico. Aunque el muchacho no era el único decepcionado, ya que, algunos aun querían seguir viendo las acrobacias del increíble dúo.

Una vez en el suelo, Hipo bajo hábilmente de Chimuelo y se agacho al lado suyo acariciándole la barbilla, provocando que el dragón cerrara los ojos y ronroneara.

-Vamos Hipo- Lo llamo su padre al ver que, de nuevo, se distraía. El chico se paro y subió las escaleras del gran salón seguido del dragón. Una vez en la puerta de este se quedo esperando apoyado en la pared a su padre, el cual venia muy entretenido hablando con Bocón, y por lo tanto se tomaba su tiempo.

-Pf, y yo era quien se debía apurar- Se quejaba el castaño –Para esto me hubiera quedando volando un rato mas ¿No crees?- Pregunto mirando a su dragón, el cual dio un pequeño gruñido en forma de aprobación y miro en dirección a las escaleras. Pasando cinco minutos, o según Hipo una eternidad, al ver que su padre aun no llegaba, Hipo dio un profundo y largo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Bien… - Dijo subiéndose a su dragón. -Vamos a matar el tiempo mientras-

-No, ni lo creas. Ya estoy aquí- Dijo la voz de su padre justo cuando estaban por levantar vuelo. Hipo maldijo para sus adentros de la _suerte_ que tenia y bajo de Chimuelo poniéndose al lado de su padre. He inmediatamente se percato de que subiendo las escaleras hasta el recinto estaban los chicos: Patán, Patapez, los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda y… Astrid.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa, su padre lo tomo por los hombros, sobresaltándolo un poco y empujándolo a la entrada del salón. No habían llegado a dar ni cinco pasos en el lugar, cuando Hipo fue rodeado por la gran mayoría de los presentes, hablándole todos al mismo tiempo. _"Me encantaron los trucos que hiciste" "¿Cómo has hecho para domar a un Furia Nocturna?" "¿Cómo lo encontraste?" "Vuelve a contar la historia" "Fue increíble como venciste a ese dragón"_ he Hipo respondía, muy aturdido, nervioso y tartamudeando un poco.

Pero la pegunta que más lo sorprendió fue la de _"¿Cómo has hecho para **domar** a un Furia Nocturna?"_ Sin duda al escucharlo, Hipo miro al vikingo que la había hecho y respondió de forma muy natural.

-No lo dome, Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo- Y como para refutarlo, el Furia se sentó al lado de su jinete mientras este lo acariciaba en la cabeza. De inmediato todos se quedaron callados, viendo al dúo que tenían en frente.

-¿C..cómo?- preguntaron un par realmente extrañados por la respuesta, pero más que nada asombrados. Al igual su padre estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo su hijo, esa parte de la historia no la conocían. Hipo asintió, mirando a todos con una confianza increíble, tal parecía que al único que no se le hacía raro era a él. –Como oyeron, Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo. No lo dome, me gane su confianza y cariño-

-¿Cariño?- Pregunto otro par desde atrás.

-Una vez que te ganas su confianza, no hay nada que un dragón no haría por ti- Definitivamente todos quedaron asombrados, incluso su padre. El chico tenía talento con los dragones y una manera de verlos de la que aun faltaba inculcar un poco en el pueblo. Después de un par de segundos de silencio, que al chico se le hicieron eternos con todas las miradas de incertidumbre posadas en él, la gente volvió a hablar animadamente. Preguntando esta vez como es que te ganas la confianza y cariño de un dragón, como lo logro con Chimuelo al ser un Furia Nocturna; la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma, como podían hacerlo ellos, si les enseñaría a montar, etcétera.

En medio de toda la multitud, Hipo no se percato cuando una de las puerta del gran salón se abrió, dando paso a los demás jinetes. Que al verlo no pudieron evitar un par de risas por la situación en la que se encontraba el chico, rodeado de gente y siendo apretado contra la pared por la misma. Hasta que Estoico se abrió pasó entre los vikingos, por fin, para salvarlo, o eso creía Hipo.

-Bien ¿Qué les parece si Hipo nos cuenta _otra vez_ como es que conoció a Chimuelo y aprendió a montarlo?- Hablo un muy orgulloso Estoico.

-Hay no- Dijo Hipo. Ya había contado esa historia como diez veces en el día, y por mas emoción que le habían dado los momentos que vivió junto a su amigo, el chico se estaba cansando hasta de recordarlo. El muchacho fue llevado por su padre hasta una mesa, donde, rápidamente, la gente tomo lugar y guardo silencio, esperando a que contara la historia. El joven jinete del Furia tomo aire y conto por decima primera vez su relato, con Chimuelo a su lado, sentado y con la lengua afuera que lo miraba expectante; al parecer a la gente de su pueblo no era la única a la que le gustaba oírlo…

Al terminar su historia, Hipo se vio bombardeado de mil preguntas que tuvo que responder, una por una. Luego de responder, la conversación en la mesa siguió y paso de hablar de dragones a temas _triviales_ de la aldea (según Hipo). Cuando este ve a Bocón caminando en dirección a la mesa, entonces aprovecho esto para levantarse y huir de ahí.

-¡Bocón!- Dijo el chico con alivio llegando al lado de su maestro.

-¡Hipo! ¿Qué sucede? Ya te cansaste de estar tan rodeado ¿cierto?-

-La verdad. SI-

-Y por eso me utilizas a mí como escusa para zafar de esa ¿no?-

-¿Qué? NO, Pf ¿Cómo crees? Yo jamás haría eso Bocón- Respondió en un tono que no los convenció ni al nombrado ni a sí mismo.

-Ha ¿Si?- Pregunto desconfiado.

-S..si- Hipo miro a su maestro y mentor, que lo miraba de forma sospechosa. –Es que ya no aguantaba mas- Respondió por fin, de forma un tanto dramática, ante lo cual Bocón rio por la desesperación de su joven aprendiz –Todos me rodean y no me dejan respirar, me hacen mil veces las mismas preguntas, aun conociendo la respuesta y ya conté once veces la misma historia y.-

-Bueno serán doce- Lo interrumpió el herrero – Porque yo quiero oír la historia _completa_ ¿Entendido?-

Hipo se quedo petrificado ante el adulto mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas. _"No puedo contar lo del pescado. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…"_ Pensaba nerviosamente. _"Si los demás se enteran volveré a ser molestado. Hay no, y mi padre no puede saber que casi muero con chimuelo mientras volábamos en las prácticas. No, no, no"_

Bocón percibió la mirada del chico, en seguida, y su cara parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Tranquilo muchacho- Dijo para calmarlo –Sera después, en otro momento. Y no lo contare si no quieres. Lo creas o no se guardar un secreto- Hipo lo miro de nuevo, pero esta vez, extrañado y su cara era como de… _¿En cerio? -En cerio-_ Dijo rápido, percibiendo las dudas de Hipo.-Bueno, chico ya me voy, nos vemos luego-

Tras esto, dio una palmeada en la espalada al muchacho y se fue a la mesa en la que se encontraba el jefe.

Hipo miro a su amigo al lado suyo y le sonrió. -¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Vamos a volar un rato más?- Le dijo agachándose y rascando su barbilla, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento y unos empujoncitos de parte del Furia Nocturna, no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer allí, después de todo ya conto la historia y no tenía a nadie más con quien ir que no fuera Chimuelo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese pararse de su lugar, un grito lo sorprendió.

-¡Hipo!- Grito Patapez desde una mesa, en la que estaban los demás chicos, haciéndole señas de que se acercara. Al principio lo dudo un instante, pero luego de pensarlo se acerco. De todos modos ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni modo de que lo ignorara y se fuera, además, no le molestaba estar con otros, es mas lo hacía sentir que lo querían allí. Y eso era algo nuevo para él, y le gustaba.

Mientras se acercaba pudo escuchar a su primo Patán. -¿El pescado parlanchín, Carapez? ¿Es en cerio?- Patapez solo lo ignoro y le hizo una seña a Hipo de que se sentara.

-Hola Hipo- Dijo un muy animado Patapez –Y dinos, ¿Cómo entrenaste al furia nocturna?-

 _"No de nuevo la misma historia"_ Pensó Hipo. Sin embargo, se le escapo decir –No otra vez- de forma afligida, ante lo cual los chicos no pudieron hacer más que reír. El pobre de seguro había contado miles de veces la misma historia.

-Bien… vamos con otra cosa- Sugirió Patapez -¿Cómo atrapaste al dragón?-

-Chimuelo- Dijo Astrid. Todos, a excepción de Hipo la miraron extrañados –Se llama Chimuelo- aclaro la rubia. Después todos miraron a Hipo para corroborar lo que su amiga decía. Y este solo asintió.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Brutacio –Con esos dientes yo le habría puesto…Muerte veloz o… Furia nocturna, no esperen ese no- Así se les paso el rato, con las locuras de los gemelos, los datos de Patapez y arrogancias de Patán y los cortejos de este a Astrid, con los golpes que ella le propinaba, he Hipo teniendo que contar algunas cosas de cómo se conoció con Chimuelo.

Las horas fueron pasando y la gente en el gran salón se retiraba a sus casas. Algunos vikingos ebrios por tanto hidromiel y otros más sobrios los ayudaban a llegar.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Patapez

-Nosotros igual- Dijo Brutacio.

-Vamos a quemar algo- Sugirió la gemela mientras se paraban y seguían a Patapez

-Yo voy- Anuncio Patán.

Hipo veía como los chicos se retiraban y al volveré su vista a la mesa se encontró con la mirada de la rubia en frente suyo.

-Me imagino que esto ha de ser raro para ti- Dijo la chica después de unos segundos de silencio –Debiste de haberte sorprendido con la decisión de tu padre. De dejar a los dragones entre nosotros-

-La verdad sí. Jamás me imagine que esto pasaría, pero… es genial- Respondió acariciando a Chimuelo. Quien le pego con la cabeza en el torso y salió corriendo a la puerta, señalándoles con la cabeza que lo siguieran. Ambos chicos rieron y se pararon.

Una vez afuera, se pusieron a caminar por el pueblo admirando la noche, sumidos en un profundo silencio, que ninguno quería romper.

-¿Cómo hizo Berk para adaptarse a… esto?- Pregunto Hipo.

-La verdad no fue fácil al principio. Hubo muchos problemas. Ja debes de ver a Patán peleando con su dragón-

Y como su hubiese sido llamado apareció Patán montado en la pesadilla monstruosa. –Dragón idiota, te dije que por ahí no- Ambos chicos rieron viéndolo forcejear con el animal, mientras este se incendiaba. -Haaaaaa-

-Me imagino los nervios de mi padre con los problemas que debieron de haber causado- Comento con gracia.

-Sí. En realidad fue mucho trabajo- Respondió Astrid –Tuvimos que poner estaciones de alimento para que no se comieran el ganado. Todos los días Abono y Cubeta pescan una gran cantidad, y todos los días se acaba en seguida. Llevo unos cuantos días su construcción-

Sin saberlo Astrid planteo en el castaño una pregunta que hasta ahora no se había hecho.

-Astrid… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- Por la expresión de la chica, al parecer algo hizo "click" en su memoria.

-Bueno Hipo-

-¡HIPO YA NOS VAMOS!- Se escucho la voz del jefe llamándolo, interrumpiendo a la chica.

-Otro día te digo- Respondió rápidamente ella.

-¿Qué? No pero…- Antes de terminar de quejarse, la chica ya le había dado la espalda y se marchaba corriendo. –Bien… Vamos a casa amigo - Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba su padre. Una vez llegaron a la casa, Hipo se quedo fuera, sentado en el piso con Chimuelo al lado; mientras que Estoico entro a preparar la cena.

El chico se apoyó en la en la casa, mientras en sus piernas reposaba la cabeza del furia nocturna. Hipo miraba el cielo estrellado, acariciando, inconscientemente, a su amigo, mientras este ronroneaba. –Fue un gran cambio ¿No te parece?- Le dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. Chimuelo solo levanto la mirada y vio al chico. Él sabía que era diferente al resto de los vikingos, que durante años no lo habían tratado bien, que era considerado un marginado en su propia tribu. Y sobre todo sabía que Hipo tenía una gran capacidad de perdonar y no concentrarse tanto en los errores que otros cometían en el pasado, ver los cambios que reparaba el futuro, perdonar y seguir adelante; más que nada _seguir adelante._ Esa era la cualidad que más le gustaba de su niño y hermano. –Al fin todo va a mejorar. Nos espera un gran futuro amigo- dijo de forma muy animada. El dragón levanto la cabeza y le sonrió. –Vamos adentro Chimuelo-

Al entrar a la casa su padre ya tenía la mesa puesta, por lo que solo tomo una sesta con pescado que había cerca y se la tendió a Chimuelo, quien sin dudar ni un segundo comenzó a comer. Hipo sonrió al verlo y se le escapo una risa. No pudo evitar pensar que desde que lo alimento por primera vez en la cala, lo había convertido en un mimoso y mimado dragón casero incapaz de conseguir su alimento y solo esperaba que este llegara por mano de alguien más.

El chico se sentó en la mesa y se sintió verdaderamente feliz cuando, al empezar a comer, su padre inicio una charla entre ellos. Esta debía ser la primera vez que tenían una conversación tan fluida sin regaños o algo por el estilo desde hace… ¿Diez años? Que importaba, el punto era que hablaban de todo el día que habían pasado, las reconstrucciones en la aldea, las quejas de Mildew, un anciano cascarrabias de la tribu, sobre los dragones y como estos lo despertaban a la mañana. Y Estoico reía del sarcasmo de su hijo y sus ocurrencias con inventos.

Al terminar de comer ambos, padre e hijo comenzaron juntar la mesa. Y al ver a su dragón recostado frente a la hoguera y recordar la quejas de su padre sobre lo duro que fue el trabajo de la construcción de las cosas para hacer la vida con dragones más llevadera; a Hipo se le ocurrió una idea, descabellada (como todas) pero una idea al fin y al cabo.

-Pa, y si tu tuvieras un dragón. Ya sabes, para simplificar tu trabajo de jefe y hacerlo más rápido-

Estoico miro atento a su hijo, perplejo -¿Estás loco?-

-¿Por qué? Mi idea tiene sentido-

-Ni lo sueñes, tengo un límite de un dragón en esta casa. Y que ni se te ocurra traer uno más, no importa el tamaño-

Hipo bajo la mirada y puso una expresión de regaño en su rostro-Bien- Dijo rendido, ya que una de sus ideas era el correo a través de Terribles Terrores y para eso necesitaría uno.

El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir hacia su cuarto y al verlo Chimuelo, que estuvo al pendiente de la conversación y agradecía que Estoico no admitiera mas dragones porque si no se pondría celoso, comenzó a seguirlo hasta que…

-Alto ahí- Hablo la potente voz de Estoico cuando estaban a mitad de la escalera. Ambos amigos se miraron entre si sin saber lo que el gran hombre diría. –El dragón afuera- Señalo la puerta.

Y ahí iba, todo el agradecimiento que Chimuelo sintió por él se esfumaba.

Hipo y Chimuelo tenían los ojos como platos, además de que el segundo además tenía la boca, literalmente, abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- Se quejo Hipo cuando fue capaz de articular palabra.

-No puedo dejar que el dragón duerma adentro-

-Pero papá-

-Nada de peros-

-Pero papá-

Estoico le dedico a su hijo una mirada de advertencia he Hipo aun tenía una cara de sorpresa y suplica.

Chimuelo siendo un furia nocturna era MUY orgulloso, pero en verdad MUY orgulloso. Sin embargo sabía que la relación padre e hijo de Hipo y Estoico era en esos momentos _muy_ delicada, recién se estaba empezando a reparar o más bien formar. Por lo cual él no quería ser el factor que la quebrara, sabía que esto era muy importante para su niño. El dragón dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando…

-NO- Dijo un muy decidido Hipo. Chimuelo detuvo su bajada y giro la cabeza para verlo. El chico tenía una pose firma, decidida y miraba desafiante a su padre. Estoico se sorprendió al escuchar el desafío de su hijo. Pero no cambio su pose.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que NO. Chimuelo estuvo con migo todo este tiempo que estuve inconsciente, el es el único que no se separo de mi ni un segundo. Y no lo hará ahora-

-El dragón debe dormir afuera- Repitió Estoico.

-Bien… entonces iré con él – Dijo bajando un par de escalones.

-Hipo- Cualquiera se congelaría ante el tono de advertencia del jefe, pero no Hipo ya lo había escuchado muchas veces, demasiadas, y no se quedaría quieto ahora que se trataba de su dragón. Ganaría esta discusión como fuese.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta y encaro a su padre –Tu dijiste que solo admitías a un dragón en _esta casa_ -

-Sí pero durante el día, en la noche debe de ir afuera-

-Entonces durante el día puedo tener otro dragón aquí mientras Chimuelo juega con Tormenta-

El furia nocturna no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, pero no era momento para eso.

-Hipo-

-Papá-

Ambos se miraron desafiantes unos segundos que al dragón le parecieron eternos.

Estoico relajo su expresión, suspiro y miro a su hijo –Esta bien- El rostro firme del chico se relajo al instante y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Vamos Chimuelo- Jinete y dragón subieron corriendo las escaleras antes de que Estoico se arrepintiera de su decisión. Al desaparecer ambos dentro de la habitación de su hijo, Estoico miro el umbral de la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Cada vez tenía menos dudas de que su muchacho sería un gran jefe algún día, y no tendría que dar el puesto a Patán; pensamiento que hizo que el jefe se estremeciera. Pero el punto era que Hipo solo lo había desafiado dos veces de esa forma _hasta ahora_. Y en las dos ocasiones había sido por Chimuelo, su hijo defendía lo que creía sin miedo alguno. No le importaba como lo castigaran por defender a los dragones, aun recordaba cómo, la primera vez que lo desafío de esa forma en el gran salón, cuando la verdad de que montaba dragones salió a la luz, lo enfrento por defender a Chimuelo y le pidió que se enojara y enfadara con el pero que al dragón no le hiciera daño, y era de saberse que el enojo del jefe es de temer…

Mientras en la habitación de Hipo, él ya estaba acostado en su cama y Chimuelo a un lado, aunque primero dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo antes de acostarse. Lo que lo hizo pensar que tendría que conseguirle a su amigo algo en lo que pudiera quemar antes de acostarse y que esto no se derritiera o quemara junto con la casa. Una piedra seria perfecta, pero no había tiempo de conseguir una ahora y el sueño le estaba ganando, lo haría mañana.

El sueño se apodero de él y sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras de a poco fue cayendo en el sueño, al igual que el dragón que aun recordaba como su jinete, niño y hermano lo había defendido pese a todo. Hipo aun tenía mucho que mostrar al resto de la aldea y a si mismo…

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Si ya sé que no hay tanta acción en este y se habla más de un día de Hipo en la aldea. Pero no cualquier día, el primero con dragones XD. Y puse un par de acrobacias con Chimuelo y lo resalte mucho con ese hermoso sentido del humor y carisma que todos conocemos y amamos ¿Quién no ama a Chimuelo? Yo lo adoro.**

 **Y como verán también pienso que desde que Chimuelo conoció a Hipo se convirtió en un dragón mimado, mimoso y casero (aunque al principio se hizo el difícil XD).**

 **Les informo queridos y adorados lectores míos que el recorrido de la trama será algo así: Primero estaremos sumidos en la felicidad, todo será color de rosas, etc, etc, etc :P. Pero luego… Muajaja empezare con un dolor un tanto físico al que después le seguirá una combinación de físico y emocional para luego explotar en un dolor emocional… bueno ya exagere no será Taaaaaan así pero… los dejo con la intriga. Vamos a ver como hago el recorrido de sentimientos ;)**

 **Agradezco de toda alma y corazón los hermosos reviews, favoritos y followers.**

 **Gracias:** **utópico** **Y** **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez** **Por los hermosos reviews.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a:** **Melygr94** **Y** **charmandito**

 **Gracias por los followers a:** **BlakeTT15** **,** **Cathrina Frankenstein** **,** **Melygr94** **Y** **charmandito**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez** **: Eres mi primer review en esta historia, no sabes lo alegre que me sentí cuando a los 40 minutos de publicar ya tenía un comentario. En verdad soy muy exagerada en el primer capi siempre, SIEMPRE, pongo que por favor si a alguien no le gusta mi historia que sea compasivo en su comentario XD. Me alegra mucho que el primer capi (bueno, prologo) te haya gustado y me has hecho reír, podía leer tu frustración justo cuando el prologo te estaba llegando…TERMINO jaja.**

 **Y si bueno, le dolió a Hipo la amputada de su pierna creo que no seria para menos teniendo en cuenta, además, que en ese entonces no tenían anestesia como en las de hoy en día. ¡Bendita sea la ciencia!**

 **Gracias por decirme lo que te gustaría ver en los prox capis me has dado una gran idea. ;D Pero te hare sufrir a ti, otros lectores he Hipo y Chimuelo con ella.**

 **utopico** **: Que bueno leerte aquí, me sorprendió mucho, pero mucho tu review. Qué bueno que te guste la historia. Parece que los lugares se cambiaron, ahora yo tengo el poder del escritor Muajaja XD Ya exagere y… ¿En cerio? ¿Cuatro historias al mismo tiempo? Estás loco, yo en tu lugar ya estaría muerta, agonizando o en un psiquiatra. Si soy dramática ya lo sé y eso se verá mucho en mi escritura. Te aseguro que sabrás de mí en el futuro porque tengo un Word con 20 ideas para fics de cómo entrenar a tu dragón y otro con 4 Moderns AU y por mi mente en este momento están pasando unas ideas de one-shots.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS.**

 **Bueno amigos, para quienes leyeron Ritos Oscuros se preguntaran ¿Esta chica termino con un fic a las cinco de la mañana y ya tiene un capi de otra historia terminado el mismo día? La respuesta es NOP, no, no y nopi. Este capi lo escribía al mismo tiempo que mi otra historia para ayudarme con los bloqueos y la verdad sirvió.**

 **Hablando de otros fics, al mismo tiempo que escribo este estaré con un MODERN AU de HTTYD pero aun no lo publicare, será solo para distraerme de esta historia y no llegar a agobiarme. Yo soy muy inquieta no puedo estar haciendo algo tanto tiempo por eso de vez en cuando tengo que cambiar.**

 **También para quienes leyeron mi otro fic, se darán cuenta que ME ENCANTA HACER SUFRIR AL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL. ¿Cuál es la gracia de la historia sino?**

 **También otros se darán cuenta que pongo mucho XD, lo que pasa es que me encantan.**

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD (Voy a poner eso en mi biografía. O mejor primero me hago una)**

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

 **Chausis…**

 **XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	3. MÁS O MENOS

**How to trein your dragon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión. Si algún personaje no aparece en las películas es invención mía.**

CAPITULO 2: …MAS O MENOS

La mañana había llegado. Los rayos del sol que se avecinaban por la ventana lo despertaron dándole en el rostro. Chimuelo abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus orbes verde toxico. Aun con somnolencia levanto la cabeza para encontrarse a un muy dormido Hipo sobre su cama.

El dragón no pudo evitar recordar como su hermano lo había defendido la noche anterior. Tal vez esa discusión era lo que había dejado a Hipo tan cansado, al punto de dormirse en cuanto se acostó. O tal vez fuesen todas las maniobras, carreras y juegos que hicieron el día anterior. Eso podría explicar por qué dormía tan profundamente; boca abajo, medio destapado por la sabana y con la almohada sobre su cabeza protegiéndolo de la luz.

Sin pensarlo mucho ni demasiado tiempo, Chimuelo se dirigió a la cama y sacudió a Hipo, dándole leves golpes con su cabeza, para despertarlo; sin tener éxito alguno. Los leves cabezazos que le daba el dragón fueron tomando intensidad, pero el chico NO se despertaba. El reptil lo empujo con su cabeza haciendo que se diera la vuelta, sin embargo Hipo estando dormido había conseguido encontrar la forma de quedarse con la almohada tapándole el rostro. Pero el dragón la tomo con su boca y la tiro lejos. Haciendo que el sol diera de lleno en el dormido muchacho, que se negaba a despertar.

Entonces Chimuelo procedió a lamerle un poco la cara, provocando quejas en el chico, cosas como _"Mhmmm" o "Solo cinco minutos más"_ Pero esas excusas ya las había escuchado cuando el chico se quedaba dormido en la cala y anochecía de tal forma que se tenía que ir a su casa. Pero esta vez no tenía que irse a ningún lado, bueno más bien sí, sí tenía que salir. Tenía que salir a volar junto a él.

Y sin contemplación alguna, el dragón, procedió a lamerle toda la cara. Y al pobre Hipo no le quedo de otra más que despertar.

\- Chimuelo, Chimuelo vasta- Sin embargo el reptil seguía lamiéndolo sin parar –Reptil Inútil, te dije que vasta.- Pero ante el insulto el dragón poso ambas patas en la cama, cubriéndolo de saliva -¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!- Grito levantándose y corriendo al animal de encima suyo, empujándolo con las manos –Querías que me levantara. Bien, listo, ya está. Estoy despierto.

Hipo procedió a caminar, frotándose los ojos, hasta un balde con agua que había sobre el escritorio. Entonces junto un poco del líquido con ambas manos y se lavó el rostro. Repitió el procedimiento varias veces hasta estar completamente despierto.

-Bien amigo, vamos- Dijo esta vez más despierto. Y Chimuelo le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo y encontrándose con que Estoico tenía el desayuno listo. Generalmente antes cada uno desayunaba por su cuenta, pero ya no era _antes;_ ahora era _ahora_ y punto.

Hipo tomo leche de Yack y comió unas tostadas, teniendo una amena charla con su padre, igual que la noche anterior. Al terminar ambos salieron de la casa y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Aún era muy temprano en la mañana por lo que la mayoría de los vikingos estaban dormidos. Entonces, aprovecho para montar a Chimuelo y dirigirse a la cala y el área donde antes solían practicar esquivando a toda velocidad el grupo de peñascos en medio del mar.

Por lo tanto toda su mañana transcurrió en volar con su amigo, practicando trucos, esquivando obstáculos o solo volando tranquilamente. Hasta que decidieron parar un rato y aterrizaron en la cala, donde el chico se puso a perfeccionar algunos inventos y pensar reformas para la cola de Chimuelo dibujando en su cuaderno, mientras que el dragón comía los pescados que Hipo atrapo para él.

Mientras dibujaba la mente de Hipo divagaba en todo lo ocurrido pero había un suceso que lo tenía lleno de preguntas. El beso con Astrid ¿Qué había significado? Eso los hacía más que amigos o…

La verdad es que aún no la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Tal vez ella actuó por mero impulso. La verdad no lo sabía. Él lo que si sabía era que estaba enamorado de ella, pero… ¿y ella de él sí? Hasta el momento no había nada claro solo que ellos eran amigos, mejor dejaría que el beso quedara como un bello recuerdo y listo.

Chimuelo miraba a Hipo quien no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y había dejado de dibujar quedando así el lápiz en el aire y él con una mirada perdida. Pero al sentir la mirada del dragón encima suyo, el chico despertó de su ensoñación y miro el sol de mediodía.

-Sera mejor que vallamos amigo. Tal vez Bocón necesite ayuda en la fragua- se levantó seguido de su compañero para posteriormente montarlo y emprender vuelo de vuelta al pueblo.

Al llegar la gente ya estaba dando vueltas por el lugar, todo Berk estaba despierto y el herrero, tal como Hipo pensó, estaba en la fragua.

-Hola Bocón- Dijo muy animado.

-Hola Hipo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda-

-Lamentablemente Hipo con lo que necesito tú no me puedes ayudar- Respondió el herrero con pesar. Ante lo cual el chico se preocupó. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Veras Hipo… Con esto de la alianza con dragones; No es que me queje claro, pero al haber hecho las paces con ellos los vikingos ya no solicitan armas tan seguido. A no ser que se nos avecinara una guerra y Odín quiera que no. Y con todo esto pues… no hay trabajo-

-Oh- Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir. Si no encontraba una solución rápido su amigo y maestro se quedaría sin trabajo y no podía permitir eso.

Hipo miro a Chimuelo al lado suyo y el dragón le intercambio una preocupada mirada. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco más una idea cruzo su mente. Si antes utilizaban la herrería para crear armas en contra de ellos, ahora la podrían utilizar para su beneficio.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

-Estas seguro que esto funcionara-

-Tiene que…-

-No lo sé Hipo y si solo perdimos tiempo haciendo los diseños-

-Bocón… ¿Tienes idea de lo que es montar sin una silla?- El nombrado solo miro a su aprendiz en silencio, dándole así su respuesta –Exacto, es muy incómodo. Al poco tiempo todos los que monten dragones se comenzaran a quejar del dolor de trasero y entonces…-

-Entones yo tendré la solución- Completo.

-Exacto- Dijo Hipo con una sonrisa –Además tú has ayudado a Gothi muchas veces, también podrías atender a los dragones-

-¿Atender? ¿Como?-

-Bueno…- Contesto pensando un poco sus palabras –Una vez a Chimuelo se le quedó atascado entre los dientes los huesos de un pez, estuve toda la tarde intentando sacárselo. Hubo otra ocasión en que las espinas se le pegaron a la lengua y- Pero no pudo terminar con la anécdota por que fue detenido por un fuerte golpe que Chimuelo le propino con su prótesis. -Awww- Se quejó sobándose la nuca -¿Por qué fue eso?- Chimuelo le respondió con un bufido molesto –Bien… ya entendí, mejor me calló-

Bocón miraba divertido la extraña relación de ese chico y el dragón, aguantándose la risa –Bien, bien… creo que ya entendí tu punto Hipo. Gracias por la ayuda-

El Chico le sonrió a su maestro aun sobándose la nuca y luego miro en dirección a la mesa de trabajo, donde había un rectángulo de madera escrito –Sera mejor que pongas el cartel para avisar a la gente-

-Lo hare muchacho-

Hipo salió de la forja he intento montar a Chimuelo pero este se alejó de él.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- Se quejó. El dragón solo desvió la mirada ofendido y refunfuñaba un poco. –Oh, ya entendí. Bueno perdón por haber hablado más de la cuenta. Pero ¿de qué otra forma querías que le explicara?- Entonces Chimuelo lo miro enojado –Bueno ya sé que hay muchas formas. Pero ya sabes como soy, no se me ocurrió nada más. Además, ¿me vas a decir que no quieres salir a volar tú también?- El dragón lo miro y no le quedo de otra más que perdonarlo y lo dejo montarlo para que ambos salieran a volar.

Una vez en el cielo de la tarde, ambos amigos comenzaron a volar solo por volar. Disfrutaban de la suave y fría brisa en sus rostros, de la adrenalina y la sensación de libertad que solo volar les daba. Hipo se acostó en la espalda de Chimuelo mientras planeaban.

Pero de repente desde debajo de ellos apareció una Nadder azul, que paso volando en frente de Chimuelo, desestabilizándolos. Haciendo que Hipo casi callera del Furia Nocturna de no ser porque alcanzo a sostener de la silla.

-¿Pero qué…?- Pregunto confundido, sentándose en la silla y mirando para todos lados.

-¡Aquí arriba!- Grito Astrid divertida. Hipo levanto la mirada y se encontró con la sonriente chica montada en su dragona. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso te asuste?-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a aparecérteme así no más? ¡De la nada! ¡Casi me matas!- Le recrimino.

-Lo siento Oh _Gran amo de dragones_ \- Dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

-No me llames así- Le pidió elevando a Chimuelo para estar a su altura y no debajo de ella.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto ella " _inocentemente"_

-Porque NO-

Astrid lo miro con una socarrona sonrisa.

Hay no, eso solo significaba una cosa. Estaba tramando algo con él y ahora lo tenía justo donde quería.

-Bien… No volveré a llamarte así. ¡Si me alcanzas!- Grito; para posteriormente salir volando con Tormenta. Hipo sonrió en dirección a donde se fue la chica. Chimuelo tenía una radiante sonrisa con la lengua afuera mirando a su jinete. He Hipo con solo un movimiento del pedal avanzo con el Furia en una carrera contra Astrid.

En cuestión de segundos ambos habían alcanzado a la chica rubia. Y los dos amigos peleaban por la delantera en una carrera amistosa y que no tenía meta.

Astrid he Hipo pasaron volando rápidamente por al lado de una casa, donde en el techo estaba Patán sobre Diente púa. Y al pasar a esa velocidad lo tomaron por sorpresa haciéndolo desestabilizarse un poco, pero también haciendo encender la llama competitiva dentro de él, por lo cual se les unió a la carrera rápidamente.

Luego los tres volaron por debajo del puente, donde estaba Patapez sobre Gordontua leyendo un libro. Al verlo así, tan ensimismado en su lectura, Patán no lo dudo un segundo y al pasar le quito su libro de las manos.

-¡Patán mi libro!- Grito empezando a perseguirlo. Y obviamente al ver a los cuatro jinetes en su carrera, los gemelos no dudaron ni tardaron en unírseles.

Pronto estaban los seis en una carrera sin final por todo Berk.

Hipo y Astrid se peleaban por la delantera, Patán estaba en tercer lugar, luego los gemelos y al final Patapez que seguía gritando cosas sobre un libro que nadie, a excepción de Patán, entendía.

Entonces el jinete del Furia y la de la Nadder vieron a lo lejos un acantilado y ambos chicos, que seguían peleando por el primer lugar, solo con un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas retadoras establecieron ese punto como la meta final. Ambos hicieron a sus dragones acelerar el paso. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca, no cederían ahora.

La Nadder acelero aún más quedando primera. Era obvio para todos que el resultado del ganador de la carrera se definiría entre Hipo y Astrid.

Pero justo cuando parecía que la chica tenía la victoria en sus manos… Hipo movió el pedal de Chimuelo y acelero a toda velocidad, llegando primero al risco. Seguido de Astrid, Patán, los gemelos y por ultimo Patapez.

El jinete ganador de la carrera, se bajó del dragón y se sacudió un poco de la tierra que tenía en cima. Astrid descendió de su dragona al igual que el resto, solo que ella saco su hacha camino hacia Hipo apuntándolo con esta muy cerca de su cuello.

-Ni creas que esto se quedara así- Le dijo en tono amenazante pero con una sonrisa en sus labios demostrando que lo hacía en broma. Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa y todos procedieron a sentarse en el suelo; juntaron un par de ramas para una fogata que encendió Chimuelo, para luego ubicarse alrededor de la llamas a descansar. Los dragones se fueron a un rincón a descansar, a excepción de Chimuelo y Tormenta que se pusieron a jugar.

Todos empezaron a hablar animadamente de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y claro que las quejas de Patapez para con Patán por quitarle su libro no se hicieron esperar, al igual que no se hizo esperar que empezara a contarles a todos de que trataba lo que estaba leyendo. Para solo sacar de quicio a los gemelos y quien le robo el libro. Que le gritaron que por favor se callara, que los estaba volviendo locos.

Y así empezó una discusión de lo mucho que podía servir saber los tipos de rocas que existen.

-¡Bien!- Exclamo Patán cansado del parloteo de Patapez –El día que mi vida dependa de saber por qué una roca es de tal color, te lo agradeceré Carapez, pero hasta entonces cierra la boca-

-¿Y qué otra cosa cerraría?- Dijo Brutacio riéndose seguido de su hermana.

-Yo le voy a decir que cerrar-

-Patán- Lo reto Hipo y el nombrado se calló mirado al chico, con libro en mano, con el que había estado discutiendo hace unos momentos; con odio.

Después de eso siguieron con su amena charla hasta que el cielo fue adornado de un mato azul y estrellado, para entonces la fogata estaba casi extinta, lo que era señal de que debían irse a sus casas.

Brutacio se levantó bostezando y estirándose.

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Ya me duele el trasero de tato que estuve sentado en Eructo-

-Sí, yo también- Dijo su gemela.

-Dha, obviamente vienes. Si tenemos el mismo dragón-

-Hablo de que me duele el trasero idiota- Le grito pegándole.

-Si a mí también- Se quejó Patán parándose de su lugar seguido de Astrid he Hipo.

-Creo que tengo la solución a eso- Dijo Hipo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas sobándose el trasero ya que les dolía y pensando a que se refería el castaño.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

-Hipo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Astrid al ver que estaban en frente de la fragua.

-Los ayudo con su problema- Contesto como si fuera obvio. Los cinco chicos volvieron a intercambiar miradas entre sí, para luego seguir al castaño que se adentraba en la fragua.

Dentro del lugar estaba Bocón martillando un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo y se detuvo al ver a su aprendiz allí.

-Hipo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- El nombrado le sonrió y dio un paso al costado dejando ver a los cinco confusos chicos en la entrada.

-Te traje clientes- Contesto sin más. Bocón los volvió a ver a ellos y luego a su aprendiz entendiendo a la perfección las cosas.

Al final, después de tomar las medidas de sus dragones, sus sillas estarían listas en dos semanas con un precio especial para ellos y con algunas decoraciones que le pidieron. Por ejemplo Patán pidió que la suya tuviera unas púas a su alrededor para hacer juego con el nombre de su dragón, los gemelos pidieron que en las suyas hubiera unas pequeñas catapultas; pero Brutacio quiso que le agregaran a la suya un mini asiento enfrente de él, nadie sabía para que pero prefirieron no preguntar, Patapez pidió algo más sencillo que era un lugar para guardar sus libros mientras volaba y Astrid solo pidió un soporte en el costado para poner su hacha. Así cada quien se fue satisfecho a su casa, a excepción de Astrid que empezó a caminar con Hipo por el pueblo.

-Gracias por la ayuda- Dijo ella.

-Solo le pedí a Bocón que les hiciera unas sillas para montar; no es para tanto-

-No, no me refería a eso- Hipo detuvo su caminata y la miro expectante.

-¿A qué entonces?-

-Bueno pues… a todo, en realidad-

-¿T-todo?-

-Sí, bueno… pues al haber matado a la muerte roja, ayudarme a cambiar mi pensamiento sobre los dragones, gracias por, porque ahora tengo a Tormenta, gracias a ti- Hipo se quedó callado sin saber que decir, la verdad no se esperaba todo eso. Y Astrid se dio cuenta que el chico no hablaría por lo cual siguió –La verdad, tu no tenías por qué hacerlo. Pudiste irte en cuanto recuperaste a Chimuelo en el nido o cuando te descubrí con él en la cala-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que yo?-

-Hipo era muy obvio- Dijo riéndose de su inocencia –Corriste por todo el bosque con una sesta llena de ropa y comida, lo sé por cuando tropezaste y todo cayó al suelo, además llegaste diciendo que te irías para siempre, me pareció muy obvio-

-Ow- Se quejo él haciendo un puchero y Astrid no pudo hacer más que volver a reír y al poco tiempo le siguió Hipo. Ambos parecían unos locos borrachos riéndose por algo que probablemente ya no se acordaban –Vaya Astrid- Hablo cuando se calmaron –No sabía que además de guerrera eras acosadora también-

La chica quedo petrificada mirándolo sin saber que contestar, hasta que por fin pudo ordenar sus pensamientos y contestar.

-Bueno, es que… tu desaparecías todo el día en el bosque y regresabas siendo un experto mata dragones. Tenía que averiguar que hacías-

-Lo sé, tranquila. Estabas desesperada porque te supere- Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Superarme?- Dijo indignada.

Hipo comenzó a reír como loco a tal punto que se dobló agarrándose el estómago. Astrid lo miraba con ira, entonces comenzó a pegarle para que se callara y lo insultaba, pero él solo se reía aún más. A tal punto que su risa termino por contagiarla a ella también y ambos casi terminaban en el suelo riendo.

Para cuando se calmaron, los dos estaban sentados y apoyados sobre una de las casas.

-Astrid…-

-¿Si?-

-Al final no me contestaste-

-¿Contestarte?-

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-

La cara de Astrid cambio abruptamente, por su mente pasaron los ruegos y gritos que él había dado durante la operación y los días de angustia en los que esperaba volver a ver sus orbes verdes, pero ese momento nunca llegaba y parecía que nunca llegaría. Recordaba haberle pedido incontables veces despertar, recordaba haber estado al lado suyo durante horas. Y recordaba haberse prometido a si misma que en cuanto lo viera… lo golpearía fuerte por haberla asustado de esa forma y luego… lo besaría. ¿Qué pensaría él de ese beso?

-¿Astrid?- La rubia reacciono de inmediato al oír su nombre. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo pérdida en sus pensamientos, de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo de angustia. Que solo se había terminado el día anterior cuando por fin volvió a ver sus hermosos ojos verde bosque.

Hipo medito la situación, tal vez ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso –No tienes que decirme si no quieres, no te obligare. Yo solo-

-Una semana y media- Lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-Una semana y media- Repitió. Hipo estaba pasmado.

-Estuve tanto tiempo sin hacer NADA- Dijo espantado. A la chica no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a reír. Hipo tenía una gran capacidad para eso; hacerla reír a ella y sobre ella sin sentir la necesidad de matarlo por hacerle una broma.

-Gracias Hipo- Dijo sinceramente.

-¿De nuevo?- Astrid aguanto un poco la risa y lo miro.

-Por hacerme reír. Hace mucho que no lo hacía… Mucho menos así- Hipo la miro, a esos hermosos orbes azules que lo tenían encantado desde siempre. Esos ojos que le recordaban al agua del lago de la cala donde conoció a su mejor amigo, esos ojos que le recordaban al cielo donde volaba con Chimuelo y sentía tanta libertad. Porque eso sentía junto a ella; Libertad.

Ambos se sonrieron y Astrid se levantó y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Entonces se despidieron con otro intercambio de miradas y sonrisas y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Mientras se iba a la suya, Hipo no podía borrar de su cara una tonta sonrisa que traía. Estaba seguro que debía de verse estúpido, pero que importaba, estaba feliz.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Cuidado idiota- Le espeto el chico.

-Perdón Adrián. No- no te vi-

Adrián era un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta, ojos negros y además muy grande. No era el típico vikingo pero se acercaba bastante. En vez de ser gordo tenía una contextura musculosa y hombros anchos. Vestía una remera gris desgarrada en las mangas cortas, con un pantalón negro y un cinturón del mismo color con una medalla dorada, que presumía se la había dado el jefe en persona por ganar una de las tantas peleas que hacían los vikingos.

-Como sea- Le dijo empujándolo y siguiendo su camino. Hipo sé lo que quedo mirando mientras se iba hasta verlo desaparecer en la noche. Adrián era el tipo de chico que se jactaba por molestar niños más pequeños que él y se creía lo mejor.

Tal vez todo el pueblo lo tratase ahora como un héroe, pero él no haría eso. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y ese chico estaba entre ellas.

Pero no le dio importancia a ese encuentro y siguió su camino hasta su casa, seguido de Chimuelo. Le costó mucho disimular su sonrisa ante su padre y cuando este le pregunto solo le dijo que había tenido un gran día y para convencerlo le conto el problema de Bocón y como este se solucionó y al final hizo que su padre se olvidara de la pregunta y le creyera.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que su padre le contaba no podía sacar de su mente a Astrid. Estaba seguro que ambos serian grandes amigos, porque solo con ella se dejó mostrar como en realidad era sin miedo alguno y ella lo acepto tal como es y además de eso parecía que le gustaba como era.

Esa noche Hipo y Astrid se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros que no podían disimular. Ambos habían encontrado un gran amigo, además de sus dragones, con el que podían ser ellos mismos.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Durante las próximas tres semanas siguientes Hipo había participado de carreras y otras actividades con los chicos y durante las noches se juntaba con Astrid, cuando todos se iban a sus casas, y hablaban, se divertían y eran ellos mismos.

El juntarse al final del día ya se había convertido en una especie de tradición para ellos. Les encantaba estar juntos, eso no lo negaban. Hipo y Astrid se habían convertido en los mejores amigos les encantaba bromear entre ellos y sobre ellos. Además que ella encontraba divertido burlársele desde su cabello enmarañado sin arreglo hasta sus pecas. Él no se enojaba pero ella adoraba ver como se ponía cuando comenzaba a molestarlo.

Además, el negocio de Bocón en la fragua con las sillas de montar iba a la perfección. Al verlo cuando asía las sillas de los cinco jinetes a algunos les dio curiosidad y el rumor de que él las fabricaba corrió por todo el pueblo y de un día para el otro la fragua se llenó de gente pidiendo una silla para su dragón con sus respectivas decoraciones. Por lo cual necesito de la ayuda de Hipo y él solo termino justo a tiempo y a la perfección los pedidos de sus amigos. Claro que a la de Astrid, le puso más empeño y dedicación para que estuviera perfecta.

Pero esas no eran las únicas novedades en la isla, si no también que Hipo tenía unas cuantas admiradoras en el pueblo desde la batalla contra La Muerte Roja. Prácticamente todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, lo cual le molestaba mucho a cierta rubia, ya que algunas se habían atrevido a molestarlos en ese momento que ellos tenían como amigos durante las noches en que podían ser ellos mismos y reírse a carcajadas. Pero con una mirada que prometía muerte, de parte de Astrid, todas se alejaban y los dejaban nuevamente solos y metidos en su burbuja. Pero esas miradas no solo se repetían en las noches sino también en el día cuando estaban solos y hablaban y alguna llegaba a molestar.

Acaso no podían entender esas tontas chicas que Hipo estaba ocupado. Estaba ocupado con ella. Astrid era su mejor amiga y tenía más derechos sobre él que esas tontas niñas, los momentos que tenía con él eran suyos, Hipo era suyo y no dejaría que se lo quitaran. Un momento ¿Hipo era suyo? Claro pero… como amigos. Porque no había nada más entre ellos que una gran amistad, repito, una GRAN amistad. Por lo cual nadie tenía el derecho a siquiera querer o tan solo pensar en arrebatárselo.

He Hipo agradecía de todo corazón cuando ella las alejaba con la mirada asesina. Solo quería disfrutar un momento con Astrid y nada ni nadie más. Solo ellos caminando por las calles de Berk o volando por el cielo. Esos momentos en verdad eran perfectos.

Pero Hipo siempre seria Hipo, por lo cual no podía dejar de inventar y maquinar extrañas ideas en su mente. Como ahora que estaba trabajando en un nuevo escudo que también fuera ballesta y una mini catapulta. Estaba trabajando en unos detalles muy delicados he importantes cuando…

-¡Hipo!- Gritaron los gemelos haciendo que se asustara y casi presionara el lugar equivocado.

-Haaaaaa-

-¿Qué tal esta nuestro amigo de una pierna?- Pregunto Brutacio palmeándole la espalda e ignorado la respiración rápida, expresión de susto y la mano en el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué les pasa? Casi me matan de un susto-

-Solo veníamos a ver qué hacías- Contesto la gemela.

-Bueno ya vieron; estoy trabajando. Listo-

-¿Podemos quedarnos mientras lo haces?-

Hipo refunfuño, sabía que su presencia ahí le traería problemas. Pero ¿qué podía hacer…?

-Bien Brutilda… quédense- Dijo de mala gana. Ambos gemelos chocaron sus cascos y se quedaron a ver como Hipo trabajaba... o eso intentaba.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Brutacio viéndolo trabajar.

-Un escudo-

-¿Y por qué le pones todo eso?- Dijo la gemela.

-Porque también es una ballesta-

-Espera, espera. ¿No me acabas de decir que era un escudo? ¿Me mentiste Hipo?- Dramatizo indignado el chico.

-No te mentí. Es un escudo que se forma en ballesta-

-Hooooo- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué hace esta cosa?- El rubio presiono un botón que había y el arma se desarmó saltando las partes por todo el taller. Los tres estaban agachados en el suelo bajo la mesa de trabajo viendo el desastre que se estaba causando.

-Hipo necesito que…- Una tuerca fue dirigida a la frente de Bocón sin dejarlo terminar y haciéndolo caer. Otras cuantas golpearon unas latas donde tenían algunas herramientas chicas y las hicieron caer al suelo y otras más dieron de lleno en el pobre Furia Nocturna que dormía en el lugar.

Al ser despertado siendo golpeado por las herramientas el pobre Chimuelo se asustó y comenzó a correr por todo el lugar tirando más y más cosas a su paso y en un descuido lanzo una bola de plasma directo al horno. Entonces…

PUM.

Desde fuera se podía ver una nube negra de humo que salía de cada puerta y ventana de la fragua.

Hipo, los gemelos y Bocón tosían espantando un poco el humo. Mientras Chimuelo estaba parado sobre una mesa, totalmente quieto y los ojos como platos. En definitiva la forma en que se despertó no fue muy linda que digamos…

-Eso. Fue. ¡Genial!- Gritaron los gemelos chocando sus cascos.

-Por Odín que alguien me diga ¿Qué paso aquí?- El jefe entro en la fragua y se encontró todo el lugar con desorden y a Hipo con la cara sucia de negro al igual que Bocón, solo que este tirado en el piso con una boba sonrisa y parecía estar dormido.

-Fue en parte mi culpa Pa… - Estoico miro a su hijo y luego el lugar –Estaba armando uno de mis inventos y los gemelos lo hicieron estallar-

-¿Los gemelos?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Si ellos… ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Hipo miro por todo el lugar y no había rastro de ambos demonios de cabellera rubia. Al parecer se habían ido en cuanto vieron la llegada del jefe.

-Bueno… si ellos tuvieron que ver no me sorprende el desastre. Pero aún tengo una duda-

-¿Si?- Estoico señalo a su amigo tendido en el suelo y, al aun en Shock, Chimuelo.

-Ha… Bueno, creo que Bocón fue golpeado en medio del desastre y el pobre de Chimuelo se despertó en medio de una lluvia de tuercas-

-Bien… entiendo. Creo que lo mejor será llevar a Bocón con Gothi, que calmes a tu dragón y limpiar esto-

-Sí, lo sé. Tu llévalo a Bocón a que lo vean y yo hare el resto-

-Bien hijo. Gracias por ayudarme- Dijo palmeándolo en la espalda y llevándose al inconsciente herrero con ayuda de otro vikingo.

Hipo se pasó el resto de la tarde limpiando pero lo que más le costó fu hacer reaccionar y calmar a su pobre dragón. Chimuelo en verdad se había asustado.

Al esconderse el sol las estrellas adornaron el cielo nocturno y para ese momento al pobre chico solo le faltaba ordenar un par de cosas que bien podría hacer a la mañana siguiente. Pero había avanzado mucho gracias a Chimuelo que lo ayudo. Al final se disponía a salir de la fragua cuando…

-Hola-

-Astrid- Dijo sorprendido –Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me entere de lo que paso. ¿Tu padre no te mato?-

-Nha creo que sigo vivo- Astrid se rio y lo miro a los ojos.

-Hablo en serio-

-Solo se llevó a Bocón con Gothi, me pidió que calmara a Chimuelo y luego me ofrecí a limpiar. Eso es todo-

-De haber sabido antes habría venido a ayudarte-

-No es problema. Ya casi termino y en la mañana seguiré con lo poco que me falta-

-Entonces deja que venga a ayudarte mañana-

-No es necesario Astrid. En serio-

-No al contrario, quiero hacerlo. Además así podremos tener la charla que estoy segura no podrá haber esta noche-

Hipo le sonrió agradecido. Como siempre ella estaba atenta a todo y debía de saber que ahora se encontraba muy cansado.

-¿Mañana a las diez te parece bien?- Pregunto él.

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Hasta mañana Haddock-

-Hasta mañana-

Astrid se marchó y lo dejo solo viendo en dirección en la que ella se fue. Chimuelo lo sacudió para despertarlo de su ensoñación y así ambos se dirigieron a su casa, pero en el camino el dragón encontró unas luciérnagas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Hipo y se puso a jugar con ellas tocándolas con una pata. Mientras, Hipo lo miraba jugar divertido.

-Veo que metiste la pata hoy Haddock-

Hipo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Adrián detrás suyo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En la fragua. Es de lo que todos hablan. Otra gran invento de Hipo que extrañamente salió mal- comento con falso asombro y una risa. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde tu padre para darse cuenta que eres un fracasado?- Hipo solo lo miraba expectante de sus palabras, Adrián le estaba dando más le dolía –Yo digo que en poco tiempo todos verán que sigues siendo el mismo inútil. Todos se darán cuenta que sigues siendo Hipo- Adrian se le acerco y lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona, entonces le susurro -Disfruta lo que ahora tienes porque no durara mucho. Los amigos, el orgullo de tu padre, el respeto del pueblo, todo esto es solo un sueño-

El chico se fue y dejo a Hipo solo con sus pensamientos en mitad de la noche, entonces llego Chimuelo y lo vio con la mirada perdida, la respiración rápida y lo vio comenzar a correr desesperadamente hasta su casa.

Gracias al día tan largo y pesado y a la hora que era, Estoico estaba dormido, lo cual Hipo agradecía ya que no quería hablar con nadie. Solo subió corriendo a su habitación seguido del dragón y comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto con mil pensamientos en su mente. Chimuelo lo vio y se acercó a él. Toco su mano con su cabeza para llamarle la atención he Hipo se dio la vuelta, se agacho a su altura, lo miro y lo abrazo.

Las palabras de Adrián lo habían lastimado. Qué pasaría si todo eso era un sueño, si todo lo que estaba viviendo era una total farsa. Si de un momento a otro volvía a abrir los ojos y estaba de nuevo en esa época en la que no tenía amigos, era una vergüenza, nadie lo quería, era un inútil, pero sobre todo, no tenía a Chimuelo.

No quería que eso pasara, abrazo a su dragón y mejor amigo aún más fuerte y dejo que las lágrimas salieran. Esas lágrimas que había estado acumulando por 15 años y otras nuevas que se habían formado recientemente.

Esa noche Hipo durmió con Chimuelo, en la roca que había conseguido para él, abrazándolo fuerte y descargando todo lo que sentía y sintió en su vida. No quería dejar ir a su mejor amigo, no quería despertar y que resultara que todo lo bueno de su vida era solo un sueño.

Y Chimuelo estaría ahí para él, lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara y lo haría sentir mejor. Porque para eso estaban los amigos y los hermanos…

 **Bueno… he aquí el capitulo 2. Taaaal vez algunos no entiendan el titulo de este cap, pero yo sip. Pregunten si hay dudas.**

 **Y si, sé que me tarde de lo lindo para publicar. Pero estaba de vacaciones, ¡en el campo!, ¡no había señal! ¡ni Internet!. Y tuve una horrible experiencia con ¡cucarachas! feas, horribles, grandes ¡Voladoras! ¿Por que pueden hacer eso? y también arañas del tamaño de mi mano!**

 **Sé que últimamente me tardo en publicar pero voy a intentar hacerlo en los fines de semana. Además cada capi dura unas 12 hojas de Word, creo que vale la pena**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado los pequeños momentos Hiccstrid, desde ya les digo que nunca escribí romance pero voy a hacer lo que pueda. Estoy aprendiendo y en resumen todos mis moderns AU que tengo planeados son puro romance Hiccstrid.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Bueno, aquí ya di un vistazo de problemas emocionales, pero es solo el comienzo muajaja. Y no sé si tengas que prepararte psicológicamente para no llorar, no creo tener el poder de lograr eso. O tal vez sea que nunca lloro leyendo o viendo pelis :P Y sip, me diste una gran idea. Pero sin ella tal vez este fic habría acabado así que voz y tu bocota me salvaron ;)**

 **Gracias a:** **LucyNamiKagome por poner mi fic en tus favoritos, me alegra mucho que te guste.** **Me haces feliz con este pequeño gesto.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: soyuntaco00 y Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo con cada review , favorito, y follower. Cada vez que leo uno me pongo a saltar de felicidad :D.**

 **Adoro los hermosos reviews que me dejan, agradezco a todos por todo, inclusive me emociona ver cuántas personas leen mi fic . Los amo a todos y nos leemos en el prox capi.**

 **CHAU. CHAU.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	4. ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 1

**How to trein your dragon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esta historia por diversión. Si algún personaje no aparece en las películas es invención mía.**

CAPITULO 3: ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 1

En la mañana siguiente el sol dio de lleno en el rostro del furia quien abrió sus ojos recordando lo que paso en la noche con su niño. No sabía que le había dicho ese chico raro de pelo negro, pero era obvio que lo que sea que le dijo, lo afecto de sobremanera.

Hipo se removió bajo las alas del dragón, que lo cubrían de la luz de la mañana. Pese a haber dormido en una roca plana y apoyado en su dragón, se sentía muy bien. Incluso sentía ganas de seguir durmiendo.

Hasta que el recuerdo de Astrid y la promesa de verse a las diez en la forja bombardeo su mente. Y como un rayo aparto el ala del confundido Chimuelo y se paró buscando por toda la habitación el balde de agua. Al encontrarlo en el lugar de siempre, sobre el escritorio, procedió a lavarse la cara rápidamente, se puso su bota y salió corriendo de la casa seguido de su dragón.

Tan apurado iba que se olvidó que montándolo podría llegar más rápido.

Al estar cerca pudo ver a Astrid esperando allí dentro. Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente cuando la vio, no sabía si era si por que le alegraba verla, el miedo de lo que podría pasarle al hacerla esperar, temor a decepcionarla o tal vez todo a la vez.

Hipo aligero su paso y llego trotando al lugar de encuentro con su amiga.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo sin aliento y entrecortadamente, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire–Es que yo… es que tuve…-

-¿Tarde? ¿De qué hablas Hipo? Si no llevo ni cinco minutos esperándote-

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunto confundido mirándola incrédulo.

-Déjame adivinar. Te levantaste pensando que te quedaste dormido y has venido corriendo a verme temiendo de lo que te pasaría si me hacías esperar-

-Bueno en realidad…- Se rascaba la nuca incomodo pensando algo -Sí- Acepto al final, bajando los hombros rendido. Ella rio y empezaron a hablar como lo hacían cada noche, mientras juntaban algunas pequeñas herramientas del piso, tablones de madera o algo de cuero que usaban para hacer las sillas de montar. Ajenos al peli negro que los observaba a la distancia mientras charlaban, trabajaban y se divertían.

Con claro odio en su mirada Adrián los vigilaba aumentando su rencor hacia Hipo. Ese debilucho lo obtuvo todo de la noche a la mañana. Berk lo adoraba como un héroe, era el heredero al trono y Estoico definitivamente se lo daría, tenía amigos, era el jinete del dragón más rápido y raro, fue el primer vikingo en montar a una de esas lagartijas, y lo peor… tenía a Astrid.

En Berk los rumore corrían rápido, y el del beso de esos dos se esparció más veloz que la plaga y el escucharlo solo lo enfureció más. Él haría que Hipo volviera a ser el inútil, la vergüenza, el pescado parlanchín; todo lo que había dejado atrás, volvería.

Al final él se quedaría con todo lo que hoy era del inútil. Iba a lograr que el pasado volviera y ya tenía el plan perfecto para eso.

El orgullo, el respeto, el trono, pero sobre todo Astrid le pertenecería a él y solo a él. El primer pasó…

…Conseguirse un dragón…

 **OOOooooOOO**

-Muy bien…- Dijo Astrid desde uno de los peñascos en el mar – Ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar. ¿Quién va primero? ¿Los gemelos?-

-Pf, todos saben que es mejor que vaya yo- Hablo Patán con su típica arrogancia –Soy el mejor y más guapo jinete. Si yo paso antes, todos perderán las ilusiones de ganar y no se sentirán tan mal cuando pierdan-

-Si claro ¿Cómo no? Por qué no el _mejor jinete de dragones_ nos da una demostración- Dijo la jinete de la Nadder con clara ironía que el peli negro no noto.

-Como gustes hermosa. Será mejor que se preparen todos para sorpren… Haaaaaaa- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pesadilla comenzó a volar hacia arriba haciendo que su jinete se tuviera que sostener aún más fuerte para no caer. Una vez llegaron muy alto, el dragón descendió, mientras los gritos del chico continuaban, Diente púa se sumergió en el agua pero los alaridos de Patán no cesaban, sino que incrementaban.

El animal volvió a la superficie y empezó a esquivar el laberinto de peñascos. Había varios que en el medio acababan y eran unidos por una masa de Tierra en la cima en las puntas (parecían tener la forma de un puente) dejando al dragón vía libre para pasar, pero lo hacía demasiado arriba logrado que Patán diera su cabeza contra el pedazo de tierra que conectaba ambas puntas.

Para finalizar Diente Púa tiro una llamarada de fuego en frente suyo, haciendo así que su jinete gritara de terror.

Y al aterrizar con sus compañeros, Patán tenía el horror grabado en su rostro sucio de negro mientras temblaba ante la atenta mirada de los demás chicos.

-Aún estamos esperando asombrarnos Patán- Dijo Astrid logrando que el nombrado saliera de su Shock para volver a su arrogante porte.

-Pues ahí lo tienes Hermosa. Todo fue paneado a la perfección-

-Como sea…-

-¡Seguimos nosotros!- Gritaron los gemelos. Y el Cremallerus comenzó a volar en dirección a los peñascos. Pero al momento de esquivarlos ambos hermanos no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Derecha-

-Izquierda- Se contradijeron al momento, logrando que las cabezas del dragón y los hermanos chocaran entre sí. Y lo mismo se repitió incontables veces hasta que la cabeza que exhalaba humo se golpeó tan fuerte que comenzó a esparcir gas sin control. Al ver esto la otra parte lanzo sus chispas provocando una explosión.

Al llegar con los demás ambos estaban sucios, golpeados y eufóricos. Contando lo cool que fue y querían repetirlo.

-Sigues tu Patapez- Hablo Astrid ignorando al par.

-Vamos nena- Patapez y Gordontua alzaron vuelo y rodearon a sus amigos hasta aterrizar frente a la atónita mirada de todos. –Perfecto chica, ya rompiste tu record- Dijo mimando al dragón.

-Bien creo que vamos nosotras Tormenta- ambas comenzaron a volar esquivando perfectamente los obstáculos. La dragona lanzo unas cuantas llamaradas de fuego y la jinete se paró en su silla haciendo equilibrio. Para finalizar la chica se volvió a sentar y Tormenta giro en círculos dejando Astrid de cabeza para luego parar y expulsar fuego hacia el cielo.

Astrid volvió a su lugar y recibió unos "Wow" de parte de sus amigos, pero ella solo miraba a Hipo. -¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Crees poder superar eso?-

-Lo intentaremos- Le respondió –Vamos amigo…- Ambos salieron disparados al cielo como una bala. Una vez que estuvieron a suficiente altura, descendieron en picada rumbo a los peñascos, al llegar a ellos, comenzaron a esquivarlos a gran velocidad, hasta que llegaron a uno que solo estaba unido por la masa de tierra en las puntas que conectaba ambos extremos. Entonces Hipo se soltó de Chimuelo y salto, cayendo arriba del peñasco y corriendo hasta llegar al final, luego se volvió a lanzar pero fue atrapado por su dragón quien para terminar, lanzo sus bolas de plasma dando un espectáculo de luces en el cielo.

-Y siguen siendo los mejores…- Susurro Astrid…

 **OOOooooOOO**

-¡¿Montar un dragón?!- Gritaron los gemelos

-Pues claro, ahora que hemos hecho las paces con ellos me parece lo más obvio querer uno- Dijo Adrián.

La primera parte de su plan había dado inicio. Tenía que convencer a alguien para que lo ayudara a montar una de esas bestias y que mejor que pedir ayuda a alguien del grupo de jinetes experimentados.

Había pensado primero en pedir ayuda a Patán, pero al ver lo que le había pasado esa tarde con su Pesadilla, mejor lo descarto. También considero a Patapez pero este era demasiado suspicaz y se daría cuenta que tramaba algo, además que le daría toda una clase de teoría si lograba convencerlo. Hipo y Astrid habían quedado descartados desde un inicio. Por lo que solo quedaban los gemelos; no se fijarían en sus intenciones por lo que serían fáciles de engañar y comenzarían a enseñarle de inmediato. Además no parecían tener problema con su Cremallerus.

-Bien…- Dijo Brutacio –Primero lo primero. ¿Tienes un dragón?-

-Esperaba que me ayudaran a conseguir uno-

-Y lo haremos mi querido Adrian…- Hablo la gemela. – ¿Qué dragón quieres?-

Después de una hora el chico tenía un pesadilla monstruosa rojo y fiel a él, al que llamo Kematian. Este era uno de los dragones que más acostumbrados estaban a los vikingos, ya que algunos lo mimaban y le daban comida, por lo que con un par de caricias y pescado se lo gano.

Adrián habría preferido un furia nocturna pero al parecer el idiota de Hipo tenía al único. Mas no importaba, porque al acabar con él y devolverlo al pozo al que pertenecía, lograría que Estoico lo convirtiera en su heredero, se casaría con Astrid, sería el mejor jinete y bueno… el futuro jefe y mejor jinete necesita al mejor dragón.

Kematian se dejó montar y al finalizar el día habían hecho un gran avance. Los gemelos solo lo ayudaron a conseguir el dragón y enseñarle lo básico para montarlo. El resto era cosa de unos días de práctica y entonces, estaría listo para ejecutar su plan…

Al cabo de tres días ya volaba grandes alturas y no se caía ante la velocidad. Sin embargo aún le daba algo de vértigo y se mareaba. Pero su segunda parte de plan no sería sino hasta dentro de unos días, primero su trabajo estaba en Tierra. Y sabía perfectamente quienes lo ayudarían a cumplir esta parte y todo el resto del plan.

Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda.

El primero obviamente lo haría por la envidia que le tiene a su primo y creería que con él fuera de los planes de Estoico, sería la única y mejor opción por lo que pasaría a ser el heredero al trono. Y con el tiempo el jefe. O por lo menos eso _creía_ él…

Luego los gemelos… esos dos se unirían a cualquier cosa que implicara una broma, no dudarían ni un segundo en aceptar, no contarían nada a nadie y ninguno se daría cuenta del daño que causaban...

Para Hipo, en cambio a él le hacían un gran favor.

Si alguno de los hermanitos se enteraba del terrible daño que hicieron al chico, él los amenazaría y con eso bastaría para callarlos, además que no les convenía que Berk, Estoico o cualquiera supiera lo que ayudaron a hacerle a Hipo.

Y Patán era tan cobarde que él solo se daría cuenta de que no le convenía hablar y por las dudas también podría amenazarlo. No podía negar que este también era un peligro para su plan de llegar a ser el heredero. Pero, a costa de Hipo, llegaría a ser tan grande que para nadie, ni el mismo Estoico, cabrían dudas de quien era la mejor opción para el trono de Berk.

Hipo caería y se rompería de tal forma que no existiese fuerza que lograra volverlo a levantar.

* * *

Una vez hubo hablado de la "broma" con los tres imbéciles que le ayudarían, todo estaba listo. El muy inútil ya estaba trabajando en la forja ayudando a Bocón con las sillas y fabricando sus experimentos. Los cuales el castaño no sabía, serian el fruto de su caída.

-Hipo, dile a tu dragón que si quiere estar aquí dentro que por lo menos aligere un poco su sueño y mantenga el horno encendido- Dijo Bocón.

Chimuelo se mostró ofendido por lo dicho por el vikingo y se encamino al aparato y con una bola de plasma mantuvo las brasas ardientes, volviéndose a recostar refunfuñando.

Hipo estaba reconstruyendo su escudo y cuando Bocón estaba muy atareado dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar.

Ahora ambos estaban construyendo una silla que le habían pedido, con picos, compartimientos para armas y algunas mini catapultas. Pero entonces llego un cremallerus con caries en ambas bocas y al herrero no le quedo de otra más que atenderlo de urgencia, dejando a Hipo solo con las sillas.

-Muy bien chicos es el momento- Dijo Adrián.

Mientras Hipo tomaba la orden de uno de los vikingos los gemelos y Patán se acercaron al escudo que estaba fabricando el chico.

-Yo lo hago- Susurro Brutacio empujando a su hermana.

-No estorbes idiota, lo hare yo- Así ambos gemelos comenzaron una pelea silenciosa en la forja.

Mientras giraban por el suelo y se golpeaban, Patán intentaba separarlos y que pararan, ya que sino los descubrirían.

-Basta, basta. Dejen de pelear par de idiotas. Nos van a descubrir- los hermanos rodaron en el suelo hasta chocar con una mesa, provocando que una lata con algunas herramientas se tambaleara en el borde.

Los tres quedaron paralizados rogando a Thor porque no se cayera. Ya que el mayor peligro no era que los descubrieran sino el pelinegro que ideo la "broma", porque los matarían si algo salía mal.

La lata cayo y el corazón de todos se paralizo… hasta que una mano apareció y la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa idiotas?- Susurro el pelinegro. Ahora mismo agradecía que hubiese tanta gente gritando su orden a Hipo y Bocón estuviese tan concentrado en los dientes del dragón, sino ya los habrían descubierto. –Hagan las cosas bien y en silencio. Ya saben lo que les pasara si nos descubren. Y no me refiero al castigo de Estoico- Los tres tragaron saliva sintiendo su corazón palpitar en su garganta. Y corrieron de vuelta con el escudo para terminar su plan.

-Déjenme a mí, inútiles- Los reto Patán corriéndolos. Entonces ajusto uno de los tornillos que sujetaban la catapulta para hacerla más dura al momento de disparar. Y posiciono una piedra en el mecanismo entre la madera y la plataforma en la que se ponían los elementos a disparar, para así trabarla. Luego cambiaron las bolas de pintura por bolsas con un polvo que según Johan al contacto con fuego producía una explosión. No prestaron mucha atención a lo que decía solo que le resultado ayudaría a su plan y para no levantar sospechas lo robaron mientras el hombre le contaba a los pobres gemelos una de sus tantas historias.

Patán le levanto el dedo pulgar a Adrián informándole que el trabajo estaba hecho. Entonces el chico salió de la fragua a hurtadillas con los gemelos. El mayor se acercó un poco más al horno procurando no despertar al dragón, aunque al parecer parecía tener el sueño algo pesado. Entonces tapo la salida de humo en el horno y muy rápidamente se escabullo sin ser visto saliendo del lugar.

La fragua estallo en un mar de humo provocando que los vikingos que pedían su orden retrocedieran despavoridos y el cremallerus que era atendido por Bocón se fuera volando asustado del lugar llevándose al herrero enganchado de su pinza en la boca del animal, gritando el hombre por ayuda y que pararan al dragón mientras este se alejaba por el horizonte.

Chimuelo fue despertado de su hermoso sueño y termino arriba de Hipo aplastando al pobre muchacho. El dragón se aferraba a su jinete como si fuera la última vez que lo tuviera al lado.

Cuando el humo se disipo el chico cayó en cuenta que el gran peso que tenía en cima era de su mejor amigo, el pobre con los ojos como platos, dilatados, los dientes apretados, tenso y en shock. Demasiado en shock como para hacerlo reaccionar que si no salía de encima suyo moriría asfixiado.

-Por Odín ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Es la segunda explosión en el mismo lugar esta semana- Estoico hizo acto de presencia con su potente voz he Hipo no se pudo sentir más aliviado.

-Papá, papá- susurro sin aliento. El gran hombre escuchaba un ruido pero no sabía exactamente de dónde. Inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. Hasta que Hipo logro reunir un poco de aire para llamarle su atención. –Papá… aquí abajo.- cuando Estoico miro a su hijo no pudo evitar quedar en shock por la escena –Pa, no te congeles tú también y ayúdame por favor-

El hombre reacciono ante las suplicas de su hijo y tarto en vano de correr al dragón. –Rápido que me quedo sin aire- exigió desesperado. Pero el dragón era más pesado de lo que aparentaba. Después de unos minutos, que para el pobre chico aplastado se hicieron horas, el dragón reacciono y salió de encima de su amigo.

El joven heredero tomo grandes bocanadas de aire al verse libre y con libertad de respirar. Mientras recuperaba el aliento estando en cuatro pies su padre evaluaba el lugar y los destrozos que por suerte no eran tantos como la última vez. Luego ayudo a su hijo a ponerse de pie tomándolo de los hombros parándolo en frente suyo.

-Hijo ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-

-Si te soy sincero no tengo idea- Sincero aun con la mano en su pecho –Tal vez Bocón haya visto algo. Bocón tu…- Pero se detuvo abruptamente al darse vuelta y no encontrar a su maestro. –B-bocón… Qué raro, podría jurar que estaba aquí atendiendo a un cremallerus-

-Jefe… vine corriendo desde el gran salón en cuanto vi la explosión ¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Adrián "Preocupado", entrando al lugar.

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, Ardían, al igual que el paradero de Bocón- Respondió el jefe.

-¿El herrero? Lo vi siendo llevado por un cremallerus en dirección al bosque. El pobre animal debió de haberse asustado por la explosión. Quise ayudarlo pero no habría podido hacer nada. Entonces me encamine a ver si todos estaban bien aquí- A Hipo le pareció sumamente extraño que el chico estuviera allí tan preocupado. Además hablo del dragón como _pobre animal_ en lugar de reptil con alas, bestia, lagarto, serpiente voladora, u otros apodos que les ponía. –En cuanto a la explosión…- Siguió, acercándose al horno y agachándose –El horno debió de haberse sobrecalentado demasiado ¿Quién era el encargado?- Pregunto dando una disimulada mirada a Chimuelo. Cosa que Estoico noto y miro al dragón con reproche. –Pero seguro fue un accidente. A cualquiera podría pasarle- El jefe relajo su seño con el animal y miro al joven pelinegro.

-Brillante deducción Adrián- Alago el jefe –Gracias por preocuparte y hablarnos de Bocón, ahora será más fácil dar con él. Luego habrá que limpiar este desastre-

-Yo puedo hacerlo jefe-

-Muchas gracias muchacho, nos estas ahorrando un problema-

-De nada jefe. Lo hago con gusto. Hipo supe que Chimuelo cayó encima de ti ¿Estas bien?- Prosiguió cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado por el menor.

-S-sí, e-estoy… bien- Respondió atropelladamente y titubeando. Dudando de la preocupación he interés que mostraba el pelinegro. Hipo tenía muchas dudas en su mente desde científicas hasta el comportamiento de Ardían, pero no había tiempo para ello. Primero lo primero y en este caso lo más importante era encontrar a Bocón, luego pensaría en las preguntas que atropellaban su mente. Entonces miro de forma decidida a su padre –Iré a buscar a los chicos y comenzaremos una partida de patrullaje para buscar a Bocón-

-Perfecto hijo llévalo con Gothi en cuanto lo encuentren para cerciorarse qué este bien. Ya sabes que si es necesario lo atan para llevarlo. Pero que va, va.-

-Claro papá- Hipo le dio una sonrisa a su progenitor y salió corriendo junto con Chimuelo a buscar a los demás para comenzar. Mientras, después de darle nuevamente las gracias a Adrián, Estoico se dirigió a hablar con el pueblo para calmarlo y explicarle lo que sucedió en la fragua y que no había heridos o por lo menos eso no estaba asegurado hasta que encontraran al herrero. Pero su hijo lo haría, confiaba en él. Al principio se sintió como en _los viejos tiempos_ cuando llego al lugar encontrando el desastre, sintió que Hipo de nuevo estaba ocasionando desastres y explosiones. Pero en cuanto tomo la iniciativa y solo le informo, sin preguntas ni titubeos a sabiendas de lo que rápidamente debía hacer, que iría a buscar a Bocón junto con los demás, toda dudad desapareció de su mente.

Mientras que en la de Adrián solo se repasaban los momento vividos. Se divirtió un montón al ver como el reptil gigante se llevaba al herrero y como la serpiente voladora de Hipo lo aplastaba y este sin poder hacer nada por quitárselo. Y la cara de sorpresa del castaño por lo sucedido y sus palabras… eso no tenía precio.

Pero también recordaba como Estoico hablaba en plural cuando decía que _los_ estaba ayudando, _les_ quitaba un peso de encima, esta _ban_ agradecidos…

Estaba hablando de ellos, como si Hipo también fuera una fuente de autoridad, pero él jamás, jamás obedecería a alguien como… Hipo. No podía concebir que el pescado parlanchín fuera jefe. Y para colmo tenía que limpiar todo ese lugar, acto que NO haría. Amenazaría a unos cuantos niños para que hicieran el trabajo por él, y luego le presentaría al jefe lo bien y rápido que lo hizo. Además de que ni estaba cansado, cosa que probaba su buen estado físico, tal y como el hijo que había _deseado_ tener…

 **OOOooooOOO**

Hipo se encontraba sobrevolando el bosque con los chicos mientras buscaban al pobre de Bocón y el asustado cremallerus cuando Astrid lo vio encima de una montaña y todos se dirigieron al lugar señalado. Pero al llegar nadie pudo evitar reír al ver al pobre herrero con su mano aun enganchada al dragón y este rodeándolo con su cola y temblando. Sacudiendo en el proceso al herrero como una maraca, por lo que peor cara de disgusto no podía tener.

-Dejen de reír y vengan a ayudarme- Protesto. Los seis se acercaron he Hipo utilizo sus habilidades para calmar al pobre animal y que soltara al hombre. Sin embargo al abrir su boca vieron que la pinza de Bocón se había encastrado entre los dientes del cremallerus por lo que se las tuvieron que ingeniar, llevando a Bocón parado sobre uno de los dragones con la mano atrapada en alto, para poder regresar a Berk.

Luego fue toda una batalla llevarlo con Gothi para que le quitara la prótesis de entre los dientes del dragón. Y el paranoico Bocón protestaba diciendo que no perdería el resto del brazo. Ver a los seis jinetes y el herrero montando esa escena fue todo un espectáculo para Berk, que se acordaría de aquel día por mucho tiempo. Pero no solo por lo gracioso de la escena montada en la plaza…

Todo el mundo hablaba que _otra vez_ Hipo hizo estallar la fragua. Aunque en realidad en la versión que conocían como el _descuido de Chimuelo_ el castaño no tenía la culpa, pero así lo veían todos.

Pero las cosas aun no acababan; había más. Y un gran show se montaría al día siguiente, donde los rumores serian indisimulables…

* * *

Hipo no lograba conciliar el sueño aquella noche, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto con el estallido en la fragua. No había sido culpa del pobre Chimuelo, sino suya total y completamente suya. Durante las últimas noches desde el encuentro con Ardían, había estado muy mal durante la madrugada, no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación de un lado a otro, pensando si en algún momento su vida volvería a ser igual que antes; _antes_ cuando no tenía amigos, _antes_ cuando el orgullo de su padre no era más que un sueño, cuando el respeto era una _ilusión_ , cuando _la soledad era un hecho._

Él sabía perfectamente que corría un pequeño rumor en la isla aquella tarde sobre como él mismo fue el culpable del estallido de la fragua, por suerte a su padre no le gustaban los chismes y no les prestaba atención. Pero en un pueblo como Berk cuando un rumor era él rumor, nada lo ocultaba de nadie y corría de boca en boca hasta llegar a oídos del jefe. Y más rápido aun teniendo a Bocón como amigo.

El punto era, que todos sus miedos lo tenían mal en la noche y el hecho de abrir los ojos y volver a _antes_ era un miedo muy latente dentro suyo. Y el buen Chimuelo se quedaba soportándolo toda la noche, a su lado procurando ayudarlo a calmarse. Y ese era el motivo de que estuviera tan cansado en el día y durmiera tanto. Se desvelaba en las noches cuidándolo…

Pero había más… el horno no pudo estallar por sí solo, calentándose demasiado como dijo Ardían. Ese chico no sabía nada y como prácticamente nadie en Berk era muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Estudiado? ¿Suspicaz? ¿Inteligente, pensativo, evaluador,observador, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera?

En una aldea vikinga no se aplaudía la inteligencia sino la fuerza, pero de qué sirve fuerza si no se sabe aplicarla. En cambio con inteligencia puedes ingeniar, planear, crear, idear y más; muy bien para muchas cosas.

Hipo sabía que para que el horno se sobrecalentara, Chimuelo debió de haber estado aplicándole fuego veces seguidas, pero con él durmiendo lo máximo que habría pasado hubiera sido que se apagara. En cambio si alguien tapaba la salida de humo el calor se acumularía hasta estallar. Eso parecía más lógico. Pero lo último que necesitaba hubiera sido un debate con el pelinegro.

Esa noche, con la culpa por lo cansado que se encontraba su amigo y que su padre lo culpara de lo sucedido, decidió no despertar a Chimuelo con sus miedos. El pobre necesitaba descansar bien y así sería de ahora en adelante, ya no lo molestaría más con su preocupación sin sentido alguno.

No molestaría a nadie, los demás no tenían por qué pagar por su inseguridad y menos su fiel dragón que siempre lo acompañaba y no lo dejaba. Aunque sabía que Chimuelo nunca jamás lo abandonaría. Esta era su vida y punto, las cosas estaban bien; en su realidad tenía amigos, el respeto del pueblo, el orgullo de su padre y un gran mejor amigo. Además también estaba Astrid, ella tampoco lo abandonaría, no era su mejor amiga por nada. Ella y Chimuelo eran y siempre serían los más fieles a él y pasase lo que pasase nunca lo dejarían solo o traicionarían.

 _Pase lo que pase_ … el joven aun no sabía lo que se le venía encima y lo que _tendrían_ que _esconder_.

 _"Pensamientos positivos, Pensamientos positivos"_ Se repetía a cada momento. Tratando de no perder la cabeza con malos recuerdos y pensamiento y comenzar a llorar o temblar en mitad de la noche, despertando a su amigo.

Pero las pequeñas lágrimas cayeron y los temblores empezaron, sin embargo, toda frustración fue guardada para dejar al pobre dragón dormir en paz. Cosa que consiguió a raíz de tragarse sus lamentos.

Es que el miedo de volver a su antigua vida era más grande que otra cosa. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos negativos y concentrarse en su positiva realidad.

Pero esta estaba en una cuerda floja y amenazaba con caer y la caída estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y sería más dolorosa y lenta de lo que se podría imaginar…

 **¿Qué les pareció? Como ven el sufrimiento comenzó y va a ir incrementando. Tengo estimado que este cap va a tener unas tres o cuatro partes. Y presten atención a lo escrito en cursiva porque son como unos mini adelantos de lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Animeloco: Que bueno que te agrade el fic. Aquí tienes el capi, espero te haya gustado :D Me fascina saber que a quien escribe Outcast le gusta mi fic XD Me has hecho muy feliz con el review, en verdad muchas gracias :')**

 **NUAJava** **: Bueno, he aquí las nubes de la tormenta. Tengo planeado mucho sufrimiento. Y Adrián hará sufrir a Hipo más de lo que todos piensan. Sí, también estoy odiando el nombre Adrián y lo odiaras aún más como no tienes idea. Así que mejor voy vendiendo entradas para quien quiera golpearlo XD. Tengo algunas ideas más allá del sufrimiento de mi protagonista y su dragón, así que espero darles un gran final. Pero falta para eso. Gracias por tu review todos saben que me encantan y me hacen feliz :D**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: Furia2567 Y LunaBeatriz1. Me alegra en verdad que les hay gustado tanto mi historia como para ponerla en favoritos. En verdad me siento alagada.**

 **Gracias por los follower a: Animeloco, Furia2567, Melodiosa Y LunaBeatriz1. Gracias por seguir mi fic, todos estos detalles me inspiran a seguir. Muchas gracias.**

 **Furia2567: Gracias en verdad por todo. No puedo creer que hayas puesto mi fic en tus favoritos y follower. Además que me pusieras como autora favorita y me sigas. Gracias, en verdad me siento alagada por esto y que bueno que también te guste " _¿Y cómo fue?"_ y lo pusieras en favoritos y follower. :'D **

**A los lectores también les doy las gracias por todo esto.** **¡424 Views! Me siento alegada. Amo sus favoritos, follower, reviews Y todo. Con leer me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por todo.**

 **Y aprovecho a comunicar que voy a estar actualizando los viernes, ya que al tener libre el fin de semana puedo escribir aún más en esos días y tener el nuevo capi para el viernes.**

 **Espero sus reviews, los amo a todos, un beso y abrazo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capi.**

 **CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	5. ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 2

CAPITULO 4: ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 2

 **How To Trein Your Dragon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a la película es invención mía.**

Vergüenza, depresión, miedo. Esos sentimientos y más pasaban por la mente de Hipo en aquel momento.

Era de noche, todos se habían ido, solo tenía como compañía a su fiel Chimuelo. Estaba en la plaza central del pueblo. El depósito de comida estaba destruido, literalmente. Solo seguían en pie las paredes y el techo. Pero en cualquier momento se irían abajo.

Ahora su padre tendría que enviar a un grupo de pescadores a que recolectaran pescado para sobrevivir el invierno. Y los granjeros tendrían que adelantar la cosecha de verduras, el jefe tendría que hacer tratados con aldeas vecinas para que los ayudasen con suministros.

¿Y todo por qué? Por algo tan sencillo como un escudo. Pero no cualquier escudo. Un escudo con una catapulta retráctil, una ballesta y reforzado con un metal fino pero resistente para una mejor duración. Que estúpido, ¿Por qué algo así tendría que funcionar? En definitiva era un inútil.

Solo un vuelo por la oscuridad de la noche podría ayudarlo a escapar de su triste realidad. Pero no podía salir volando solamente… o más bien no debía. Porque ahora debía de limpiar el desastre, su desastre.

Hipo pateo un balde que tenía al lado con tanta ira, frustración, impotencia y quien sabe que otro sentimiento más. Y con las manos en su cabeza se sentó en una pila de escombros.

Muchos dirían que estar limpiando lo que él mismo ocasiono era su castigo. Pero no, su castigo era el remolino de sentimientos que ahora pasaban por su mente. La misma mente que ahora se preguntaba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él?

Entendía que tendrían que imponerle un castigo. Pero a él siempre se lo imponían, pero… ¿Por qué a los gemelos no? Ellos habían destruido el puerto y no se vieron obligados a repáralo, habían hecho explotar la fragua y no la limpiaron. Todo él, él era el encargado de limpiar desastres.

Estaba consiente que eran causados por él, pero fue un accidente…

Cuando los animales de la granja de Abono y Cubeta provocaron destrozos en el pueblo porque ellos no habían cerrado la reja del corral; No se vieron obligados a reparar ellos mismos el pueblo, sino que los mismos vikingos los habían ayudado, al igual que cuando Gothi hizo estallar su casa al mezclar ingredientes equivocados. Sí, hasta ella cometía errores pero todos la ayudaron.

En cambio si era él, solo podían pensar en que era una vergüenza, un idiota, un fracaso, un…

Un error.

Y le dolía horrores cuando decían eso.

¿Y por qué pensaban eso de él? ¿Y no de los gemelos? Esos dos hacían bromas constantemente, lo de ellos era intencional y lo suyo un accidente. Era Estoico quien dejaba pasar lo que esos dos hacían. Y sin embargo a él nadie lo ayudaba, nadie lo veía como el intento de alguien que solo pide encajar. Ni siquiera el jefe, su padre.

Y pensar que todo había iniciado tan bien en la mañana del día anterior. Estaba tan feliz, optimista y emocionado…

Aún recordaba cada momento que vivo antes del fiasco…

 **OOOooooOOO**

Ese era el día. El escudo estaba listo y le daría la demostración a su padre de lo bien que funcionaba su invento. Se propuso a olvidar todos los pensamientos negativos que albergaban su mente para concentrarse en su hoy y ahora.

Hipo fue corriendo hasta su escritorio donde estaba su invención. El escudo era plateado, reforzado con un metal, fino y ligero pero resistente. Además tenía la imagen de un furia nocturna en el centro. Era de multiuso, ligero, hermoso y parecía una pieza de decoración. Sin duda impresionaría a su padre y acallaría todos los rumores en el pueblo.

Solo faltaban unos pequeños toques y esa misma tarde haría la demostración. Además aún tenía muchas más ideas en su mente que moría por empezar a diseñar.

Pero Hipo no era el único emocionado por esa tarde, Adrián ya quería que comenzara el fiasco que resultaría ser la demostración del invento. Él junto con Patán y los gemelos esperaban por reír como nunca. El primo del chico ya dijo que tenía palomitas listas.

En su mente no podía dejar de imaginarse los resultados.

Y siempre disfrutaría de verlo aún más hundido. Aun cuando pareciera que no podría estar más abajo, él se encargaría de recordarle lo inútil que era, que no servía para nada; sus inventos no funcionaban, no era un gran jinete, ni un gran vikingo y por todo esto no tenía más amigos, orgullo, respeto. NADA. Hipo sería NADA.

Pero si quería lograrlo no podía descansar y debía preparar la siguiente parte de su plan, por lo tanto fue con sus cómplices para detallarles lo que deberían de hacer…

-Me fascina- Grito Patán –Ya quiero ver la cara de Hipo cuando no se lo vea venir-

-¿Y ustedes qué?- Pregunto Adrián a los gemelos -¿Aceptan?-

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí con complicidad.

-Mi querido Ardían- Hablo Brutacio – ¿No te parece acaso una idea muy descabellada?-

-Alguien podría salir lastimado- Le secundo su gemela.

-¡Y nos fascina cuando eso pasa!- Gritaron al unísono chocando sus cascos.

Perfecto, ahora solo quedaba esperar por el espectáculo de esa tarde y al día siguiente llegaría otro y luego otro y él se regocijaría en cada uno.

Y mientras ellos cuatro hablaban ilusionados de lo que pasaría, la gente en Berk iba amaneciendo listos para empezar con las labores del día.

Hipo estaba en la fragua terminando con las sillas que tenían que tener listas. Al parecer Bocón había hecho una apuesta, de nuevo, diciendo que podría tener 15 sillas para esa tarde en solo 48 horas. El día anterior habían hecho la gran mayoría, ahora solo faltaban 5 más y podría terminar.

-¿Todo bien?- Hipo tirando el martillo que tenía en mano, al escuchar la voz detrás de él. Y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Astrid mirándolo como si nada.

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron que no tienes que aparecerte detrás de una persona con un martillo y asustarla?-

-Vine a que afiles mi hacha- Respondió extendiéndole el arma.

Hipo dio un resoplido y la tomo. Se dirigió a la piedra y la hizo girar para poder comenzar frente a la atenta mirada de Astrid. Afilando primeo un lado de la hoja para luego seguir con el otro, muy concentrado en su trabajo. Al terminar solo se la extendió y ella comenzó a corroborar su peso pasándola de una mano a otra y moviéndola golpeando el aire. El chico le señalo una pila de troncos en frente y sin titubear los golpeo, partiéndolos en el acto.

-Buen trabajo _Haddock_ -

Hipo se quedó tieso al escucharlo. Alguien más le había llamado así…

 _-Veo que metiste la pata hoy Haddock-_

 _Hipo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Adrián detrás suyo._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-En la fragua. Es de lo que todos hablan. Otro gran invento de Hipo que extrañamente salió mal- comento con falso asombro y una risa. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde tu padre para darse cuenta que eres un fracasado?- Hipo solo lo miraba expectante de sus palabras, Adrián le estaba dando donde más le dolía –Yo digo que en poco tiempo todos verán que sigues siendo el mismo inútil. Todos se darán cuenta que sigues siendo Hipo- Adrián se le acerco y lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona, entonces le susurro -Disfruta lo que ahora tienes porque no durara mucho. Los amigos, el orgullo de tu padre, el respeto del pueblo, todo esto es solo un sueño…-_

 _El chico se fue y dejo a Hipo solo con sus pensamientos en mitad de la noche, entonces llego Chimuelo y lo vio con la mirada perdida, la respiración rápida y lo vio comenzar a correr desesperadamente hasta su casa._

-Hipo… Hipo- Lo llamaba su amiga sacudiéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿He?-

-Te quedaste tieso. Te estaba preguntando que como iba el tema de la dichosa apuesta de Bocón-

-Ha eso… he…bien-

-¿En qué pensabas Haddock? A mí no me engañas-

-Em, yo… y-yo- La chica se le acercaba más acorralándolo contra mesa. –Y-yo… Ya termine mi escudo- Dijo mostrando el artefacto. Aparentemente Astrid se concentró en ello, ya que, empezó a mirarlo y poso sus manos sobre el frio metal.

-Hipo quedo genial- Dijo asombrada –Parece de decoración. ¿Seguro funcionara?-

-Por supuesto. Tú misma lo viste en acción-

Él se lo había mostrado una tarde en el bosque, antes de que los gemelos lo rompieran por primera vez. Y había funcionado a la perfección. Inclusive Astrid hizo que Tormenta le lanzara espinas, estando Hipo desprevenido, para probar la resistencia del metal y si, efectivamente era resistente. Después se tuvo que comer un regaño de que rayaría el metal y pudo haberle sacado un ojo. Pero eso llevo a que el regañado terminara siendo Hipo, con Astrid diciéndole que pese a haber hecho las paces con los dragones tenía que aprender a defenderse ya que Chimuelo no podía andar cuidándole el trasero toda la vida.

-Como sea. Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo la rubia encaminándose a la salida –Y ni creas que me olvide de tu problema- Agrego al final, paralizando al castaño –Descubriré que estabas pensando Haddock. Lo hare así como tenga que sacártelo a golpes- Para cuando se fue, Hipo estaba pálido y con la vista perdida.

Ella no será capaz de… ¿O sí? No, Astrid era incapaz de golpearlo para… ¿Pero y si, sí lo hacía?

El castaño se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin notar la llegada del herrero al forja.

-¿Qué tal todo Hipo? ¿Has podido terminar las demás sillas?- El chico se quedaba callado viendo un punto lejano, perdido en sus pensamientos. -Hipo- Insistía el herrero -¡Hipo!-

-Una silla lista, otra en proceso. Faltan tres- dijo mecánicamente como un robot. Bocón decidió ignorarlo y mejor ponerse a trabajar. Hipo de por si ya era raro, por lo que no le dio más importancia de la necesaria.

A diferencia del castaño que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza las palabras de Astrid. Le creía, y le creía mucho.

Siguió trabajando mecánicamente en las demás sillas. Para cuando llegaron las dos de la tarde ya las tenían hechas. Por lo que Bocón recibió unas disculpas, a regañadientes, de los vikingos que dudaron de su rapidez y eficiencia además de que tuvieron que darle 10 monedas de oro cada uno como parte de su trato. Por lo que al final, el herrero termino con 50 monedas fruto de su esfuerzo.

Hipo veía al hombre admirando su premio con ojos brillosos y no pudo evitar reír. El herrero corrió su vista hasta su joven aprendiz que ordenaba unas herramientas en la mesa de trabajo.

-Hipo- Lo llamo. El castaño se dio vuelta y vio un pequeño destello dorado volar en el aire, lo atrapo y miro a su maestro quien le sonrió.

-Buen trabajo- Al abrir su mano el chico vio la recompensa de su mentor; Una moneda de ese preciado material.

-Guau, que feliz me siento. En verdad Bocón lograste materializar todo mi esfuerzo en tu estúpida apuesta- Dijo con evidente sarcasmo que el herrero no llego a escuchar, ya que se había ido –Y pensar que hice más del sesenta por ciento- Susurro. Luego miro el pequeño metal valioso en su mano. No le vendría mal empezar a ahorrar. Después de todo, los materiales que necesitaba para fabricar sus demás inventos no le caerían del cielo.

Y lo peor, lo peor, de todas las cosas inimaginables lo peor era que el hombre le comento que en una hora tendría que acudir al ruedo, ya que ahora lo utilizarían para entrenar a los jóvenes vikingos. Y qué significaba eso; aprender a luchar. Eso no solo era malo por los duros entrenamientos, que estaba seguro no darían fruto con él, a los que sería sometido sino también porque le daría la excusa perfecta a Astrid de sacarle la verdad.

Y esa misma chica de seguro era quien había dado la idea. Según Bocón, Estoico hablo con él y le comento que alguien del pueblo se lo sugirió, pero que por favor no dijera que había sido su idea. Estaba claro que era Astrid, para obligarlo a entrenar sí o sí. Y la chica no quiso que dijeran que era su idea porque así él se enojaría con ella. Y claro que lo estaba, estaba muy enojado. Lo único bueno de su día aún no ocurría; y sería cuando probara su invento y le mostrara a la chica que el ingenio podría llegar a dar mejores resultados que la fuerza.

Claro está, que eso no era lo único que quería demostrar, también quería que el pueblo se diera cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo. No el mismo fracasado que se mataba día y noche pensando en un aparato que le ayudase a compensar su falta de fuerza y agilidad.

Sino, el mismo chico que logro verse reflejado en los ojos de un dragón, que tuvo suficiente inteligencia, piedad y bondad como para dejarlo ir, aun sabiendo que el animal podría matarlo, el mismo chico que quiso saber qué fue del animal y al verlo encerrado sin poder casar o volar; remendó su error, se arriesgó a ir con el dragón y le dio de comer, para luego ganarse su amistad y darle de vuelta el cielo que le quito, la sensación de libertad y el viento en el rostro.

El mismo que logro ver su alma reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes, que logro romper con la barrera que lo separaba de la majestuosa criatura, y lo defendió aun cuando todos estaban en su contra. Quien, a pesar de todo, fue junto con su mejor amigo a defender a aquellas personas que tanto daño les hicieron.

Eso quería él. Así quería que lo vieran…

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Peor realidad no podría tener, cuando Bocón volvió a la fragua tuvo que sacudirlo un poco para hacerlo volver de la lejana dimensión en la que estaban sus pensamientos. Al tenerlo de vuelta en la Tierra le dijo que era hora de ir al ruedo y levantando un escudo rojo del suelo, dándoselo y poniéndole el casco que le regalo su padre, lo envió a volar sobre Chimuelo hasta la arena de entrenamiento.

Desde que el herrero le dijo que era hora, se había quedado en shock. Técnicamente llego de forma mecánica al lugar. Cuando entro por la puerta, pudo ver que los gemelos, Patán y Patapez ya estaban allí, solo faltaba Astrid.

Hipo miraba a sus compañeros, los hermanos hablaban de lo cool que seria y las posibles cicatrices que querían llevarse consigo; Patán presumía su fuerza y besaba sus músculos, Patapez tenía un libro en mano y parcia algo nervioso pero en definitiva no como él.

Su primo compensaba su falta, o mejor dicho ausencia, de intelecto con fuerza, casi como todos en Berk. Los gemelos no eran corpulentos pero la carencia de inteligencia, sentido común y su locura lo compasaba. Patapez no era dado a la pelea pero sin dudas era inteligente y debido a su gran tamaño era capaz de defenderse.

En cambio él… solo era… Hipo. Y eso ya era mucho decir, ¿Para qué agregar más?

Entonces llego, su pesadilla, su confusión, la culpable de la tortura que ahora tendría que sufrir una hora por día.

Astrid.

La rubia entro en su Nadder sacándolo abruptamente de la comparación que hacía entre sus compañeros y él. Primero la miro algo confundido y luego paso a mirarla con odio puro en su mirada.

La chica reparo en que era el objeto de mira del castaño y solo se hizo la desentendida y le sonrió.

-Muy bien. Vamos a comenzar- Hablo Bocón.

El hombre les explico todo lo que entrenarían en el ruedo a partir de ahora, para luego comenzar con lo básico. Empezaron a hacer abdominales, sentadillas y flexiones. Y con cada segundo y musculo que ardía en su cuerpo su odio incrementaba. Tal vez no era odio, lo que es en si el odio. Pero en ese momento no quería ni verla. Él estaba feliz antes ¿Por qué obligarlo a esto?

Después emprendieron a practicar golpes individualmente. Sin un minuto de descanso o posibilidad de tomar agua. Por lo menos no los había puesto a pelear de una para "aprender en la práctica" como solía hacer.

Pero solo les daba la oportunidad de una pequeña práctica por pedido de Estoico. Aunque Hipo prefería mil veces un dragón a tener que pelear con alguno de sus compañeros.

Para finalizar, Bocón puso sus nombres en un balde para sacarlos de a uno y definir quien pelaría contra quien en una semana. Las próximas clases tratarían de peleas en equipo hasta llegar a enfrentamientos uno contra uno. Algo es algo.

Al final, las peleas quedaron así.

Patán contra Astrid.

Brutacio contra Brutilda.

Patapez contra Hipo.

Al menos sabía que el rubio jinete de la Gronckle, no le golpearía tan duro ni lo disfrutaría como seguro lo harían los demás, inclusive Astrid. Mayormente Astrid.

Tal vez estos entrenamientos le ayudasen en algo pero sin duda alguna también lo haría con los demás. Solo no quería que llegase el momento de la pelea. Por el amor de Thor, ellos eran amigos. Él y Patapez se llevaban excelente y ahora el rubio tendría que hacerlo picadillo frente a todos.

Pero prefería no pensar en eso, mejor concentrarse en la demostración que le haría a su padre en una hora. Todo saldría perfecto, jamás había sido más optimista en su vida.

Cada jinete monto su dragón y se fue. Para cuando se puso a pensar en sus proyectos olvido completamente lo enojado que estaba con su amiga.

Hipo llego a la fragua y comenzó a pulir su escudo. Lo único que haría sería mostrarle a su padre lo bien que funcionaba, no sería algo que vería todo el pueblo. Y algunos podrían pensar que era exagerado de su parte ponerse tan feliz por algo como una exposición de un escudo, pero esta era la primera vez en… ¿Cuánto? ¿10? ¿11 años? Que su padre le _pedía_ ver cómo funcionaba uno de sus inventos.

-Hola- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y al ver enfrente, donde los vikingos pedían sus sillas, no vio nadie. –Aquí abajo Hipo- El nombrado bajo la vista y se encontró con Gustav, un niño de la tribu entre unos 12 u 11 años con cabello negro.

-Gustav. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quiero una silla-

-¿U-una silla? No sabía que tuvieras un dragón-

-No lo tengo-

-Entonces…-

-Pero lo tendré-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Hipo confundido

-Quiero ser un jinete como ustedes-

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto esta vez más alto y confundido.

-Y proteger Berk-

-¿¡Qué!?- Hipo estaba en shock. En su opinión el niño aún era muy chico para montar un dragón como ellos lo hacían, y más aún para defender Berk. Además no tenían ninguna amenaza de guerra y aunque así fuera, los dragones no eran una máquina de matar y utilizarlos para tal atrocidad seria horrible. Estas criaturas no eran demonios venidos del infierno mismo, sino una bendición de los dioses. Y habían tardado en darse cuenta.

El castaño miro al niño que lo veía expectante.

-Ven Gustav, pasa- El nombrado entró en la forja, he Hipo se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-¿Por qué quieres un dragón?-

-Ya te lo die, para ser un jinete y defender Berk-

-Lo sé, pero… ¿en verdad eso es todo?- El niño bajo la cabeza. Pensando en si decirle o no. Hasta que se decidió y tras una bocanada de aire le conto.

-Patán me presume de Diente púa, y dice que jamás llegare a ser un gran jinete como él, que tuvo el honor de defender Berk-

-Gustav… no tienes que hacer caso a ese cabeza de carnero ¿Acaso no le ves montar su dragón por las tardes?-

El niño soltó una pequeña risa –Sí, su dragón hace lo contario a lo que le pide. A veces me da pena- Ambos rieron recordando el numero incontable de veces en que lo vieron peleando con el animal.

-Además…tener un dragón implica más que montar y defender. También tienes que conseguir el permiso de tus padres, adecuar un lugar para que viva en tu casa, alimentarlo, juntar sus heces y a veces hasta bañarlo-

-Entiendo…-

-Entonces…- Dijo el castaño después de un rato de silencio. – ¿Aún quieres un dragón para ser como Patán?-

El niño bajo la cabeza y proceso un momento la pregunta del castaño. He Hipo lo dejo sin presiones pensar en silencio.

-Quiero un dragón para defender a mi pueblo, para sentir lo que es volar pasando las nubes, para tener una amistad como tú y Chimuelo, para ser un jinete, como Astrid… como tú-

Hipo se quedó petrificado ante lo último dicho por el niño ¿Cómo él? ¿Para qué querría ser como él? Al ver que no decía nada Gustav siguió.

-Tú que defendiste a tu pueblo, te hiciste el mejor amigo de un dragón. Fuiste el primero en surcar los cielos a espaldas de uno. Sin importarte lo que pensaría o haría tu pueblo, tu padre. Defendiste lo que creías correcto, por eso quiero ser como tú-

Hipo se quedó viéndolo procesando lo que el niño le dijo. Nunca nadie le había dicho todo lo que logro de esa forma. No creía siquiera que por más de lo que hubiera hecho alguien y menos un niño, lo llegase a admirar o lo viera así.

-Gustav… yo…yo…- Tartamudeaba sin saber que decir –No tienes que ser como yo para defender a tu pueblo, para tener una amistad como la mía con Chimuelo- Al ser nombrado, el dragón levanto con su cabeza el brazo de Hipo para que lo acariciara –Para defender tus ideas. Gustav, si solo eres tú y piensas en lo que quieres, lograras mucho. Yo sin Chimuelo en realidad no sería nada-

Gustav le sonrió –Pero como dices… siendo tú lograste hacerte amigo de Chimuelo y tuviste que arreglártelas para aprender a montarlo, aun cuando a él le falta una cola y nadie te ayudo, fuiste solo tu-

-¿Sabes? Me parece que eres un tanto chico para estar en la defensa de Berk conmigo y los demás jinetes. Pero si en verdad quieres un dragón, consigues el permiso de tus padres y estás dispuesto a todo por uno. Yo puedo ayudarte-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, yo mismo te ayudare. Y quien sabe, tal vez algún día llegues a estar en la guardia o tengas tu propia guardia-

-Wow, gracias Hipo eso sería genial.-

-Ya lo creo. Y recuerda algo… los dragones no son una máquina de defensa. Son criaturas maravillosas y asombrosas, una bendición de los Dioses. Y por eso tenemos que cuidarlos y no despreciarlos, usarlos, corromperlos o maltratarlos. Ellos nos defienden porque es lo quieren y no debemos emplearlos para defendernos en una guerra si no quieren. Porque _una vez que te ganas su confianza no hay nada que un dragón no haría por ti_ -

Gustav asintió con ánimos y una sonrisa en su rostro –Lo tendré en cuenta. _Siempre_ lo tendré en cuenta- El pelinegro salió corriendo de la forja y se detuvo en la puerta. –Hipo. Antes que se me olvide. Tu padre me pido que te dijera que no podrá venir ya que está arreglando el puerto que destruyeron los gemelos…-

-Okey, gracias por avisar- El niño volvió a correr pero paro.

-Ha Hipo…Gracias- Dijo con total sinceridad.

-No… Gracias a ti- El niño ladeo la cabeza confundido –Por animarme y verme como nunca nadie lo hizo- El chico le sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar rumbo a su casa.

-Veo que alguien está feliz- Esa voz lo saco de su ensoñación y se giró para ver a la emisora del comentario.

-As-Astrid… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?-

-Recién llego- Dijo -¿Qué le pasa que se fue tan feliz?-

-Nada, solo le dije que podría entrenarlo para montar un dragón si quiere-

-¿No te parece muy chico para eso?-

-Dije montar, no participar de la guardia… aun-

-¿Cómo qué aún?-

-Astrid… tiene ánimos y se nota que quiere y cuidara bien de un dragón. Es lo único que necesita. Además tiene potencial-

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo no muy convencida. Luego se quedaron sumidos en un silencio algo incómodo que ninguno sabia como romper. Pero no porque no hubiera tema para hablar, sino porque debían de hablar de uno que ninguno quería tocar.

-¿Aún…aún sigues enojado? ¿Me odias?- Pregunto ella temiendo su respuesta. Porque sabía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos él podría deducir que ella había sido la de la idea del entrenamiento. Y aunque fuera estúpido pensar que podría ser odiada por eso, aun así tenía miedo. Miedo de que no la perdonase, miedo de perderlo.

Y el aun no contestaba y eso la mataba. Hipo tenía los labios apretados, la vista en algún punto del suelo y las manos en puños.

-No- contesto por fin, haciendo que ella soltase todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo – Tal vez, lo estuve, estuve enojado; muy enojado. Pero de ahí a odiarte… no, jamás podría hacerlo. No me atrevería-

-Es bueno saberlo- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero me enojare contigo cada hora durante el entrenamiento-

-Bien supongo que me lo merezco-

-Si-

-Pues… si no puedo hacer nada con tu mente en cada entrenamiento. _Piensa en mí Haddock-_ Ambos volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pero este no era incomodo sino que se decían lo necesario con la mirada y una sonrisa. Hasta que la de Astrid cambio a una más triste, recordando cuando vio a su amigo tildado, pensando con un aire de preocupación. Y ella le prometió que le sacaría la verdad, a golpes si era necesario.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto él preocupado.

-Nada, solo… ¿En qué pensabas hoy?- El castaño sabia a la perfección a que se refería su amiga. Pero no quería contestar. ¿Cómo decirle que se estremeció cuando lo llamo por su apellido porque Adrián, quien le llenaba cabeza de miedos de que volvería a estar solo, lo llamaba así?

-Yo… solo. No presiones Astrid, Por favor- Contesto deprimido.

-Lo lamento, solo quiero ayudar. No me gusto verte así. No te sacare la verdad a los golpes si eso es lo que temes- Dijo lo último más divertida.

-Qué bueno que aclaraste, porque ya estaba pensando diferentes escondites-

-¿Escondites Hipo? ¿Es en serio? Ves como necesitas el entrenamiento-

-Oye, no me culpes. Cualquiera lo haría si la vikinga más hermosa y fuerte de Berk planea golpearte- Calló en seguida al ver lo que había dicho y su cara se tiño de rojo.

Astrid le sonreía y estaba un tanto roja. ¿En verdad él la veía así? Pero él parecía arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, por lo que mejor lo dejaría pasar para que su amigo recuperase los colores en la cara.

-Así que… ¿listo para la demostración?- Pregunto acariciando el metal del escudo.

-En realidad, papá está ocupado reconstruyendo el puerto. Así que tendré que esperar a mañana-

-Hay Hipo lo siento tanto. Yo sabía que tú estabas muy emocionado por esta tarde-

-Sí, lo estaba. Pero solo tendré que esperar a mañana. No es nada grave-

-Muy bien- Dijo sonriente Astrid –Entonces mañana le demuestras a tu padre lo buen inventor que eres. Admito que al principio dude un poco, pero…-

-Pero…-

-Funciona bien Haddock-

-¿Solo bien?-

-No esperes más de mi parte por hoy. Veamos cómo sale todo mañana… Y veremos-

-Waw. Cuanto ánimo me das- Expreso irónico como siempre.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Estaba corriendo, corría como solo lo hacía en una determinada ocasión cuando era niño. Corría para salvarse de una paliza.

Bocón tuvo la excelente idea de que ese día, en el entrenamiento, jugaran a captura la bandera en el bosque. Cualquiera podría decir que es un juego entretenido y divertido, pero no para Hipo. Los vikingos son muy competitivos, por lo que si te tienen que quebrar un brazo, lo hacen. Y él nunca represento una amenaza para ningún niño cuando jugaban de chicos. Pero igual le dejaban unos cuantos raspones y heridas solo por diversión.

Lo peor de este juego es que no les permitieron tener consigo a sus dragones y había trampas por todo el bosque. Pero lo peor, peor era que Astrid estaba en el equipo contrario.

El grupo de A constaba de:

Astrid

Patán

Brutacio

El grupo B era constituido por:

Hipo

Patapez

Brutilda

Y el ahora corría esquivando árboles, hasta que llego a un punto en el que había verdes y amarillas hojas esparcidas por el suelo, él siempre dijo que el ingenio serbia mas que la fuerza y eso ahora lo estaba probando.

Las hojas estaban esparcidas solo por un punto circular del bosque, no había más en los alrededores, lo que quería decir que las habían puesto allí y además algunas eran verdes, lo cual significaba que las habían arrancado. Además se notaba que había arboles a los que les faltaban hojas.

Se acercó un poco más a uno y pudo ver una rama en el suelo que en definitiva había sido cortada. Se debió de romper cuando intentaron atar una soga a esta. Lo que quería decir que la soga estaba entre el techo de hojas y ramas que hacían los arboles sobre su cabeza.

No había duda que esa era una trampa. Podría escalar los árboles y caer del otro lado. Luego llegaría hasta el fuerte de los "enemigos" que era custodiado por Patán y conociendo a su primo lo saldría a correr. Entonces lo dejaría atrapado en su propia trampa. Y le restaría burlar a Brutacio, lo cual sería tarea fácil y tomar la bandera, ganando el juego.

Después correría por su vida cuando Astrid quisiese matarlo por ganar. Pero de eso se ocuparía luego.

Pero no conto con algo…

-Cuidado…- Grito la gemela Thorston. Chocando con Hipo y tirándolo en medio de la trampa. Entonces una red apareció y lo levanto del suelo atrapándolo. Era irónico pensar que su propio equipo lo había metido allí.

La chica lo ignoro y siguió corriendo. Hipo empezó a forcejear con la red pero no podía salir de ahí. Y distinguió una silueta a lo lejos que se dirigía a paso rápido hacia él. Estaba rogando que fuera Patapez para ayudarlo a salir de la trampa.

-Veo que alguien callo engañado- Dijo Astrid con tono burlón mirando al chico colgado.

-Ja, ja que graciosa-

-¿Se te hace conocido esto?- Pregunto mostrando un pedazo de tela triangular y amarilla. La bandera. -Suerte saliendo de allí- Grito mientras volvía a emprender carrera.

Hipo insulto para sus adentros, dejo de forcejar para guardar energía y se puso a pensar. Él contaba con la daga que siempre llevaba consigo en su cinturón. Pero conociendo a Astrid de seguro había adecuado una segunda trampa por si escapaba.

Entonces el castaño tomo la daga y corto las sogas a su alrededor y salió por el agujero que logro hacer. Luego se sostuvo de la red y comenzó a balancearse para ganar impulso. Y en seguida se lanzó lejos del círculo de hojas, cayendo a horcajadas en la tierra. Posteriormente sin titubeos empezó a correr hasta el lago, pero al llegar Astrid y Patapez peleaban por la bandera. O mejor dicho la rubia golpeaba al pobre chico que se cubría con los brazos. Hasta que el jinete de la Gronckle cayó de espaldas al rio y se sostenía de una roca para que no lo llevase la corriente.

Hipo tenía dos opciones o aprovechaba la distracción para quitarles la bandera, ya que todos pensaban que seguía en la trampa, o ayudaba a su amigo que tragaba agua en el rio. No lo pensó mucho y le extendió al rubio una enorme rama que encontró, ayudándolo a subir a tierra.

El chico tosía y escupía agua desaforadamente. Mientras el castaño le daba golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo. Y luego un grito de victoria se escuchó.

Astrid, Patán y Brutacio festejaban su victoria entre saltos y gritos cuando la rubia colgó la bandera amarilla junto a la azul que era de ellos.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Fue un buen juego- Dijo Bocón llegando al lugar. –El ganador es el equipo A- Y los gritos volvieron a empezar con el grupo festejando.

Brutilda se unió a Hipo y Patapez. Viendo los tres como sus amigos-enemigos festejaban. Luego de eso Bocón envió a los ganadores a casa y los perdedores debían de limpiar el lugar. Para cuando terminaron eran alrededor de las siete, el sol ya no alumbraba como antes y los tres estaban muy cansados. Pero a Hipo aun le faltaba concretar una tarea. Y al llegar caminando al inicio del bosque donde los tres dejaron a su dragón, vieron a un malhumorado Brutacio, que se tuvo que quedar ya que su dragón necesitaba dos jinetes, y cada quien partió para su lado.

Hipo fue a la forja donde se quedó puliendo el escudo para cuando llegase su padre a verlo. Estaba muy entusiasmado. Nada podía salir mal ni lo haría.

Mientras, cuatro chicos miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al castaño en la forja. Adrián, los gemelos y Patán observaban divertidos la escena que pronto tendría lugar. El último había llevado palomitas como había prometido y estaba muy feliz ya que su día estaba resultando perfecto. Había ganado el juego de captura a la bandera y ahora vería el mejor espectáculo.

Bocón llego al lugar y vio el escudo de Hipo.

-Valla, valla. Te quedo genial. Hasta parece una pieza de decoración-

-Bueno, aprendí del mejor-

-Sin duda te enseñe bien chico-

El herrero se puso a terminar de perfeccionar algunas sillas he Hipo siguió puliendo el escudo. Entonces llego Estoico a la herrería listo para ver el invento de su hijo.

-Bueno Hipo- Dijo el efe –Es hora de que me muestres…-

-Estoico- Lo interrumpió un vikingo –Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo un problema enorme- EL hombre comenzó a contarle al jefe como es que las ovejas habían entrado a su casa y se adueñaron de su casa y cama. Pero su esposa no las quería sacar ya que se encariño con ellas y lo mando a él a dormir al corral tras una discusión.

Hipo veía como su padre se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, en definitiva pensando que hacer con aquel hombre y sus raros problemas.

El chico sostuvo el escudo y se lo coloco en el brazo. Entonces pulso un botón y apareció la catapulta. Cuando iba a comprobar la calibración y ligereza, la sintió más dura de lo normal.

El artefacto estaba diseñado como una gomera para hacerlo aún más liviano, pero este estaba atorado. El castaño tiro de la goma elástica con mucha fuerza y la trabo en un metal del escudo puesto allí justamente para eso, pero que al pulsar un botón, este soltaría la goma elástica disparando el proyectil. Y luego volvería a su lugar junto con la goma. O por lo menos ese era el plan.

Tomo una de sus bolsas con "Pintura" y la coloco. Pero cuando iba a pulsar el botón para tirar el proyectil este no funcionaba. Lo siguió pulsando unas cuantas veces más pero parecía atorado.

Hasta que de repente la catapulta disparo y la bolsa salió proyectada fuera de la forja. Cayendo en una antorcha con fuego pegada a la pared del depósito de provisiones. Y una nube de humo se hizo presente, asustando a un Yack, que salió corriendo y choco con uno de los vikingos que tenía otra antorcha en mano, y esta se le cayó en un montón de paja junto al lugar que reservaba las provisiones para invierno y así se empezó a incendiar frente a la atónita mirada de todos.

Estoico vio el desastre y junto con otros vikingos salió corriendo a apagar el incendio.

Tal era el caos que nadie se percató de cuatro jóvenes vikingos que reían a carcajadas y se atragantaban con palomitas en una esquina.

-¿Qué paso Hipo?- Pregunto el jefe. Ambos habían salido afuera a ver el desastre que se estaba produciendo.

-N-no…no sé, solo se soltó la bolsa, pero no entiendo como la pintura pudo haber causado una nube de humo. So-solo tengo que revisar, algo debió de salir mal- Dijo, controlando su escudo. Coloco una de las bolsas de "pintura" en el compartimiento y reviso lo engranes. Pero sin querer entre la desesperación, caos, fuego y humo, la bolsa salió disparada justo hasta el depósito, donde se producía el incendio.

Y una nube de humo más grande espanto a los vikingos que hacían lo posible por controlar las llamas.

Hipo miro lo que causo y Estoico aparto a su hijo de la escena, metiéndolo dentro de la forja bruscamente.

-Quédate aquí y no causes más problemas- Le advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo. Y salió a ayudar a los demás vikingos a espantar el fuego.

Mientras, Hipo miraba todo el caos ocasionado por su culpa. Y su mente paso desde los sucesos actuales hasta los del pasado.

 _-Quédate aquí y no causes más problemas-_ Eso mismo le decía al pequeño Hipo de cinco años, al de siete, de nueve, trece, de quince... Lo encerraba en la forja y lo obligaba a quedarse, mientras él arreglaba su desastre.

En ese momento volvió a sentirse como un niño de cinco años regañado por su padre. Que solo quería demostrar lo que valía.

Mientras algunos apagaban el incendio, otros corrían a los animales que estaban asustados por el caos. Y nadie se preguntaba quién era el culpable. Porque un desastre así, ni siquiera los gemelos causaban. Ellos se concentraban en un lugar para hacer una broma. Ni siquiera las peleas entre Patán y Astrid daban como resultado algo así.

¿Y que tenían todas las situaciones en común? que nadie los odiaba después de eso. El pueblo entero se juntaba a reparar daños.

Y este desastre en específico tenía el sello de Hipo Horrendous Haddock III.

El castaño se asomó fuera de la forja a ver el desastre. Y una mano en su hombro lo retuvo en su lugar. Al mirar al lado suyo, tenía a Bocón que le negó con la cabeza para que no saliera.

Una vez los animales fueron calmados y el incendio apagado, Hipo salió afuera y vio a su padre de espaldas a él, masajeándose las cienes, con un evidente dolor de cabeza.

-He papá… y-yo… no fue mi… lo sien…-

-Una oportunidad- Interrumpió el jefe, a su tímido hijo, con su potente y autoritaria voz dándose la vuelta para verlo –Te di una oportunidad- Repitió señalándolo –Y no la aprovechaste. ¿Ves el caos que acabas de provocar?- Hipo miro a su alrededor, viendo el quemado deposito, las cosas destruidas por la estampida de animales, y a los sucios y enojados vikingos que lo veían con odio y rencor. El castaño no soporto las miradas rebosantes de aborrecimiento y bajo la vista al suelo.

Chimuelo vio la situación de su amigo y se le acercó para que no se sintiera tan solo. Entonces el jefe siguió –No puedo dejarte solo en la fragua porque en cinco minutos destruyes Berk. Ya van más de dos explosiones provocadas a causa tuya en mucho menos de un mes. ¿Acaso tengo que nombrarte tus desastres?-

Hipo no quería que siguiera, no quería que le nombrara ninguno de los hechos que causo, pero sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hacía.

–Provocaste una lluvia de tuercas asustando a tu dragón que luego hizo estallar el horno, ese día terminamos con la herrería hecha un desastre de humo y herramientas. Y Bocón con Gothi.

Luego por no controlar que el furia nocturna cuide el horno como se debe, este término estallando por segunda vez.

Y ahora provocas que estallara el depósito de comida y hubo en estampida de animales por todo el pueblo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? Y todo por andar concentrado en este invento tuyo que ni siquiera funciona Finalizo quitándole el escudo de sus manos.

-Papá no. ¿Qué haces?-

-¡Ya me has traído demasiados problemas con este invento tuyo!- Grito tirando el proyecto de su hijo al suelo, para luego pisarlo con fuerza, rompiéndolo. Frente a la atónita mirada de Hipo.

Ahí estaba su escudo, su invento, su idea, que tanto trabajo le tomo. Y no funcionaba, por eso estaba allí, en el suelo, roto, pisado. Porque era tan inútil como él mismo.

-Limpiaras todo el desastre que has provocado. ¡Tú solo! Ese será tu castigo-

Estoico se fue del lugar dejando solo a su hijo. Solo, mirando los escombros de su invención. Al poco tiempo todos se fueron de la plaza. Y mientras se marchaban, pasaban a su lado y le murmuraban cosas como _"Vergüenza" "Inútil" "Idiota" "¿En serio eres hijo de Estoico?"_

 _"Eres un error"_

Se fueron, dejando la plaza desierta, en la oscuridad noche. Y mientras se marchaban cada quien dejaba atrás una palabra y una herida en el corazón del joven heredero.

No había ningún rastro de presencia humana a excepción del hijo del jefe que no dejaba de ver su trabajo, inútil y destruido.

Chimuelo movió con la cabeza la mano de su jinete y este solo lo ignoro. Y como un robot comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Levanto un pedazo de madera del suelo y ahí estaba. Lo vio. Un charco de agua que reflejaba su patética existencia.

Frente a él había un chico castaño, con pecas, el rostro sucio, una mirada triste y ojos verdes que brillaban. Pero ya no como antes, estos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que tenían acumuladas.

Y aquí estamos, de vuelta en el principio. ¿Hace falta que lo repita?

Vergüenza, depresión, miedo. Esos sentimientos y más pasaban por la mente de Hipo en este momento.

En la noche, todos se habían ido, solo como compañía a su fiel Chimuelo.

Solo un vuelo por la oscuridad de la noche sobre el lomo de su dragón podría ayudarlo a ser invisible, podría ayudarlo a escapar de su triste realidad. De ese tormento de emociones que sentía. Solo volar podría ayudarlo a aliviar su alma, podría ayudarle a aclarar su mente. En la que veía las imágenes del caos, su escudo destruido, las miradas de odio que le daba el pueblo… y su padre, la mirada de su padre no la olvidaría nunca. Duro, como de costumbre, furioso, estricto y lo peor de todo… decepcionado.

La decepción era lo último que quería ver en los orbes de su progenitor. Tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez tan diferentes.

Necesitaba volar, salir volando en ese mismo instante, desaparecer en el manto azulado, irse, perderse para siempre. Y olvidarlo todo.

Pero no podía olvidar, ni salir volando… o más bien no debía. No debía irse, no debía olvidar. Ahora debía de limpiar el desastre, su desastre. Y jamás lo dejarían olvidar.

Hipo dejo caer la madera que tenía en mano y esta provoco que el agua que reflejaba su patética existencia, se volviera turbia, tal cual como sus sentimientos, como su realidad…

El chico pateo un balde que tenía al lado con tanta ira, frustración, impotencia y quien sabe que otro sentimiento más. Y con las manos en su cabeza se sentó en una pila de escombros.

El jefe, su padre le impuso como castigo estar limpiando lo que él mismo ocasiono. Pero no, su castigo eran las palabras hirientes que los vikingos dejaron atrás, su castigo era recordar el odio en la mirada de cada aldeano y de su padre, y su castigo era el remolino de sentimientos que ahora pasaban por su mente. La misma mente que ahora se preguntaba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto le pasaba a él?

Entendía que su padre debía implantarle un castigo. Pero a él siempre se lo imponían, pero… ¿Por qué a los gemelos no? Habían hecho explotar la fragua y no la limpiaron. Ahora ese error de los hermanos era recargado en sus hombros. Su mismo padre se lo dijo. Tomo la primera estallada de la fragua como su culpa.

Todos eran ayudados cuando cometían un error; Abono, Cubeta, Patán, Astrid, Los gemelos, Gothi…Pero no los odiaban. Nadie los odiaba. No tendría sentido odiarlos por eso.

No era culpa de ellos no ser una vergüenza como lo era el inútil de Hipo.

Todos cometemos errores y ellos no eran odiados por los suyos, nadie era odiado por su error. A no ser que fueras Hipo, en Berk solo podían pensar en que era una vergüenza, un idiota, un fracaso, un…

Un error.

Y le dolía horrores cuando decían eso.

Ahora estaba sentado en aquella pila de escombros y rodeado por los mismos. Su mente no dejaba de pensar, de recordar. Y al poco tiempo las lágrimas salieron de aquellos orbes verdes, que brillaban de tristeza.

Tal vez todos tenían razón, él era un error y su padre lo sabía. Estaba seguro que su padre se arrepentía de haberlo tenido junto a su madre.

Su madre, de seguro ella lo veía desde el Valhala y estaba decepcionada de su hijo. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer que fuera su hijo.

Chimuelo fue al lado de su hermano y se quedó junto a él apoyándolo. Sosteniéndolo para que no cayera, Hipo no podía caer, no podía rendirse. El dragón no sabía que había pasado. Por qué el trabajo de su jinete salió tan mal. Él mismo lo vio dedicarse en cuerpo y alma para que todo saliera perfecto. Aun cuando el proyecto parecía listo el chico lo retocaba para que no fallara.

Y las lágrimas salían como cascadas de los ojos del muchacho. Una tras otra, pero todas silenciosas; ni un lamento se escuchaba de los labios del chico. Estos estaban sellados. Había tanto silencio en la plaza que si agudizabas el oído lo único que se escuchabas eran los grillos, el viento soplando y dragones volando pero ni así podías lograr escuchar la respiración agitada del jinete del furia. Su mente era un remolino de recuerdos, palabras hirientes, gritos, decepciones.

Hipo buscaba silencio y aunque lo hubiera en realidad solo lo parecía. Porque en su mente lo último que había seria silencio. Y por eso no sollozaba o no hacía notar su agitada respiración. No quería dejar ni un rastro de que él, en esa oscura noche, había estado llorando y lamentándose. Por eso no hacia ruido, por eso había silencio…

 **Holis jeje. Mejor no digo nada y paso a los reviews y agradecimientos. Ustedes deben de estar odiándome.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a:** **Patsi24** **,** **Gabriel y** **Y** **melgamonster** **. Qué bueno que les guste tanto mi historia y perdón si los hago sufrir.**

 **Gracias por los Follower a:** **Patsi24** **Y** **melgamonster** **. Hoy no diré mucho, todos han de querer matarme y para colmo este cap es el más largo hasta el momento. Muchas gracias por los follower.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Gabriel y** **: Em ¿Qué te digo? ¿Lloraste? No puedo creer que hayas sentido una daga en el corazón en el capi anterior. Me doy cuenta que últimamente todos mis capis terminan con una escena triste. Pues no estás muy equivocada con algunas cosas. Pero no quiero dar espoiler ;) Y como vez te torture un poquito haciendo que Hipo considere la idea de irse de Berk. Espero no haberte destrozado ya que aún falta y cuando creas que no podrá ser peor. BUM una nueva bomba. Y aprovecho a decirte que la idea que me sugeriste en tu primer review la veras creo que en el prox capi. He Hipo se sentirá solo pero siempre tendrá a Chimuelo a su lado ayudándolo. A no ser que…**

 **Te dejo con la duda. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1** **: No puedo creer que casi hayas llorado en el capi 3 y estés tan nerviosa. No puedo ni imaginarme como te habrá dejado este. La verdad es que ni yo sé cómo logre dejarte tan mal, creo que tengo un don para hacer sufrir a mi personaje principal. ¿En serio no puedes predecir nada? Waw y yo que estaba alterada pensando que los hechos que siguen serían muy predecibles. Creo que ya todos saben que adoro el drama, así que habrá mucho; no sé si decirte que los disfrutes o lo sufras.**

 **La verdad es que la relación de Hipo y Chimuelo me encanta, la adoro. Así que él ayudara mucho a Hipo. Y no sé si habrá tanto romance Hiccstrid. O por lo menos mi fic no se centrara en ello. Tendrás que comerte algunas partes románticas de esos dos ya que yo adoro la pareja. Pero el fic no gira en torno al romance. Mis fics suelen ser más de aventura (especialmente los del origen de los guardianes) ya que al no haber tanto romance supongo hay más personas con diferentes gustos que lo pueden disfrutar.**

 **En cuanto al personaje de Adrián en definitiva lo hice para que lo odies. Y la relación con Estoico estará complicada. Odiaras mucho a muchos ¿Ves esa mosca que está pasando en frente tuyo? También la odiaras. Y los gemelos y Patán… solo quieren divertirse un rato y el ultimo solo quiere llegar a ser el heredero pero ninguno quiere hacer sufrir a Hipo de esta forma. Y hasta que no se den cuenta…**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Melgamonster** **: Que bueno que te guste mi fic y te haya atrapado, me haces muy feliz. Me alegra que la ortografía este tan bien, en realidad ese uno de los puntos que mi profesora de lengua me pide mejorar. ¿Alguna vez escribiste error con H? Yo sí, aprendí la lección a la mala. En definitiva muchos sufren con las maldades que le pasan al pobre Hipo y concuerdo en que ya debió de sufrir mucho en su niñez. Y coincido con tu comentario, en definitiva es guapo. Yo tengo que ver la serie por You Tube ya que aún no tengo Netflix; Aun. Y respecto a lo que dices de Adrián estoy de acuerdo: Cuando derrote un gran dragón, derribe y vuele un furia nocturna puede hablar de Hipo, pero sino NOP. El jamás lograra lo de Hipo, a no ser…**

 **Je je adoro la intriga debo de estar matándolos. En definitiva te vendo la entrada para que golpees al mal nacido de Adrián, pero no lo mates que seguro hay más que esperan su turno ;)**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS**

 **Bueno Chicos esto es todo. Como siempre les agradezco haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic. Y como verán este cap es más largo. 17 hojas de Word, en definitiva fue una buena elección empezar a publicar los viernes.**

 **Agradezco de corazón a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia. Muchas gracias por favoritos, follower o incluso a quienes solo leen. Todos me hacen feliz.**

 **Sé que supuestamente debí de actualizar el viernes y hoy es jueves, pero no soporte la espera y se los di un día antes.**

 **Con esto me despido y los dejo con duda, angustia, odio y cualquier otro sentimiento. Nos leemos en el prox viernes.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	6. ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 3

CAPITULO 5: ENVIDIA Y SABOTAJE PARTE 3

 **How To Trein Your Dragon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo este fic por diversión. Si algún personaje no pertenece a la película es invención mía.**

Chimuelo veía como su hermano, niño y mejor amigo caía poco a poco. Pero él siempre estaría para lanzarse al vacío junto a Hipo. Cada vez que lo viera caer, lo seguiría, el muchacho lo montaría y ambos saldrían volando olvidando todos los problemas. Porque volar era lo que los ayudaba a aclarar su mente, a sentirse mejor y ver las cosas de otra manera.

Aun recordaba cómo había luchado Hipo para que se dejase montar. El pobre chico termino corriéndolo por toda la cala. Pero no se rindió, intento hasta el último momento y logro su objetivo. Y lo mismo hizo cuando aprendían a volar juntos. Fue intento tras intento, caída tras caída, pero no se rindió. Y al final ambos terminaron derrotando a un dragón gigante y logrando la paz entre vikingos y dragones.

Lo mejor de todo es que a Hipo le gustaba intentar, le gustaba esforzarse. Y eso era algo que pocos o nadie poseía.

Ver el trabajo de su amigo en el piso y destruido, era horrible. Chimuelo no se tragaría el cuento de que no había funcionado, pero al parecer los aldeanos he Hipo sí.

El dragón se acercó al artefacto y lo olfateo, luego giro su vista al chico que aún estaba sentado en la pila de escombros con las manos en sus ojos. Hacia como veinte minutos que estaba así. El dragón se le acerco con cautela y le movió con su cabeza, uno de sus brazos. Pero Hipo ni se inmuto. Entonces lo volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte, provocando que el brazo del chico se resbalara de su rodilla y así obligarlo a verlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto fastidiado. Y con atisbos de lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro y mejillas.

Chimuelo le señalo el escudo tendido en el suelo y lo miro a él con ojos suplicantes y un pequeño rugido de ruego como diciendo _"Inténtalo"._

Hipo entendió a su amigo a la perfección pero no tenía caso, no había caso.

-Es inútil- Respondió con la mirada baja y volviendo a cubrir sus ojos.

Chimuelo volvió a rugirle suplicándole. Porque si iba a caer por lo menos que no fuera por su voluntad, que no lo permitiera y que en todo caso le dejase salvarlo.

En definitiva Hipo necesitaba un vuelo nocturno. Pero antes había que limpiar el desastre. El dragón se acercó a las cenizas de la paja quemada y comenzó a acumularla en una montaña, barriéndolas con su cola. Luego se acercó hasta una carreta destruida y levanto la madera con la cabeza, arrastrándola hasta una esquina para que Hipo tuviera todo acumulado al momento de repárala. Pero mientras lo arrastraba choco la madera contra la pared del depósito provocando que se golpeara la cabeza bruscamente contra los tablones que arrastraba.

Al escuchar el golpe el chico levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a su dragón limpiando todo. Entonces las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por sorpresa.

Chimuelo arrastraba la madera y barría las cenizas. Lo estaba ayudando.

El animal percibió la mirada de Hipo y se le acerco con una sonrisa. Pero hubo algo que lo impresiono aún más. Un Gronckle aterrizo cerca de ellos y lo miro como Chimuelo, sonriente y dispuesto. Luego llego un cremallerus, un Nadder, un Pesadilla monstruosa, un terrible terror, cortaleña, colmillo afilado, clava garras y más. Al poco tiempo la plaza estaba llena a rebosar de dragones de todas las especies, que lo miraban de una misma forma. Expectantes, felices, dispuestos, amigables…

Hipo paseo su mirada por cada uno y hasta pudo distinguir a los dragones de sus amigos entre ellos. Su sensación de vacío se acabó, sus lágrimas fueron remplazadas por una sonrisa. Y sus ojos volvieron a brillar…

-¡Hay que hacerlo!-

Entre todos los animales colaboraban entre si para ayudar al chico a terminar rápido con su trabajo. Algunos recogían la madera y la acumulaban, para luego llevarla a la carpintería de Berk, donde seria re utilizada. Otros barrían las cenizas, algunos sostenían bolsas grandes bien abiertas para ponerlas dentro; ya les encontrarían un uso luego. Los demás perseguían algunos animales como gallinas y ovejas para llevarlas hasta su granja. Al parecer los vikingos no habían logrado atraparlos todos.

Hipo acumulaba junto a su amigo la madera que podrían usar para arreglar el depósito. Era increíble como todos los dragones colaboraban junto a él para ayudarlo a terminar. Al parecer se había ganado la _confianza_ de todos ellos…

Pero mientras hacia sus cosas no se dio cuenta de que Chimuelo le señalo a un dragón su destruido escudo y este lo tomo con sus garras y se lo llevo.

Después de un rato habían hecho un gran avance. Hipo ignoraba que hora era, pero por la posición de la luna y el cielo que comenzaba a aclarecerse podrían ser como las cuatro. Sin embargo los dragones no mostraban síntomas de cansancio, es más, trabajaban arduamente sin intenciones de parar. Ni siquiera él mismo se sentía cansado, podría seguir lo más bien. Pero estaba seguro que al llegar a su cama quedaría desplomado durmiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Y lo dragones también.

Él jamás sería capaz de abusar del cariño de esas magnificas criaturas para llegar a hacer más rápido su trabajo. Y menos al ver a un pequeño Terrible Terror bostezar con cansancio. El chico se le acercó, arrodillándose a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy- Dijo levantando su vista. Los dragones le vieron y terminaron rápidamente de hacer su parte del trabajo. Para luego irse volando uno a uno a descansar.

Algunos incluso se le acercaron y rozaron su cabeza contra la suya en busca de unos mimos antes de irse a dormir.

Al volver a estar solo con Chimuelo, Hipo lo miro con una sonrisa. Aún faltaba por terminar, pero no estaba solo. Los dragones lo adoraban, y entre todos se reunieron para ayudarlo. Y si lo hicieron era por algo.

Tal vez el escudo no funciono. Pero eso no quería decir nada.

-Vamos amigo. Es hora de dormir-

Chimuelo le sonrió con la lengua afuera y se dejó montar para ir a casa. Y mientras iban sentían el gélido aire acariciarles el rostro, el camino no era muy largo hasta llegar, pero era suficiente como para dejar que el viento se llevase sus problemas.

Al llegar, Hipo bajo del Furia Nocturna, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta. La casa estaba a oscuras. Su padre ya se había ido a dormir, pero el chico noto un tarro sobre la mesa y una botella de hidromiel.

Jinete y dragón subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, el chico miro a Chimuelo, se agacho y sostuvo su cabeza, dándole mimos y un profundo _gracias._ Luego los dos se fueron a dormir, llegando al mundo de los sueños en cuanto se acostaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Estoico se despertó temprano. Estaba un tanto cansado ya que se había acostado tarde.

Esa noche, cuando llego luego del… fiasco. Lo primero que hizo fue desplomarse en una silla y tomar un tanto de hidromiel.

No iba a mentir, se sentía mal por como trato a su hijo. Y la forma en la que le grito frente a todos… no tenía perdón, ni escusa. Pero tenía miedo. Sí, él, el gran Estoico el Vasto tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de volver a la época en la que no pasaban ni dos minutos desde que empezaba el día, que Hipo ya estaba destruyendo todo. Sabía que no lo hacía intencional. Y pensaba que su hijo tenía una gran mente he imaginación.

Pero… por Thor, parecía ser que Loki estaba constantemente al lado de Hipo. A donde fuera que el chico llegase BUM, caos total.

Estoico iba a disculparse con su hijo, aunque se le hacía raro, ya que ellos nunca tuvieron una relación muy…

En realidad nunca tuvieron una relación. Solo eran dos personas que compartían techo. Y eso estaba cambiando, pero luego… el desastre volvió a reinar.

El jefe subió a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio desplomado en la cama durmiendo. Ignoraba hasta que hora se había quedado Hipo trabajando en el parque central, pero al parecer había sido hasta tarde. Si él mismo se había quedado hasta la una despierto en el comedor, quien sabe cuántos minutos u horas más tarde llego el chico.

El hombre pasó una mano por el pelo de su hijo y se dispuso a bajar para comenzar el día como jefe.

Aun quería seguir reparando ese vínculo con Hipo que se había roto hace mucho tiempo. Y lo harían, Estoico se disculparía con su hijo. Tal vez aun tendría que cumplir su castigo, pero las cosas entre ellos no estarían mal.

O eso pensaba.

Porque imaginarse como quieres que pasen las cosas es muy sencillo, pero al momento en que pasan… las cosas pueden salirse de tu control.

 **OOOooooOOO**

Cuando se despertó sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido por el trabajo y las emociones vividas en la noche anterior. Y aun debía seguir trabajando. Tenía que arreglar la carreta y otras cosas que habían salido destruidas.

Hipo se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se dirigió al balde de agua para lavarse la cara. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Chimuelo que aun dormía plácidamente sobre su piedra; Y decidió mejor dejarlo descansar un rato más. Cuando el dragón despertase iría buscarlo. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir envidia del dragón, ya que este dormía profundamente hecho un bollo y no tenía intenciones de despertar en un largo tiempo.

El chico dejo sus pensamientos de lado y salió de la casa rumbo a la herrería. Ya que el hecho de cumplir con su castigo no quería decir que debía dejar de trabajar.

Hipo caminaba sin apuros por las calles de Berk. Aún era temprano por lo que no todos estaban despiertos. Sin embargo las pocas personas que andaban por la calle, lo miraban y susurraban entre si.

-Mira quien viene ahí-

-¿Escuchaste lo que pasó ayer?-

-Todos saben lo que paso-

-Es increíble que ese chico nos allá salvado a todos de ese dragón-

-Todo el trabajo lo hizo el furia nocturna, la aldea entera lo sabe. Él solo era un estorbo sobre la espalda del animal-

-Eso es verdad. ¿En realidad crees que sea hijo de Estoico?-

-Cada día cuesta más creerlo-

Hipo escuchaba cada palabra de lo susurrado por los vikingos, ya que la discreción no estaba en el fuerte de estos, pero fingía indiferencia o que no se daba cuenta de los murmullos. No dejaría que sus palabras lo afectaran. Él aun recordaba lo pasado en la noche con los dragones. Y si se había ganado tanta confianza de parte de estos, era porque algo especial tenía.

Tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de un grupo de 4 chicos de unos 18 años que se dirija hacia él.

-Un minuto ahí, pescado- Dijo uno de ellos sosteniéndolo del hombro; Adrián.

Hipo solo lo miro esperando a que siguiera.

-¿Chicos escucharon lo que pasó ayer?- Pregunto a sus amigos.

-¿Quién no?- Contesto otro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste arreglando el desastre? Esas ojeras dicen mucho-

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto Hipo fastidiado.

-Solo hablar un rato. Dinos Haddock ¿Cómo haces para destruir Berk en menos de cinco minutos?-

Hipo dio un pesado suspiro y trato de irse. Pero entre dos de ellos lo agarraron cada uno de un hombro empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Aun no terminamos contigo vergüenza.- Le espeto el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieren?- Volvió a preguntar ya cansado y fastidiado. Si algo había aprendido Hipo en la noche, es que no debía sentirse menos. Si los dragones lo valoraban entonces él también lo haría.

A Adrián no le gustó nada como le hablo el chico. Entonces lo sujeto del hombro con una mano y le apretó fuerte.

-Ahaaag- Se quejó Hipo del dolor. Con su mano sobre la del pelinegro, en la que le apretaba el hombro, tratando de que lo soltase.

-A mí no me hablas así Haddock- Le advirtió apretando más el agarre. –Ten mucho cuidado. No querrás caerle mal a tu futuro jefe- Finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona, pero sin soltarlo.

Hipo lo miro confundido, sin entender del todo sus palabras. En parte segado por el dolor punzante en el hombro y porque de por si sus palabras no tenían sentido.

El chico lo tiro al piso de un empujón. Y suplanto el agarre de su mano, por su pie, manteniéndolo así a Hipo en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Y aun con el hombro adolorido, ya que además había caído sobre una piedra que se le clavaba justo en el hombro que estaba siendo pisado.

-Cuidado Haddock- Le dijo entre dientes, aumentando la fuerza de su pie en el hombro. Mientras Hipo se tragaba sus quejidos de dolor para no darle gusto. Y se preguntaba cuando se cansaría de pisarlo y se iría.

Entonces la sonrisa de Adrián se esfumo y comenzó a ver un punto lejano detrás del chico.

Hipo vio caer una sombra detrás de él que lo cubría por completo y lo distinguió de inmediato. Entonces un rugido se escuchó y Adrián y sus amigos se fueron. Pero el primero a regañadientes y mirándolo con odio.

-No siempre tendrás a tu lagartija nocturna para defenderte Haddock- Y se fue con el resto, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Gracias amigo- Le dijo a su dragón, sosteniéndose el hombro adolorido. Chimuelo froto su cabeza contra la suya y lo ayudo a levantarse. Luego ambos siguieron con su camino hasta la forja, sin interrupciones.

El Furia Nocturna había estado durmiendo pero al despertar se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su jinete y salió a buscarlo, encontrándose con la situación. Y si dudarlo fue a ayudarlo.

Al llegar a la fragua Hipo saludo al herrero con un muy animado " _Hola Bocón_ " Y comenzó a hacer su parte del trabajo con las sillas.

El hombre había estado mal, pensando en cómo debía de sentirse su aprendiz por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Y está de más decir que se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharlo y verlo tan animado.

Pero tan equivocado no había estado. La verdad es que por dentro hipo era un mar de pensamientos. Era demasiado sencillo fingir que nada le ocurría y todo estaba bien, pues ahora dudaba si los chicos querrían seguir siendo sus amigos después de lo ocurrido, y debía hacer algo para que el pueblo volviera a tener fe en él.

Y las palabras de su padre se repetían en su mente una y otra vez…

Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar. Pero si dejaba que el miedo lo domine entonces no podría hacer nada para volver a los días en los que era querido por el pueblo… y su padre. Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo.

Pero mientras tanto cumpliría con su trabajo en la forja y en sus ratos libres arreglaría el desastre. Sin embargo, no quería trabajar directamente en el depósito, o por lo menos no durante el día. Se sentía mal de que todos lo miraran con odio y desprecio mientras cumplía su castigo. Por eso se ocupaba de arreglar todo durante la noche. Así había hecho siempre.

En tanto trabajaba, Hipo ignoraba el odio que crecía en el pecho de Adrián. Luego de su encuentro con la furia nocturna, había llegado a la plaza central de Berk. Y era increíble el avance que mostraba el lugar. Ese chico no pudo haberlo hecho o por lo menos no solo.

Y Estoico pensaba igual, estaba impresionado de lo rápido que Hipo avanzo arreglando las cosas. Era de notarse que había trabajado arduamente durante la noche. Lo que quería decir que había llegado muy tarde a casa.

 **OOOooooOOO**

Hipo estaba arreglando en la fragua una de las carretas. Era el rato libre que tenían para comer y descansar, por lo que lo tomo para trabajar. Pero su mente estaba ocupada pensando en salir a volar.

-¡Patán!- El grito de Astrid prácticamente se escuchó por toda la aldea. El pelinegro la sorprendió con su dragón y casi hace que se caiga.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa? ¿Te sorprendí? Apuesto a que no podrás alcanzarnos-

Ambos comenzaron una carrera a la cual no tardaron en unírseles los demás chicos. Hipo los miraba divertirse y deseaba poder estar allí con ellos. Al bajar su mirada se encontró con que Chimuelo también los observaba volar. Y el castaño pudo percibir el brillo en esa mirada verdosa, que ansiaba el cielo tanto como él.

-Tranquilo amigo. Si todo sale bien con la reparación del depósito, esta noche prometo que iremos a volar-

El dragón lo miro esperanzado y se le acerco curioso a ver como reparaba la carreta…

En tanto, Estoico estaba evaluando los daños en el depósito. A pesar de todo no podía evitar enfadarse con su hijo.

Si no conseguían provisiones y rápido, se verían obligados a adelantar la cosecha y se quedarían sin suministros para cuando acabase el invierno. Debía enviar y rápido a un grupo de vikingos a que pescaran y tendría que preparar cartas a aldeas vecinas y aliadas para que los ayudasen con provisiones en verduras. Todo eso le tomaría mucho trabajo y ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza.

-Jefe- Estoico se dio vuelta ante el llamado y se encontró con Cubeta. Un hombre de barba y pelo rubio que tenía una cubeta en su cabeza y estaba demás decir que no era muy inteligente –Abono y yo necesitamos de su ayuda. Ha pasado algo con el ganado-

Genial otro problema.

El jefe dejo que el hombre lo guiara hasta su granja. Y al llegar solo encontró a Abono, un amigo y compañero de cubeta, con pelo castaño y barba del mismo color. Solo que a diferencia de su amigo este tenía el clásico casco vikingo en su cabeza.

-Qué bueno que llega jefe-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Acaso no lo ve jefe?-

Estoico dio una mirada al lugar, pero no noto nada inusual. Gallinas caminando, Yaks pastando, Jabalíes comiendo ¿Qué estaba fuera de lugar? No tenía tiempo para lidiar con los disparates de esos dos y el dolor de cabeza estaba incrementando. Y si algo sabía todo Berk es que cuando el jefe tiene un dolor de cabeza es mejor mantenerse lejos, porque puede ser muy irritable y se enoja con facilidad.

-No, no lo veo- Respondió ya irritado.

-Exacto, no lo ve-

-Abono no tengo tiempo para esto. Si algo pasa mejor ya déjense de rodeos y hablen-

-Faltan animales jefe- Respondió Cubeta. Y Estoico cambio su expresión un segundo a una de desconcierto.

-Nosotros pensamos que en el caos de ayer tal vez un dragón se alteró y rompió la puerta del corral sin querer. Haciendo que los animales escapasen-

Esas palabras solo enfurecieron al jefe. Y su mirada de desconcierto cambio a una de enfado, enfado con su hijo. Porque si Hipo no hubiera ocasionado tal desastre nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Y eso no es lo peor jefe- Dijo Abono.

Ambos hombres llevaron a Estoico hasta la parte del corral que estaba rota. Y si en efecto la puerta prácticamente había sido arrancada. Pero lo peor era que las huellas de los animales se dirigían al bosque. El cual era muy grande y había dragones salvajes. Si no los encontraban, ese invierno seria de los más difíciles en Berk. Sobre todo porque tal estación siempre solía comenzar con una tormenta.

Los tres hombres se fueron del lugar, sin notar al chico pelinegro que se asomaba detrás de la casa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Adrián le había dicho a su dragón que destruyese la puerta del corral y así culparían a Hipo. El dragón en su inocencia no entendió porque su jinete quería eso, pero obedeció sin chistar.

* * *

Hipo en verdad estaba cansado y adolorido. No solo por lo trabajado en la noche reparando el pueblo, sino también porque por ese motivo llego tarde a casa, durmió poco, en la mañana se encontró con Adrián y este le lastimo el hombro, luego trabajo en las sillas de montar en la herrería, siguió trabajando arreglando cosas que fueron destruidas el día anterior y tuvo el entrenamiento con Bocón y sus compañeros en el ruedo.

Esa tarde practicaron como usar armas y escudos. Pero además a Patán se le ocurrió hacer bromas sobre el _incidente_ del día anterior.

 _Hipo había llegado al ruedo, cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba de lo cansado que se encontraba y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Bajo de Chimuelo y entro al lugar donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros._

 _-Muy bien chicos- Dijo Bocón –Ahora que están todos podremos comenzar. Hoy les enseñare como protegerse con el escudo y usar armas de batalla-_

 _-Hipo sabe usar un escudo que puede hacer ambas cosas. ¿Eso lo descalifica o…?- Dijo Patán, provocando las risas de los gemelos. Mientras que Bocón no lo escucho, y Astrid y Patapez lo miraron enojados. Pero Hipo solo lo ignoro, ya se había preparado psicológicamente para todas las bromas que su primo fuese capaz de hacer._

 _Bocón les mostro un balde con papeles dentro, donde tenían los nombres de diferentes tipos de armas. Y uno a uno se acercó a sacar uno para saber que le tocaría. Primero fue Patapez al que le toco la lanza, luego los gemelos y a cada uno le toco la espada, a Patán le toco el martillo, a Astrid curiosamente el hacha y a Hipo… el mazo._

 _La verdad habría preferido algo como la lanza que tenía Patapez, pero su mente no estaba para quejarse en aquel momento. Estaba cansado por estar trabajando sin descanso últimamente. Sentía que a su cerebro se le ocurrió tomar unas vacaciones y se olvidó de llevárselo a él._

 _-Y tras esas instrucciones podemos comenzar-_

 _-¿Instrucciones? ¿Qué instrucciones?- Pregunto en un susurro a Astrid._

 _-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste?- Lo reto._

 _-N-no yo… me distraje-_

 _-Cópiame a mí- Murmuro._

 _Hipo había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ignoro por completo a Bocón. En esos momentos agradecía en verdad tener una amiga como Astrid. Al parecer lo que Bocón les dijo fue que antes de comenzar con el arma que les toco les enseñaría a usar cada una de los diferentes tipos que había en el balde. Y no solo se perdió de eso sino que también de la explicación, de cómo atacar con tal arma, que les dio._

 _Comenzaron todos con el hacha golpeando el aire. Y aunque no tenía muy en claro lo que debía de hacer el hecho de copiar a Astrid le ayudaba bastante. Pero eso no quería decir que no le costase levantar el instrumento. En síntesis estaba entrenando de la misma forma en la que lo habría hecho si escuchaba._

 _Luego procedieron a practicar con el escudo, que también le costaba levantar y Patán no tuvo mejor idea que decirle que en aquellos momentos apuesto que su escudo sería de gran ayuda. Y Brutacio lo remato diciendo que de gran ayuda para destruir el ruedo._

 _Y el hombro adolorido no le ayudaba tampoco en nada. Ya que justo Adrián le había lastimado el izquierdo. Entonces estaba aún más complicado para levantar el hacha y escudo. Pero se tragó cada quejido y siguió entrenando a fuerza de voluntad. La verdad es que no tenía ni ganas de ver cómo debía de estar ese hombro._

 _Resumiendo, fue un entrenamiento horrible. Que al terminar casi le dan ganas de saltar y festejar. Y no lo hizo solo porque ahora sus músculos dolían, estaba muy cansado y no habría quedado bien que lo hiciera…_

Ahora acababa de llegar a la fragua y estaba desplomado en una silla con los ojos cerrados tratando de tener solo dos minutos para que su cuerpo se relajase.

-Hola- Escucho una suave voz y abrió los ojos sin moverse de su lugar, ya a sabiendas de quien se trataba.

-Hola Astrid. ¿Qué te trae aquí?- Pregunto irguiéndose mejor en la silla.

-En realidad nada muy importante…- Respondió ella entrando al lugar y sentándose en una mesa que estaba justo en frente de él –Solo… venia aquí a ver cómo estabas. Te note muy distraído hoy. ¿Hipo te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, solo… estoy algo cansado-

-Sí, se notó. ¿Por qué mejor no… descansas un rato?-

-Aún tengo que trabajar-

-Si pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas descansar-

-Prefiero terminarlo todo rápido. Aún tengo que seguir cumpliendo con el castigo-

-Hipo- Le dijo irritada a modo de regaño.

-Astrid- Respondió imitándola.

La chica frunció el ceño y suspiro rendida.

-Hipo… solamente son cinco minutos de descanso-

-Estoy descansando-

-Estar tirado en una silla no es estar descansando- Le dijo elevando un poco su tono de voz.

-Dormiré en la noche-

-Hipo no…-

-¡Hipo!- Un potente grito interrumpió su discusión. Y el nombrado se levantó como resorte de su lugar. -¡Hipo!- Se escuchó esta vez más cerca. Y se pudo distinguir en ambos gritos la potente y enojada voz de Estoico.

-Genial… tiene migraña- Dijo el chico y otro grito se escuchó –Y se las agarrara conmigo-

-¡Hipo!- Estoico entro al lugar hecho una furia –Los animales de la graja de Abono y Cubeta escaparon-

-Y…-

-Y todo por la catástrofe que provocaste ayer. Quiero a cada uno de esos animales a donde pertenecen para antes de que caiga el sol y es una orden y parte de tu castigo- El jefe se fue sin siquiera haber notado la presencia de la atónita Astrid. En verdad cuando el jefe se enojaba era de temer. Pero Hipo ni se inmuto ya conociendo el carácter explosivo de su progenitor.

El chico corrió su mirada para ver a su amiga. Quien se había puesto de pie inmediatamente y estaba firme y rígida como un soldado y además tenía los ojos bien abiertos viendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido el jefe.

Hipo rio por lo bajo, pero fue suficiente para sacarla de su trance a la chica y que lo mirara con enfado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Bruscamente. El chico solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Como ves… tengo que seguir cumpliendo mi castigo. Y me veré obligado a descansar en la noche-

-Un minuto- Dijo ella olvidando su enfado y deteniendo la salida de su amigo de la forja. Quien la miro esperando a que siguiese. –Puedo ayudarte. Así terminaras antes-

-Puedes pero no debes. Mi padre me lo dio como parte del castigo-

-Pero jamás dijo que no podías recibir ayuda-

-Astrid…-

-Vamos Hipo acepta. No lo descubrirá y si lo hace, bien… yo me lo habré buscado. Adema no puedes impedir que lo haga y tú lo sabes-

Hipo suspiro rendido y bajando la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a la salida a sabiendas que ella lo seguía…

Y para el atardecer ambos chicos ya tenían a todos los animales en su corral, el cual también tuvieron que reparar para que no volviesen a escapar.

Hipo y Astrid tuvieron que preguntarles a Abono y Cubeta cuantos animales se les escaparon y si estos tenían alguna marca con la cual diferenciarlos.

Los yaks que se escaparon habían sido unos diez y estos tenían un circulo en el lomo el cual los identificaba, al igual que los jabalíes, solo que de estos escaparon doce. Pero las gallinas no tenían marca y habían escapado quince. Sin embargo no fue difícil encontrarlas ya que no era algo común ver gallinas en el bosque.

Y así llegaron con todos los animales sanos y salvos justo a tiempo.

Astrid se fue antes de que llegase el jefe. Y este cuando fue a revisar que todo estuviese según lo planeado, aún tenía esa terrible migraña. Solo le hecho una ojeada a los animales y se marchó sin decir palabra.

Hipo suspiro y tras despedirse de ambos hombres, marcho con Chimuelo hasta la forja. Allí adelanto un poco de trabajo con las sillas y también estuvo hablando un rato con Astrid, en lo que la noche caía completamente en Berk para poder trabajar.

Y cuando la plaza quedo desierta comenzó la reparación. Por suerte el incendio del depósito lo pudieron apagar a tiempo y el edificio no sufrió tantos daños. Lo que le facilitaba a Hipo las cosas. Pero lo único que no pudieron salvar fue lo que el chico no les podía proporcionar; la comida para el invierno.

Como en la noche anterior, los dragones llegaron y ayudaron al chico con el trabajo. En esa ocasión, Hipo pudo diferencia a Kematian; el dragón de Adrián. No le sorprendió al castaño, ya que el dragón era muy bueno y todos lo querían en el pueblo. Lo último que se imaginaria es que terminaría siendo montado por el pelinegro. Aunque tampoco se habría imaginado que ese chico terminaría montando un dragón y menos uno tan bueno como lo era, el ahora llamado, Kematian. Pero Hipo prefería llamarlo Kem cuando nadie lo escuchaba.

El castaño siguió arreglando el depósito con ayuda de las maravillosas criaturas. Sin darse cuenta que era observado por Adrián y este en su odio para con el muchacho ni cuenta se daba que su dragón lo ayudaba alegremente. El pelinegro estaba que hervía de la furia. ¿Cómo hizo el inútil para que esas lagartijas hicieran todo eso por él? En definitiva esto no podía quedarse así, y seria esta misma situación, que tanta alegría le causaba al castaño, la misma que lo hundiría.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy- Dijo el castaño a los dragones –Vallan a descansar se lo merecen. Gracias- Los dragones volaron y cada uno se fue a dormir. Como la noche anterior, habían terminado tarde, pero probablemente la noche siguiente lograrían por fin terminar con todo de una vez.

Y como a Hipo aún no se le había ocurrido que hacer con las cenizas, opto porque los dragones las llevasen a la cala.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, el chico se desplomo sentado sobre un cajón de madera. Estaba muy cansado y adolorido. Solo tenía ganas de una larga, cómoda y bien merecida siesta, pero aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

Chimuelo se le acerco a su jinete y este le acaricio la cabeza.

-Hola amigo. Hey no creas que me olvide de mi promesa. Aún tenemos pendiente ese vuelo nocturno-

Chimuelo le gruño en desapropiación y negó con la cabeza. Él también quería salir a volar pero Hipo estaba muy cansado y la seguridad de su hermano estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y ahora el chico necesitaba descansar. Había estado trabajando mucho y sin un buen descanso desde la noche anterior.

-Hey tranquilo amigo. Estaré bien. En realidad yo también tengo ganas de volar y lo sabes. Vamos será genial- Lo animo el chico, sosteniendo su cabeza y dándole mimos. Y tras convencerlo, Hipo monto al dragón y emprendieron vuelo al estrellado cielo nocturno, en el cual eran invisibles para todos excepto para las estrellas. Que alumbraban su camino y los veían volar con libertad y sin restricciones.

En cuanto sintieron el gélido aire acariciar sus rostros, ambos sabían que no querían bajar y no lo harían en un largo tiempo.

Ambos volaron apreciando la belleza nocturna de Berk. Hasta que salieron en dirección al mar abierto, a toda velocidad. Como sentían que hace rato no hacían.

La velocidad del Furia Nocturna cortaba el aire cuando pasaba volando. Y si alguno de los dos aún estaba un poco cansado, cualquier rastro de sueño se esfumo cuando el dragón pasó por debajo del agua, también a toda velocidad.

Y así estuvieron un largo rato. Volando entre acrobacias o solo una carrera contra un oponente imaginario.

Y al volver a la plaza, en cuanto tocaron tierra, la adrenalina los abandono para abrir paso al sueño. Ambos ignoraban que hora seria, pero posiblemente eran cerca de las cinco o seis de la mañana. Pues ambos cayeron rendidos, dormidos frente al depósito.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Hipo sintió unos toques en su hombro, era molesto. ¿Acaso no lo podían dejar dormir en paz? Los toques siguieron y aparte de eso sintió como de repente la luz le daba de lleno en el rostro. El chico se giró y quedo boca abajo, utilizando sus brazos como almohada.

-Apaguen la luz- Rogo.

-Eso está difícil si tenemos en cuenta que estamos hablando del sol- Hipo levanto el rostro conociendo esa voz, pero se le hacía raro escucharla tan temprano en la mañana.

-¿Astrid?- Pregunto confundido.

-Sabes. Cuando me dijiste que dormirías en la noche yo me refería a que fuera en tu cama. No en un cajón en la plaza de Berk-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto sentándose.

-Más bien que haces tú aquí-

-Creo que me quede dormido- Respondió frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano.

-A menos que Chimuelo y Tu sean sonámbulos y hayan logrado volar hasta aquí; Si yo creo que sí.-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Temprano-

-¿Y qué te trae temprano por aquí?-

-Decidí salir a volar con Tormenta un rato. Y tienes suerte de que lo haya hecho, porque de no ser así todo Berk se habría reunido a ver como dormía el heredero de Berk en medio de la plaza y tu padre se habría enojado aún más contigo-

Hipo hizo una mueca –No estoy en medio de la plaza-

-Estas frente al depósito se acerca bastante-

-Da igual- Respondió, estirándose y haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas a tu casa?-

Hipo lo pensó con la mirada baja unos segundos -No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no- Dijo parándose y yendo directo a la forja.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?-

-No es terquedad- El chico tomo una tasa de una repisa y tomo un tarro con agua que hizo que calentara Chimuelo.

-¿Entonces qué es?-

Hipo vertió el agua hirviendo en la taza y la mezclo con granos de café. –Es… Solo quiero terminar rápido-

-Pues termina rápido después de haber dormido en tu cama- Dijo ella mientras el castaño revolvía su café con azúcar.

-Astrid estoy bien- Se quejó tomando un sorbo del café. –Además… ya amaneció-

-¿Y eso que tiene ver?-

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas?-

-Si prefieres que te de ordenes bien… Entonces ve a dormir Y deja de ser tan terco-

-No se puede tener todo en este mundo- Contesto con simpleza.

-¡Hipo!-

-¡Astrid!- Dijo imitándola.

-¡Haaaaarg!- La chica exploto en aquel momento y se fue pateando un balde y murmurando cosas, mientras caminaba por las calles de Berk a quien sabe dónde.

Solo estaba tratando de calmarse para no dar la vuelta y noquear al castaño de un golpe. Al menos así lo obligaría a descansar. Si lo pensaba bien el hecho de golpearlo arreglaría muchas cosas. Lo obligaría a descansar, desquitaría su ira y tal vez el chico así dejaría de ser tan terco.

A quien engañaba, golpearlo no solucionaría su terquedad. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de por dónde iba, y choco con alguien.

-Perdón no te vi-

-Tranquila hermosa. Yo si te vi a ti- Frente a ella estaba Adrián con una sonrisa. Astrid rodo los ojos he intento seguir su camino pero el chico la tomo del brazo y la empujo hacia atrás.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa idiota?-

-Tan ruda como siempre princesa ¿no?-

-No me digas así-

-Entonces dime cómo quieres que te diga y lo hare-

-Largo- Le espeto entre dientes.

-Fuiste tú la que se cruzó en mi camino- Astrid estaba que hervía de la furia. Primero peleaba con su padre, luego Hipo y ahora se cruza con este idiota. Estaba que lo degollaba de un hachazo, así que tenía que irse si no quería cometer un delito. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te deje sin palabras princesa?-

Listo, eso era todo.

El chico debió de percibir la mirada asesina de la rubia ya que no insistió cuando ella lo aparto de un fuerte empujón y se fue caminando casi corriendo.

 **OOOOoooOOOO**

Hipo y Chimuelo volaban pasando un agradable rato. Como ya no les faltaba mucho por terminar con el castigo y Bocón no tenía mucho trabajo en la fragua, este le dijo que podía tomarse la tarde libre. Y le dio las gracias por ayudarlo en el trabajo en los días que la gente más desesperada estaba pidiendo sillas.

-Que dices amigo. ¿Aumentamos un poco la velocidad?- Inquirió Hipo. El Furia Nocturna lo miro con ojos brillosos y sonriendo. Y sin previo aviso comenzó a volar cuesta arriba. Ambos sintiendo como la sangre se les helaba y un corriente de electricidad los recorría. La adrenalina aumentaba al igual que la altura. Hasta que se detuvieron en lo alto y se dejaron caer en picada de espalda al mar.

En Berk los vikingos los miraban volar. La verdad es que desde que el chico había sido castigado no lo veían disfrutar de vuelos y acrobacias en el dragón. Y aunque solo hubiesen sido dos días era suficiente para comenzar a poner en duda su habilidad con los dragones. Pero aunque el chico hubiese casi destruido Berk con ese invento suyo que no funcionaba o más bien funciono para mal; no se podía negar que era un gran jinete y ahora lo estaba demostrando.

Y Chimuelo se sumergió en el mar, para luego salir disparado al cielo, girando sobre sí mismo y levantando el agua.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de sus acrobacias aéreas, había cuatro chicos que se preparaban para hacerlos caer.

-Están listos- Pregunto Adrián.

-Más que listos- Dijo Patán, golpeando sus puños.

-Súper listos- Gritaron ambos gemelos golpeando sus cascos.

-Bien. Comencemos-

Hipo y Chimuelo esquivaban la serie de peñascos que se les presentaban a toda velocidad y con una habilidad increíble. Luego llegaron al bosque de Berk, que estaba más por encima del pueblo. Allí comenzaron a esquivar los árboles.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Hipo, al ver el tronco de un árbol que les cayó en frente casi haciendo que se chocasen. Pero lograron reaccionar a tiempo esquivándolo. –Eso estuvo cerca amigo- ambos siguieron esquivando diversos obstáculos que se les presentan. Pero de repente se levantó un montón de tierra del suelo, dándole en los ojos al jinete, y provocando que no viera por donde iba para manejar el pedal. Por lo que Chimuelo choco un par de veces con algunos árboles.

Hipo recupero un poco la visión y pudo distinguir que estaban llegando al final del bosque. El cual terminaba en un acantilado. Pero la vista del chico no estaba del todo recuperada como para ver un enorme tronco que se les cruzo en frente. Por lo cual Chimuelo al intentar esquivarlo, el movimiento le fallo ya que Hipo no maniobro el pedal y el dragón termino chocando de costado con la corteza.

Entonces Hipo se separó de Chimuelo en pleno vuelo y comenzó a caer por el acantilado, seguido de su dragón que lo fue buscar. Mientras caían el chico logro sujetarse de la montura del dragón y subirse, pero al momento de querer maniobrar la cola, no le funciono ya que esta estaba rasgada imposibilitándoles volar.

-Hay no. Chimuelo- Grito el chico. Y con un movimiento de su espalda, el dragón lanzo a Hipo asía arriba con brusquedad, haciendo que se soltase. Para luego tomarlo con sus patas y cubrirlo con sus alas en plena caída.

Ambos dieron de lleno contra el suelo, arrastrándose contra el verde pasto.

El Furia Nocturna abrió sus alas y dejo ver a Hipo, sucio, con la cara rascuñada de todos los golpes que se dieron.

-Gracias amigo. Estoy bien ¿Y tú?- El dragón le ronroneo en afirmación.

-¡Hipo!- Astrid llego con su dragona, se bajó de esta de un salto y se dirigió con su amigo corriendo desesperada. El nombrado se separó de su dragón y se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra. –Hipo. Estas bien-

-Si. Solo fueron unos cuantos rasguños, pero fuera de eso estoy bien-

-Y ¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé. Supongo que se levantó un poco de viento y así la tierra me dio en los ojos. Luego gracias a eso no pude ver el camino y terminamos chocando-

-Bien…- Dijo ella sacudiéndole un poco de la Tierra que tenía en los brazos. Y posando sus manos en los hombros del chico -¿Seguro está todo bien?- Volvió a preguntar preocupada.

-Seguro- Respondió con una sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió.

-¿Por qué mejor no… vas con Gothi? Para estar seguros-

-Astrid estoy bien-

-Hipo… solo esta vez. ¿Qué te cuesta?-

El chico suspiro rendido mientras iba con su amiga a ver la anciana para cerciorase de que todo estuviese bien.

Mientras un pelinegro los observaba desde lo alto del acantilado. Con una expresión seria, en parte se sentía feliz de que su plan salía a la perfección. Ya solo le faltaba una parte. Pero tenía que encontrar una forma de destruir la amistad de esos dos. Hipo y Astrid se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

Tal parecía que la rubia lo apreciaba bastante. Pero cuando Hipo terminara de bajar de su torre, entonces a ella no le quedaría de otra más que fijarse en el próximo mejor. O eso pensaba él…

En tanto ambos amigos se dirigían caminando hasta la casa de Gothi para que revisara al castaño. El cual comenzaba a sentir que el hombro le dolía aún más. Ya que mientras esquivaba a siegas los árboles, se lo volvió a golpear demasiado fuerte.

La anciana los hizo pasar he hizo que Hipo se sentase en la cama y se quitase el chaleco. Entonces le paso un trozo de algodón mojado por las heridas del rostro para sacarles la tierra. Luego procedió a pasarle algo de alcohol, lo cual le ardió un poco pero no tanto. Y mientras a él le curaban las heridas, pudo ver a Astrid que se removía incomoda en su lugar y miraba el suelo.

A la chica no le gustaba estar allí, ya que los recuerdos de como tuvieron que amputarle la pierna a Hipo la volvían loca. Recordaba cómo se vio obligada a sujetarlo de los hombros mientras él se removía y suplicaba porque lo dejasen. Esa vez sintió muchas ganas de soltarlo y apartarlos a todos para que se alejasen y dejaran de hacerlo sufrir. Pero el sentido común le decía que no lo hiciera, que pese a que les doliera a ambos, era lo mejor para él.

La anciana termino y guardo las cosas que utilizo.

-Gothi.- Entro Bocón de golpe sin percatarse de los adolescentes allí –Necesito un poco de Berro, escuche que si lo mezclo con aceite de oliva me crecerá el cabello-

Ambos chicos quedaron en shock unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Al escucharlos el herrero enrojeció a tal punto que podrían confundirlo con un tomate. Mientras que la anciana solo se tapó la cara con una mano y negó mientras le buscaba lo pedido.

-¿Berro? Bocón ¿En serio?- Dijo Hipo – ¿Hasta este punto llegaste?- Los chicos seguían riendo a carcajadas del hombre.

-Hay, ya cállate niño- Le espeto –Algún día tendrán mi edad- Ambos chicos pararon de carcajearse en seco y se miraron entre si.

-¿Qué?-

-Bocón…-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Completo Astrid. Ambos mirándolo sugerentes esperando la respuesta. Pero justo cuando pensaban que el herrero explotaría, Gothi lo golpeo en la cabeza entregándole un tarro con una planta adentro.

-Yo… ya me tengo que ir- Se excusó, llegando hasta la puerta y parando en seco -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Gothi estaba revisando que Hipo no se haya partido la cabeza- Dijo Astrid.

-¿Por la caída de hace un rato?-

-¿La viste?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Todo el pueblo la vio-

-Que alentador- Respondió con su ironía típica.

El herrero se apoyó en la pared al lado de Astrid, quien estaba sentada en la mesa. Y tomo una manzana para empezar a comerla mientras veía como la anciana curaba a su aprendiz.

La mujer golpeo levemente a Hipo en las rodillas y costillas.

-Au- Se quejó cuando, con su bastón, le golpeo el hombro izquierdo, entonces el castaño reacciono alejándose un poco inmediatamente. Gothi tomo un banco y se paró en el para estar a la altura del chico, y le volvió a tocar el hombro, haciendo que Hipo se alejase de nuevo con un quejido. La mujer le quito de un saque la camisa verde y se quedó estática al ver el moretón en el hombro del chico.

Bocón y Astrid se acercaron a ver curiosos por la expresión de la anciana.

-Con que estabas bien ¿no?- Lo regaño Astrid al ver los tonos violetas y azulados en la espalda de su amigo.

-Bueno pero… esto acaba de ocurrir- Se excusó.

-Y me vas a decir que no sentiste el dolor de tu hombro. Porque si mal no recuerdo tuve que pelear contigo para traerte-

-Bueno si, pero estaba tan ocupado peleando contigo que no me di cuenta y… Au- Se quejó sobándose la cabeza cuando la anciana le dio un bastonazo. Gothi tiro algo de tierra al suelo y comenzó a garabatear.

-Dice que eso fue por mentir- Tradujo Bocón –Porque ese moretón ha recibido más de un golpe. Así que, que hables o te dará un salmón- La anciana golpeo al hombre en la cabeza y volvió a escribir –Quise decir con el bastón. Te volverá a golpear con el bastón-

Hipo suspiro –Bien… existe una posibilidad de que me haya golpeado mientras trabajaba en la reconstrucción del depósito- Mintió.

-¿Y luego?- Pregunto Astrid.

-¿Y luego qué?-

-No mientas Haddock. Hay más-

-Bien… luego me volví a golpear en la fragua, practicamos con las armas en el ruedo y me volví a golpear mientras caía de Chimuelo- Finalizo. Y la mujer le volvió a dar otro bastonazo en la cabeza. –Au. ¿Y eso por qué fue?-

-Dice que por terco- Hablo Bocón.

-No es terquedad- Se quejó el chico.

-Si claro como no- Se burló Astrid.

La mujer busco algo en sus repisas y volvió con un frasco con un ungüento verdoso y se lo paso por la herida al chico. Luego volvió a escribir.

-Dice… que te lo pases cuando te duela y para que te baje la inflamación. Que no te esfuerces mucho con ese brazo y si sientes que no puedes ir a los entrenamientos que no lo hagas. También dice que si después de una semana te sigue doliendo u otra cosa, que vengas-

-Bien…- Accedió tomando el frasco. Luego de ponerse la camisa y el chaleco ambos chicos se fueron del lugar.

-Bocón- Grito Hipo, al hombre que iba más adelantado. El nombrado se dio la vuelta y miro a su aprendiz –Suerte con tu experimento capilar-

El herrero lo miro enfadado y siguió su camino corriendo hasta la forja. Mientras Hipo y Astrid solo caminaban por el pueblo.

-Más te vale cumplir con todo lo que dijo Gothi- Lo reto Astrid.

-Lo hare. Pero que molesta eres, pareces mi esposa más que mi amiga-

-Tal vez no lo seria si tu solito te cuidaras un poco más.-

-Astrid yo si…-

-¡Hipo!- El grito de Estoico interrumpió su charla y el nombrado hizo una mueca ya a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba.

-¿Migraña de nuevo?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Probablemente-

-¡Astrid!- El siguiente grito los alerto a ambos. Y la nombrada se quedó estática en su lugar, entonces el jefe apareció.

-Ayudaste a mi hijo en su castigo de buscar a los animales de la granja de Abono y Cubeta- Pregunto enojado, haciendo que la chica reaccionara.

-Si señor-

-¿Y tú le pediste hacerlo?- Le pregunto a su hijo.

Pero la chica interfirió antes que el castaño contestara, ya sabiendo que se culparía a si mismo. –No señor, yo me ofrecí-

-Y él acepto-

-En realidad se negó, pero yo lo hice de todos modos-

-Bien… como parece que a ambos les gusta pasar tiempo juntos, lo estarán mucho ayudando a Abono y Cubeta en su granja toda la semana-

-Sí, jefe- Respondieron al unísono.

-Empezando ya. Después de cada entrenamiento en el ruedo, una hora por día-

-Sí, jefe- Luego Estoico se marchó y dejo a ambos adolescentes solos.

-Parece que vamos a tener que seguir con nuestra discusión en el trabajo- Dijo Hipo.

-Parece que sí-

-Vamos-

Ambos amigos marcharon hacia la granja a cumplir su castigo. Ignorando la sarta de rumores que corría por el pueblo. En los cuales decían que Hipo seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo chico con extrañas ideas he inventos que no funcionaban, hablaban de todos los castigos que su padre se había visto obligado a ponerle, decían que no era muy buen jinete sino que lo aparentaba solo porque montaba un Furia Nocturna y el más nuevo, vil y del que más hablaban todos…

Decían que estaba utilizando a los dragones para hacer más rápido su trabajo, que los utilizaba como esclavos para que cumplieran lo que le correspondía a él como castigo…

 **La verdad no tengo mucho que decir salvo que espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. Y perdón por la tardanza pero hey, aún es viernes, tal vez no lo publique tan temprano como otras veces pero lo publique al fin.**

 **Y si en el capi anterior me falto agradecerle a alguien pido perdón, es que los reviews, favoritos y followers no me llegan al correo electrónico sino que me tengo que fijar directamente desde mi perfil.**

 **Y… 8149 palabras en este capi (más o menos) Y tiene 19 hojas de Word. Espero les haya gustado. Creo que si tenía mucho que decir XD**

 **Gracias por los follower a:** **Perses19** **que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero hayas disfrutado este capi. Saludos.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Melodiosa: Gracias por tu review. Y lamento haberte dejado con una daga en el corazón. Mi intención era hacerlos sufrir pero no tanto. Aquí tienes el capi espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Wow wow wow ya, cálmate un poco. Qué bueno que no escribiste el resto de tus insultos a Berk ;) Aunque estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de lo que has dicho. Yo también veo racismo ahí. Y no puedo decir más porque eso supondría spoiler. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **LucyNamiKagome: Cada vez me sorprendo más de lo alterados que están todos. Concuerdo con lo que dices pero vamos de a poco. Y si Hipo debió de haberse ido sin siquiera importarle limpiar. Pero ya todos sabemos cómo es él, y es uno de los motivos por el cual lo amamos tanto XD Y mejor no digo más porque supondría spoiler XD Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Debo decirte que has logrado que me sienta mal y me esté arrepintiendo de haber escrito tanto sufrimiento. Y sí, leer con gente presente no es de lo más conveniente (lo digo por experiencia) ya que no te dejan dejar fluir tus sentimiento en paz. Ya sea con sonrisas, carcajadas, lágrimas, etc. Y Estoico aun no hecho todo lo estúpido posible, así que ve buscando antorchas y pañuelos para llorar. Y tranquila Hipo no acabara con su vida, eso supondría que el fic termine y te voy diciendo que va para rato… Todo a su tiempo, sé que tienes ganas de que lleguen muchos sucesos, pero con calma. Espero este capi no te haya dejado tan mal. Saludos.**

 **Melgamonster: Perdoooooon, no puedo creer que los he dejado tan mal. No he leído el fic que citas, pero entiendo cómo y porque relacionas el mío con la frase… ¡MASOQUISTA! Listo ya te lo dije, pero que digo yo, admito que también lo soy, sino no haría sufrir tanto a Hipo. Y qué bueno que te guste tanto mi historia. Y si, tratar con la decepción de tu padre ha de ser algo horrible. Yo trato de no decepcionar al mío ya que él me ve como bióloga y yo me veo en el mundo del cine. Estas en lo cierto, de cierto modo las acciones de Hipo pesan más por ser el hijo del jefe. Por eso a los gemelos no los juzgan como a él. Qué bueno que lo notaste, voy a hacer referencia a eso en próximos capis. Gracias por dejarme tu review. Y espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Draco Trainer: Que bueno que te guste me fic. En definitiva a todos nos da pena Hipo y odiamos a Adrián. Espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Si a mí también me estaba cansando escribir tanto la palabra inútil. Y tendría sentido que hiciera lo que dices pero vamos, por favor estamos hablando de Hipo, todos sabemos cómo es él. Necesita un motivo muy grande (como el de proteger a Chimuelo en la peli 1) para irse de Berk. Y tal vez algún día Hipo les diga todo lo que se merecen, solo tal vez ;) Gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi fic y pienses que soy buena escritora. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS**

 **Bueno chicos con esto me despido hasta el prox viernes y déjenme decirles que me han sorprendido. Algunos de ustedes han acertado en algunas cosas. Y por favor déjenme sus reviews con hipótesis de lo que podría pasar, tal vez algunas las pueda implementar o me den una idea para el fic.**

 **Y les pido por favor que me den alguna ayudita. No tengo muy en claro de dónde sacar el nombre de otras islas para incluirlas. Así que si conocen alguna porfis díganme y si son buenos inventando nombres también podrían darme una ayudita, ya que creo que si yo me los pongo a inventar saldría algo como _Águilas aladas_ TT-TT Lo ven, mejor ayúdenme XD**

 **CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Yo te creo

CAPITULO 6: " _YO TE CREO_ "

Estiércol. Linda forma de terminar el día ¿no? Embarrados de estiércol. Sucios, olorosos, cansados. El colmo es que los obligarían a bañarse antes de irse a dormir o directamente ni los dejarían entrar en sus casas antes de darse un buen chapuzón en algún lago. Si, en definitiva el castigo del jefe estaba empezando a tener más sentido.

No es que Abono y Cubeta se hubieran aprovechado y los hiciesen trabajar duro. Pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Entre el hombro adolorido de Hipo y el carácter de Astrid… pésima combinación, eso sí es seguro. Al final ambos amigos no solo terminaron sucio, olorosos y cansados, sino que también muy enojados.

 _"Bien, si piensas así entonces creo que es mejor que nuestra amistad se acabe aquí" Grito la rubia._

 _"Bien, por mi perfecto"_

 _"¡Bien!"_

 _"¡Bien!"_

 _"¡Perfecto!"_

 _"Me parece genial"_

 _"Entonces vete" Ordeno Astrid._

 _"Con gusto"_

 _"Bien"_

 _"Bien" Y tras sus últimas palabras ambos marcharon enojados rumbo a sus casas._

Hipo, estaba semi-acostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados y mirando enojado un punto lejano. ¿Qué, que había pasado? Muy sencillo…

Una de sus tareas consistía en sacar del fango una carreta que se atascó allí. Y para ese punto el humor de Astrid estaba por el suelo y el único idiota allí presente era él. Por lo cual se tuvo que aguantar los desquites de la chica en su contra. Pero todo tiene un límite, porque Hipo también estaba cansado he irritado.

 _"¡Bueno Astrid! ¡Ya basta! ¡Porque no sé si lo sepas, pero yo también estoy cansado y no me ando desquitado contigo!" La chica dejo de empujar la carreta y por un segundo lo miro sorprendida, pero la sorpresa se fue para abrirle paso al odio, odio puro._

 _"¡No sé quién te creas tu que eres para hablarme así Haddock, pero no lo vuelves a hacer!" El grito de la chica lo descoloco un poco, pero al segundo Hipo se enfadó._

 _"¡No necesito ser nadie en especial! ¡Solo te estoy pidiendo que te tranquilices y dejes de ser tan histérica!"_

 _"¡¿Histérica?! ¡¿Es enserio?! Yo no soy la histérica, en todo caso, ese eres tú. El hecho de ser el hijo del jefe no quiere decir que puedas hablarme como quieras"_

 _"Yo no creo que solo por ser el heredero puedo hablarte como se me dé la gana. Pero solo te pido que te tranquilices y…"_

 _"¿Y ahora vas a echarme en cara que eres el heredero de Berk? Guau, un aplauso Hipo. Así que ahora abusas de poder y presumes. ¿Qué harás luego? ¿Llamaras a tu Furia Nocturna para que me haga trisas?"_

 _"Yo jamás presumí ser el heredero, tu eres la que…"_

 _"Y ahí va de nuevo. Sigues con lo mismo ¿no? ¿Acaso no te cansas?"_

 _Ambos chicos siguieron discutiendo mientras intentaban mover la carreta. A Astrid el cansancio y las respuestas del castaño la sacaban aún más de quicio. Mientras que ha Hipo el dolor de su hombro y los gritos de su amiga lo enfadaban más a cada segundo._

 _Mientras ambos seguían inmersos en su discusión, la carreta se movió de su lugar, fruto de los empujones, haciendo que los dos dieran de lleno contra el fango._

 _Los chicos apartaron rápidamente sus sucios rostros del lodo y comenzaron a escupir lo que se les metió en la boca._

 _"Puaj. Y todo por tu culpa" Cometo Astrid. Dejando a Hipo paralizado en su lugar mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa. ¿Su culpa? ¿Cómo eso podría ser su culpa?_

 _"¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo eso pudo haber sido mi culpa?"_

 _"¿De quién si no? ¿Mía?"_

 _"Claro. Porque la señorita perfecta nunca hace nada mal"_

 _"Tan irónico como siempre Haddock. ¿Tanto te cuesta ser directo por una vez en tu vida?"_

 _"¿Directo? ¿Quieres que sea directo? Bien, seré directo. Pienso que eres en extremo irritable y te ensañas con las personas a tu alrededor cuando algo no te sale. Además de que les hechas la culpa por no aceptar tus propios errores, aun cuando nadie tiene la culpa y las cosas solo pasan. Todo solamente porque quieres ser la mejor en todo lo que haces. Pero acéptalo Astrid no puedes ser la mejor en todo y quienes te rodean no tenemos la culpa de eso" La chica se quedó paralizada tras lo dicho por el castaño. Entonces…_

 _"Bien, si piensas así entonces creo que es mejor que nuestra amistad se acabe aquí"_

 _Y el resto es historia. Cada uno se fue por su lado. A Astrid, tal como había predicho, sus padres la mandaron a lavarse en cualquier otro lado antes de entrar a la casa. Otro motivo para odiar aún más a Hipo. Mientras que a él, como su padre aún no estaba en casa, tuvo la libertad de poder bañarse tranquilamente y enojarse en su cuarto._

 _No se arrepentía de nada de lo que dijo. Y ella tampoco…_

Esa noche Hipo decidió que mejor los dragones y él, suspendieran la reparación del depósito para la noche siguiente. Así los animales descansarían bien una noche. Pero obstinado como era quiso hacer algo por su cuenta, sin embargo Chimuelo no le permitió salir de la casa. Por lo que tuvo que resignarse a quedarse.

Ambos amigos sostenían sus miradas con enfado. Hipo estaba sentado en su cama y Chimuelo a la defensiva en la puerta, tapándole su salida. Ambas miradas verdosas se cruzaban, retándose a quien se dormiría primero. El castaño para lograr su libertad de aquel cuarto, directo para ir a trabajar. El dragón, para que el chico no saliera sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los dos igual de obstinados, pero uno más cansado que el otro. La mirada del chico amenazaba con caerse a cada segundo que pasaba y sus ojos estaban tentados a cerrarse, pero su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Chimuelo estaba seguro que esa silenciosa competencia de miradas no duraría mucho más. Los ojos de Hipo se cerraban y su cabeza caía de vez en cuando, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se rindiera sin darse cuenta.

Hipo fue cayendo hacia atrás sin siquiera percatarse, su cabeza baja y sus ojos a medio cerrar. Ya ni recordando que era lo que hacía hace solo unos momentos. Y una vez recostado por completo en su cama, se durmió. El dragón resoplo negando con la cabeza por lo obstinado que era su jinete, pero que va, él era igual. Al fin y al cabo era un Furia Nocturna.

Chimuelo busco un manta y logro tapar a su jinete. Luego se fue a su roca y tras calentarla se sumió en el mundo del sueño...

Los rayos del sol entraban al cuarto a través de la ventana y alumbraban el rostro de Hipo, despertándolo. El chico parpadeo un par de veces y de pronto se sentó en su cama de un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿He? ¿Como? Haj, ¿Me quede dormido?- Pregunto desilusionado. Entonces se escuchó la risa de Chimuelo, burlándose de él. Hipo lo miro con odio. Genial ahora hasta el dragón se le burlaba. –hay, tu cállate que no reparare tu cola sino- El dragón cayo de golpe y procedió a mirarlo con disgusto.

Hipo se levantó de su cama y se lavó el rostro. Luego tomo su cuaderno y lo abrió buscando los planos de la cola de Chimuelo pero se topó con otra cosa. Un dibujo, pero no cualquier dibujo, sino el dibujo de una chica, mas no cualquier chica, sino Astrid. Ella estaba mirando un punto lejano con su hacha en mano pero apoyada contra el suelo y de fondo tenía el bosque de Berk. Se veía hermosa pero no por eso dejaba de ser fuerte, ambas cosas se representaban en aquel dibujo: su hermosura y su fuerza, tal como una valkiria. Porque eso es lo que ella era, una valkiria.

Una valkiria con la que tal vez no se volvería a hablar, una valkiria que tal vez lo odiara… Genial a él le quedaban pocos amigos y los mandaba a volar. Era todo un genio…

No comprendía como en la noche anterior no se arrepintió de todo lo que le dijo. Era un idiota. Y vaya idiota. ¿Cómo haría para recuperarla? ¿Debía intentarlo? Es decir, él no tenía toda la culpa de lo sucedido, ella también era culpable.

Astrid debió de haber controlado más su ira y no desquitarse en su contra y él no debió de haberse dejado llevar y tuvo que mantener la calma. Era cierto, ella lo trato mal y las cosas que él le dijo fueron horribles. Ambos debían disculparse. Y conociéndola ella preferiría estar enojada con él un rato más. Lo que quería decir que tendría que sobrevivir con el odio de su amiga durante las próximas 24 horas. Y tener el odio de un vikingo es una cosa, pero tener el odio de Astrid Hofferson, es otra muy distinta, inclusive sería mejor tener el odio de toda la aldea antes que el de ella.

Hipo borro cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente y con cuaderno en mano se fue directo a la fragua para comenzar con la reparación de la cola de Chimuelo.

Mientras en la casa de Astrid, ella estaba despertando, aún estaba muy cansada por todo lo que paso el día anterior. Por pedido de sus padres tuvo que internarse en el bosque a buscar un lago para darse un chapuzón, una vez que lo hizo su enojo incremento, el agua estaba helada pero por suerte Tormenta se apiado de ella y le calentó el agua con un poco de fuego. Sin embargo aquello hiso que el sueño la volviera a atacar. Y llego a su casa prácticamente dormida sobre el lomo de su dragona.

Cuando por fin sus padres la dejaron entrar, ella se dirigió derecho hasta su cuarto cayendo en su cama. Pero su madre la despertó a gritos diciendo que aun debía bañarse, después cuando por fin salió del baño volvió a su cama y callo de nuevo ignorando el grito de su madre de que fuera a comer. Pero su padre apareció por la puerta diciendo que ningún Hofferson falta a la hora de la comida y la llevo a rastras hasta el comedor. Y después de casi estampar su cara contra la sopa sus padres le permitieron irse a dormir. Por lo que se podría decir que casi ni tuvo tiempo de odiar a Hipo, sino que su odio incremento, pero lo estaba odiando recién esa mañana. Tal vez eso no tenía sentido para muchos pero si para ella.

Astrid se levantó pesadamente y se restregó los ojos con la palma de la mano. Tal vez un buen vuelo la despertase…

 **OOOooooOOO**

Hipo martillaba el metal en la fragua para la cola de Chimuelo. Resulto que en su caída no solo se había rasgado la tela sino que también se había doblado el metal. No era un trabajo complicado en realidad, ya había intercambiado la tela por otra con el mismo diseño, ahora solo le faltaba terminar de enderezar el metal, ponérselo a Chimuelo y listo. Podrían estar de vuelta en el cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar volando en tu Furia Nocturna?-

-También es un gusto verte Bocón-

-Aun no me has respondido niño-

-Estoy enderezando el metal de la cola de Chimuelo. Se rompió en nuestra caída- Hipo sintió un toque en su hombro izquierdo, lo que hizo que soltara el martillo de golpe y se alejara por instinto.-Au, eso dolió. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ese es mi hombro lastimado?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Solo quería comprobar cómo iba. Pero el que parece no recordarlo eres tú. No deberías estar martillando habiéndote lastimado tan mal ayer.-

-Estoy bien- Hipo le restó importancia y volvió a sostener el martillo en su mano para seguir. Pero en pleno martillazo Bocón le quito de sus manos el artefacto.

-Y no querrás estar mal, así que deja. Yo puedo ayudarte con esto- De un empujón el hombre corrió a su aprendiz y procedió a completar el trabajo. Mientras que Hipo solo tuvo que resignarse a mirar.

-¿Te has estado pasando el ungüento que te dio Gothi para sanar?- Le pregunto entregándole la vara ya lista.

-¿Tú te has estado pasando tu mejunje de Berro para hacer crecer tu cabello?- Hipo tomo la barra y la comenzó a colocar en la cola.

-Estas tratando de evadir mi pregunta…-

-Claro que no-

-Te conozco demasiado bien niño. A mí no me puedes engañar-

-No te engaño-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-¡Que NO!-

-¡Que SI!-

-Ahll-

-No lo has hecho-

-¿Qué importa?-

-Importa Hipo-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto el chico ya exasperado.

-Porque estamos hablando de tu bienestar. ¿Por qué no te cuidas?-

-¡Se me olvido! ¿SI? Quiero terminar lo antes posible con todos mis castigos y para eso debo estar concentrado. Entonces… solo se me olvida- El chico fue con su dragón a colocarle el artefacto, mientras el herrero solo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué mejor no faltas al entrenamiento de hoy? Así tendrás una hora libre antes de ir a la granja y podrás cuidar de tu hombro-

-No lo hare-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no. No debo faltar al entrenamiento-

-Vamos Hipo no pasara nada. Recuerda que eres mi amigo y alumno-

-Exacto es por eso que no puedo faltar-

-No lo entiendo-

-Nadie lo hace- Murmuro tan bajo que el herrero no llego a oír –El punto es… no faltare- Declaro. El hombre volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Hipo-

-Cambiemos de tema ¿sí?-

-Bien- Bocón accedió a regañadientes y se encamino a las repisas tomando un frasco vacío de estas. -¿Quién se tomó todo el café?-

-Adiós- Hipo subió rápidamente a Chimuelo y ambos emprendieron vuelo lejos de la fragua y los insultos de Bocón.

 **OOOooooOOO**

El entrenamiento era duro. Bueno… tal vez no tanto pero para él estaba resultando así. El dolor de su hombro era latente lo que le dificultaba aún más levantar y mover el mazo. Para colmo un mazo, de todas las armas a él tuvo que tocar una tan pesada. No podía tocarle algo como la lanza, no, claro que no. Porque los dioses lo odian y tienen que ver como cada día su vida se hace aún más difícil.

Bocón había tratado de no hacerle tan duro el entrenamiento a su joven a aprendiz, pero esa clase debían de practicar con las armas que les tocaron y a pesar de todo a Hipo se le estaba resultando duro, doloroso y eterno. El chico se había dado cuenta de los intentos de su maestro, y los agradecía de corazón. Aunque no hicieran tanto efecto.

El hombre se dedicó a darles más teoría durante la clase, pero la práctica es la práctica. No podía haber una clase con buenos resultados sin eso. Bueno… con buenos resultados para los demás, para Hipo en cambio… No. Siempre terminaba adolorido, cansado, humillado y con el ánimo por los suelos. Y esta vez no era la excepción. Mientras golpeaba, o más bien trataba de golpear a un muñeco de paja con el mazo.

Y lo peor es que Astrid ni siquiera lo había mirado. La chica se dedicó a ignorarlo todo el día…

-Muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy. Ya pueden ir a casa- Hipo agradeció internamente que el martirio hubiese terminado, pero luego recordó que debía de ir a la granja a trabajar. Aunque eso no era del todo malo, le daría la oportunidad de estar cerca de Astrid y hablarle.

El chico monto a su Furia Nocturna, ansioso y emprendió vuelo directo a la granja. Al llegar solo debió de esperar un rato por su _amiga-no-tan-amiga-en-ese-momento_ y luego Abono los envió al gallinero a limpiarlo y a recolectar los huevos de las gallinas. Perfecto, no era una tarea difícil y su hombro lo aguantaría, además que era el perfecto lugar para hablar con ella sin interrupciones y la chica no se frustraría por tener que recolectar unos cuantos huevos por lo que su enojo no crecería… aún más.

Astrid ponía los huevos en una canasta, callada y seria. He Hipo estaba al lado suyo también callado y recolectando los huevos, pero con la diferencia de que él estaba nervioso. No tenía idea de cómo empezar la conversación, generalmente eso no era un problema pero hoy…

-Astrid- Su nombre salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta y bueno, ahora que empezó mejor continuar. Pero era difícil cuando ella lo trataba como si fuera invisible y no lo escuchara. – ¿Vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo por siempre?- silencio -¿Siquiera podrías mírame?- Pidió en una súplica. La chica corrió su vista hacia él con mirada amenazante. Como si ella fuera una cazadora y él su presa.

Hipo abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó tieso –Mejor no me mires- Astrid corrió su vista a su trabajo de nuevo, pero con un deje de una media sonrisa en sus labios. Bien, la estaba recuperando.

-Siento lo que paso ayer ¿sí? Lo siento. Lo que te dije…- Negó con la cabeza y los ojos serrados, recordando sus propias palabras y lo duras he insensibles que le parecían en este momento. –Fue horrible. Lo lamento- Termino casi en un susurro.

Maldición, ¿Cómo podía ser tan, tan, tan Hipo? Se estaba doblegando. No quería ceder, pero parecía tan arrepentido, tan triste, tan solo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo? Un momento… ¿lindo? No, no era lindo. Los vikingos no eran lindos ¿Qué quería decir con lindo? ¿Por qué le parecía lindo?

-Astrid…- El escuchar su nombre la saco de su ensoñación. Fijo su vista en los verdes orbes de su amigo. Medición, la tenían hechizada, no podía ceder, no debía ceder. Tenía que perdonarlo, debía perdonarlo y pedirle perdón, pero era demasiado pronto. Que se esperara hasta el día siguiente. Entonces lo perdonaría, para que aprendiera que a los Hofferson no se los ofende. Pero se veía tan lindo, tierno y arrepentido que… No, hasta el día siguiente. Que se esperara.

Astrid corrió la vista antes de ceder y se fue a la otra punta del gallinero por la escoba, para comenzar a limpiar.

Hipo suspiro y siguió recolectando los huevos, con la mirada baja y triste. Ella no podía evitar correr su vista hacia él y lo único que conseguía era estrujar su corazón. No pudo evitar llevar su mente a la pelea que tuvo con su padre hace unos días. Tenía miedo de que llegase el día en que no le permitieran ni verlo de lejos…

 _Estoico estaba gritándole a Hipo en medio de la plaza, con prácticamente todo Berk viendo la escena, cada aldeano enojado con el chico por el caos causado, al no funcionar su escudo. No se imaginaba lo que debía de estar sintiendo ahora, lo único bueno, o menos doloroso, es que tenía a Chimuelo a su lado. Así por lo menos ella sabía que alguien le daba su apoyo de cerca._

 _Porque ella no se podía mover, sentía el sufrimiento de Hipo como el suyo propio. El jefe dicto su castigo para con su hijo y se fue del lugar dejando a un Hipo triste y cabizbajo en medio de toda una multitud de vikingos furiosos. De uno en uno cada persona se fue y ella pudo escuchar a la perfección todo lo que le decían._

 _¿Cómo eran capaces de ser tan crueles? Quería acercarse, quería consolarlo y decirle que nada de eso era verdad. Quería abrazarlo y servirle de apoyo. Y cuando dio su primer paso para ir con él sintió una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola. Su padre la miro y le negó con la cabeza, luego se la llevo de ahí a rastras hasta su casa y Astrid no podía reaccionar._

 _La chica volvió en si cuando recién los tres cruzaron la puerta._

 _-¿Por qué no me dejaste ir?- Pregunto de sopetón, mirando a su padre desafiante._

 _-No lo creí conveniente-_

 _-¿Conveniente? ¿Cómo que conveniente?-_

 _-El chico cometió un error Astrid. No es que no me agrade Hipo y tú lo sabes. ¿Pero que pensara la gente si te ven ahí? Pondrán en duda tu imagen de guerrera de acero. No es conveniente-_

 _-¿Conveniente para ti o para mí?-_

 _-Hija tu sabes a lo que me refiero-_

 _-Puedo ser una gran guerrera y también una buena amiga-_

 _-¿Pero que pensara la gente Astrid?- Ambos estaban elevando su tono de voz para con el otro._

 _-¿Desde cuándo te importa que pensaran?-_

 _-Desde que tu tío Finn murió a garras de ese dragón. Tu bien sabes que desde ese momento todos han puesto en duda a los Hofferson-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Pero nada. Ve a tu cuarto. Además Astrid, tal vez ese muchacho necesite estar solo ahora. Anda mañana podrás verlo-_

 _La chica subió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Sabía que su padre no odiaba a Hipo ni le caía mal, pero si algo o alguien ponían en duda la fuerza de su familia era mejor alejarse. Pero su padre no estaba tan equivocado en todo, tal vez Hipo si necesitara estar solo. Hablaría con él al día siguiente, ahora solo rogaría porque su amigo se encontrase bien o no tan mal._

Astrid había tenido la intención de hablar con el chico al día siguiente pero como lo vio de buen ánimo decidió dejárselo pasar y no recordárselo. Aunque sabía que ese buen ánimo era solo una fachada, por dentro no se encontraba tan bien. Pero si estaba así era porque había decidido que no le afectara lo sucedido y quería ser optimista, por lo cual ella lo ayudaría a serlo.

Un trueno se escuchó y de un momento a otro el agua comenzó a caer del cielo a montones. Genial justo cuando les faltaba poco tiempo para terminar con sus deberes.

Luego de terminar de barrer, la chica se fue a sentar al suelo apoyada en una pared en lo que paraba el diluvio. Al poco tiempo Hipo la siguió, sentándose a su lado y esperando como ella. Pero ambos callados. Ninguno decía nada. Astrid intentaba no mirar sus ojos verdes para no doblegarse y el intentaba mantener sus disculpas dentro a sabiendas de que no funcionaria. Pero mientras, también se insultaba y golpeaba mentalmente, lo que no sabía es que Astrid hacia lo mismo, cuando él lo hacía por haberla tratado mal, ella lo hacía porque sus pensamientos en cualquier momento la harían abrazarlo y pedirle perdón.

Después de un rato la lluvia paro, justo cuando ambos sentían que ya no podrían retenerse. Y ambos chicos se fueron montando a sus dragones sin decirse nada o mirarse.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo estaba en la plaza de Berk, el sol ya se había escondido y la luna había salido. En su camino pudo escuchar los murmullos de los vikingos chismosos, pero decidió no darles atención y seguir su camino. Sin embargo también se cruzó con adolescentes que lo empujaban al pasar como si él no existiese. Y le decía cosas como: _"A un lado vergüenza" "Desaparece pescado" "¿Tan patético eres que el dragón te tiene que defender?"_ Pero por años de experiencia sabía que no debía de dejar que vieran que le afectaba y seguir su camino como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Además que no debía de prestarle atención a sus palabras.

Hipo estaba con Chimuelo arreglando lo que quedaba del depósito. Ahora martillaba un par de maderas para terminar con la puerta. De apoco los dragones fueron llegando y empezaron con su trabajo. Todo normal. Esa era la última noche en la que trabajarían para arreglar las cosas y luego cada quien retomaría las noches de forma normal.

Adrián los observaba desde detrás de una casa con odio en su mirada. Era hora de seguir con su plan. Su amigo Jensen ya había ido por el jefe para llevarlo hasta ese lugar y que viera la escena. Jensen era un chico pelirrojo, corpulento como su amigo, con ojos azules y cejas gruesas.

Luego estaba Fenris, hermano mellizo de Jensen ambos eran casi idénticos solo que él era rubio y ojos marrones, además de que se encargaría de llevar al pueblo.

Adrián salió de su escondite listo para enfrentarlo.

-¿Haddock qué haces?- Grito llamando la atención del castaño.

-Muy bien Jensen ¿De qué querías hablar?- Pregunto el jefe, mientras caminaba con el pelirrojo por las calles de Berk.

-Emmm, vera yo…-

 _"Debí de haber pensado esto antes"_ Pensó el muchacho.

-No tengo toda la noche chico-

-Yo… yo… yo solo quería… saber si… si en la forja aun fabrican armas-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Dijo desconcertado el jefe.

-Bueno vera… como he visto a Bocón trabajar con los dientes de los dragones y las sillas, yo no sé si aún se dedica a reparar o fabricar armas entonces…-

-¡Te dije que no hice nada!- Un grito los desconcentro a ambos de su conversación.

-¡No mientas yo vi perfectamente como los utilizabas! ¿O acaso tengo que recodártelo?-

Adrián había llegado a la plaza y comenzó a gritarle a Hipo acusándolo de usar a los dragones como esclavos para su propio beneficio, pero para el castaño esto ya era suficiente. No se dejaría dominar por nadie, y menos alguien como Adrián. No permitiría que lo acusara de esa forma.

Chimuelo se acercó a su jinete pero este lo paro con una seña de manos. Si quería resolver esto y que para de una vez, debía hacerlo por su cuenta, demostrando lo que valía. El Furia Nocturna se dedicó a mirar la escena, atento por si debía interferir, mientras los demás dragones seguían trabajando para ayudar al chico, se habían dado cuenta de la situación entre Hipo y ese otro chico, pero el Furia Nocturna les indico que siguieran con lo suyo.

-Di lo que quieras. Y piensa lo que se te venga en gana, pero las cosas no son como tú las dices Adrián-

-Yo no digo nada. La prueba está frente a mis ojos ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La potente voz del jefe los saco de su discusión.

-Eso es lo que pasa jefe- Adrián señalo a los dragones que trabajaban arduamente. Y Estoico los miro con el ceño fruncido, en definitiva la situación no tenía buena pinta.

-Espero que haya una buena explicación para esto- Miro a su hijo serio y severo, como de costumbre. Pero a Hipo no le intimido la mirada de su padre, así era siempre. Además sabía que para probar su punto y su inocencia debía de mantener la calma.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de a poco los vikingos llegaron a la plaza. Llamados por el escándalo que se producía. Y porque Fenris cometo en el gran salón que algo estaba pasando en la plaza, algo grande.

-Claro que la hay pa. Lo que pasa es-

-Creo que está muy claro todo Haddock- Lo interrumpió el pelinegro. –Has estado obligando a los dragones para que hagan todo el trabajo de tus castigos por ti- Lo acuso descaradamente y las personas allí presentes ahogaron un grito.

-Eso no es cierto-

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Acaso vas a decir que los dragones vinieron voluntariamente a trabajar duro hasta altas horas de la noche sin que tú se los pidieras?- Era increíble, Hipo quedo paralizado un momento. Ese chico logro que un acto tan bondadoso de parte de los dragones y que demostraba lo increíbles criaturas que eran, se viera como un acto atroz y descarado que él los obligo a hacer.

Silencio. Solo eso había por parte de Hipo, silencio. No tenía nada que decir, no podía decir nada. No encontraba las palabras.

-Eso pensé…-

-¿Hipo es verdad lo que dice?- Pregunto el jefe a su hijo. Pasmado por lo que veía y oía.

-Papá, yo te juro que jamás-

-No te atrevas a mentir. Las cosas están muy claras frente a nuestros ojos- Volvió a interrumpirlo el pelinegro. El pueblo miro a la zona donde estaban los dragones y cada quien distinguió al dragón de su esposa o marido, a los de sus hijos, vecinos, amigos, o el propio. Incluso a algunos que no tenían dueño pero vivían en Berk. Todos lo miraban con odio, nadie podía creer tal acto de parte del chico. El miso chico que decía querer a los dragones, el mismo que decía que una vez que te ganas su confianza no hay nada que un dragón no haría por ti. Pero al parecer ese chico abuso de tal confianza y los utilizo.

Cada vikingo llamo a su dragón y estos al ver a sus dueños corrieron felices con ellos.

-Kematian- El Pesadilla se acercó a Adrián, feliz he ignorado la situación –Hasta a mi pobre dragón utilizaste Hipo. Y a los de tus amigo también. Si es que ahora puedes llamarlos así, porque un amigo o cualquier vikingo no harían algo como esto-

Hipo no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía todo pasar en cámara lenta y ni siquiera oía los insultos que seguro el pueblo le estaba dando. El chico levanto la mirada y vio a un Estoico decepcionado y negando con la cabeza, aunque en realidad eso es lo que distinguió en medio de las vueltas que todo parecía dar en su mente. Y el castigo de su padre fue lo último que escucho.

 _"A no ser que sus dueños te lo permitan no volverás a acercarte a los dragones. Y si no tiene dueño… no te acerques"_ Estoico se fue del lugar y el resto fueron palabras que no entendió, insultos que no escucho, y decepciones que no vio. Pero todo lo sintió. Pudo sentirlo todo. Desde las miradas hasta las palabras.

De a poco los vikingos se fueron de la plaza y lo dejaron solo. Solo pero con Chimuelo. En aquel momento estaba viviendo un dejabu como cuando su escudo no funciono, como cuando arruinaba las cosas y los dragones se llevaban la comida…

Hipo sintió la cabeza de Chimuelo tocar su mano he inconscientemente lo empezó a acariciar. Pero también inconscientemente lo consolaba. El dragón se sentó recibiendo los mimos de su hermano. Hipo no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba allí acariciando al Furia Nocturna. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Y no quería enfrentar su realidad.

-¡Hipo!- Ese grito lo descoloco. Era la voz que no había oído en todo el día. La voz de cuya persona estaba peleado. Y ahora esa persona debía de estar odiándolo. El castaño se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí. Astrid. No sabía cómo encontró su voz, tal vez ese fue el motivo de que las palabras no salieran con cohesión para formar una oración.

-Astrid yo… no se… te juro que yo jamás- La chica corrió hacia a él y se le lanzo en un fuerte abrazo. Sin dejarlo terminar con lo que decía.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Lo consoló – _Yo te creo_ \- Hipo correspondió el abrazo dejándose consolar por la rubia -Te creo Hipo. _Yo te creo…_ -

 **De nuevo no tengo mucho que decir a excepción de que este capítulo es más corto, pero les he estado entregando capítulos tan largos últimamente que creo que se compensa.**

 **Gracias a THE BLACK SHIELD Por poner mi fic en tus favoritos y follower. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero hayas disfrutado este capi. Saludos.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Melgamonster: Espero hayas disfrutad este capi. Y si el capi anterior no fue tan triste aun que tuvo lo suyo. Y aún faltan un par de bombas atómicas pero todo a su tiempo. A Adrián podrás odiarlo aún más, y en cuanto Patán y los gemelos no saben del todo el daño que causaron. Los hermanos veían todo como un juego de bromas y Patán solo anhela ser el jefe, pero no se da cuenta del mal que hace. Tú velos como tres cachorros que siguen las ordenes de su amo por inocencia. No odies a Estoico por favor, no sé bien cómo explicarlo pero él de por sí ya es un padre duro (como son vikingo y él es el jefe) pero llegara un momento en el que serán explicadas las reacciones de él con Hipo en las situaciones. Solo paciencia.**

 **Y por último si, a pesar de todo mi papa me apoya con mi carrera. Aunque yo sufro la típica crisis de "que hare con mi vida" aun y cuando solo tengo 14. Soy un tantis paranoica a veces y ya me veo viviendo bajo una caja XD Espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review.**

 **GrimBoy: Que bueno que te guste el fic. Y si yo también pensaba que el sufrimiento era demasiado, ya hasta yo me estaba cansando, pero es necesario ya que Adrián quiere destruir a Hipo en todos sus ámbitos. Es verdad que para todo hay un límite he Hipo llegara al suyo, solo paciencia. También es cierto que Estoico sufrirá un fuerte golpe al enterarse de la verdad. Y sí, cayo fácil. Ese que dices es un buen castigo y de hecho coincidentemente es algo que pasara en un fic que tengo planeado. Pero no veo a Hipo como alguien vengativo aunque cambiara un poco de personalidad a lo largo de la historia. Y tal vez termine vengándose de Adrián al descubrir el sabotaje. Gracias por comentar y espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Por fis no odies a Estoico, como ya dije antes su actitud tiene explicación aunque no escusa y todo será explicado más adelante del fic. Respecto a Valka es algo que estoy pensando si ella aparecerá o no y como lo hará. Y lo que le dicen a Hipo fue horrible y en este capi se vio de una forma más directa. Es comprensible la alteración y llegara un punto en que gritarle a la pantalla no te bastara. El resto no puede ser contestado para no dar espoiler. Espero te haya gustado el capi y gracias por los reviews tipo testamento. Qué bueno que te guste tanto el fic, a mi fascinan tus reviews. Saludos.**

 **Draco Trainer: Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado y bueno obviamente la actitud de Estoico no nos gusta a nadie, y espero que el _"No me gusta"_ no se transforme en un _"lo odio"_ Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas personas lo odian. En cambio a Adrián pueden odiarlo y torturarlo todo lo que quieran, él no me da pena y se lo merece. Y aquí volví a recalcar toda la ayuda y apoyo que Astrid le da a Hipo. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi y gracias por tu review. Saludos. **

**Raditz: Que bueno guste el fic y sí, la pareja de mi historia es Hipo x Astrid. ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro el Hiccstrid :D Espero te haya gustado este capi y gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: Hasta hora no he de decir imposible, todo puede pasar. Y sí, Astrid siempre está para Hipo y es un gran soporte para él. Eso lo recalque mucho en este capi. En cuanto a Patán y los gemelos (como ya dije antes) tu velos como unos cachorros que siguen las ordenes de su amo. En algún momento ellos se darán cuenta de para donde apuntan las cosas que hacen y te puedo asegurar que se sentirán muy mal. Y por fis vuelvo a pedir que no odien a Estoico, denle tiempo al tiempo. Y respecto a lo último que dices sobre cuando Adrián se dé cuenta de que Astrid esta con Hipo porque en verdad lo quiere, solo puedo decir que se les va a armar a los tortolos y será una grande. Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Que bueno que te encuentres mejor y espero este capi no te haya dejado tan afectada como el otro. Creo que es la cuarta o quinta vez que repito que por favor no odien a Estoico, ya hasta me canse dar mis argumentos. Bueno no sé si el final es lo que te esperabas pero lamento decirte que la idea del castigo me la diste tú. Como no sabía cómo hacer para que Hipo deje de ver a los dragones, en una isla donde estos abundan. Decidí mejor que le prohibiera acercárseles a no ser que tuviera la aprobación de los dueños. Espero te haya gustado este capi y gracias por comentar. Ha y antes de que se me olvide, gracias por seguirme y ponerme como autora favorita. En verdad muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste tanto lo que escribo. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS**

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo. Le doy las gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar al igual que a las personas que leen. Acuérdense por favor darme el nombre de alguna isla si conocen.**

 **Aprovecho a decirle que si a alguien le interesa acabo de subir un one-shot 100 % Hiccstrid (Hipo x Astrid) Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	8. Mi lady

Capitulo 7: _Mi lady_

 _Yo te creo._ Aquellas palabras volaban en el aire cerrando la atmosfera de confianza entre los dos amigos. Hipo y Astrid estaban sentados y apoyados en el depósito.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto por fin la rubia.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé-

-Bien… ¿Qué hacías discutiendo con Adrián?-

-Él solo apareció y comenzó a insultarme diciendo… todo eso-

-Entiendo… ¿Cuál es tu versión?-

-Los dragones llegaron la primera noche de mi castigo y comenzaron a ayudarme voluntariamente-

-Bien…- Astrid se paró de su lugar con una sonrisa –Hay trabajo que hacer-

-¿Qué?-

-Como oyes. Ahora párate que te ayudare a terminar-

-Astrid, acabo de tener un gran problema justamente porque que me ayudaban a terminar-

-Pero nadie puede decir que tú me obligaste. Vamos, párate, andando-

El castaño bajo la mirada, no estaba seguro de eso. Ya no quería más problemas y eso era lo único que conseguiría.

-Hipo escucha. Yo quiero ayudarte. Así que andando porque estas por ganarte un golpe marca Hofferson- Hipo le sonrió y con su ayuda se levantó. Entre los dos comenzaron a reparar todo lo que faltaba, ella le ayudo a poner la puerta y terminar con las carretas.

Ambos amigos trabajaban y bromeaban entre sí, ignorando que eran observados desde la fragua. Bocón los veía, parecía más que se divertían a que trabajaran, él había considerado ir con Hipo, pero al verlo con Astrid decido dejarlos solos. Definitivamente esos dos eran tal para cual.

Él conocía muy bien a Hipo, la noche que le impusieron el castigo vio lo deprimido que estaba. Pero él necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar y estar tranquilo. Además que vio como los dragones llegaban a ayudarlo. Había quedado maravillado del cariño que los dragones le tenían.

Iba a dejar que la rubia se encargara de hacerle compañía a Hipo en estas situaciones. Se notaba que podía ayudarlo y levantarle el ánimo muy bien, pero mientras, él se encargaría de hablar con Estoico. Lo haría entrar en razón como antes de que se hicieran las paces con los dragones.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo estaba desplomado durmiendo en su cama y Astrid no debía de estar muy diferente. Se habían quedado hasta tarde reparando las cosas. Pero la verdad se divirtió más que otra cosa. Además también habían recibido mucha ayuda de Chimuelo.

El castaño se levantó a regañadientes, se lavó el rostro y salió de su casa. Hipo llego montando a la fragua, como había terminado con su castigo tenía más tiempo libre y ayudaría a Bocón en lo que fuese necesario. En si era cierto que al herrero le quedaba su nombre, solía abrir mucho la boca en los momentos menos indicados. Pero sabía cuándo no decir nada, a veces… En realidad solo mantenía la boca cerrada cuando Hipo metía la pata. Ambos solo seguían con sus vidas y trabajado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bocón ya llegue quería saber si necesitas…- Hipo se quedó tieso viendo al hombre que se masajeaba la cabeza cubierta de un extraño liquido verde -…algo. Emmmm Bocón ¿Qué…?-

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de esto muchacho- Hipo levanto sus manos ante la amenaza.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto divertido.

-Bueno yo…-

-Hola Hipo- El herrero fue interrumpido por Astrid -¿Bocón?-

-Lo mismo dije yo-

-Si me dejan terminar… es para que me crezca el cabello-

-Ohoooooou-

-¿Y funciona?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-En una semana debería ver los resultados-

-No pensé que tuvieras problemas por tu falta de cabello- Dijo Astrid.

-Los tiene desde que yo tengo memoria-

-No molesten más y díganme a que vinieron-

-Estoy aburrido-

-Estoy aburrida-

-Entonces abúrranse juntos-

Bocón los echo prácticamente a patas de la herraría.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Hipo.

-¿Vamos a volar?-

-Te juego una carrera por toda la isla-

-Me gusta esa idea-

Ambos chicos levantaron vuelo. Al principio yendo a la par. Luego comenzaron a jugarse el primer puesto de a poco. Los dos se miraban con sonrisas retadoras. Y solo con un movimiento del pedal el Fura Nocturna tomo la delantera. Llegaron al bosque y empezaron a esquivar los obstáculos que se les presentaba. La rubia iba un poco más por detrás de Hipo. Llegaron al final, dejando atrás los árboles y el castaño pudo notar que tenían a Astrid y Tormenta rozándoles por el primer lugar. Él chico la miro extrañado y la rubia sonrió triunfante.

-Puede ser que haya cambiado un poco el itinerario de comidas de Tormenta. Suerte para superarme Haddock-

Tras esas palabras la rubia y la Nadder aumentaron su velocidad.

-Así que quieres jugar sucio…- Susurro Hipo –Bien. Vamos amigo- El Furia Nocturna alcanzo de un solo movimiento de sus alas a las chicas. Comenzaron a jugarse el primer puesto, ambos querían ganar y no cederían.

El castaño y el Furia, le harían honor al título de los más rápidos. Mientras que Astrid les quitaría tal título y tomaría la revancha por haberles ganado en aquella última carrera.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Hasta la cala?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Hasta la cala-

Ambos amigos se internaron en la otra parte del bosque. Astrid tenía determinación, de eso no había dudas, pero el castaño estaba seguro de quienes ganarían. Al fin y al cabo al Furia Nocturna no le decían la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma por nada.

Chimuelo esquivaba arboles con una facilidad y gracia envidiables. Si Hipo ganaría, había decidido que no fuera con una gran ventaja.

El camino del par de amigos se vio obstruido por una rubia con su Nadder. Faltaba poco por llegar a la cala y Astrid parecía decidida a no dejarlos pasar. Cada vez que doblaban para adelantarse ella se les ponía en frente.

-Muy bien amigo, dejemos de jugar- Hipo pego su cuerpo a la espalda del Furia para darle una mejor movilidad. El dragón giro sobre si mismo mientras al mismo tiempo esquivaba a la chica. Luego de un rápido y fuerte aleteo la pasaron quedando en la delantera. Todo fue tan repentino que ninguna de las dos tuvo más tiempo a reaccionar.

Y todo segundos antes de llegar al lugar acordado. El dragón aterrizo, y su jinete bajo. Hipo espero apoyado en Chimuelo a que llegaran ambas chicas. Al llegar Astrid tenía expresión de confusión en su rostro. -¿Cómo…?-

-No debes de cuestionar al Hijo maldito del rayo y la muerte misma- La expresión de Astrid cambio a una de odio. Tomo su hacha de la montura de la Nadder y se bajó de ella. Hipo abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba en problemas.

El chico casi cae cuando Chimuelo se alejó de él para ir a jugar con Tormenta. Hipo miro incrédulo como su mejor amigo se iba. En definitiva estaba en un gran problema.

Comenzó a retroceder acorde ella avanzaba.

-Hay mejores formas de resolver esto- Intentó diciendo pero ella aun avanzaba con odio. –Vamos Astrid. Con golpearme no resolverás el que te haya ganado- La chica enfureció aún más y se acercó a él con más prisa y más amenazante –Eso no fue lo mejor que pude decir. Emmm Okey. Astrid espera. Yo tengo desventaja aquí- desgraciadamente nada de lo que decía parecía hacer reaccionar a la rubia – ¡Chimuelo! ¡Chimuelo!- De todos los momentos para irse tenía que elegir ese. El dragón prácticamente lo seguía hasta la ducha, pero lo dejaba solo con una enfurecida vikinga portadora de un hacha -Dioses- Astrid lo sujeto de la manga de la remera y lo apunto con el arma. Hipo cerró los ojos esperando que su última táctica funcionase.

–Recuerda mi hombro- La rubia se detuvo un momento pensando donde pegarle –Ya me quede cojo de una pierna, no me quites la otra- Le dijo cuando ella pareció tener la idea –SI me golpeas el ojo me quedare medio siego sin poder volar y Chimuelo no tiene la culpa de nada- La rubia bajo el brazo pensando en otra cosa -¿No te parece que cojo y un hombro lastimado ya es suficiente como para que me rompas una costilla?- Astrid bajo el hacha y miro el suelo. Mientras que el castaño no pudo evitar suspirar al verse liberado de la amenaza Hofferson.

-Auch- Hipo se frotaba la nuca con las manos frente al repentino golpe. No había sido muy fuerte pero seguía siendo un golpe -¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-Ni que te hubiera dolido-

-Eso no le quita la marca Hofferson-

La rubia sonrió y se dirigió a sentarse haciéndole señas al castaño para que la siguiera. Ese día estaba resultando perfecto. Abono y Cubeta tuvieron un compromiso por lo que les dieron el día libre y Bocón como estaba con su tratamiento capilar no les daría entrenamiento.

Las horas pasaron y ambos amigos habían prendido una fogata ya que estaba anocheciendo. Además, habían pescado unos peces con la ayuda de los dragones he Hipo los estaba cocinando.

-¿Por qué no dejas cocinar a mí?-

-Nada en especial- Contesto nervioso –Solo… que me gusta cocinar-

-¿Te gusta cocinar?-

-Emmmm si-

-¿Estás seguro de que me dices la verdad Haddock?-

-S-seguro-

¿Y que mas podía decir? Ya lo había casi matado en la mañana por haber ganado la carrera, si le decía que era una pésima cocinera, ese sería el final de Hipo Haddock.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Estoico y Bocón hablaban en el gran salón…

O más bien Bocón hablaba, aunque en realidad, Bocón regañaba al jefe mientras que este solo escuchaba.

-Fuiste muy duro-

-Lo sé-

-No tenias porqué hablarle así-

-Lo sé-

-Y menos en frente de todo el pueblo-

-Lo sé, Bocón. Lo sé. No solo fui duro, sino que cruel-

-Tienes que hablar con Hipo, Estoico. El muchacho se ha de sentir pésimo. Escucha su versión de los hechos-

-Lo sé Bocón. Lo hare. Hablare con él-

-Muy bien. Pero si quieres mi concejo te recomiendo hacerlo después de un tiempo. Ustedes tienen que hablar de muchas cosas. No solo de esto-

-Está bien. Esperare un par de semanas-

-Mejor así. Deja que se enfríen las cosas. Hipo necesita que el tiempo pase para que luego tú hables con él de esto-

-¡Jefe!- Bocón miro enfadado al vikingo que irrumpió en su charla. –Llego una carta para usted. Es del mercader Johan- Estoico tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla en presencia de su mejor amigo. Acorde más leía se sentía más confundido. Como siempre el mercader le contaba una de sus tantas historias antes de llegar a lo realmente importante.

Después de unos minutos los ojos del jefe se abrieron bien grandes y comenzó a pasar las páginas con desesperación. Al terminar solo se quedó viendo un punto en la nada. Atónito por la noticia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Bocón.

-Lo encontró-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué encontró Estoico?-

-Lee aquí-

El jefe le paso una de las hojas donde por fin el mercader llegaba al grano del asunto. Los ojos de Bocón se abrieron como los de su amigo.

-Esa si es una buena noticia-

-Lo es, Bocón lo es. Lo encontró-

-¿Le dirás a Hipo?-

-Aun no. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Así que ni se te ocurra abrir la boca- Amenazo. El herrero levanto sus manos y luego ambos sonrieron. Ninguno podía esperar a ver la expresión de Hipo cuando se lo dieran.

-¿A cuánto esta Johan de Berk?- Pregunto al vikingo.

-Un par de semanas-

-Perfecto-

-Tiempo suficiente para pensar como se lo dirás- Dijo Bocón.

-Hipo estará muy feliz-

-Ya lo creo-

Volvieron a intercambiar una sonrisa. Ansiaban el momento de dárselo a Hipo. La felicidad que lo embargaría seria única.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo miraba a la enfurecida Astrid que golpeaba el aire con su hacha, mientras maldecía a más no poder.

-Y los muy idiotas ¿Qué se creen? Me tienen cansada Y… Ahggggg-

Todo había estado bien, tan pacifico, tan sereno. Comían bajo la luz de las estrellas. Incluso ella lo felicito por lo buen cocinero. Empezaron a hablar como todas las noches de temas triviales. Hasta que la chica le conto de cierto asunto que la tenía harta, y su ánimo fue cambiando acorde le contaba. Y al final Hipo se salvó de terminar con su cabeza rodando de un hachazo, solo por un pelo, un segundo en el que se agacho un poco más y el arma dio en el árbol a un milímetro de su cabeza.

Luego Astrid tomo el hacha y empezó a golpearlo todo mientras maldecía.

-Son unos inútiles, idiotas, buenos para nada. No soy una princesa, soy vikinga. ¿Tanto le cuesta al idiota ese entenderlo? Y luego Patán con su "Hermosa" me tiene harta. No sé quién le dio consejos de cortejo pero en definitiva conmigo no funcionan. ¿Qué tienen esos dos con los apodos? Y no podían ser más originales. Me tratan como si fuera una… una…-

-¿Una hermosa princesa?- Sugirió Hipo.

-Si. Haaay- La chica siguió golpeando el aire enfurecida. Hipo decidido que si no la paraba terminaría talando todo el bosque. Se le acercó un poco posando una mano en el mango de su hacha y otra en su muñeca.

-Wow, wow, wow. Ya _mi lady_ terminaras por talar todo el bosque si sigues así-

Astrid quedo atónita ante el contacto del castaño y por como la llamo. ¿Ella se quejaba de los apodos que le ponían y él intentaba tranquilizarla poniéndole uno? Pero ese le gusto. _Mi lady,_ sonaba muy bonito y no solo eso. Le pareció original y no sentía que la rebajaba de su puesto de guerrera.

-Astrid- Hipo intento devolverla a la realidad. ¿Se habría molestado por como la llamo? La rubia sonrió al castaño, adivinando sus pensamientos. Pasaron un buen tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Las horas pasaban y la noche se hacía cada vez más entrada.

-Creo que ya es hora de me valla- Dijo ella.

-Vamos. Te acompaño-

-¿Tu no iras a tu casa?-

-No. Me quedare un rato más disfrutando de la noche-

-Bien…-

-Pero vamos. Te acompaño a tu casa-

Entre los dos apagaron la fogata para luego levantar vuelo directo a la casa Hofferson.

-Y a ver si algún día me dices que es lo que le das a Tormenta-

-Eso es secreto mío Haddock. Nuestro en realidad- Contesto acariciando a la Nadder.

Hipo le sonrió –No te creas… lo voy a descubrir-

-¿Y luego qué?-

-Luego te echare en cara que ni siquiera con una comida especial pueden ganarnos-

-Ya lo veremos Haddock-

-Recuerda que Chimuelo es un Furia Nocturna. Está hecho para la velocidad. Aun con el viento en contra-

Astrid sonrió y miro sus pies –Buenas noches Haddock. Nos vemos mañana- La chica subió un par de escalones hasta su puerta.

-Dulces sueños _mi lady_ \- Ella giro sonriéndole y entro a su casa. –Vamos amigo- Jinete y dragón caminaban por Berk rumbo al bosque. Todo tan tranquilo y pacífico. Estaban llegando al final de la aldea y el principio del bosque cuando Chimuelo vio unas ovejas pastando a un par de metros. El dragón miro a Hipo y este le hizo una seña para que fuera. El Furia utilizo la oscuridad a su favor y se escondió en el bosque. Para luego salir por detrás de las ovejas asustándolas.

El castaño sentía pena por esos animales pero Chimuelo solo jugaba saltando de un lado a otro y cerrándoles salidas.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ya sabía quién era, pero no tenía miedo, solo molestia. Astrid tenía razón, ese chico era una plaga.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto sereno y sin girarse.

-Cobrármelas contigo por haber utilizado a mi dragón- Hipo se giró encarando a Adrián.

-Aquí el único que utiliza a los dragones eres tú. No creas que no sé qué solo utilizas a _Kem_ para ganar popularidad-

-¿ _Kem_?- Pregunto confundido.

-Kematian- Le aclaro.

-Escúchame bien insecto. Tú no me hablas así- El pelinegro lo apunto con su dedo y le dio un par de golpes con este en el pecho. Pero Hipo le aparto de un manotazo. –Veo que alguien esta valiente hoy- Él y sus amigos se rieron para que luego el pelinegro tomase a Hipo de la camisa –Mucho cuidado con lo que haces y dices verguen…- Sintió una piedra darle en la cabeza y los cuatro se giraron a ver quién fue capaz de tal osadía.

-Oye basta- Dijo Gustav.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Una pulga va a defender a otra pulga?- Se burló aun sosteniendo a Hipo de la camisa –Mejor vete niño-

-No-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-D-dije que … que no-

-Mira me estas colmando la paciencia así que mejor vete. Te recuerdo que tienes enfrente a un gran jinete-

-¿Gran jinete? Él es un gran jinete. Tu solo montas un dragón-

-Gustav vete- Dijo Hipo. Pero ya era tarde, toda la atención del chico estaba en el niño.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que…-

-Ni se te ocurra repetirlo- Adrián lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo del suelo.

-Oye basta- Hipo quiso separarlos y que dejara en paz al niño. Pero Adrián solo le tiro a Gustav encima y los empujo a ambos. Comenzó a acercarse amenazante hacia ellos. Gustav vio una silueta negra aparecer en frente de ellos, provocando que el chico cayese. Los tres adolescentes que habían estado con él se fueron corriendo. Luego se escucho un rugido que hizo temblar a su agresor y tras una corta mirada de miedo el pelinegro también se fue.

Hipo se paro, acaricio la cabeza de Chimuelo como un _gracias_ por haberlos defendido y le tendió una mano al niño para ayudarlo. –Gustav ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Solo quería ayudar-

-Pero casi ganas más que una paliza por eso…-

-Pero Adrian vive molestando a todos a su antojo.-

-Lo sé. Pero… escucha, no te conviene juntarte conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No has oído los rumores? Si te ven conmigo solo obtendrás problemas-

-Pero me prometiste enseñarme a montar un dragón-

-¿Por qué insistes en que yo te enseñe?-

-Porque eres el mejor jinete. La gente dice mucho pero están muy lejos de la verdad-

-Gustav juntarte conmigo solo te traerá problemas-

-No me importa-

-Pero a mí sí. No necesito meter a nadie más en esto. Me sentiría muy mal si vivieran golpeándote por mí-

-Pero lo prometiste-

Hipo suspiro. Era verdad lo prometió. Tenía que haber una forma de entrenarlo y que no le hiciesen nada.

-¿Podrías ayudarme aunque sea a conseguir mi dragón?-

-Está bien-

Ambos se internaron en el bosque en busca de algún dragón para el chico. Hipo le pregunto cual quería y su respuesta no le sorprendió mucho…

-¿Pesadilla monstruosa? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Completamente-

-Bien. Escucha, cuando encontremos a uno, ten en cuenta que es salvaje. No está acostumbrado a los vikingos. Por eso la mejor forma de ganártelo es con comida. ¡Chimuelo!- El Furia se acerco he Hipo saco un pescado de una bolsa pegada a la silla. –Ten. Deja que él se acerque, sin movimientos bruscos, lejos armas, y se lo das con confianza ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido-

Cuando encontraron al dragón Gustav perdió toda la confianza acumulada, y se quedo tieso con el pescado entre las manos sin saber qué hacer. Hipo tuvo que acercarse y transmitirle un poco de confianza. Cuando el pesadilla advirtió su presencia se puso a la defensiva, luego olio el pescado y miro directo a las manos del pelinegro. Se acerco con cautela y Gustav le tendió la comida, la cual devoro de un bocado. Se acerco a él para ver si tenía más, olfateándolo.

-Hipo…- Dijo asustado. El dragón se detuvo y lo miro curioso.

-Perfecto… saca el otro pez que te di- El chico obedeció sin chistar y el dragón lo comió con más confianza. –Gustav extiende la mano- Un poco nervioso lo hizo y el animal se acerco para ser acariciado.

El pesadilla era purpura el chico decidió llamarlo Púa diente. El castaño estaba deseoso de ver la expresión de Patán al oír eso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto el chico acariciando a su dragón.

-Ahora debe de dejarse montar-

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- Hipo ayudo a Gustav a montar al dragón, saco una soga de su bolsa y la usaron para que el chico se sostuviera, también le enseño a mantener estabilidad al emprender vuelo, entre otras cosas.

-Wow Hipo. Eso fue genial-

-Ya lo creo. Y dime tienes un lugar para que se quede en tu casa-

-Sip, construí un establo-

-Y… ¿Tienes el permiso de tus padres?-

-Creo que sino no habría podido construirlo-

-Buen. Punto. La verdad Gustav me sorprendes. Aprendes rápido-

El niño sonrió y una idea cruzo por su mente -¡Eso es Hipo! Aprendo rápido, hoy aprendí. Y todo gracias a ti. Puedes enseñarme, no hace falta que nadie más lo sepa-

Hipo quedo callado pensando en algo que decir. –Nose Gustav… Y si nos descubren-

-¿Quién lo hará? Hoy nadie lo hizo. Además, yo te creo-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo en todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora Hipo. El "incidente" con los dragones, te creo yo sé que no los obligaste. No te repudio Hipo. Y tú eres el mejor jinete ¿Quién mejor que tu para enseñarme?- Hipo suspiro, el chico tenía una fe ciega en él. Y de verdad quería aprender a montar.

Patán y los gemelos estaban descartados para enseñarle, Patapez lo llenaría de una teoría que no podría comprender y prácticamente nada de practica… Astrid, ella podrá ser muy estricta y eso era un problema grande teniendo en cuenta la dispersa atención del niño.

-Está bien-

-Sí. Gracias Hipo, no te decepcionare. Si Wuju. Gracias, gracias, gra-

-Pero con una condición- Lo interrumpió –No quiero que vuelvas a intentar defenderme-

-Pero…-

-NO lo hagas-

Suspiro –Ash, está bien- Y ambos unieron sus manos cerrando el trato.

 **No tengo nada que decir…**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra Rengellopez: He de decir que adoro tus reviews, me divierto un montón leyéndolos. Bueno como veras Estoico se comió una buena regañada y le pedirá disculpas a Hipo y tratándose de vikingos a mi parecer una disculpa implica mucho. Estate tranquila que con el paso del fic Hipo no es el único que sufrirá. Además de que recibirá un regalito muy especial de parte de su padre ¿Qué será…?**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer por tu review en "¿Día de pesca? Mejor día de caza" Espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Digamos que cuando leí tu review me acorde de que una cosa así (como lo que creen que hizo Hipo) no podía quedar sin castigo… Me alegra que te caiga bien la Astrid de mi fic que bueno que pienses que lucí todo su potencial, y ahora que lo dices es verdad que su actitud con Hipo cambio de un momento al otro de la peli, pero supongo que es porque con el vuelo en Chimuelo se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente especial en Hipo. El destino de Adrian aun lo estoy considerando. Te me adelantaste a los hechos, tenía pensado hablar en este capi de los pensamientos de Bocón y cómo ves él está completa y totalmente del lado de Hipo y lo ayudara en lo que necesite.**

 **Sip, tengo catorce. Algo me decía que tu también y nose cuantos años tendrán los demás, en realidad yo solía pensar que la mayoría aquí somos adolescentes pero hay muchos adultos que escriben fics. Me alegra mucho que haya buena calidad en mis trabajos, hago lo posible por entregarles lo mejor aunque a veces se me escape alguna que otra cosita.**

 **Gracias en verdad por tus hermosas palabras, me alegre mucho al leer eso último, me hace muy feliz que pienses que escribo increíble y ames mi historia. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **LucyNamiKagome: Que bueno que no odies a Estoico y como dije antes a todos les va a tocar sufrir. Sigo pensando en el destino de Adrián y mejor no les pregunto a ustedes porque estoy segura que me pedirían muerte ;D Es increíble la forma en que todos piden que Hipo se valla de Berk, no leo un solo review sin que esas palabras aparezcan junto con las típicas "Muerte a Adrián" Y nuestra hermosa parejita vivirá muchas cosas. Además también gracias por poner en favorito mi one-shot de "¿Día de pesca? Mejor día de caza" Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Melodiosa: No puedo contestar a eso ya que significa spoiler. Solo puedo decir que no pasara todo lo que me piden y tengo una muy vaga idea del destino de Adrián… Qué bueno que ames mi historia, eso me alegra mucho, aquí tienes la actualización, espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos**

 **Rebecahl97** : **Ahora Hipo tendrá la oportunidad de explicarle a su padre las cosas, Estoico se siente muy mal por lo que ha hecho a Hipo y linda regañada se comió de parte de Bocón… La pobre Astrid estuvo prácticamente obligada a perdonar a Hipo y lo quiere tanto que puso su orgullo para después y se fijo en el bienestar de su amigo antes. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Saludos**

 **Utópico: Me sorprendió ver tu review, estaba a tres segundos de comenzar a responder comentarios cuando veo el tuyo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis y que bueno que pienses que tengo potencial y logre darle forma y sentido al sufrimiento. Sí, muchos ya me han dicho que se habrían ido hace rato en su lugar pero Hipo tiene a Astrid y jamás podría dejarla además de que ella lo ayuda siempre en lo que necesita.**

 **Oye no seas malo, pobrecito Kematian si le damos a Adrián para que se lo coma podría caerle mal jaja Además el pobre dragón es muy bueno y no tiene la culpa. Yo lo veo como un Chimuelo versión pesadilla monstruosa. Ojala te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: Melodiosa y** **Darkdeoz.**

 **Darkdeoz: Gracias por los follower y favoritos. También muchas gracias por ponerme como autora favorita y seguirme. Además aprovecho para agradecerte también los follower y favoritos en "Te amo" Que bueno que te haya gustado aquel pequeño One-shot Hiccstrid. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy ¿Quién eta listo para una nueva temporada de Dragones carrera al borde?**

 **¡Yo! Hoy maratón de dragones todo el día en mi casa ¿Quién quiere venir? Aviso que estaríamos viéndolo solo con la compu. Pero ya convencí a mi papa de poner Netflix ¿Quién no querría un papa como el mío?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capi. Nos leemos el prox viernes. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Te destruire

Capítulo 8: Te destruiré

Los días pasaban y el entrenamiento con Gustav avanzaba de muy buena forma. El chico tenía muy buenas habilidades para ser jinete. Y por suerte había estado cumpliendo su promesa a la perfección. No es como si lo molestaran día, tarde y noche como antes. La diferencia de ahora era que con Chimuelo al lado, nadie se atrevía a acercársele.

Pero no se sentía orgulloso de que su dragón lo tuviera que andar defendiendo. En realidad lo hacía sentirse estúpido y débil. Pero que podía hacer.

Lo que la gente generalmente hacia era lo mismo que antes, cuando salía se indignaban y le decían que volviera a casa o murmuraban cosas, los adolescentes lo empujaban al pasar de vez en cuando o lo insultaban. Pero a esas alturas ya ni le afectaba.

Con quien si tenía problemas era con Astrid. Hipo estaba tan inmerso en su entrenamiento con Gustav, no causar desastres, trucos con Chimuelo y en nuevos bocetos de artefactos, que no se acordaba de su lastimado hombro. Y en poco tiempo Astrid había conseguido conocerlo tan bien, que se daba cuenta que no se estaba cuidando como debía. Lo que los llevo a tener otra pelea.

 _Hipo y Astrid trabajaban en la granja de Abono y Cubeta. Esta vez les había tocado juntar los desechos de los yaks. Más que difícil, la tarea era asquerosa. Cada uno con una pala levantaba las heces y las ponían en una carretilla, según ambos hombres ellos luego se harían cargo._

 _Aunque la tarea no era del todo complicada, a Hipo se le dificultaba con el hombro herido, pero trataba de no quejarse y seguir. Sin embargo Astrid se daba cuenta de la mueca en el rostro del castaño, cada vez que levantaba la pala._

 _Al terminar ambos se dirigieron al bosque como todas las tardes. Luego llegaron a la cala donde Astrid, como siempre, saco de entrada el tema del que hablarían, probablemente las siguientes dos horas o hasta que ella se cansara de golpearlo y regañarlo._

 _-¿Te has estado pasando en el hombro la medicina para sanar?-_

 _Hipo entro en pánico al escuchar la pregunta, en principio porque obvio no lo había hecho, segundo no sabía mentir, tercero… Astrid tenía su hacha a mano._

 _-Yo… sí, sí, claro. Obviamente lo he hecho-_

 _-Hipo…-_

 _Una mirada amenazante de la rubia vasto para que empezara a correr para salvarse de la amenaza Hofferson. Pero Astrid nada lenta le siguió la persecución. Ambos comenzaron a corretearse por toda la cala entre risas. Los dos eran rápidos, pero a Hipo se le dificultaba por la prótesis. Después de un rato el castaño tropezó y la rubia se le abalanzo encima, empezaron a forcejear riendo en la tierra. Y cuando se cansaron se echaron a descansar. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para…_

 _-Auch- Se quejó sobándose el brazo –Mejor no pregunto porqué fue eso-_

 _-Eso fue por mentirme- Otro golpe –Por no cuidarte- Otro golpe –Por huir-Otro golpe –Y eso por todo lo demás- Y como si no bastara le volvió a pegar más fuerte esta vez._

 _-Auch- Hipo se sobaba el brazo rápidamente -¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eso duele?- Para confirmar sus palabras el castaño le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a la rubia._

 _-Oye. Yo soy la que pega- Astrid lo golpeo he Hipo se lo devolvió. Así comenzó de nuevo la "pelea" de ellos mientras rodaban por el suelo. Entre tantas vueltas que daban terminaron en el agua de la laguna de la cala, pero en lugar de detenerse comenzaron a lanzarse agua y empezó otra jugarreta._

 _Al final del día estaban tirados en el pasto esperando a que su ropa se secara._

 _-Oye, ¿Para qué son esas bolsas?- Preguntó ella viéndolas en una esquina de la cala._

 _-Son las cenizas de madera y paja que me quedaron de cuando queme el depósito-_

 _-¿Y para que las usaras?-_

 _-Hasta donde sé, podría utilizarlas para el huerto o se lo puedo dar a Bocón para que lo ponga junto al metal y ver que sale-_

 _-Hipo…-_

 _-¿Mmmm?-_

 _-Prométeme que empezaras a cuidarte más-_

 _-¿A qué viene el pedido?-_

 _-Tu hombro-_

 _El castaño suspiro. Si fuera por él se cuidaría pero no era su culpa olvidarse._

 _-Hipo… promételo-_

 _-Lo haría Astrid…-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-No quiero prometerte algo que sé que se me olvidara cumplir-_

 _-Hipo…-_

 _-Es que se me olvida-_

 _La chica suspiro y se levantó de su lugar._

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_

 _-A mi casa para no golpearte-_

Y así terminaron medio peleados. Pero no tanto como la vez anterior. Los llamados de Gustav lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el castaño felicito al pelinegro por lo bien que hacia las cosas y lo mando a casa a descansar.

Aún era temprano por lo que le quedaba tiempo para hacer otras cosas, por ejemplo molestar a Bocón.

 **OOOoooOOO**

En la mañana el sol la despertó con la luz en sus ojos. Astrid se levantó lista para salir a volar con Tormenta. Necesitaba sentir el viento en su rostro para olvidarse aunque sea unos minutos de todos los problemas que en la noche abordaron su mente.

Necesitaba tener una buena cara para cuando se viera con Hipo. Inmediatamente el castaño preguntaría el porqué de su mala cara y no quería mentirle… no de nuevo. Lo cierto era que cuando lo encontró aquella mañana durmiendo en la plaza, era porque después de la pelea con su padre siguieron otras. Y no quería verlo por lo que cada mañana salía temprano a volar con Tormenta.

Y esta mañana no sería la excepción. La noche anterior había peleado muy fuerte con su padre. Tanto que ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra.

 _-Astrid. Hija, tengo que hablar contigo- La rubia de mala gana se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al de su padre. Ya sabía cuál sería el tema de conversación, como todas las noches._

 _Y como de costumbre el señor Hofferson fue directo al punto. –No quiero que veas más a ese muchacho- Astrid quedo paralizada, quieta en su lugar. Claro que sabía a quién se refería._

 _-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que logro articular. El resto para ella fueron balbuceos sin sentido de parte del hombre. Según él, se había reunido con los padres de los otros chicos. Y todos concluyeron en que cada vez que se juntaban con Hipo, terminaban siendo molestados por otros adolescentes._

 _El padre de Patán incluso dijo que notaba raro a su hijo desde hace unos días. Cuando la rubia logro reaccionar, salto de su lugar y le grito a su padre lo que llevaba ya mucho tiempo guardando._

 _-¡No puedes decirme con quien juntarme o no!-_

 _-Astrid a mí no me hablas así. Vuelve a tu lugar para que sigamos hablando-_

 _-¿Hablando? Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tu solo estas dándome ordenes-_

 _-Lo hago porque tu futuro se arruinara si-_

 _-¿Si qué? ¿Si me junto con Hipo? Escucha bien. Yo decido con quien me junto o no. Y lo que los demás puedan decir o hacer, me tiene sin cuidado-_

 _-Pero a mí no. Y mientras vivas en mi casa tendrás que hace lo que yo diga-_

 _-Genial, ya sacaste el típico de los padres "mientras vivas en mi casa". Entonces si algún día me caso, como estaré viviendo en la casa de mi marido tendré que hacer lo que él diga ¿verdad? Porque es su casa-_ Ironizo ella, usando sus palabras en su contra.

 _-Yo nunca dije eso-_

 _-Escucha. Entiendo que quieras lo mejor para mí, pero de ahí a darme ordenes como… esta. Olvídalo-_

 _La rubia subió a su cuarto corriendo. Ya no quería discutir y si se quedaba eso era lo único que conseguiría._

-Vamos nena- Astrid monto a Tormenta y ambas emprendieron vuelo. Necesitaba pensar, su padre no era alguien que se quedara de brazos cruzados. Y lo último que quería era lastimar a Hipo. ¿Por qué los vikingos eran tan… así?

Mientras surcaban los cielos ella vio a Patán montado sobre diente púa, su padre tenía razón en algo. Aquel chico andaba demasiado raro, lo había visto los últimos días demasiado… ¿Paranoico?

Lo cierto era que sí. Patán andaba demasiado paranoico. La verdad era que sentía un enorme cargo de conciencia. Era muy notorio para todos, el enorme cambio en la vida de Hipo. Hubo tres semanas en las que el chico era el héroe de Berk, pero ahora parecía que la batalla contra la Muerte Roja jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Y el pelinegro sabía a la perfección el porqué de todo. Aquello que había comenzado como una broma o un simple sabotaje para que a Estoico no le quedara de otra que elegirlo jefe a él, se tornó en un juego sucio, un horrible juego sucio.

Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias con un horrible cargo de conciencia. Cuando Hipo cayó por aquel acantilado, temió lo peor, de no ser porque Chimuelo llego a salvarlo tal vez…

No quería ni pensarlo. Además se sentía terrible cuando veía a Hipo con esas ojeras. Y cuando escucho el escándalo de los dragones, le pareció muy raro. Si algo sabia era que Hipo jamás haría algo así.

Adrián estaba jugando demasiado sucio. Y decidió aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Lo cual no había salido nada bien…

 _Patán caminaba por las calles de Berk buscando al chico. Necesitaban aclarar unas cuantas cosas, pero no quería ir directo al punto. Seria sutil…_

 _…O lo que él creía que eso significaba._

 _El pelinegro reposaba contra una de las casas. Era muy tarde en la noche por lo que no había nadie._

 _Patán se acercó con cautela y se apoyó junto a él._

 _-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto descaradamente Adrián. Patán trago saliva para luego hablar._

 _-Fue… fue muy raro lo de los dragones ¿No crees?-_

 _El chico lo miro de reojo y Patán se encogió levemente. Adrián sospechaba lo que le diría._

 _-Sí, creo que lo fue-_

 _-Jamás lo habría creído de Hipo-_

 _-Aja-_

 _-Fue muy- Inmediatamente Patán fue acorralado contra la pared. El mayor lo sujetaba de la camisa y lo levantaba unos centímetros del suelo._

 _-Escúchame bien. Ya sé a dónde quieres ir. Y no, yo no mentí. Pero si lo hice ¿Qué? A ti no te importa y más te vale no abrir la boca. ¿Entendido?-_

 _-…-_

 _-Te pregunte que si entendiste-_

 _-S-sí-_

 _El chico lo dejo en el suelo y lo miro amenazante –Mejor así- Después de eso se fue. Dejando a Patán con un dilema en mente-_

 **OOOoooOOO**

La tarde había transcurrido normalmente… más o menos.

Había ido al entrenamiento de Bocón, le sorprendió que su primo no hubiera hecho ninguna broma en toda la clase, en realidad ni siquiera lo miro. Después de eso había ido con Astrid a trabajar a la granja, al terminar tuvieron una carrera sobre sus dragones, alrededor de Berk. Lo raro es que últimamente cada vez que volaba SIEMPRE algo pasaba. Una vez se le cruzo un Terrible Terror en frente, por lo que él y Chimuelo debieron parar en seco, lo que provoco que cayese del dragón. Por suerte Chimuelo logro atraparlo y no pasó nada grave.

Aunque hubo una vez en la que estaba volando por Berk y una roca casi le cae encima. Casi, porque Chimuelo le lanzo una bola de plasma, rompiéndola en pedazos. Pero desde abajo las personas los miraron con mala cara porque los pedazos les cayeron encima.

Y así sucesivamente, lo peor es que los vikingos se enfadaban con él, porque al protegerse de cada "accidente" algo pasaba y ellos salían perjudicados.

Pero Hipo no le prestaba atención a eso. Ahora tenía que estar atento a otra cosa y eso era la amenaza Hofferson.

Había salido con Astrid a caminar por el bosque y de nuevo salió el tema de su hombro. Y no tuvo mejor idea que decir que aparte de que se olvidaba de pasarse el ungüento, no llegaba a esa parte de su hombro. Ella dijo que si tanto se olvidaba de pasarse la medicina y que si no llegaba, entonces ella se acordaba y se la pasaba. Pero claro no iba a permitir eso. Otra discusión comenzó y no sabía cómo, pero de pronto se vio corriendo por el bosque y esquivando hachazos.

Hipo cayó cuando su pie se atoro en una raíz de árbol que sobresalía de la tierra. Perdió mucho tiempo intentando sacar su pie y para cuando lo hizo, el hacha de su amiga dio contra el árbol a centímetros de su cabeza. Rápidamente volvió a pararse y seguir corriendo pero Astrid lo alcanzo y se abalanzó sobre él, comenzaron a rodar colina abajo y coincidentemente terminaron en la cala.

Astrid estaba sobre él y ambos estaban muy sonrojados. La rubia se paró rápidamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo. Tras un par de miradas nerviosas estallaron en risas sin saber porqué.

-Anda. Déjame ayudarte- Pidió ella. Pero Hipo solo negó con la cabeza – ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Claro que confió en ti-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es… ¿Cómo decirlo…?-

-¿Incomodo?- Le sugirió.

-Exacto. Incomodo. MUY incómodo-

¿Cómo termino así? Era verdad, era incómodo y mucho.

Astrid le pasaba en el hombro el ungüento que Gothi le dio. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Muy sencillo, se lo robo de su habitación. Resulto ser que Estoico tiene plena confianza en ella, y con solo llegar a su casa en un horario en el obviamente el castaño no estaba, y preguntar si le podía dejar una nota en su cuarto… Todo hecho.

Mejor comenzaba a esconder sus cosas.

-Vamos Hipo. Ni que fuera para tanto- El castaño bufo. ¿Para tanto? ¿Cómo que no era para tanto? Había pasado vergüenzas en su vida, pero nada se comparaba con esta. –Hipo somos amigos y-

-¡Auch!-La interrumpió cuando le apretó demasiado fuerte sin darse cuenta.

-Lo siento. Pero tú exageras-

-¿Me recuerdas que hora es?-

-Las nueve y media ¿Por qué?-

-Para tener una excusa y mandarte a tu casa… Au. Eso dolió- Astrid le había apretado, de nuevo, el hombro como venganza.

-Aprende a cerrar la boca-

-Aprende a cerrar la boca- La imito -¡Au! Astrid deja de hacer eso-

-Ya te lo dije. Cierra la boca-

Mientras ambos amigos seguían su charla, del otro lado del bosque un pelinegro pateaba con furia la tierra y ramas a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Gritaba Adrián. Siempre veía a Hipo y Astrid desaparecer en el bosque. Por más que los seguía nunca lograba dar con ellos.

Aún tenía esa necesidad de vengarse de Hipo. Pero tenía que darle donde en verdad le doliera y eso solo podía hacerlo si descargaba su ira contra el Furia Nocturna…

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo comía en el gran salón una pata de pollo. Astrid estaba en otra mesa sentada con los chicos. El castaño sabía porqué no se juntaban más con él y lo entendía a la perfección. Además le había pedido a Astrid que no se juntara con él a vista de Berk. Ya que eso le podría traer problemas a la rubia.

Chimuelo se encontraba afuera corriendo una mariposa, tocando las alas del insecto con sus patas. Entonces un ruido le llamo la atención, fue hasta la forja y volvió a escucharlo. Se acercó un poco con cautela y entonces el lugar estallo y se comenzó a incendiar. Lo primero que pensó el dragón es que tenía que buscar agua y fue corriendo al pozo.

Mientras en el Gran Salón, un vikingo entro gritando que la herrería se quemaba. Todo el mundo se alertó y reacciono de inmediato. En la forja era donde atendían a los dragones, hacían las sillas y construían armas por si había un ataque. Por lo cual era un lugar muy valioso para el pueblo y no debía destruirse.

Hipo corrió y se encontró con su padre quien le ordeno ir a buscar baldes de agua. En aquel momento el castaño se preguntaba dónde podría estar su dragón, aunque no debía de estar lejos. De seguro ya había escuchado el alboroto y fue a ayudar.

El Furia Nocturna tenía un balde en la boca y lo tiro a las llamas. Intentaría controlar todo en lo que llegaban los vikingos. La multitud llego al lugar y vieron al dragón, de inmediato suponiendo lo peor. Comenzaron a maldecir he intentar apagar el fuego.

Hipo llego al lugar encontrándose con Chimuelo en frente de las llamas.

-¿Chimuelo?- El castaño dejo caer los baldes con agua. Su dragón lo miro a los ojos, muy triste. Sabía que no fue él, siempre confiaría en Chimuelo.

Una vez el fuego se apagó la multitud miro con rencor al Furia a quien solo le importaba saber lo que creyera su jinete.

-Lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Estas bestias son un problema. No se puede confiar en ellos- De la multitud salió Mildew. Un viejo flaco de pelo y barba blanca que se quejaba de los dragones todo el tiempo. –El Furia Nocturna incendio el lugar a propósito para dejarnos sin armas y así atacar- Dijo señalándolo con el bastón. Chimuelo se encogió ante las miradas acusadoras de todos.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Hipo furioso por las acusaciones del viejo. El castaño fue hasta donde su dragón y se puso delante protegiéndolo de las miradas de todos. Que se metieran con él era una cosa, pero con Chimuelo... –Usted no tiene ninguna prueba para decir que mi dragón incendio el lugar-

-Claro que la tengo. Yo lo vi-

-¿Y cómo confiar en la palabra de alguien que no ha hecho más que quejarse de los dragones todo este tiempo?-

-¿Insinúas que miento?-

-Sé que miente-

-Silencio todo el mundo- Estoico irrumpió la escena y calló los murmullos de la gente

-Jefe. Este dragón incendio la forja-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Ya. Calmados todos. Mildew ¿Tienes alguna prueba con lo que dices?-

-Yo lo vi-

-Mentiroso- Murmuro Hipo.

-Hipo ¿Tú tienes alguna prueba?- Pregunto el jefe con un aire de esperanza.

-Sé que Chimuelo jamás haría una cosa así-

-¿Y qué hacía aquí entonces?-

-Apagaba el incendio- Le contesto el castaño de forma tajante al viejo.

-¿Un dragón apagando un incendio?- Pregunto Mildew divertido. Al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a reír.

-Ya silencio todo el mundo- Los calmo el jefe –Arreglaremos esto en el Gran Salón. Todos los adultos vayan- Los vikingos siguieron la orden del jefe y al poco tiempo todos estaban el lugar discutiendo que hacer.

Mientras, Hipo esperaba afuera, sentado en las escaleras y acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-Todo estará bien amigo. Lo sé-

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme?- Dijo Astrid. El castaño le hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que lo hiciera. La chica tomo asiento a su lado y ambos quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

-Yo sé que no lo hizo- Hablo el castaño.

-Lo sé. Yo también le creo-

-¿Qué crees que estén hablando? ¿Cuál… cual crees que sea el… castigo?- Astrid vio de reojo a Hipo. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo por su dragón, se notaba. Astrid rodeo sus hombros con su brazo

-Oye tranquilo. Estoy segura de que no le harán nada- El castaño dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Ella le acariciaba el brazo mientras Hipo acariciaba la cabeza de Chimuelo en su regazo. Así se quedaron un buen tiempo preguntándose qué pasaría ahí dentro…

* * *

La muchedumbre no dejaba de quejarse, no se podía entender nada de lo que decían. –Ya silencio todos- Intervino Estoico –Hablen de a uno-

-Esto no puede quedarse así-

-Hay que hacer algo-

-Necesitamos las armas-

-Ese chico tiene que aprender junto a su dragón Estoico- Dijo Mildew –Las cosas no pueden quedarse así. No es la primera vez que algo así sucede- Tras esas palabras, la muchedumbre comenzó de nuevo sus quejas. Y algunos contaban los sucesos que les había pasado últimamente y esos dos estaban relacionados.

-El dragón asusta a mis ovejas y el chico no hace nada-

-La otra tarde tiro todas mis coles al mar cuando choco con la carreta. Y todo por andar distraído jugando-

Así las quejas seguían y seguían. Estoico sabía que Chimuelo no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero enfrentaba una fuere decisión. Tenía que hacer lo mejor para todos aunque doliera. Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y los dejo a todos mudos. Uno de los aldeanos hizo una sugerencia que no le gusto para nada. Al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a apoyar dicha "solución"

El jefe miro a Bocón y ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé Bocón. No puedo hacerle eso a Hipo-

-Sabes qué sino se podría armar una revuelta. Y sería peor para el muchacho-

-Lo sé, pero le dolería mucho-

-Debes decidir Estoico-

-¿Qué hago?-

-Si te sirve de algo. Tal vez él ahora no lo vea así, pero a la larga se dará cuenta de que es lo mejor… para ambos. Él y su dragón- Tras pensar las palabras de su amigo el jefe tomo una decisión y la anuncio a la muchedumbre.

Las puertas se abrieron y los vikingos salían felices del lugar, mientras hablaban animadamente. Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo se pararon de su lugar y esperaron la llegada del jefe y escuchar las noticias.

Parecía que los vikingos no terminaban de salir jamás. Astrid puso una mano en el hombro de Hipo para tranquilizarlo, él solo la miro he intercambiaron una sonrisa. Entonces distinguieron al jefe bajando. Hipo se apresuró y subió hasta donde estaba su padre, seguido de Astrid y Chimuelo.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Hipo yo… nosotros… Tengo que hablar contigo... A solas- Aclaro señalando a la rubia.

-Lo que sea que me digas lo puede oír Astrid-

Estoico se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió –Bien emmm, si así lo quieres… Hipo, estuve hablando con la gente y…-

-¿Y…?-

-Por petición del pueblo he tomado una decisión. Que aunque ahora no te gustara, veras que a la larga habrá sido lo mejor-

-¿Qué decisión papá?- Pregunto ya desesperado.

-Ya no volaras en Chimuelo-

El castaño quedo en shock, sin poder creer lo que oía. Y Chimuelo estaba igual con las alas caídas, la boca abierta y la vista perdida -¿Qué?-

-Sé que a ambos les será difícil aceptar esto. Pero como te dije antes a la larga veras que es lo me-

-¿Lo mejor?- Lo interrumpió ya irritado -¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿Para mí? ¿Para ellos?- Señalo con desprecio al pueblo. Astrid estaban en shock, nunca había visto a Hipo así –Desde que tengo memoria solo has pensado lo peor de mí. He hecho de todo para que estés orgulloso y jamás lo logro. Ya… ya no sé qué hacer. Que se metan conmigo es una cosa. Que me insulten, me desprecien. Pero ahora Chimuelo… ¿Es enserio?-

-Hipo tranquilo. Escucha yo lo-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes? Bueno adivina que, yo también lo siento. Me siento mal por no ser lo que esperabas de tu hijo, siento no ser el heredero que Berk soñaba, siento que las cosas me salgan mal. Y sé que tú también lo sientes. Lamentas que yo no sea el hijo que siempre soñaste. Aunque si me pongo a pensar un poco… ya lo habías dicho antes. ¿No es así? Yo no soy un vikingo, y no… no soy tu hijo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Siempre crees en la palabra de otros antes que en la mía. Ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de preguntarme cual es mi versión de los hechos. Solo… juzgas y das por sentado algo que no es. Y… y ya… Ya me tiene harto, no lo aguanto-

Tras decir eso Hipo monto a Chimuelo y ambos emprendieron vuelo. El Furia Nocturna de inmediato se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad. Hipo necesitaba estar solo y pensar, y él lo sabía.

Astrid intento montar a Tormenta para ir tras él, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. La chica volteo y vio como el jefe le negaba con la cabeza gacha.

La velocidad del Furia Nocturna era increíble. El chico quería huir lo más lejos posible, necesitaba estar lejos de los problemas para que no lo encontraran. En poco tiempo se habían alejado mucho de Berk. Chimuelo bajo de a poco la velocidad y se quedó planeando sobre el océano.

-¡Ahagggg!- Grito agitando sus brazos, luego se desplomo en la espalda de su dragón y comenzó a acariciarlo. –No lo voy a permitir amigo- El Furia gorgoteo como respuesta.

Pasaban los minutos he Hipo seguía en la misma posición. No sabía qué hacer. Todos tienen un límite y él estaba llegando al suyo. Que a él le hicieran lo quisieran pero que a Chimuelo no. Que no metieran a su dragón en esto.

El Furia no sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo a su jinete. Él también estaba triste por la situación pero más le dolía ver a Hipo así.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Disfrutamos nuestro último vuelo en… quien sabe cuánto tiempo más?- A ambos se les subió el ánimo tras esas palabras. Y cuando Hipo se sentó en la silla, rápidamente el dragón comenzó a volar. Ascendieron hasta una gran altura, para luego caer en picada y dar vueltas.

Comenzaron a zambullirse debajo del agua incontables veces. Y así siguieron durante gran parte de la noche disfrutando de volar juntos.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Astrid estaba tirada en su cama pensando en mil escenarios diferentes en los que podía encontrarse Hipo. Luego de que Estoico la detuviera de ir tras él, el jefe se fue. Ella se quedó un rato más allí hasta volver a su casa. Ignoro los comentarios de su padre y se desplomo en la cama. Tal vez Estoico tenía razón, Hipo necesitaba estar solo.

Pero la forma en la que lo vio, estaba enojado de verdad. Hipo estaba frustrado, harto de todo y de todos.

A cada minuto se paraba y se dirigía a la ventana para ver si los veía regresar. Tenía miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado o que tal vez decidiera no volver. Nunca.

Ese podría ser el peor escenario… No, el peor escenario para ella seria que algo le pasara, no toleraría algo así.

Pero en definitiva no volver a ver al castaño sería terrible para ella. Aunque decidiera huir, no lo toleraría.

Astrid se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su cama. Apago la vela y se tapo con la manta. Intentaría dormir aunque fuera un poco. Pero pensar en Hipo a cada segundo no ayudaba. ¿Qué podría pasarles? Después de todo Chimuelo es un Furia Nocturna, he Hipo es muy inteligente… Pero por más inteligente que fuera una persona eso no le impedía actuar de forma irracional en una crisis y menos si ya de por si esta persona está muy alterada.

Alterada estaba Astrid, la rubia se levanto de un salto de su cama y corrió a la ventana. No podía despertar a sus padres, estaba dispuesta a saltar desde la ventana para ir por Tormenta de ser necesario.

Pero justo en ese momento vio una sombra oscura atravesar el cielo y llegar a la casa del jefe. Todo el aire que estaba reteniendo lo soltó. Hipo estaba bien…

Que idiota ¿Cómo era capaz de irse así? ¿En verdad ella estuvo dispuesta a saltar desde su ventana para ir por ese tonto?

La respuesta era SI. Sí estaba dispuesta, por más que le costase aceptarlo. Daria cualquier cosa por él.

Una vez que lo vio entrar a su casa se tranquilizo. Miro el cielo, ¿Qué hora era? El azul oscuro de antes se estaba aclarando, debía de ser muy tarde… o demasiado temprano en realidad. ¿Cuánto se quedo preocupada por ese tonto?

En definitiva lo regañaría en la mañana… o mejor dicho más tarde ese día por que ya estaban de mañana.

La rubia cerró la cortina para que no entrara la luz, se fue hasta su cama, se tapo y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente logro conciliar el sueño. No tener la preocupación del paradero de Hipo le ayudo en eso. Pero intentaría hablar con él…

Unos gritos desde la planta baja la despertaron. Se había dormido tan profundamente, ni siquiera recordaba que había soñado.

Levanto con pesadez la cabeza, se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Astrid despierta- Grito su madre.

-¡Ya desperté!-

La rubia se levantó y se miró en un espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, el pelo enmarañado, sucia y con ojeras. Lo mejor sería tomarse una ducha y luego se enteraría de que hora era.

Hizo todo lo que tenía planeado, se bañó y definitivamente eso le ayudo un montón. Cuando salió se sintió más fresca, más relajada. Como si todo ese tiempo hubiese llevado un peso enorme sobre sus hombros y ahora este se había desvanecido.

Cuando termino de hacerse su trenza habitual bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Allí se encontró a su madre cocinando para ¿La comida?

-Al fin te levantas. Pensé que te quedarías ahí por siempre- Le dijo su madre

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Como la una y media. No quise levantarte antes porque parecías muy cansada. Al parecer no me equivoque-

-Anoche me costó dormir- Se acomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y con la cabeza gacha, recordando lo pasado el día anterior.

-Fue una decisión difícil-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Todos estaban de acuerdo en aquella reunión y demasiado concentrados discutiendo los unos con los otros como para darse cuenta-

-¿Cuenta de que ma?-

-De lo difícil de la decisión- La mujer siguió con su labro, dejando a la confundida Astrid. Esa había sido una conversación medio en clave.

La puerta se abrió y entro su padre. Hablaría con ella más tarde, ahora se encargaría de poner la mesa y fingir que todo en su vida era un campo de rosas. Y lo seria, pero su preocupación por el castaño era tan grande que sus problemas los sentía como propios.

Durante toda la comida fingieron estar bien los unos con los otros. Su padre intento sacar el tema de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero por suerte la señora Hofferson lo detuvo antes de empezar otra pelea. Porque no importaba lo que él dijera, ella defendería a Hipo a como diera lugar.

Al terminar ayudo a su madre con la mesa y salió como un rayo de su casa. Corrió por toda la calle buscando a Hipo pero no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Llego al centro del pueblo y ahí lo vio, en la forja trabajando arduamente.

-¡Hipo!- Corrió hasta el lugar pero el castaño ni la escucho ni la vio. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor como para percibir algo a su alrededor.

-Apúrate niño tenemos que tener las sillas listas para esta tarde-

-Deberías deja de hacer tantas apuestas- El castaño rió un poco al final. Actuaba normal, como si nada hubiese pasado en su vida recientemente.

Entro a la forja y vio a Chimuelo, otro que actuaba normal. Solo que a este le faltaba su cola, definitivamente ya no volarían.

-Ya termine con una. Empezare con la siguiente-

Bocón rio de felicidad –Perfecto chico. A este paso si les cerrare la boca.-

-¿Les cerraras?- Pregunto remarcando la ese.

-Les serraremos- Corrigió.

-Emmmm- Astrid se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de ambos, pero rápidamente volvieron al trabajo. Aunque no por eso Hipo la ignoro.

-Ha Hola _mi lady_ ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte… Quería saber cómo estabas ¿Todo bien?-

-Todo bien ¿por?- Astrid se sorprendió. Tal vez Hipo fuera un pésimo mentiroso, pero fingía muy bien que nada pasaba en su vida.

-Por- por nada. Solo preguntaba- Luego se sumieron en un largo silencio en lo que Hipo y Bocón seguían trabajando. Era demasiado incómodo para ella, aunque a ellos parecía no importarles, después de todo estaban demasiado concentrados en su labor -¿Qué hacen?-

-Otra apuesta de Bocón-

-¿Otra?-

-Sí, otra más. ¿Acaso nunca te cansas?-

-Para nada chico, las apuestas son la mejor forma de ganar dinero-

-Vaya enseñanza- Dijo Astrid. Los tres se sumieron en una conversación animada, incluso Chimuelo participaba un poco. Todos felices y hasta así lograron que Astrid se olvidara de su preocupación un rato.

 **OOOoooOOO**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Habían ido al entrenamiento y nadie dijo nada de lo ocurrido, desconcertando aún más a Astrid.

¿Acaso todo ese tiempo ella había vivido en una burbuja? Al parecer sí. Como nunca fue de prestarle atención Hipo, nunca se percató de esos detalles. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que Hipo hacia algo al día siguiente cada quien seguía con su rutina normal. Los chicos a veces lo molestaban por lo ocurrido pero nada más.

Lo único que desconcertó a ambos aún más fue Patán. Evitaba mirar a su primo, como si tuviera vergüenza, no lo molestaba ni nada. Solo lo ignoraba pero… parecía costarle hacerlo, como si hubiera algo que lo incomodara.

-¿Tienes idea de que le pasa a Patán?- Le pregunto él en un susurro, ella solo negó y ambos siguieron viéndolo de forma extraña.

Fueron a cumplir con su labor en la granja, dos días más y terminaban definitivamente, aunque eso también significara que llegaba el momento del enfrentamiento. Hipo estaba nervioso, no quería enfrentarse con Patapez y fue de lo único que hablaron todo el tiempo. Sacándole risas a Astrid.

-Tengo que hacer algo- Dijo ella cuando estaba por irse – ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en la cala en una hora?-

-Perfecto- Ella le sonrió y emprendió vuelo en Tormenta. Necesitaba hablar con su madre, tenía que hablar por lo menos con una persona en Berk que no fingiera que nada pasaba.

Al llegar se bajó de Tormenta y entro en su casa, por suerte su padre no estaba, lo que le daría toda la libertad de hablar con su madre.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo de sopetón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ven siéntate-Astrid la siguió y la acompaño en la mesa, su madre ya sabía que su hija en algún momento se lo pediría. -¿Por dónde empezar?-

-¿A qué te referías esta tarde?-

-Muy bien… escucha hija. La decisión de Estoico le costó mucho. Todos estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo pero el jefe tiene la última palabra-

-¿Entonces por qué le hizo eso a Hipo?-

-Porque la opinión de un pueblo es importante. Si él hubiera hecho todo a su voluntad podría haber causado una revuelta con la gente de Berk. Además habrían tratado peor a Hipo. Él ahora estará sin poder volar en Chimuelo pero después se le volverá a permitir. Ya verás que a la larga-.

-Sera mejor- Interrumpió cabizbaja. -¿Por qué él finge que no pasa nada?

-No lo sé. No conozco tanto a Hipo. Pero, no sé si lo sepas pero Valka y yo éramos amigas- Astrid negó sorprendida –Ella pensaba que si se concentraba tanto en las cosas negativas sería peor. Implicaría estar triste todo el día por algo que tal vez no vale la pena. Por eso solía ignorar las cosas. En realidad se parecía mucho a Hipo. Ella tenía una rara forma de pensar, lo que la metía en problemas seguido.

-Si tanto se parecen, supongo que Hipo piensa igual que ella.

-Probablemente.

-Ma, hay una pregunta más que quiero hacerte.

-Dime…

-Anoche Hipo parecía muy molesto, no le gustó nada la decisión de su padre. Pero entre todas las cosas que le dijo, hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Él menciono algo de que Estoico le había dicho que si no era un vikingo… no era su hijo. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

La mujer enmudeció, estaba pasmada. Después de un tiempo de silencio miro fijamente a su inquieta hija, ella no era alguien de paciencia. –No sé nada. Pero conociendo a Estoico debía de estar muy enojado. ¿Fue cuando se descubrió la verdad de los dragones?

-No lo sé. Creo…

-Supongo que sí. Él siempre cuido mucho a Hipo. Es sobreprotector, a su manera claro. Su hijo siempre le recordó mucho a Valka por lo que lo cuidaba demasiado. Era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Y descubrir la verdad, en ese momento debió de ser duro.- La mujer miro a su hija que veía fijamente un punto de la mesa, con el ceño fruncido. Claramente enojada –Se Astrid…- Siguió, llamando su atención -… que nada lo justifica. Pero la guerra fue un momento crucial. Muchos sabíamos que incluso era posible que Hipo no sobreviviera… Y Estoico esta entre esos tantos. ¿Por qué mejor no escuchas la historia completa? Pídele a Hipo que te cuente, sin presionarlo a hablar de algo que no quiera…

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo estaba recostado en el suave pasto de la cala y miraba las estrellas con su amigo detrás. Astrid llevaba un par de horas de retraso.

-Perdón por la tardanza, me entretuve más de lo que pensé- Dijo una muy agitada Astrid llegando a la cala –Tuve que dejar a Tormenta en casa. Parecía muy cansada y no la quise molestar, además.

-Hey, tranquila.- Contesto Hipo levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra –No sucede nada. Tenías algo que hacer y ya.

La chica le sonrió y se fue a sentar con él.

-Pensaste en lo que dije- Hablo él.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El tema

-¿Tema?

-Sí, _tema_

Astrid comprendió de inmediato a que se refería Hipo. Resulto ser que el chico le pedía que se juntaran en secreto. Como si se tratase de un delito.

-Sí, lo pensé- Inmediatamente se puso de mal humor. Recordando la pelea con su padre.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y lo que piensen los demás me tiene sin cuidado.

-Astrid- La reto –No te hagas la tonta. Yo sé lo que piensan todos sobre mí. Y no te conviene.

-Yo sé lo que me conviene- Interrumpió.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que nos veamos a escondidas.

-En otras palabras me pides que te ignore y finja no ser tu amiga.

-Porque esto puede traerte problemas. No solo con Berk sino… sino con tu familia- La chica se incomodo ante la mención de su familia no quería decirle a Hipo de las exigencias de su padre con que dejara de verlo. –Escucha no soy idiota.

-Ya sé que no eres idiota.

-Entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que sospecho que ya has tenido problemas por mi culpa-

La chica de quedo callada y en shock. No quería hablar de eso.

-Astrid responde. ¿Qué pasa?

Pensó sus palabras una por una, pero no había caso el golpe seguía siendo el miso.

-Pasa que…- Suspiro –Mi padre me pidió que… deje de verte-

Hipo suspiro y hecho su cabeza contra el pasto, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

-Pero no le haré caso- Se apresuró a agregar. Recostándose junto a él

-No quiero que tengas problemas- Contesto con pesar.

-Hey- Le dijo con suavidad, tomándolo de la mano. Él corrió su vista, viéndola a los ojos. –No me causas problemas. En realidad eres mi único amigo de verdad. Dejar de verte me traería más problemas.

Ambos se sonrieron entre si. Y sin darse cuenta se perdieron en sus miradas. Hipo tenía los ojos tan verdes como el bosque, el lugar donde ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, y que la había visto forjarse como guerrera.

Astrid tenía una mirada tan azulada como el cielo. Donde a él más le gustaba pasar. Ese lugar donde se sentía tan cómodo y libre. Y ahora al lado de ella, se sentí igual. Siempre se sentía libre en su compañía.

Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando de a poco, cerrando sus ojos conforme el espacio entre ambos se acortaba. Podían sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca. En aquel momento dejaron de pensar, solo querían sentir. Querían terminar de acortar aquel milímetro que les faltaba. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían rosarse. Ambos abrieron los ojos y encontraron en los orbes del otro la aprobación para seguir y terminarlo de una vez. Volvieron a sumirse en la oscuridad y en sus sentimientos. Dispuestos a continuar.

Un peso sobre sus estómagos los separo de golpe. Dejándolos sin concretar aquello tan anhelado. Chimuelo tenía una pata sobre cada uno de ellos, mientras jugaba a perseguir una mariposa.

-Chimuelo- Gimió Hipo sin aire. El Furia volvió a correr al insecto, dejando a los dos pobres adolescentes recuperar el aire. Ambos tomaron profundas bocanadas mientras se agarraban el estómago. Al sentirse mejor se sentaron y se miraron. Por un momento sintieron vergüenza por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Pero al segundo estallaron en risas, dejando el momento olvidado.

-¿Qué hace?- Pregunto la chica divertida. Viendo al furia nocturna que tocaba al insecto con una pata y luego se acostaba en el piso de inmediato como si se ocultara de una amenaza.

-Lo sé es difícil creer que él es la cría maligna del rayo y la muerte misma. Y eso que no has visto nada.

-¿Tiene otros comportamientos así?- Pregunto interesada.

-Aja.

-¿Cuales?

-No te voy a decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Se lo prometí.

-Anda. Dime. Como si yo fuera a decir algo…

-No. Se lo prometí-

La chica hizo un puchero logrando hacer reír al castaño. Luego se levantaron y corrieron con el dragón, jugando con él.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Hipo dejo a Astrid en la entrada de su casa, como no habían podido ir volando fueron caminando y hablando, a través del bosque.

-Piensa en lo que te pedí- Dijo él.

-Hipo…-

-Piénsalo. En serio, no me ofendo si solo dejas de verme en público. En realidad sería más un alivio para mí. Siento como que te causo problemas.

-No lo haces.

-Sabes que si.

-Son ellos que no pueden pensar de otra forma.

-Y por eso te causo problemas… Piénsalo ¿Si? Por favor.

Suspiro rendida -Esta bien- Hipo sonrió satisfecho y la vio subir las escaleras hasta su casa.

-Buenas noches Hipo.

-Buenas noches _mi lady._

La rubia entro en su casa tras darle una sonrisa. El castaño suspiro y camino por el pueblo, había muy poca gente debido a la hora.

El chico vio su casa a lo lejos. Aun no quería ir. Volvería tarde, no quería ver ni hablar con su padre. Estaba de acuerdo en que lo que le dijo no estuvo bien, no estuvo nada bien. Pero estaba enojado y aun lo seguía. Necesitaba tiempo, para pensar, meditar, y estar seguro de todo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea que cruzo por su mente en su último vuelo.

Huir. Era una opción, huir para que no lo molestaran, para no decepcionar a nadie. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía hacerle eso a Astrid. Además era una decisión cobarde… pero tentadora. Que lo ayudaría en muchas cosas inclusive no tener en la mente constantemente que algún día tendría que ser jefe. Seria quien diera órdenes a un pueblo que no lo creía capaz. Y tal vez ni lo obedecieran y entonces pasaría a la historia como el peor jefe de Berk.

Esto era demasiado. La ira volvió a acumularse en su interior. Un sentimiento que odiaba y eso lo enojaba aún más. El colmo es que ni siquiera podía salir a volar con Chimuelo para calmar el revoltijo de sentimientos que llevaba dentro. Esto era demasiado, que le quitaran lo que quisieran pero no el vuelo, eso era como si le quitaran su libertad. Y no solo se lo quitaban a él sino que también a Chimuelo, quien no tenía la culpa de nada y era inocente de lo que se le acusaba.

Ya no lo soportaba. Hipo salió corriendo a recuperar su vuelo, suyo y de Chimuelo, el cielo de ambos, su viento, pero sobretodo su libertad…

Mientras tanto Adrián estaba frente a la casa Hofferson. No importaba lo que hiciera, Hipo seguía siendo feliz, parecía ser que nada le afectaba. Incluso cuando se coló a la reunión en el gran salón y grito que le prohibieran el vuelo, sin que nadie se percatara de que era él. El castaño solo… seguía, seguía con su vida.

En definitiva lo odiaba. Y parecía ser que cada día se llevaba mejor con Astrid. Tenía que deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, era un estorbo en su vida y sus planes. Se desharía de Hipo definitivamente.

-Prepárate Haddock. Porque te destruiré…

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Zukimo: Perdón por el retraso. Tengo mi excusa y lo explicare más abajo. Ojala te haya gustado el bien atrasado capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **LucyNamiKagome: Estas en lo cierto con lo del regalo pero como sabía que era algo muy predecible le agregue algo más… Si algo te puedo decir es que si hay algo que es seguro es que Estoico no cambiara de opinión y se disculpara. Como vez gracias a Adrian ya paso otra cosa y pasaran peores con lo que tiene planeado ahora. También me encanta el _My lady_ y te aseguro que el _babe_ también estará, aunque nosé en que parte de la peli aparece, pero ya me encariñe con el apodo. El romance es un campo nuevo para mí que sinceramente jamás pensé que escribiría y por eso me llena de alegría que te guste como estoy desarrollando el Hiscctrid. Y como vez jugué un poco con ustedes en la parte del casi beso… Yo por suerte pude ver los capis de la cuarta temporada de la serie (Ya que por fin tengo NETFLIX), espero que algún alma noble los haya subido a Internet para que puedas verlos. Yo lo haría pero no tengo idea de cómo. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos. **

**Draco Trainer: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Y el cómo Hipo le diría My lady a Astrid lo tenía planeado hace mucho y estaba desesperada por escribirlo. Yo sabía que el regalo les sería demasiado predecible por eso habrá algo más metido en medio para encender una pequeña llama de la intriga en uno de los personajes. Qué bueno que te guste mi forma de narrar, intento siempre darles el mejor resultado posible. Y por cierto, gracias por agregarme como una de tus autoras favoritas y seguirme. Eso me llena de alegría. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Rebecahl97: Quise poner unos capítulos de paz antes de seguir con la gran tormenta. Como vez por lo que dijo Adrián al final, se viene algo grande. Ojala te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Tal vez te estoy traumando demasiado si ya tienes planeado llorar en cada capi ;) Concuerdo en que no todo es tan malo como parecía pero ahora las cosas se están complicando. Y cumplí con tu deseo, Hipo le dijo a su padre todo lo que piensa, supongo te habrás puesto feliz en esa parte. Gustav tendrá un papel importante en los prox capis, solo eso diré… Bueno ahora se podría decir que Astrid recompenso los golpes que le faltaban ;) Qué bueno que te hayan causado risa esas escenas. La verdad si me pongo a escribir algo con el propósito de hacer reír creo que no me saldría por eso solo escribo y si causa gracia bueno y sino también, por eso me alegra te hayas divertido.**

 **La silueta negra era Chimuelo, tenía planeado especificarlo pero a veces mientras escribo me voy a mi nube y se me olvidan algunas cosas. Gracias por hacerme acordar ya complete el resto de la oración en el capi anterior para que sea más comprensible.**

 **Lo del castigo de los dragones no fue tu culpa tranqui. Técnicamente tenía que haber un castigo para un acto así. Adrián no tendrá forma de interceptar y hacer algo con el regalo de Hipo, eso lo recibirá sí o sí. Pero que hará algo es seguro y será feo. Y creo que pasara en el prox capi. Lo que no sé es si a ustedes los pondrá felices o tristes. ¿Ves la magnitud de lo que hará? Tanta que no sé como reaccionaran. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Melodiosa: Nop, no puedo decirte pero conforme valla pasando el fic te enteraras de todo. El My lady fue mi escena favorita de escribir y jugué con ustedes en el casi beso de Hipo y Astrid, pero nadie puede enojarse con Chimuelo. La promesa de Gustav le está costando a Hipo, pero con Chimuelo al lado no le pueden hacer mucho. No voy a ir muy a fondo con ese tema, el tiempo ira pasando rápido por ahora, en especial en el prox capi. Y ya tengo decidido el futuro de Adrián, pero seré cruel en ese tema con ustedes ;) Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar. Tengo mis razones pero las voy a explicar más abajo. Espero te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel Y Alejandra. Rengellopez: En definitiva es muy difícil que una disculpa remedie todo lo sucedido pero la hare de tal forma que ayudaran a las cicatrices a sanar. Y por lo que paso en este capi serán las cicatrices de ambos las que tiene que sanar. Como será el cambio del pueblo (si es que cambian) para con Hipo no lo sé. Adrián tiene algo planeado y feo, nosé como reacciones a eso. Ojala te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Melgamonster: Sip, tengo catorce, intento hacer lo mejor posible en mi forma de narrar. Y tranqui que no me ofendo si me dices cuales son mis errores de ortografía. En realidad así me ayudas a mejorar y a estar más atenta. Preste especial atención en las palabras que me dijiste espero no se me haya escapado alguna.**

 **El problema de cuando eres joven es que es cuando más te presionas, lo mismo les pasa a mis amigas. Pero voy a seguir el consejo de mi hermana que la pobre ya está en último año. Mejor disfruto de la secundaria y cuando llegue a último año podre elegir como ella. Además ya tengo más claro que quiero estudiar, y como dijiste aun soy joven…**

 **No diré más para no dar spoiler y espero te haya gustado el capi. Gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Fin de sección de REVIEWS:**

 **Bueno he aquí mi excusa de porque no actualice. La verdad es que mi tiempo de vacaciones se está acabando y mi familia y yo hemos estado haciendo viajes de un día a diferentes playas o lugares. Por ejemplo la otra vez (no sé si estén enterados) hubo un eclipse anular y viaje para verlo.**

 **Por estos viajes es que mi tiempo de escribir se acorto mucho. Y como dije antes estoy a punto de empezar las clases por lo que pido disculpas de antemano si algún cap se me llega a retrasar.**

 **Gracias a Draco Trainer y** **Nightspyder por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos qué bueno que les guste mi historia. Ojala hayan disfrutado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Gracias también a los lectores anónimos que también me animan a seguir.**

 **Y con esto llego al final de esta nota. Espero poder traerles una actualización el próximo viernes (ya que el tiempo no me dará para esta semana) Ojala hayan disfrutado el capi. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Tornado

**Hola Chicos perdón por la tardanza pero técnicamente sigue siendo viernes. O por lo menos en Argentina sí.**

 **Este capítulo será titulado… LO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN XD**

 **Nha es broma. Se llama _Tornado_ y tal vez me odien. **

CAPITULO 9: Tornado

Una pesadilla monstruosa revoloteaba por el aire seguido de otros dragones. Desde abajo, anclado a la tierra eran vistos por dos pares de ojos verdes.

El Furia Nocturna veía maravillado a sus compañeros dragones mientras volaban. Después paso su vista a la quemada herrería.

-Hey, tranquilo. Yo se que tu no lo hiciste- Tranquilizo Hipo a su amigo. Se agacho a su lado y le rasco la barbilla. El dragón froto su cabeza contra la del castaño, este volvió su vista al cielo viendo como los dragones jugaban –Tranquilo. Esta noche volveremos- Susurro. Sacándole una sonrisa a su escamoso compañero.

Habían pasado un par de días desde su castigo de no volar. El día anterior tuvo que ir al entrenamiento al ruedo para su pelea con Patapez.

 _Al llegar a la puerta del lugar dio un largo suspiro y entro, sobra decir que estaba más nervioso que nunca. Al legar todos estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Bocón dio la señal de empezar._

 _Primero Astrid contra Patán. Sobra decir que no duro mucho. El pelinegro le coqueteo un poco y le presumió. También le dijo que sería suave con ella. Pero en tres segundos Astrid lo golpeo con su hacha y lo tenía sometido contra el suelo._

 _Luego pasaron los gemelos. Estos se miraron desafiantes y luego corrieron con un grito de guerra a enfrentarse. Dieron un salto con sus armas en alto pero chocaron sus cabezas y cayeron al suelo. Un resultado que a nadie le sorprendió._

 _Luego llego el turno de Hipo y Patapez. Bocón los llamo para acudir al centro del ruedo. El castaño obedeció con la cabeza gacha y con dificultad sostenía la maza. Todo estuvo en silencio unos minutos. Lo cual le pareció extraño, al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que Patapez no estaba. Miro a todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Entonces dirigió su vista a su maestro, este tenía el ceño fruncido buscando con la mirada al rubio._

 _-Creo que Patapez no vendrá hoy- Dijo Brutacio._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Bocón._

 _-Tiene la gripe de_ _Freyja- Todos hicieron un "Uhuuuuu" como única respuesta._

 _La gripe de Freyja no era mortal pero si era conocida por ser molesta. Le ocasionaba al vikingo que la padeciera fiebre, dolor de garganta, escalofríos, se le humedecían constantemente los ojos y un extraño revoltijo en el estomago. En otras palabras nauseas._

 _-Siendo así lo pospondremos para mañana- Hipo sintió una especie de alivio pero a la vez de preocupación. Quería acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas pero no podía hacer nada si el pobre Patapez estaba así de enfermo, después de todo no tenía la culpa._

 _Luego de eso fue con Astrid a cumplir su labor en la granja por última vez. Sin embargo en lugar de dirigirse al bosque le pidió que lo esperara un poco pues pasaría a ver como estaba Patapez._

 _Al llegar a la casa del regordete chico su madre lo dejo subir a su habitación. Al hacerlo vio que las cortinas estaban cerradas y no había ni una vela prendida._

 _-Emmm ¿Patapez? Soy Hipo. Vine a ver como estabas._

 _El castaño escucho un ruido detrás de sí y se voleo asustado a ver sin embargo no había nada más que oscuridad._

 _-¿Patapez?_

 _Volteo asustado al escuchar más pasos detrás suyo. Y esta vez logro divisar una sobra pasar._

 _-Y-yo solo quería saber cómo estabas._

 _De nuevo la sombra y los pasos. –Dioses._

 _El chico tomo una vela del escritorio, busco entre sus bolsillos y dio con un fosforo, al encender la vela logro alumbrar un poco la oscuridad. Entonces vio una sombra en una esquina de la habitación, que estaba sentada en el piso ya abrazándose las piernas. Luego escucho un gemido aterrador y siguió caminando con la vela en mano. Acercándose._

 _La figura estaba cubierta con una manta que lo cubría entero. -¿Patapez…?_

 _Pregunto de vuelta, entonces estiro la mano y tiro de la sabana con fuerza._

 _-Ahaaaaaaaa_

 _-Ahaaaaaaaa_

 _El castaño retrocedió cayendo al suelo y en el proceso se le perdió la vela, la cual se apago._

 _-Dioses._

 _El chico comenzó a buscar desesperado la vela mientras retrocedía asustado. Los gemidos se volvieron a escuchar y hasta sonaban como lamentos. Era el peor sonido del mundo. Era como una gata enferma dando a luz._

 _Al dar con la vela el castaño la tomo con manos temblorosas. Busco en sus bolsillos algún fosforo y cuando dio con el se le comenzó a resbalar de las manos. Hasta que por fin logro tomarlo y encenderlo._

 _Al prender la vela lo primero que hizo fue apuntar a la figura pero el miedo lo llevo a tirársela encima. La sombra retrocedió y resbalo cayendo al suelo._

 _-Auch._

 _¿Los fantasmas sienten dolor? ¿Quién dijo que era un fantasma?_

 _El chico se acerco gateado y temblando. Volvió a tomar la colcha con manos temblorosas, preparándose para lo peor y para gritar._

 _La sujeto firmemente y la tiro lejos esta vez._

 _-AHAAAaaaa- Seso el grito de a poco viendo a quien tenía en frente._

 _-No me mires- Pidió tapándose el rostro._

 _-¿Patapez?- Pregunto Hipo confundido. El castaño reacciono y se encontró en cuatro pies con el regordete chico cubriéndose el rostro y también tirado en el suelo._

 _El castaño se paró de su lugar y le tendió una mano. Este la tomo y se paro._

 _-¿Patapez que hacías? ¿Por qué faltaste al entrenamiento hoy?_

 _El chico solo desviaba su mirada al suelo intentando no mirar al castaño._

 _-Patapez dime…_

 _-No estoy enfermo ¿sí?- Admitió._

 _-Wow ¿en serio? Sabes, no lo había notado- Hablo con su característica ironía. -¿Por qué faltaste hoy?_

 _-La verdad, no quería pelear contigo._

 _-¿Por qué si habrías ganado?_

 _-Eso no lo sabes Hipo…_

 _El nombrado lo miro con una cara como diciéndole "¿En serio?"_

 _-Bueno… tal vez- Acepto el rubio –Pero no me habría gustado. Tú no me has hecho nada y creo que ya tienes suficiente problemas._

 _Hipo cambio su expresión, entendiendo el punto del rubio._

 _-Wow. Pues… gracias. No tenias porqué hacerlo._

 _-Bueno… somos amigos ¿Verdad?_

 _El chico quedo paralizado frente al comentario. En lo que al respecta solo tenía una amiga y era Astrid. Pero al parecer tenía dos…_

 _-Bueno… Pues sí. Supongo. Somos amigos._

 _Intercambiaron una sonrisa dejando el tema aclarado. Pero entonces a la mente de Hipo llegaron más dudas._

 _-Pero… nosotros tendremos que pelear mañana._

 _-Técnicamente no. La gripe de Freyja puede dudar entre 1 semana y una semana y media dependiendo del vikingo que la padezca. Y para cuando yo vuelva no creo que Bocón quiera perder tiempo en una pelea cuando ya avanzamos mucho en la clase._

 _-Y dime… ¿Qué era ese extraño y raro gemido?_

 _-¿Gemido?_

 _-Sí, esa cosa rara que hacías o no eras tú._

 _-Ha Hablas de eso- EL rubio repitió el extraño gemido mientras que el castaño se tapo los oídos._

 _-Si eso ¿Por qué lo haces?_

 _-Lo hago cuando estoy nervioso._

 _-¿Y por que estabas nervioso?_

 _-¿Por qué nadie debe saber que no estoy enfermo?_

 _-Entiendo… ¿Y que haras si alguien más viene a verte?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _Hipo se quedo unos segundos pensativo mirando el suelo, hasta que su mirada se ilumino._

 _-¿Qué tal si les digo a todos que la gripe es altamente contagiosa?_

 _-Es una idea genial._

 _-Perfecto así será... Oye ¿Y estras aquí encerrado toda la semana?_

 _-Tengo que si quiero que la mentira funcione._

 _-Emmm yo, ejem, yo podría venir a verte si quieres…_

 _-Me parece genial si quieres claro. No te obligare._

 _-Para nada. Vendré en las tardes._

 _Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y el horrible gemido se volvió a escuchar_

 _-Patapez deja de hacer eso. Es horrible._

 _-Emm Hipo. No soy yo._

 _Ambos se miraron para luego cambiar la vista la pared que era alumbrada por la vela en el suelo. Allí vieron una sombra de lo que parecía una bestia con cuernos. De repente esta bestia gimió aun más fuerte y extendió sus alas mostrando un gran tamaño._

 _-Ahaaaaaa._

 _-Ahaaaaaa._

 _Ambos amigos salieron corriendo del lugar ignorando al Terrible Terror que "cantaba" su melodía y hacia un intento de danza._

Así fue como descubrió que tenía el apoyo de más personas.

Se escucho a alguien maldiciendo y el chico y el dragón voltearon a ver la forja que era reparada por un montón de vikingos. El Furia bajo la cabeza apenado, acción que el castaño noto. –Oye, ya te dije que yo sé que no fuiste tú, y con eso nos basta y sobra…

El resto del día paso normal. O lo más normal posible en una aldea en la que se montan dragones. Hipo participo del entrenamiento como siempre, ayudo un poco en la forja y en la noche se vio con Astrid hasta dejarla en su casa.

Todo normal para todo el mundo. Excepto que en cuanto la rubia cerró la puerta tras de sí, el castaño salió corriendo rumbo al bosque, seguido por su fiel dragón.

Llegaron hasta la cala he Hipo prácticamente se abalanzo hacia un arbusto. De este saco una cola igual a la de Chimuelo.

-¿Listo amigo?- EL dragón sonrió y se dejo poner el dispositivo. Entonces ambos amigos salieron disparados al cielo nocturno a disfrutar de la hermosa libertad.

Todo porque la noche en la que decidió que recuperaría su libertad (como empezó a llamarle a volar), había corrido a la forja y sin que nadie lo notase construyo otra cola. Para cuando termino ya era temprano en la mañana pero como los vikingos aun dormían, corrió por detrás de las casas de Berk, en dirección al bosque. Allí escondió la cola en un arbusto de la cala.

Nadie más que él y Chimuelo lo sabían pues si los descubrían, (cosa poco probable porque solo volaban en la noche y nadie más que Astrid conocía la cala), no querían meter a nadie más en ese embrollo.

Ambos amigos volaron a toda velocidad por el cielo estrellado, lo más lejos de Berk durante horas. Hipo había descubierto que no podía pasar tiempo fuera del cielo, solo había durado dos días sin poder volar. Y sin embargo ese tiempo le parecía un montón…

 _Semanas más tarde_

-Ya llego- Grito un vikingo.

Entonces todos comenzaron a correr rumbo al puerto. Allí un barco anclo y de este salió un hombre delgado, no muy alto de barba y pelo negro.; El mercader Johan.

Todos se acumularon para ver que de nuevo traía el hombre…

Entre toda esa multitud, Estoico esperaba a que el mercader se desocupara para poder hablar con él. Una vez en que este se vio libre se dirigió con el jefe que sabia debía estar impaciente.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Aquí esta Estoico- Le entrego una caja de madera con un candado de plata. El jefe busco entre sus ropas para pagarle al hombre pero este lo detuvo.

-No hace falta Estoico. Es un regalo, ya de por sí ya les pertenece a ustedes. Yo solo se los he devuelto. Además lo que sea para que hagas las paces con Hipo.

-¿Ya sabes?

-Podría decirse que Bocón me puso al tanto.

El jefe gruño para sus adentros. Hablaría con su amigo más tarde. Pero de seguro ya todo el archipiélago lo sabía…

 **OOOoooOOO**

Ya era de tarde en la noche cuando Hipo llego a la cala y bajo de Chimuelo. –Bien amigo, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Le quito el dispositivo y camino rumbo a su casa. Al llegar suspiro y comenzó a abrir muy lentamente la puerta. Todas las noches se decía ponerle aceite para que no rechinara tanto pero nunca lo hacía. Cuando la cerro tras de sí, se dio cuenta de que había una vela prendida, al darse la vuelta vio a su padre en su silla, tallando un pato de madera y con el ceño fruncido.

El chico trago duro, le hizo una seña a su dragón para que lo siguiera. Ambos comenzaron muy lentamente a subir las escaleras. El chico lo hacía apoyándose en manos y rodillas para hacer menos ruido.

Pero la madera crujió bajo una de las patas del Furia, este la levanto de inmediato y miro a su jinete, quien poso su vista en su padre. Al verlo que ni se inmuto le hizo una seña al dragón para seguir. Chimuelo se salteo aquel escalón que había crujido y ambos siguieron lenta y silenciosamente su recorrido. Estaban por llegar al final cuando…

-Llegas tarde…- Hablo Estoico. Hipo quiso que un rayo lo partiera en aquel mismo instante. Suspiro y se paro en su lugar.

-¿Recién lo notas? – Respondió enfadando. Llevaba noches llegando a esa hora ¿Y el recién se lo preguntaba?

El hombre suspiro y siguió con su trabajo.

-Ven aquí- Ordeno.

-Sí jefe- Accedió de mala gana. Que su hijo lo llamara así fue como una patada para Estoico.

El chico se sentó en la mesa recargando el peso de su cabeza en su mano. Entonces el jefe se paró de su lugar y se sentó frente a su hijo.

-Quiero que hablemos ¿sí?

El chico no respondió y siguió con su mirada en un punto fijo de la pared.

-Escucha yo… solo quiero disculparme contigo- Hipo ni se inmuto. Ya una vez había escuchado el perdón de su padre y este solo duro un par de semanas hasta que volviera a comportarse como siempre. –Por, por todo. Perdón por todo hijo- El castaño siguió sin mirarlo y suspiro aburrido. Solo quería irse de allí y subir a su cuarto.

El aburrimiento de su hijo fue notado por el hombre. Esto podía resultar más difícil de lo que pensó. Quería disculparse y luego darle su regalo, ya que no quería que Hipo pensara que este era una especie de sabotaje para obtener su perdón. Y tampoco quería que lo perdonaran de esa forma.

Aunque viendo cómo iban las cosas, tal vez Hipo no lo perdonase y si eso no pasaba, no importa, se lo daría igual. De todos modos era algo que le pertenecía.

-Hipo lo siento- Intento una vez más –Se que lo que he hecho todo este tiempo ha estado mal y no tengo excusa. Sé también que, el castigarte sin volar fue algo… - negó con la cabeza –Chimuelo no lo hizo, yo lo sé. Pero el pueblo entero estaba convencido de que si y si los ignoraba pudo haberse armado una revuelta. Creerían que tú tienes privilegios por ser mi hijo y eso solo habría ocasionado… nosé que habría ocasionado. Pero tenía miedo hijo, miedo de que hubieras salido perjudicado. Tenía planeado devolverte la cola de Chimuelo cuando las cosas se calmasen…- Nada, Hipo seguía sin inmutarse.

El jefe suspiro, su hijo no lo perdonaría. No había caso, mejor le daba su regalo de una vez. Tal vez así no lo perdonaría pero el chico se sentiría de alguna forma mejor.

-Hipo, hijo. Hay algo que quiero darte. No planeo que con esto me perdones pero es algo que te pertenece y… quiero que lo tengas- El castaño siguió mirando la nada en la pared. Terco y orgulloso como todo buen vikingo… y como su madre. Eso hizo reír a Estoico, el chico lo miro por el rabillo del ojo al escucharlo pero rápidamente volvió a cambiar su vista.

-Toma…- EL hombre puso sobre la mesa el cofre de madera. Sin embargo el chico ni lo miro, no quería su estúpido regalo. ¿Acaso trataba de comprarlo? Estaba loco.

El castaño se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Te lo hizo tu madre…

Hipo paró en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su madre? ¿Acaso era una broma? Estoico nunca hablaba de su madre, Hipo solo sabía su nombre gracias a Bocón. El chico trago duro y lentamente dio la vuelta, miro el cofre en la mesa y vacilo en si ir o no. Hasta que al final se decidió y bajo las escaleras, despacio y titubeante, hasta llegar hacia donde había estado sentado segundos antes.

-Es tuyo si lo quieres.

EL chico miro a su padre con duda y tomo el objeto. Despacio como si en algún momento se fuera a romper. Abrió el candado y este hizo un "click" de algún modo ese sonido le pareció espantoso. Una parte suya quería abrirlo y saber que había dentro, pero la otra quería salir corriendo y no ver.

Después de unos minutos cuando sintió tener el valor suficiente, lentamente abrió la caja, con mil sentimientos encontrados, desde felicidad hasta miedo, angustia, nerviosismo…

Al terminar de abrirla, se asomo y vio un hermoso peluche de Nadder azul. Bacilo en si tomarlo o no, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Lo tomo con ambas manos como si en algún momento se fuera romper y lo dejo apoyado en la mesa.

-Tu madre te lo hizo- Hablo Estoico por fin. Y por primera vez se gano la atención completa del castaño, sin una pisca de rencor o enfado en su rostro –Eras muy pequeño. En aquel momento le tenías un miedo enorme a los dragones, te escondías detrás de los sillones o bajo la mesa- Recordó el hombre con gracia, la cual le contagio a su hijo –Una tarde fuimos a pescar y lo tiraste al agua.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… -Dijo por fin, tomando el peluche entre sus manos y acariciando la suave tela. Pensando en que eso había sido armado por su madre y ella misma lo había tenido entre sus manos.

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio después de eso. Hipo parecía estar en una ensoñación con el peluche, con mil pensamientos cruzando su mente.

-No pretendo que me perdones…- Hablo Estoico, el chico lo miro sin ira en el rostro. A él tampoco le gustaba que estuvieran peleados, pero era difícil -… Aunque me gustaría, pero no lo pretendo. Quisiera que pudiéramos olvidar todo esto y seguir.

-Un vikingo no olvida papá. Eso me lo enseñaste tú- El hombre bajo la cabeza. Pues Hipo tenía razón. –Pero… -Suspiro –Puede perdonar… te perdono pa.- Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa, dejando todo arreglado. Hipo se paró con el peluche en mano. – Gracias por el regalo- El chico se dirigió a la escaleras seguido de su dragón.

-Hipo…- Llamo el hombre. El nombrado se detuvo y lo miro –Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Volvieron a intercambiar una sonrisa he Hipo se dirigió a su cuarto. Dejo al peluche en la cabecera de su cama, apago la vela y se acostó. Era increíble, por fin hacia las paces con su padre y lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que hacer ninguna hazaña heroica para que su padre estuviera orgulloso.

Una vez solo en la planta baja, el jefe saco una hermosa pulsera adornada con gemas rosas y un hermoso cristal azul en medio. Esta había pertenecido a Valka su esposa. Otra cosa que el mercader encontró. ¿Existía una posibilidad de que ella estuviera viva? ¿O solo se le habrá caído cuando el dragón la rapto?

 **OOOoooOOO**

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Seguro hijo.

-Llevas diciendo eso hace 30 minutos.

Una semana después del regalo, el chico y su padre caminaban por el bosque, cada uno con una caña de pescar en mano. Llevaban treinta minutos dando vueltas por el lugar, pues al parecer su padre no admitiría que no se acordaba donde quedaba la dichosa laguna.

-¿No habíamos acodado una vez que pescar era aburrido?

-Hipo eso fue hace como diez años.

-Y si no pudiste mantener a un niño de cinco entretenido en una laguna ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás con uno de quince?

-Hipo, los niños son difíciles de manejar. Algún día lo aprenderás.

-No pueden ser tan difíciles de manejar cuando ya de por si el entorno es entretenido. Pero tú no tuviste mejor idea que desaprovecharlo todo y hacerme pescar.

-Hipo silencio. Y esta vez quiero que te quedes quieto cuando lleguemos.

-¿Lo dices por la vez en la que me fui a cazar el troll?

-Sí.

-Aun sostengo que cace uno.

-Hipo tenías cinco años.

-Yo lo recuerdo pa. Estoy seguro que ese troll se robó tu calcetín izquierdo cuando yo estaba entretenido mirando el agua.

-Hay Hipo, ¿Por qué mejor no…?

-¿No qué pa?- El hombre se quedó viendo un punto lejano –pa… papá… ¡PAPÁ!

-Ahí esta Hipo.

-¡¿El troll?!- Pregunto emocionado.

-No seas tonto, la laguna hijo.

-Oww- Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar señalado.

Una vez en el lago se sentaron en el pasto a orillas del agua y como hace diez años Estoico le explico todo a su hijo y luego… se quedó dormido.

El chico salpicaba el agua con la caña. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía dormirse siempre que iban? Incluso Chimuelo estaba empezando a dormitar, desde que le tuvo que decir que no habría pescado para comer, o por lo menos no allí.

El chico dejo la caña y se paró dirigiéndose a su dragón. –No creo que papá despierte en un buen rato amigo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a volar?

Chimuelo dio una de sus características sonrisas y ambos emprendieron vuelo. Su padre le había devuelto la cola del Furia hace unos días. Por lo que ya no tenían que andar ocultándose y la otra que había hecho la dejo atada a la montura del Furia por si algún día tenían una emergencia y la necesitaran.

El chico y su dragón volaron toda la tarde hasta el atardecer, entonces volvieron al lago y vieron que Estoico seguía durmiendo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?... Oye ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?- EL dragón se hecho y se dispuso a dormir –Entiendo, no nos iremos hasta que no despierte… ¿Me acompañas a explorar?- EL dragón le lanzo una mirada que claramente indicaba no y siguió durmiendo.

El chico sin darle importancia se dirigió al bosque y comenzó a caminar pateando la tierra.

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y rápidamente se dio la vuelta pensando que era Chimuelo. Pero no había nada…

.

.

.

Una vez en su casa, el chico se dirigió corriendo a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue guardar la fotografía del troll comiendo las vallas, que había perdido diez años atrás…

 **OOOoooOOO**

-Hipo, sal de tu nube y has tu trabajo- Lo reto Bocón cuando el chico se vio dibujando en su cuaderno una nueva idea que tenía.

-Oye en sima que ni siquiera me pagas y estoy aquí para ayudarte un poco, ¿me pones condiciones?

El chico se paró y siguió con su trabajo en las sillas. El Furia Nocturna dormía plácidamente dentro del lugar. Allí también estaban Astrid y Gustav haciéndoles compañía.

El cielo estaba nublado y parecía haber una gran probabilidad de lluvia.

-¿Creen que llueva?- Pregunto Astrid.

-No- Respondió Bocón, entonces un gran trueno se escuchó y el agua comenzó a caer a montones.

-Decías Bocón…- Lo miro con regaño la rubia.

-Sera mejor que cerremos- Cambio de tema el gran hombre –Esperaremos aquí hasta que la lluvia pase.

Cerraron todo el lugar quedando completamente a oscuras, hasta que prendieron una vela siendo esta lo único que lo alumbraba.

-¿Qué les parece una historia?- Propuso el herrero. Los chicos aceptaron con asentimiento y todos (incluyendo Chimuelo) se sentaron alrededor de la vela esperando a que el hombre comenzara el relato. -¿Qué género?

-Terror- Propuso Astrid.

-Me gusta esa idea. Veamos, ¿Por dónde empezar? Ya sé. Era sé una vez tres niñas que perdieron a sus padres en una noche lluviosa como esta…

. . . . . .

-… Y cuando los aldeanos llegaron a ayudar solo encontraron la piel de la hija menor… -Uno de los truenos resonó y la luz de un relámpago ilumino el lugar, dejando un aspecto más tenebroso. El pequeño pelinegro se abrazaba las rodillas cubierto con una manta –Claro que es un cuento antiguo. No tiene por qué ser real- Gustav relajo el apretón que le daba a sus piernas, y soltó un suspiro –Aunque tampoco tiene porque ser falso- EL niño volvió a tomarse las piernas en un abrazo y comenzó a mecerse con claro temor.

-No te preocupes Gustav. No es verdad lo que Bocón dice- Tranquilizo Hipo.

-¿Qué parte no es real Hipo? ¿Cuándo él demonio le arranca los órganos al comisario o cuando se come a Estefany dejando solo su piel?

-Wow, ¿el pequeño galán tiene miedo?- Se burló Astrid. Pues el niño le había estado coqueteando últimamente.

Rápidamente Gustav dejo de mecerse y adopto otra pose de valentía.

-Para nada linda. Gustav Larson no le tiene miedo a nada ni nadie- El chico se paró de su lugar y se dirigió una de las paredes –Si algún demonio planea venir ten pon sentado que yo te protege Haaaa- Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando uno de los truenos sonó y corrió a esconderse bajo las mantas.

Los demás rieron viendo como el pelinegro temblaba bajo las mantas.

-Si de ustedes tres dependo para que me defiendan creo que mejor me protejo sola.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo que hice?- Se quejo Hipo.

-Nada…

-¿Entonces?

-Justamente por eso.

-Creo que yo le seguiré al niño y dormiré un rato- Dijo Bocón –Despiértenme cuando acabe la tormenta.

Al cabo de diez minutos Gustav, Bocón y Chimuelo estaban en el mundo de los sueños. Mientras que Hipo y Astrid compartían una manta para mantener el calor. Aunque estaban a una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

-Qué bueno que ya arreglaste los problemas con tu padre.- Hablo Astrid.

-Sí, la verdad yo también estaba muy cansado de ignorarlo.

-Oye, aun no me dices que era el regalo que te dio.

-Hipo rio un poco –Era un peluche, de un Nadder… Me lo hizo mamá.

-¿La extrañas?

-Nosé- Contesto después de un rato – Es decir, tal vez, pero ¿Cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que nunca conociste?

Astrid no supo que contestar, de alguna forma Hipo tenía un punto. –No lo sé- Dijo al final –Pero estoy segura que ella si te extraña a ti, además ella ha de estar orgullosa.

-Tú crees…

-Lo sé Hipo…

-Me habría gustado conocerla

La rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían acercado demasiado. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el ruido de la lluvia, la luz de la vela, el calor de la manta y que ellos mismos se daban mutuamente…

Despertaron después de una hora, al abrir los ojos vieron que los demás aun dormían. La chica levanto el rostro encontrándose con los verdes ojos del castaño, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban teñidas de rojo. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue apartarse de inmediato, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, sino que comenzó a acercar se dé apoco.

Hipo hizo lo mismo, solo que él desvió la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos, esperando poder concretar lo que les falto en la cala. Sus labios se rozaron y sentían la respiración del otro demasiado cerca, chocando entre sí.

Y con un poco de duda acortaron la distancia que los separaba, fundiéndose en un largo y delicado beso. Sin duda más largo que el primero que se habían dado. Sintiendo esta vez la calidez que emanaba el otro. Se separaron un milímetro para tomar aire y sin vacilar volvieron a besarse igual que antes. Juntaron sus labios para volver a sentir la hermosa calidez que les provocaba aquel suave rose. Y así siguieron muchos besos iguales.

Tenían la mente nublada en aquel momento, no pensaban en nada ni nadie. Solo sentían lo que hacían y mantenían la respiración lo más posible. Pero siempre que se separaban por aire rápidamente volvían a juntarse.

Beso tras beso seguían sin pensar en nada o las repercusiones que esto tendría en su amistad.

-¡Sepárense ahora!- Grito alguien, los chicos obedecieron y terminaron tirados en el suelo viendo a Bocón sentado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos –Esos pingüinos son míos- El hombre cayó de espaldas y siguió durmiendo con un sonoro ronquido.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Luego de mirarse con confundidas expresiones, estallaron en risas. Intentaban taparse la boca y no ser tan ruidosos para no despertar al resto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto la rubia entre risas. Ambos siguieron riendo hasta que por fin se calmaron y tenían los rostros rojos y un dolor en el estomago.

-Salgan todos- Se volvió a escuchar.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?- Dijo la rubia con pequeñas risas.

El castaño levanto la mirada pero Bocón seguía durmiendo. –He Astrid… ese no fue Bocón- La rubia rápidamente dejo de reír y miro al herrero. Entre los dos amigos intercambiaron una preocupada mirada, entonces de repente una de las paredes fue volada por un fuerte viento, despertando así a quienes dormían.

-¡Tornado! Rápido- Grito un vikingo que paso corriendo. Todos se pararon de inmediato y salieron corriendo hacia afuera. Hipo tomo su libreta de dibujos guardándola y los siguió.

La gente aseguraba con maderas sus puertas y ventanas.

-Todos al gran salón ahora- Dijo el jefe.

-Papa… ¿Qué sucede?

-Un tornado hijo. Ayúdame a controlar a la gente.

Hipo junto con Astrid enviaron a los vikingos al gran salón para ponerlos a salvo.

-Hipo, hay problemas- Dijo Patapez desde su Gronckle. Los tres chicos se dirigieron como podían al puerto, ya que el viento era tan grande que a los dragones les costaba mantener el vuelo.

Al llegar a donde los llevo el regordete chico, les señalo un punto a la distancia. Hipo tomo un telescopio y vio que allí estaba dándose el tornado.

-No creo que llegue a Berk- Hablo el rubio –Pero ese no es el problema sino eso- Señalo a un grupo de dragones que tenían dificultad para salir de allí.

-Ay no. -Hipo intercambio con Astrid una preocupada mirada. –Vamos con mi padre.

Los tres fueron con el jefe a la entrada del Gran Salón.

-Papá, hay un grupo de dragones que tiene dificultades para salir del tornado- El jefe miro a su hijo sabiendo que rumbo tomaría la conversación.

-No hijo. Lo siento. Es muy peligroso y necesito que me ayudes aquí junto a los demás.

-Pero papa esos dragones están en peligro.

Todos los jinetes se reunieron alrededor al escuchar de la situación y ver la discucion entre padre e hijo.

-Lo lamento Hipo. Sé lo que los dragones significan para ti pero es muy peligroso.

-Tú dijiste que un jefe protege a los suyos y es lo que hago. Los dragones pertenecen a nosotros, déjame ir a ayudarlos pa… por favor.

El jefe lo medito internamente. Su hijo seria un muy jefe algún día. Alrededor de ellos no solo estaban los jinetes sino también, Gustav, Bocón y algunas personas del pueblo. Todos preocupados por aquellos dragones pero el jefe tienen siempre la última palabra. Y eso era muy difícil cuando había familia metida en medio. Habia que ayudar a los dragones pero Hipo era todo lo que tenia y no quería perder a su hijo o no sabia que haría.

-Por favor- Repitió Hipo.

-Está bien- Accedió. El chico mostró una gran sonrisa y los jinetes rápidamente montaron a sus dragones.

-Jefe, déjeme ir, estoy seguro que necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible- Pidió Adrian.

-Ve- Hipo gruño por lo bajo viendo como el pelinegro montaba a su dragón.

-Quiero ir- Dijo Gustav.

-No tú te quedas- Lo detuvo Hipo. Los seis chicos emprendieron vuelo, pero Hipo se atraso un poco. –Bocón vigílalo- Cuando el chico y el furia emprenderían vuelo también, una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Hijo, cuídate.- Pidió Estoico.

-Lo hare-El chico con solo un movimiento del pedal comenzó el vuelo y alcanzo a sus compañeros. –Escuchen todos. No quiero que nadie se acerque al tornado. Es solo ir, ayudar a los dragones y nos vamos ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-¿Qué hacemos si algún dragón está demasiado cerca del tornado?- Pregunto Adrian.

-No hagan nada, en ese momento daré alguna orden.

Sin más los chicos siguieron con dificultad a rescatar a los dragones.

-Hipo- Hablo Astrid, acercándose más a él para tener una conversación privada –Hazle caso a tu padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a que me refiero. No hagas alguna estupidez, cuídate por favor.

-Como _Mi lady_ ordene.

Ambos se sonrieron y sintieron el viento más fuerte, se estaban acercando al Tornado.

No muy lejos de allí vieron una manada de Pesadillas Monstruosas intentar combatir el terrible viento.

-Patapez, quiero que Gordontua y tu se posicionen al frente para guiar la manada, Patán y los gemelos irán en los costados, Adrian ve con Brutacio y Brutilda, Astrid tu y Tormenta por tener más resistencia y ser más veloces irán detrás de la manada conmigo y Chimuelo.

Todos acataron ordenes y se posicionaron donde Hipo les dijo. Juntos ayudaron a los Pesadillas monstruosas a combatir el terrible viento.

Estaban saliendo del problema, cada vez se alejaban más del tornado y se estaban poniendo a salvo.

-Hipo funciona.- Festejo Astrid. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y luego miraron para otro lado ruborizados.

Adrian los miro con odio, en la primera distracción pondría su plan en marcha.

-Déjenme ayudar- Gustav llego montado en púa diente.

-¿Gustav?- Canturrearon todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí decirle a Bocón que te cuidara.

-No es por nada Hipo pero Bocón no es el mejor niñero de todos.- EL chico gruño por lo bajo y maldijo. Para colmo tenía todas las miradas sobre él. –Bien… Ve con Patán.

El muchacho sonrió y se posiciono donde le ordenaron.

-¡Hipo!- Grito Adrián –Creo que hay algo que no viste- El pelinegro le señalo a un terrible terror que luchaba por salir del tornado. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, con el miedo inundándolo por dentro por lo que le fuera a pasar al dragón si no hacia algo, además de nueva cuenta tenia a todas las miradas preocupadas sobre él.

-Gustav…, cambio de planes, vendrás aquí atrás con Astrid.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Iré por el dragón.

-¿Estás loco? ¿En sima que me dejas con este iras tras el dragón?

-Tranquila linda. Yo te cuido- Dijo Gustav guiñándole el ojo. Entonces los gemelos se empezaron a carcajear de la risa.

-Tengo que Astrid- Hipo los ignoro y tras sus últimas palabras cambio de lugares con el pelinegro, dirigiéndose al tornado, con Astrid siguiéndolo con la mirada.

El vuelo se les estaba dificultando a ambos amigos. Y Chimuelo se estaba cansando.

-Vamos amigos. Tenemos que llegar.

Estaban a unos metros del Terrible Terror. Este luchaba con sus pequeñas alas por no ser tragado por el tornado. El pequeño era de color verde con detalles marrones y se notaba en su rostro lo cansado que estaba.

-Vamos amiguito, solo esfuérzate un poco más- Le pidió al pequeño. Este hacia todo su esfuerzo pero solo lograba avanzar muy poco.

.

.

Desde lejos el grupo de cinco jinetes, Adrián y Gustav miraban la escena. Seis de ellos con el corazón en la boca frente a la situación. Y uno tratando de disimular su sonrisa y la dicha que sentía.

.

.

El castaño se estiraba lo más que podía para alcanzar al pequeño que estaba a pocos centímetros. No solo el Terrible Terror tuvo que avanzar más, sino que ellos se debieron acercar. Los tres estaban a una cercanía peligrosa del enorme tornado.

El chico estiro un poco más su brazo, rozando la escamosa piel del pequeño dragoncito asustado.

-Un poco más amigo- Chimuelo acorto el milímetro que les faltaba he Hipo logro tomar con sus brazos al pequeño en problemas. Una vez a salvo en los brazos del chico, aprovecho para descansar lo que sus pequeñas alas habían trabajado.

-Vamos Chimuelo- Los tres dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose hasta donde los demás los esperaban. Pero entonces... Chimuelo se desequilibro cuando su cola se doblo por la fuerza del viento. -¡Chimuelo!- El pedal dejo de funcionar cuando la prótesis del Furia se desprendió.

.

.

-¡Hipo!- Grito Astrid viendo la crítica situación de su amigo. Intento avanzar con Tormenta pero Adrián se le cruzo impidiéndole el paso.

-No Astrid, no puedes ayudar.

.

.

El chico y los dragones hacían lo posible por mantenerse en pie sin la prótesis de Chimuelo. Pero el viento era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que termino por envolverlos y hacerlos girar rumbo al Tornado.

.

.

Astrid vio horrorizada como el Tornado se llevo a su mejor amigo y ella no pudo hacer nada...

 **ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **LucyNamiKagome: En verdad has de querer matar a Adrian. Y aquí te di muchos besos. Pero el final… ¿Qué te digo? Ojala te haya gustado el capi y los hermosos momentos Hicstrid que disfrute en escribir. Gracias por tu review. Ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos**

 **Melgamonster: Que bueno que te guste mi narración, como siempre digo hago lo que puedo y lo que mejor me sale. Hipo no huyo técnicamente pero… igual ya no está en Berk. Aunque justo cuando las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar. Quien sabe donde este ahora. Lo de la vinculación de sus ojos con sus lugares favoritos lo tenía metido en la cabeza hace mucho, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero hayas disfrutado los besos entre esos dos. Por desgracia mis vacaciones ya terminaron pero bue, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Estudiar, no me queda de otra. Ojala hayas disfrutado el capi. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Bueno, Hipo no se largo técnicamente pero… emmmm ¿Qué otra cosa dijiste? Pasemos a la siguiente cosa XD Si no sabes si amar u odiar el cap anterior, no me imagino con este. En realidad los escribo con esa intención… Supuse que amarías esa parte en la que Hipo dice todo lo que siente a su padre. Y como vez el regalo a fue entregado. ¿Qué opinas de la pulsera? TToTT La verdad adoro a Chimuelo y me encanta como en un momento en el que está protegiendo a Hipo, cuando ya todo está bien, al siguiente segundo él es el tierno dragón que conocemos. Sigo sin saber si decirles mi típico "ojala hayan disfrutado el capi". Así que solo… gracias por tu review y Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Como ves el castigo no duro mucho, no duro nada en realidad. He Hipo no se fue de Berk técnicamente pero bue. Supongo que ahora entenderás el porqué nose como te habrá dejado este capi. Gracias por tu review. Ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Animeloco: ¿En verdad hice lo imposible? Todos ustedes han de estar queriendo meterse a la compu a matar a Adrián pero yo ya tengo decidido su destino ;) Gracias por tu review y ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos**

 **Andrea13: Pues sip. Un viernes ya paso pero aun me queda un minuto de este día así que yo cumplí y actualice a tiempo ;) Me encanta como todos me vigilan y me reprochan si me paso aunque sea un minuto de las doce. Gracias por tu review. Ojala nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Tranqui aun toy a tiempo ¿no? Wow en verdad ustedes me cuentan los días jaja Espero no pasarme de las doce por un minuto. Gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a: Aelynxx,** **Milly Miles.**

 **Gracias por los follower a:** **Aelynxx, Dazeas caos.**

 **Dazeas caos: Gracias por seguirme. En verdad me animas con eso. Qué bueno que te guste lo que escribo como para seguir mi fic y a mí, en verdad gracias. Saludos.**

 **Bueno chicos creo que esto es todo. Ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

 **En verdad gracias a todos. Y espero hayan disfrutado de mi humilde fic. Ojala les haya gustado este final. Creo que nos leeremos en otra historia. CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nha esa solo era una broma que no creo que nadie se haya creído.**

 **Con estos reviews que me han dejado me dieron una idea chicos. No les puedo prometer publicar antes pero entre más reviews me dejen el capi será más largo. ;)**

 **Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y como un regalo de mi parte les daré un adelanto de una _próxim_ _a Historia (que obvio pertenecerá a Como Entrenar a tu Dragón)_ que tengo planeada. **

**.**

 **.**

 _-Tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Heather_

 _-Vamos a hacer algo- Hablo Astrid_

 _-¿No lo entienden? No pueden ayudarme, me van a desterrar…_

 _._

 _._

 **Muy pequeña la escena pero algo es algo.**

 **Si hay algún error medio raro, pido disculpas pero a mi perro se le ocurrió ayudarme a escribir :P**

 **Gracias por leer y ojala nos leamos pronto. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	11. Curioso Descubrimiento

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece. si algún personaje no es de los libros o película es mera invención mía.**

Capítulo 10: Curioso Descubrimiento.

Con las cabezas gachas llegaron a Berk siete de los ocho chicos que habían partido. La tormenta no les había permitido seguir volando por lo que se vieron obligados a parar en una isla cercana. En silencio todos en shock, procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

En el pueblo todos estaban ordenando el desastre que el fuerte viento causo. Al aterrizar, los jinetes Ardían y Gustav fueron rodeados por un montón de vikingos. De aquel montón apareció el jefe. Y Astrid se vio en la obligación de hablar con él, ya que nadie más parecía querer hacerlo.

Aquellas fueron las palabras más duras de su vida, no solo porque le decía a un padre la tragedia que le ocurrió a su hijo, sino porque era una forma de decírselo a sí misma y terminar por caer en la cruda realidad.

Lo peor de todo es que había silencio, nadie decía nada. A su alrededor había silencio desde que a Hipo y Chimuelo se los trago el tornado, lo que ella quería era que por diez segundos la gente hiciese un ruido enorme para llenar un poco el vacío que le ocasionaba el silencio de no tener a Hipo con ella.

Pero nadie hacia nada ¿Dónde estaban los barbaros vikingos de siempre?

De a poco un murmullo se fue formando para quedarse, la gente hablaba muy poco y en susurros.

Bocón reacciono y se llevó a su shockeado mejor a amigo de allí.

Fue cuestión de solo unos minutos más para que la noticia corriera por todo el pueblo.

 **OOOoooOOO**

 _Isla desconocida…_

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que había. No sentía frio ni calor. Sentía el espacio a su alrededor muy reducido y una presión contra el pecho. Además no se podía mover. Era como cuando derribo a la Muerte Roja, una parte de él estaba despierta pero la otra tenía los ojos cerrados como una persona dormida que tal vez no despertase.

De a poco sintió sus parpados más livianos y comenzó a removerse. Una gran parte de la presión que sentía desapareció, dejando paso a la luz.

Chimuelo abrió sus alas cuando sintió que su jinete por fin despertaba. El chico estaba pegado al dragón, enredado entre sus patas. Se cubrió los ojos para taparse de la luz y cuando se acostumbró a esta quito sus manos de su rostro.

Comenzó a mirar para todos lados intentando deducir donde estaba, pero arboles era todo lo que había.

Hizo un esfuerzo intentando recordar. Recordaba haber ido a salvar a una manada de pesadillas de un fuerte Tornado, recordaba la llegada de Gustav y que había ido por un pequeño Terrible Terror que estaba a punto de ser tragado por el Huracán. Después de eso fueron arrastrados al interior de este. Su mente viajaba al horrible escenario de dar vueltas, de la desesperación, entonces Chimuelo lo tomo y enrolló entre sus alas, protegiéndolo de todo. Habían dado muchas vueltas y se habían golpeado, por lo que concluyo que así probablemente perdieron el conocimiento.

El chico se sentó en su lugar pero al mirar a su pecho vio al pequeño Terrible Terror verde que los había metido en aquel problema. El pequeño estaba agarrado con fuerza a él.

-Hey, tranquilo amiguito- El chico lo acaricio un poco hasta que el dragón levanto su vista y se dejó tomar por el castaño. Hipo se paró de su lugar con el dragoncito en brazos y camino un par de metros – ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos amigo?- Chimuelo dio un gruñido diciendo "no" además de que negó con la cabeza. –Bien…

El castaño se giró y miro al Furia, examinándolo. Su vista reparo en la cola del dragón donde debería haber una prótesis, pero esta no estaba. Al parecer la habían perdido con el viento. Se acercó a él y posiciono al Terrible Terror en la silla, mientras él buscaba algo en la montura, al no encontrarlo se comenzó a desesperar.

-No, no, no ¿Dónde está?- Ambos dragones lo miraron como si estuviese loco. –El repuesto Chimuelo. No está el repuesto de tu cola.

El nombrado abrió la bica dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y comenzó a dar giros sobre un mismo punto, examinándose a sí mismo y mareando al pequeño dragón en el proceso. Ambos amigos llegaron a la conclusión de que la habían perdido.

Hipo suspiro. De seguro todos lo creían muerto o algo por el estilo. Necesitaba encontrar la cola del dragón y volver.

-Vamos amigo, ahora si estamos obligados a explorar…

 **OOOoooOOO**

Sentado en una silla de un oscuro lugar, Estoico intentaba procesar lo que le habían dicho. Su mente estaba en blanco y aun no caía en aquella realidad. ¿Hipo? ¿Su Hipo? ¿Desaparecido? ¿Y tal vez… muerto? No, eso era imposible, Hipo era muy inteligente y sabia como sobrevivir, pero hasta el vikingo más fuerte llega a la muerte. O más bien, la muerte llega hasta el vikingo.

Pero por Odín, Hipo tenía solo 15 años. Era demasiado joven como para que la muerte lo encontrara. Los Dioses no podían hacerle eso, no podían quitarle a su hijo.

Primero fue Valka ¿y luego Hipo? Esta vez no.

Bocón se acercó a su amigo con una taza de hidromiel y se la dejo sobre la mesa. Estaban en la herrería y esta estaba cerrada por completo para apartar a los chismosos y dejar al jefe en su duelo por la posible muerte de su único hijo.

Lo pero era que no podía decir nada, no podía ayudarlo con palabras cuando ni él terminaba de entender lo dicho por Astrid.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Susurro el jefe.

-No lo es- Fue lo único que pudo articular el herrero. Hipo no estaba muerto, eso era seguro. En cuanto Estoico saliera de su Shock, iniciarían una búsqueda, por todo el archipiélago de ser necesario, pero encontrarían a Hipo…

Ella ahora estaba en un acantilado, miraba como el sol se ocultaba de a poco. Después de estar rogando porque la gente gritara para llenar su vacío, comenzó a rogar mentalmente para que se callasen. Ya que su verdadero vacío no se llenaba con ruido.

Ahora necesitaba estar sola, sola para pensar y procesar.

No, en realidad necesitaba estar con Hipo. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Era increíble como solo en ese momento era capaz de caer en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Primero lo ignoraba y no le daba importancia, no le daba importancia a nada que no fuera el duro entrenamiento para matar dragones, luego comenzó a odiarlo por ser mejor que ella, cuando la llevo en ese romántico vuelo a espaldas de Chimuelo por primea vez, vio en él lo que en realidad era, ese chico inteligente y especial capaz de ver lo que otros no, el que se abría a nuevas oportunidades y puntos de vista…

¿Había dicho romántico vuelo?

¿A quién engañaba? Si, había dicho eso. Porque fue un vuelo romántico.

Después de que Hipo venciera a la Muerte Roja y despertara de su coma, lo había besado, no sabía porque pero lo había hecho. Luego de eso se permitieron conocerse mejor, en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Y cuando le decía " _como Mi lady ordene",_ le encantaba escuchar eso.

Y últimamente se habían besado. Era increíble como solo en ese momento caía en cuenta de aquel detalle. Eso había pasado hace solo unas horas y es que los sentimientos vividos habían sido tantos ese día que sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

No tenía idea de cuantas veces se habían besado. En aquel momento su cerebro se había puesto en blanco y no reaccionaba. Había sido tan dulce, cálido, rico, inexplicable. No sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sintió y lo que le pareció. Aun podía sentir la fricción de sus labios al tocarse, estaba segura que quería volver a repetir aquello y sería lo primero que haría cuando lo encontrara, lo besaría para volver a sentir aquella suavidad electrizante que solo podía sentir cuando sus labios se tocaban.

Porque lo encontraría; lo buscaría, lo encontraría y lo besaría. Grabaría en su mente cada detalle que era sentir ese cálido contacto entre ambos. Buscarlo y encontrarlo: Era una promesa y Astrid Hofferson siempre cumplía sus promesas.

El sol termino de ocultarse dándole paso a un manto azulado y estrellado.

La chica se levantó y se encamino a paso levanto. Tormenta la seguía de cerca. Aun no quería volar. Prefería caminar hasta el pueblo, aun así su mente seguía en blanco.

Probablemente el jefe programaría una búsqueda en cuanto saliera de su estado. Y ella estaría en aquella búsqueda, pero hasta que Estoico no diera la orden, no podía hacer nada. Y ese lapso l utilizaría para descansar y seguir procesando. Necesitaría de toda su paciencia, lucidez, y energía para encontrar a Hipo.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Los pies le dolían, tenía hambre, sed y sueño. He Hipo no estaba muy diferente, ahora Chimuelo envidiaba a ese pequeño Terrible Terror, el muy desgraciado no caminaba nada, estaba en los hombros de Hipo, rodeándole el cuello con la cola y dormía plácidamente. El maldito diablillo verde era el que mejor la pasaba.

Chimuelo le había ofrecido a Hipo que lo montara, aunque no podían volar, él lo podía llevar mientras exploraban el entorno. Pero Hipo no quiso, ya que no le parecía que Chimuelo tuviese que caminarse todo mientras él iba cómodamente sobre su lomo.

El Furia se hecho sobre la sombra de un árbol, ya no daba más y quería descansar. El castaño también se detuvo y lo miro, claramente le pediría que siguieran un poco más –Como llevaba haciendo hace horas- pero rápidamente se retractó, camino hacia él y se hecho en el piso apoyándose sobre el dragón.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-Hasta esto me duelo- Comento el chico sacándose su prótesis. Hipo levanto la mirada y vio como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Suspiro, definitivamente no podrían volver a casa ese día.

Chimuelo froto su cabeza contra el torso del chico y este lo acaricio.

-Gracias amigo.

Luego ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio, cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato y seguir su exploración de la isla, así como la búsqueda de la cola y agua dulce.

El tiempo paso y el silencio se hizo a su alrededor, entonces Hipo comenzó a escucha un ruido inconfundible.

-¿Escuchaste eso amigo?

Se puso la prótesis y ambos se pararon rápidamente, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a caminar por entre la maleza.

-Rápido Chimuelo…

Hipo tropezó cuando los árboles se acabaron dando inicio a la suave arena y luego el enorme mar. Sin duda una playa increíble.

-Chimuelo… algo me dice que estamos muy lejos de Berk- Suspiro, delante de él, el sol se ocultaba detrás del mar. Chimuelo se recostó dejando a su jinete apoyar su espalda en él. –Creo que será mejor que descansemos por hoy- Sin perder el tiempo el dragón dejo su cabeza sobre la arena, mientras el chico se dedicó a mirar el atardecer.

Y pensar que en un día se quedó atrapado en la forja por una tormenta, beso a la chica de sus sueños, se lo trago un huracán y se perdió en una isla desconocida. Solo a él le pasaban es tipo de cosas…

.

.

Lo peor de dormir a la intemperie no son los insectos, la incomodidad, el frio o el calor, sino que al maldito sol se le ocurre iniciar el día a las cinco de la mañana.

Perezosamente a ambos amigos no les quedo de otra más que despertar, sin embargo el pequeño terrible Terror aun dormía en los hombros de Hipo, otro motivo para caerle peor a Chimuelo.

-Vamos amigo, hay que buscar algo de comer- Volvieron a internarse en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar algo.

Fue en ese momento en que Hipo no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si no lograba regresar. No tenía idea de que tan lejos de Berk estaban, tal vez ya los estarían buscando, pero quien sabe cuánto podrían tardar en llegar a ellos y él no tenía ni idea de si en aquella isla había aunque sea una mínima fuente de agua.

Debió haberle prestado más atención a su padre cuando intentaba enseñarle a pescar, si encontraba agua por lo menos ellos tres podrían vivir a base de pescado un tiempo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y al segundo siguiente ya estaba de cara contra el suelo. Comenzó a sobarse con insistencia y una mueca de dolor donde le habían pegado. Además que con la caída el pequeño terrible terror también había terminado contra el suelo, despertando abruptamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Pregunto al Furia Nocturna. Este le había dado con la cola para que despertara de sus pensamientos, ya que estuvo un buen tiempo intentando llamar su atención.

Chimuelo le señalo con la cabeza un punto en el bosque -¿Qué?- El dragón resoplo y ayudo a su jinete a levantarse, entonces comenzó a empujarlo de la espalda para internarlo en el bosque aún más.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué pasa?

¿Acaso la torpeza del Terrible terror se le había pegado? Antes nunca necesitaron de mucho esfuerzo para entenderse y ahora Hipo parecía no entender una simple seña.

Todo culpa de ese, ese… ese _maldito diablillo verde_. Por su culpa y torpeza se los había tragado el huracán, por su culpa no tenían agua, comida, pescado, salmón, una roca caliente para dormir, o dos enormes sacos de pescado por día o…

… ya se sentía un dragón mimado y casero. Por culpa del diablillo verde, todo su culpa. Había llegado a arruinar su existencia.

El ruido de agua cayendo alerto a Hipo, cosa que Chimuelo noto. Y ahí estaba el motivo por el cual los había llevado hasta allí.

El castaño comenzó a correr rápidamente esquivando a maleza, siendo seguido del dragón.

Agua, por fin agua. No había tomado nada desde el día anterior y ya habían caminado mucho.

Cuando toda la enorme cantidad de árboles acabo, los tres se encetaron con una bella laguna a la cual caía agua de una cascada.

Sin perder tiempo corrieron en una carrera a ver quién llegaba primero.

Una vez allí se tiraron al agua sin dudarlo. Quien más parecía estarlo disfrutando era Chimuelo que no paraba de jugar y tomar al mismo tiempo.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Una formación de ocho vikingos con sus respectivos dragones se encontraba en el puerto recibiendo órdenes del jefe. Así mismo también se encontraba una flota de barcos que buscarían por el mar.

Estoico daba las indicaciones necesarias y todos estaban obligados a entender porque no sería repetido dos veces. –De nueva cuenta les repito que tienen elementos médicos en sus barcos o monturas de dragón. Y si encuentran algún elemento cualquiera que pueda estar relacionado a mi hijo, anotan las coordenadas de su ubicación y regresan a informarlo de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Los chicos montaron a sus respectivos dragones y partieron a donde les había dicho el jefe.

Patán hizo equipo con Adrián, Patapez con los gemelos y Astrid con Gustav. Cada quien se dirigió a donde había sido el tornado y los respectivos lados por los que Hipo y Chimuelo pudieron haber terminado.

Ahora Astrid intentaba concentrase en su búsqueda por el largo océano. He intentaba porque el pequeño engendro de Gustav no dejaba de decirle horribles y penosos piropos.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? Tan hermosa como

-Sí. Ya me lo has dicho y desde ya te digo que a ninguna chica o persona cuerda le gustaría que la compararan con el lodo en la vida de un jabalí.

Ahora tenía dos objetivos, encontrar a Hipo y matarlo por entrenar como jinete a ese chiquillo mal nacido.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Los tres estaban tirados en el suelo secándose con los rayos del sol. En aquel tiempo las cosas para ellos mejoraron considerablemente. No solo tenían agua sino que también fruta que encontraron en la copa de los árboles. Aunque los dragones no podían comerla lo cual significaba que Hipo tendría que aprender a pescar.

Un gruñido se escuchó muy cerca de ellos, podría haber jurado que resonó por toda la isla. Al mirar a su derecha, el castaño se encontró con un muy sorprendido Chimuelo que miraba su estómago.

-Creo que será mejor que comience a pescar.

Para eso Hipo tomo un montón de ramas secas y algunos pedacitos de lianas, armando así una red para pescar. Esta tenía el aspecto de una canasta, solo que era más larga que ancha y adentro tenía la carnada.

El chico la dejo en el mar unas cuantas horas, mientras tanto construyeron un refugio donde pudieran caber los tres. Con ayuda de los dos dragones, y la habilidad que Hipo ya poseía, las cosas les salieron bastante bien y rápido. El refugio era como una casa solo que estaba hecha de ramas y hojas, y la habían hecho frente a la playa y el límite del bosque.

Cuando fueron por la canasta al mar, la encontraron llena de peces he Hipo tuvo que luchar con Chimuelo para que no se lo comiera. Con mucho esfuerzo logro que los peces llegaran hasta la cabaña. Allí los separo, dándole uno a Tirador, como decidió llamar al Terrible Terror, una buena cantidad a Chimuelo y algunos para él.

La cabaña que se habían hecho lo tenía todo, unas ventanas, puerta, cama y en medio habían unas piedras dispuestas en circulo con unas ramas, para la fogata, y en el techo justo arriba había una abertura para que el humo saliera.

Con todo eso el día había llegado a su fin y el manto azul era adornado por las hermosas estrellas. Ahora Hipo se preparaba el pescado mientras Chimuelo dormitaba frente a la fogata. Mientras que el pequeño Tirador estaba a su lado durmiendo.

Una vez que termino de cocinar el pescado, lo comió y se dispuso ir a la pequeña cama que había hecho para dormir. El día siguiente seria largo ya que aun le faltaba recorrer gran parte de la isla en busca de la cola de Chimuelo, además de que tenía curiosidad por saber que le esperaba.

 **OOOoooOOO**

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se levanto muy animado. Era ya temprano cuando él estaba comiendo una fruta, de las que habían recolectado el día anterior, como desayuno. Mientras Chimuelo solo abrió un ojo al escuchar el alboroto y comenzó a rogar porque no lo molestara o se olvidara de él.

-Vamos amigo, ya es hora- En definitiva los dioses lo odiaban. ¿Los dioses? Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hipo.

Chimuelo dio un leve gruñido y cerró los ojos. Claramente ignorando al pobre chico.

-Vamos amigo ¿Acaso no quieres ir a explorar?

El dragón se giro poniéndole en frente su cola, igual a como había hecho en la cala cuando intento tocarlo.

Hipo resoplo y tomo su cuaderno de dibujos. –Bien nos vamos…

¿Vamos quienes? El Furia abrió un ojo viendo como Tirador, el maldito y bueno para nada diablillo verde, fue al hombro de Hipo sin necesidad de que este le llamara. Ambos salieron por la puerta dejando a Chimuelo dormir.

Si Hipo creía que lograría que fuera con él dándole celos con ese intento de dragón estaba muy equivocado…

En tanto el pequeño Tirador he Hipo se internaron en el bosque. El segundo ajeno a las erróneas ideas que el Furia Nocturna tenía.

En medio de la maleza el chico trazaba un mapa para no perderse, en su cuaderno. Cuando unos ruidos a su espalda lo alertaron. El castaño sonrió para sus adentros a sabiendas de quien se trataba.

-Veo que vuelves arrepentido- Se dio la vuelta y no había nada. –Chimuelo ya sé que eres tú. Sal ahora- Nada, todo estaba en calma –Tal vez me habré confundido- murmuro siguiendo su camino.

.

.

Un dragón oscuro como la noche corría por el bosque con una clara mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Arrepintiéndose una y otra vez de deja ir a Hipo con ese, ese… Bicho verde.

El tal Tirador no sería capaz de protegerlo si se encontraban con alguna amenaza. Además Hipo jamás lo cambiaría por ese diablillo con alas, que ni siquiera podía llevarlo a volar como él. Aunque el miedo de ser cambiado por "eso" existía.

Chimuelo aumento la velocidad, siendo guiado por su olfato hasta afuera del bosque. Siguió corriendo por la playa hasta que freno abruptamente encontrándose co una escena desgarradora.

Hipo, su Hipo acariciando a otro dragón que coincidentemente se parecía mucho a él.

.

.

 _10 minutos antes_

El chico y el dragoncito corrían a toda velocidad. A más bien Hipo corría con Tirador en su hombro.

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por dragones, a los cuales no llegaron a ver bien.

El chico salió del bosque para terminar corriendo por la playa. Lo cual fue una mala idea ya que su prótesis se hundía aun más en la arena.

En un momento tropezó porque su maldito pie falso se quedo trabado y se le salió.

Lo raro era que todo parecía en calma lo que los lleno aun más de temor. Ambos miraron con las respiraciones agitadas para todos lados pero parecía ser como si nunca nada los hubiese perseguido.

-¡Ahaaaa!- Un dragón salió de la arena de repente. Ahora que lo veía mejor se daba cuenta de que este era color naranja amorronado, se parecía mucho a Chimuelo excepto que tenia espinas en sus alas, rostro y cola. Esta terminaba con picos curvos dándole un aspecto más siniestro. Además que las alas eran más alargadas que las de un Furia.

EL dragón estaba volando en frente suyo y parecía estar muy enojado, entonces abrió la boca, clara señal de que dispararía. El castaño cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pasaron unos segundos y este no llegaba.

Cuando tomo el suficiente valor, los abrió encontrarse al, aparentemente, temible dragón, parado en frente de él, con una expresión amistosa, con su prótesis en la boca y tendiéndosela.

Hipo dudo un poco y estiro lentamente la mano para tomarla. –Ammmm- Dudaba en si hacerlo o no, cuando noto que el animal no le temía ni se pondría a la defensiva. La tomo y se la puso en su lugar quedando cara a cara con el dragón.

-Eheeee, gracias- La criatura le lamio el rostro con un brillo de felicidad en su rostro. –Veo que eres muy amistoso. Y yo pensando que me matarías- Extendió su mano hacia él y sin dudas se dejo acariciar pronto quedo pansa arriba con el chico rascándole.

Lo que no se esperaban era que un Furia Nocturna apareciera de la nada gruñéndole al inofensivo dragón. Quien rápidamente se alejo y se puso a la defensiva.

Chimuelo se posiciono frente a Hipo para protegerlo, acción que a la otra criatura no le gusto ni tomo nada bien.

Comenzaron una competencia de regidos. Hasta que cada uno preparo una bola de fuego para lanzarle al otro.

-Nooooo- Hipo se posiciono en frente de ellos cesando sus ataques. -Está bien Chimuelo es un amigo- El nombrado miro con mala cara a su rival.

Hipo lo ignoro y le hizo señas al dragón para que se acercara, entonces comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Wow, nunca había visto a un dragón como tú. ¿Y qué puedes hacer?

Rápidamente la criatura corrió a unos metros dl chico y los dragones, entonces se metió por debajo de la arena y salió por otro punto.

-Genial… Un minuto… Dioses no puede ser eres una nueva especie- Luego de su demostración se acerco de nuevo al chico dejándose acariciar – ¿Como creer que deberíamos llamarlo Chimuelo?- El nombrado solo gruño sin darle importancia, había encontrado a alguien que le caía peor que el pequeño diablillo verde –Veamos. Si no me equivoco tu color te ayuda a camuflarte y te entierras en la arena… veamos. ¿Qué tal? Arena fantasmal. ¿Te gusta?- El animal sonrió y comenzó a mover una para cuando el chico le rasco el cuello. –Perfecto… ¿Y por qué nos perseguías?

Nuevamente el Arena Fantasmal se alejo unos metros de ellos y comenzó a hacer un monologo. Primero voló en círculos en el aire.

-¿El tornado?

Le asintió con la cabeza y luego se agacho en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y señalo al pequeño Tirador. –Nos viste salvando a Tirador.

Volvió a asentir y luego imito a Chimuelo rodando en el aire y flotando en el mar, que en este caso era la arena, luego se acerco al Furia y lo miro con curiosidad, para tomarlo de la silla de montar y arrastrarlo ensuciándolo todo. Cosa que Chimuelo no tomo nada bien, se sacudió y volvió con Hipo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. Tu viste cuando salvamos a Tirador y el Tornado nos arrastro, entonces cuando nos encontraste flotando en el agua nos arrastraste a aquí ¿Es correcto?

Asintio efusivamente y claramente orgulloso –Wow, muchas gracias.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien, el clima de esta isla era diferente que al de Berk. Aquí no había tanto frio ni granizo. Lo que quería decir que en verdad debían estar lejos.

De repente la arena a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar y de esta salieron un montón de más Arenas Fantasmales.

-Wow veo que trajiste a tus amigos- Hipo lo considero un poco y luego bajo su vista al suelo.

Todo esto significaba una nueva especie de dragón, y tenía que saber más de ella. Fácilmente podría pedirles que si podían llevarlos a casa pero… una nueva especie significaba mucho y seguro habían más.

-No creo que a papa le importe si nos quedamos un tiempo más aquí ¿No crees Chimuelo?

El nombrado solo se encogió de hombros volviendo su vista a los dragones frente a ellos.

En verdad este era un curioso y agradable descubrimiento.

 **Me tarde chicos si lo sé. Pero es que ando enferma y me costaba escribir, espero les haya gustado el capi, ahora pasemos a la sección de REVIEWS**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Melgamonster: Si lo sé, la vida de Hipo había mejorado considerablemente y luego BUM. Pero si lo piensas no es tan cruel ya que por lo menos arreglo las cosas con su padre antes desaparecer y las cosas no quedaron turbias entre ellos. Exactamente ese era mi plan, el hecho de que Hipo recibiera el Nadder en aquel momento lo ayudo a reconsiderar si perdonar o no a Estoico. Ojala te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **LucyNamiKagome: Exactamente eso es lo que paso, Adrián tenía escondido al pobre de Tirador. Como vez Hipo está perfectamente y con esta nueva idea de nuevas especies de dragón no creo que regrese en un tiempo. Ahora me concentrare más en su vida que en Berk pero en si la pulsera era para crear duda en Estoico y demostrarles que Valka si aparecerá. Ojala hayas disfrutado el cap y gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Como ves Hipo está bien. Nunca digas nunca, te doy un mini spoiler y es que no falta mucho para que madre e hijo se encuentren. La escena que puse en el capi anterior es un adelanto pero de otra historia que tengo planeada y nose bien cuando publicare. Además no creo que Adrián aparezca allí, pero aun no hay nada muy definido. Ojala te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **Draco Trainer: La verdad no tenía mucha inspiración con el capi anterior así que, qué bueno que te haya gustado. Lo del troll fue un mini spoiler de un one-shot que publicare próximamente. El plan era que arreglara las cosas con su padre antes de ser tragado por el tornado. En verdad adore escribir los besos Hiccstrid. Ojala te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **Kaai18: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que pienses que el fic es fabuloso. Después de todo es solo el segundo que escribo. En verdad no puedo creer que casi lloras pero en si ese era el plan. Muchas gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Wendy5875: Upss me tarde en actualizar, no me regañes pero estoy enferma. Qué bueno que te guste mi fic y tranqui que el comentario no me suena raro. En realidad ya tengo un one-shot Lemon, te invito a mi perfil para leerlo, se llama "Te amo". Y nose si lo recuerdes pero al principio del fic dije que estaría haciendo un Modern Au que publicaría al terminar este fics. Bueno el Modern AU será reated M por lo tanto habrá Lemon. En cambio en este solo pondré (tal vez) unas escenas un poquito subidas de tono. Gracias por tu review y ojala hayas disfrutado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Ame escribir el beso y en verdad el grito de Bocón fue para confundir y hacer reir. Me alegra que te haya dado gracia. Gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Dazeas Caos: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ten en cuenta que no abandonare el fic y la verdad siento que debo agradecerte a ti y a todos los lectores ya que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, dejar followers, favoritos y comentarios, por lo que creo que lo menos que debo hacer es agradecerles y no abandonar. Gracias por comentar y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Hola: No puedo creer que te leyeras mi fic tan rápido, he de decir que adoro las temáticas en las que Hipo se va de Berk para volver en forma adulta luego de unos años. Supuestamente este cap debió de estar publicado hace dos días pero como dije antes, me enferme y se me complico mucho escribir. Gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **evlR: No te preocupes a todos en algún momento nos pasa que se nos envía sin querer el review.**

 **Ahora que Hipo ya no está, te aseguro que pasaran más cosas que hará que el pueblo se dé cuenta que lo necesitan.**

 **Me parecía que si Hipo no huyo antes de tener a Chimuelo en su vida podría resultar más difícil ahora (sobre todo con Astrid a su lado).**

 **Qué bueno que te haya gustado la reconciliación en verdad tenía miedo de que no fuera lo bastante convincente para que algunos lectores perdonaran a Estoico.**

 **Me sorprende como has entendido todo mi punto a la perfección. El cómo huir de la nada solo por una situación difícil no sería algo que Hipo haría por lo que desaparecer por causa de un accidente es lo que lo llevaría a alejarse de Berk. Y las consecuencias serán las mismas que si hubiera huido… Muchas gracias por comentar y poner mi fic en tus favoritos y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **Gracias a Chey120 y evlR por seguir mi fic. Qué bueno que les guste mi historia como para seguirla, muchas gracias. Saludos.**

 **Por cierto ¿A alguien se le hace conocido Tirador? Apareció en un episodio de la serie ;)**

 **Y el Arena Fantasmal es un dragón que encontré en la Wiki…**

 **Recuerden que como empecé las clases (pero mayormente porque estoy enferma) mis capis no serán de 17 paginas como antes. Pero entre más reviews más me inspiran a escribir ;D y tal vez logre algo cerca de las 17 pags.**

 **Okey, esto es todo por hoy. De nuevo perdón por el retraso. En verdad muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, followers, favoritos y a quienes solo leen el fic anónimamente. Un abrazo a todos y espero podamos leernos el prox viernes. CHAUSIS**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	12. Desagradable descubrimiento

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece. si algún personaje no es de los libros o película es mera invención mía.**

Capítulo 12: Desagradable descubrimiento y malas noticias

Un grupo de vikingos juntaba las coles esparcidas por el suelo he intentaban calmar a los animales histéricos. Tales como Yaks, gallos, gallinas, jabalíes, etcétera.

Estoico se masajeaba las cienes sentado en un banco de la forja, intentando calmar por cinco minutos aquel insistente dolor de cabeza.

-Veo que las cosas van para peor- Dijo una voz muy conocida para el jefe.

-No tienes idea Bocón- El nombrado le dio un gran pedazo de sólido y frio hielo. Estoico lo tomo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te preocupa más?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Los dragones o Hipo?

-Hipo… al fin y al cabo son la misma preocupación. Mi hijo está perdido en quien sabe qué punto del mar o isla. No tengo ni la más mínima certeza de donde podría estar. Y hasta no dar con él, el descontrol con los dragones y animales seguirá…

-¿Crees que él habría podido solucionar esto?

-No tengo duda, Hipo era más de lo que aparentaba…- Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo calló y se quedó con la vista fija en un punto del suelo, para luego correrla con el ceño fruncido y un largo suspiro –Hipo… _es_ más de lo que aparenta- Se corrigió pausadamente.

-No te rindas Estoico. Estoy seguro que pronto darán con él.

-Me gustaría poder ayudar en su búsqueda.

-Sabes que si Hipo estuviera aquí no te dejaría hacerlo. Tú tienes que ver por tu gente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo ver por mi familia?

-Eso quiere decir que tu hijo está en muy buenas manos. No solo lo están buscando los barcos, sino que también los jinetes y Astrid esta entre ellos. Sabes que no se detendrá hasta dar con él. Esa chica es muy testadura.

-Debí hacerle caso a Hipo. Si me hubiese conseguido un dragón ahora habría podido ir a buscarlo. Habría podido estar cuando se lo trago el tornado y tal vez… hacer algo.

-No habrías podido hacer nada Estoico. Ya no te culpes. Todos sabemos que de una forma u otra Hipo habría ido a salvar al pequeño Terrible Terror.

-Lo sé, es igual a su madre. Hace más de lo que debería.

-Si…

-Y a veces esas cosas terminan en desastre.

-¿A veces…?

-Casi siempre- Aceptó.

-Estoico…

-¿Si?

-¿Hablaste con él sobre los… accidentes? Ya sabes, el depósito, la caída, el incendio, los dragones…

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí. Y si hablamos más detalladamente de eso en una ocasión.

-¡Jefe!- Interrumpió un vikingo –Tiene que ver esto- El jefe y su mejor amigo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, no presentían nada bueno.

.

.

En el puerto se encontraban unos cuantos barcos anclados, también estaban los dragones con sus respectivos jinetes. Todos con la vista gacha y desanimados.

Astrid acariciaba inconscientemente el lomo de Tormenta. Su vista estaba perdida y su mente estaba en un punto lejano.

Gustav que estaba a su lado con Púa Diente. La vio en aquel estado y al ver llegar al jefe con su mejor amigo, ambos desesperados y las respiraciones agitadas, decidió que era mejor que él entregara el…paquete.

El pelinegro desprendió de la montura el "paquete" envuelto y camino en dirección al jefe.

.

 _Gustav volaba junto a Astrid, ambos buscando algo clave para hallar a Hipo y Chimuelo o a los mismos Hipo y Chimuelo._

 _Aunque más bien… Astrid era la única que buscaba, Gustav solo le entorpecía el trabajo diciéndole horribles intentos de piropos._

 _-Dime preciosa… tu padre era joya, porque le robaron los ojos para dártelos a ti… No, así no era…_

 _Mientras el chico murmuraba para sí mismo una y otra y otra vez la frase para recordar. Astrid se lamentaba de su situación._

 _Más le valía a Hipo estar sufriendo perdido en el mar o en una isla desolada y desierta con poca comida y agua. Porque si resultaba que estaba rodeado de dicha y felicidad mientras ella aguantaba las horribles frases de Gustav, entonces lo haría conocer el verdadero sufrimiento que debió de tener estando perdido._

 _-Espera, ya lo tengo. Dime Mi lady, tu padre era._

 _-¡No me digas Mi Lady!- Grito fuera de sí. Dejando al pobre chico congelado en su lugar, si las miradas mataran, ahora Gustav estaría tres metros bajo tierra con litros de agua de mar sobre sí._

 _-O-okey…_

 _-Nunca, jamás vuelvas a llamarme así. Solo una persona tiene el derecho y créeme que no eres ni tú, ni Patán, ni Adrián, ni nadie, solo…- Se calló antes de cometer una indiscreción y volvió su vista a sus manos –él… solo él puede._

 _Ambos se sumieron en el silencio desde entonces. Astrid dejo su mirada perdida en el mar y con recuerdos llenando su mente. Mientras el pobre pelinegro aun no entendía lo que había pasado._

 _Astrid suspiro y Gustav la miro por el rabillo del ojo, parecía triste. Fue entonces cuando el niño decidió concentrarse en su trabajo, no estaban allí en un paseo casual donde podría intentar ligar con la chica. Sino que estaban en una búsqueda por todo el archipiélago, buscaban a Hipo._

 _Y en estos momentos Hipo significaba más que un vikingo perdido en el mar._

 _Si él no estaba, alguien más debería de tomar el lugar a heredero al trono, sin él los problemas con los dragones y animales de granja nunca se solucionarían y sin él nunca volvía entonces Estoico, habría perdido a su hijo, otros a un amigo, aprendiz, maestro y Astrid perdería a su…_

 _En realidad no era claro que eran ellos pero se notaba que Hipo era tan especial para ella, como ella para él._

 _Y Gustav estaba seguro que aquella única persona que podía decirle "Mi lady" a Astrid, era él, Hipo. ¿Quién más sino? Todos sabían de la cercana relación de esos dos, así como sabían que cuando el chico la llamaba así, Astrid no se enojaba como usualmente lo hacía cuando otros le ponían apodos o dejaba que él se le acercara más que los demás o la tomara de la mano, etcétera._

 _-No puede ser._

 _El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en su rubia acompañante que veía un punto en el mar con los ojos como platos._

 _-Vamos Tormenta._

 _Sin perder el tiempo el chico la siguió a buscar lo que fuera que hubiese visto y una vez devuelta en las alturas fue cuando lo reconocieron. No podía ser verdad._

 _Astrid quedo petrificada en su lugar con el elemento en manos._

 _Gustav fue el primero en reaccionar, se lo quito de las manos y ambos volaron de vuelta rumbo a Berk._

 _._

Y así había pasado, eso llevo a que ahora Gustav fuera el encargado de llevarle al jefe la prueba de que probablemente su hijo nunca, jamás volvería.

Le entrego el envoltorio y el hombre lentamente los abrió, descubriendo la destrozada cola falsa del Furia Nocturna.

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto con dificultad y un hilo de voz el jefe, quien ahora era más padre que líder.

-Casi en los límites del archipiélago- El padre cerró los ojos y los apretó fuertemente, mientras que el resto de las personas allí reunidas; jinetes, pescadores, granjero y demás vikingos, dieron un grito ahogado.

Nadie sabía que había más allá del archipiélago, eran lares desconocidos, pero algunos contaban que habían criaturas enormes y peores que dragones, o piratas desalmados y más crueles que un demonio o tal vez eso mismo, demonios con afilados dientes, enormes alas y magia negra.

Esto lo contaban los escépticos, claro. Pero había algo que todas las historias tenían en común. Nunca, jamás, de ningún modo debes ir allí, porque no sabes con que te encontraras y tal vez nunca vuelvas…

 **OOOoooOOO**

Había pasado una semana en la que estaban en la isla, las cosas habían sido increíbles. Descubrieron un montón de novedades sobre el Arena Fantasmal, además de nuevas especies de dragones, entre ellas unos pequeños dragones negros con dos espinas finas y curvadas hacia adentro detrás de su cabeza, y un enorme cuerno nasal, que además se extiende y sobresale de su mandíbula inferior. Sus fosas nasales son pequeñas y redondeadas. Su mandíbula es bastante grande, con varios dientes cortos y afilados sobresaliendo de ella.

Decidió llamarlo Terror Nocturno, estos pequeños andaban en manada y se unían creando la forma de un enorme dragón para ahuyentar a sus depredadores, su líder era el único de la manada que era blanco y se posicionaba en el centro de la figura para guiar a los demás.

Hipo había llamado a ese pequeñín Smidvarg.

En toda la semana pensó seriamente en si envíale o no una nota a su padre diciéndole que estaba todo bien pero innumerables escenarios se reprodujeron es su mente. Finalmente lo decidió, le escribiría una nota y haría que Tirador se la llevara, además esa sería una buena oportunidad para probar el correo aéreo que había inventado con Patapez.

Ahora Hipo estaba sentado en la mesa de su improvisada cabaña y había terminado de escribir la nota. La releyó mil veces para comprobar si todo estaba bien y era aceptable para su padre. Aunque ni él sabía el significado de aceptable en este caso, ¿Cómo un padre podía aceptar que su hijo perdido le enviara una nota diciendo que estaba bien, feliz y no tenía intenciones en regresar por un largo tiempo?

El chico suspiro, arranco la hoja de su cuaderno y la doblo para meterla en un sobre, observo al Terrible Terror que tenía enfrente, listo para enviarla.

Entre todas las posibilidades su padre podría enviar una flota de barcos y dragones a buscarlo, o podría enfadarse a tal punto de destruir Berk, tal vez lo ataría a la casa cuando volviera y así cerciorase que nunca volviera a irse… o podría enfadarse a tal punto de un ataque cardiaco al leer la nota, ya estaba viejo y podría enfermarse, además de que el otro día le había visto una cana.

Hipo partió la nota en mil pedazos y se alejó de esta como si pudiera atacarlo.

Suspiro, tardaría un tiempo en decidirse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando al feliz Chimuelo que comenzó a dar vueltas en un mismo lugar.

-Vamos.

Hace unos días los Arena Fantasmales les devolvieron la cola de repuesto. Resulto que una de las crías se la había llevado.

Ambos emprendieron vuelo como hacían cada mañana, sintiendo el frio viento darles en el rostro. Extrañaría ese lugar cuando tuvieran que irse.

 **OOOoooOOO**

El sol se estaba poniendo detrás del mar. Con ayuda de Chimuelo había armado una fogata. Estaban rodeados de Terrores Terribles, Terrores Nocturnos y Arenas Fantasmales. Cada especie de dragón tenía su comida, aunque no por eso Tirador no intentaba sacarle algún que otro pescado a Chimuelo, con pésimos resultados.

De repente el Furia Nocturna levanto su cabeza y comenzó a mover sus orejas haciendo pequeños sonidos. Los demás dragones hicieron lo mismo (Excepto Tirador y los demás Terrores).

Un Arena Fantasmal llego medio volando a muy baja altura. Hipo se paró de su lugar y corrió más cerca de este, una vez allí, el pobre dragón se desplomo en su lugar con claras heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué paso?- El chico comenzó a examinarlo encontrándole barios raspones por todo su escamoso cuerpo y en una de las patas del dragón vio enterrada una flecha. –Escucha, esto te va a doler ¿Si?, pero luego estarás mejor- El dragón cerro los ojos y hecho la cabeza al piso. Hipo tomo aire y se preparó a quitarle la flecha, la tomo con ambas manos y cuidadosamente intento no lastimarlo demasiado. Cuando finalmente se la quitó pudo jurar que hacerlo le dolió más a él que al pobre Arena Fantasmal.

El dragón gruño y hecho su cabeza en la arena, agotado y con la respiración acelerada, Hipo tomo la flecha en sus manos y la comenzó a examinar. Esta parecía común, solo que su punta era verde.

Un gruñido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos y corrió su vista al dragón que sufría frente suyo, poso su mano en él, acariciándole las escamas a un costado de su ojo. A pesar de haberle quitado la flecha, el pobre animal parecía agonizante por lo que dedujo que el arma tendría una especie de veneno.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

El Arena Fantasmal con un gran esfuerzo corrió su vista detrás de él y apunto a un pequeño Terror Nocturno que volaba con un poco de dificultad hacia ellos.

El castaño dio un grito ahogado, y uno de los dragones voló rápidamente a ayudar al pequeño, lo llevo de inmediato con el chico y una vez allí pudo notar que el pequeño solo estaba cansado y agitado pero no lastimado.

Hipo volvió su vista a la flecha y la tomo con la mano, al hacerlo todos los dragones a su alrededor dieron un salto hacia atrás y le gruñeron al arma.

-Chimuelo- El nombrado se acercó a su jinete y este lo monto -Quédense con él- Ordenó a los dragones –Volveré de inmediato y sanaremos sus heridas.

Ambos amigos levantaron vuelo dirigiéndose de donde ambos dragones habían llegado en tan pésimas condiciones.

El sol terminaba de ocultarse tras ellos, ya tan solo quedaba solo un poco de luz durante unos minutos hasta que las estrellas y la luna salieran.

El chico y su dragón descendieron en el bosque y comenzaron a caminar cautelosamente.

En el camino, Hipo vio unas cuantas flechas en el suelo y otras armas, definitivamente se había ejecutado una pelea allí.

Comenzó a escuchar el ruido de metal contra metal y una voz gruesa y autoritaria dando órdenes. De seguro había vikingos que llegaron a la isla y al ver a los dragones los atacaron pensando que representaban una amenaza.

Se abrieron paso entre los arbustos y nada en el mundo pudo haberlos preparado para lo que vieron.

Frete a ellos habían varios dragones encadenados y enjaulados. Algunos aun daban pelea por ser liberados, mientras que otros tenían la mirada gacha y claras heridas de batalla.

Su pulso se comenzó a acelerar al igual que su espiración que se volvió errática. Chimuelo estaba igual que él al ver a aquellos con los que llego a ser amigo, encerrados de tal forma.

El primer impulso de ambos fue atacar y liberar a los dragones, pero Hipo sabía que tenía que ser más sensato, después de todo si les habían hecho todo eso a aquellos dragones, ellos correrían una suerte similar o peor si intentaban algo.

-¡Apresúrense! El sol ya se ocultó y tenemos que zarpar antes que llegue el anochecer- Ordeno un hombre calvo de bigote y cejas negras. –Viggo estará feliz cuando vea lo que conseguimos.

Hipo y Chimuelo se escabulleron entre algunos arbustos quedando tras una roca, uno de los Arena Fantasmales los vio y pareció muy feliz y con un gran atisbo de esperanza en su rostro. El castaño le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

El plan era intentar abrir las jaulas sigilosamente y a su señal todos los dragones saldrían de estas huyendo lo más lejos posible.

Ambos amigos se movieron un poco, aun siendo cubiertos por la enorme roca, para acercarse un poco al encarcelado dragón.

Chimuelo sin querer piso una rama partiéndola a la mitad. Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente y rogaron a los dioses por que no los vieran.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Pregunto el hombre calvo y musculoso. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, estaban quietos como estatuas y con los ojos cerrados como si de alguna forma eso fuera a evitar que los vieran.

Escucharon los pasos uno a uno acercándose a ellos, eran pisadas grandes y ruidosas, para colmo la luz no terminaba de irse del todo como para que Chimuelo los escondiera en la oscuridad.

Cuando las pisadas se detuvieron hubo total silencio, Hipo miro hacia arriba, y ambos costados pero no había nadie. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se asomó por un extremo; nada. Estaba vacío, no los habían encontrado.

Volvió a su lugar y se apoyó contra la roca sacando todo el aire que llevaba dentro.

Abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello. De repente una mano le tapó la boca y lo saco de su escondite a la fuerza. Para luego empujarlo y tirarlo contra la arena.

Chimuelo luchaba contra cazadores que lo tenían apresado, un segundo de guardia baja y así lo tenían.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, un Furia Nocturna. Nunca había visto uno. Viggo y los compradores estarán más que felices- Un carraspeo lo hizo mirar a sus pies donde había un muchacho castaño y de ojos verdes mirándolo con ira –No creas que me olvide de ti, ¿Qué hacías con el dragón? ¿Eres acaso una especie de protector de dragones? O algo así- El hombre río, seguido de sus compañeros.

-Me llamo Hipo y soy un jinete de dragón.

-¿Un jinete? Eso es nuevo.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Ryker Grimborn, cazador de dragones.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Váyanse de aquí.

Todos rieron por la osadía del muchacho -¿Irnos? Claro… pero no con las manos vacías. Embarquen al Furia y los demás.

-¡No!- Grito Hipo. Se abalanzo contra el cazador intentando detenerlo y forcejeando con él. Pero fácilmente el hombre lo empujo sacándoselo de encima y haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra una roca.

El resto fueron puras imágenes borrosas para el chico. Chimuelo siendo metido en una jaula, los hombres subiéndolas a los barcos, todos embarcando, partiendo de allí. Y él sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando volvió en sí, las naves ya habían zarpado y se estaban alejando.

Intento parase de su lugar pero cayó al suelo de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Con mucho esfuerzo volvió a parase y tambaleante llego al agua, donde volvió a caer.

Se comenzó a arrastrar por esta hasta estar en una profundidad en la cual pudiera nadar. Para su desgracia el cielo se estaba tornando azul y las estrellas salían.

Nado como pudo hasta los barcos donde intento agarrarse de uno de estos.

Pero cuando Ryker lo vio, le arrojo un tablón de madera que lo golpeo y lo hizo soltarse.

Con otro golpe en la cabeza el chico intento mantener la lucidez. Se sostenía fuertemente del tablón he intentaba llegar devuelta a las naves pero estas solo se alejaron más.

El cielo azul oscuro se cubrió de grises nubes de Tormenta. Los rayos y truenos comenzaron a sonar. A montones comenzaron a caer las gotas, el mar se comenzó a agitar y así, Hipo se alejo cada vez más de la isla, de los dragones, de los barcos y de Chimuelo.

A su alrededor todo daba vueltas y era eso sumado a la agitación del mar.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos y tal vez horas, pero la tormenta no paraba y no daba con los barcos.

El dolor en su cabeza aumento y sus fuerzas para sostenerse se fueron agotando. Sintió como el simple hecho de mantener los ojos abiertos, se volvió una gran lucha.

Sus brazos fueron soltando la tabla de madera, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo adolorido se relajo, comenzando a hundirse.

Con los pocos sentidos activos que aun tenia, lo último que sintió fue estar siendo sacado del agua, para sentirse flotar en el aire. Y lo último que sus ojos vieron fue una persona sobre un dragón viéndolo fijamente. Hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo ya no sintió nada, se sumió en un sueño profundo dejándose descansar de todo y encomendándose en las manos de quien le salvo…

 **Holis. Lamento la tardanza y no tengo nada que decir…**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Melgamonster: Pues hipo ya no esta tan feliz descubriendo nuevas especies. En Berk hay problemas he Hipo también los tienes. Les di unas cuantas pistas de en que isla puede llegar a estar o estaba… Creo que es muy predecible y como está fuera del archipiélago veo muy difícil que Adrián pueda estropear la búsqueda en algo. Ahora Adrián será un villano menor en el fic, de hecho siempre lo fue. No hará la gran cosa. Pero siempre me gusta leer sus teorías e ideas. Tal vez en una le pegan a la verdad jaja. Ojala te haya gustado el capi y Gracias por el Review. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: No te preocupes a todos nos pasa que se nos puede olvidar dejar el review. Tampoco es tu obligación, no te presiones ;) Hipo está muy indeciso con el tema de la carta a su padre y ahora lo que pueda pasar en su ausencia a Berk, será el último y mínimo de sus problemas. Me fascina la forma en la que te me adelantas a todo, siempre que voy a explicar algo en el prox capi, tú lo deduces de inmediato (sobre todo si tiene que ver con Estoico jaja). Próximamente habrá algunos Flash Backs para seguir con la situación del perdón. Y aquí se muestra lo mucho que los berkianos lo necesitan para controlar a los dragones, aunque no di a fondo la opinión de la gente y si la de Estoico, pronto mostrare como los vikingos se dan cuenta de su error. Muchas gracias por comentar y ojala te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y Alejandra. Rengellopez: Wow cuanto odio acumulas. La vida en la isla está dejando de ser perfecta para Hipo y como dije antes habrá unos Flash Backs para profundizar la relación de Hipo y Estoico. Te aseguro que habrá lugares peores que Berk, además que Hipo está demasiado lejos de allí. Y como dije una vez, seré cruel con ustedes en lo que respecta a Adrián Muajaja. Gracias por comentar y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Mokeyd95: El martirio por la continuación del fic se me alargo un tiempo, jeje. Ojala te haya gustado la calidad del capi. Debo admitir que yo no estoy tan conforme. Espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado y en verdad muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.**

 **EvlR: Debo admitir que me has dejado pensando bastante. Tirador no sabe de los celos de Chimuelo ni tampoco del odio que este le tiene pero pronto lo descubría y el pobre Chimuelo vivirá en estrés. El Arena Fantasmal debía aparecer, yo también lo veía así ya que no pudieron llegar hasta aquella isla solo flotando en el mar, además ahora sabemos que están más lejos de lo que pensaban… Tranquila Chimuelo ya tiene su cola de vuelta aunque ahora tiene un problema mucho más grande. En verdad no puedo creer que digas que no eres experta en estas cosas, porque has interpretado todo a la perfección, desde el por qué Hipo no huyo antes, el Tornado, el arena Fantasmal, etcétera. En verdad muchas gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS:**

 **Gracias a** **Queenofhearts98 y** **Mariadelmonte** **por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos. Espero este capi te haya gustado tanto como los otros. Muchas gracias y saludos.**

 **Gracias a** **Mariadelmonte y** **Asiagasai** **por poner mi fic en sus followers. Ojala hayan disfrutado e capi. Saludos.**

 **Gracias a Dazeas Caos y EvlR por agregarme como autora favorita. En verdad estos gestos me fascinan, me alegra mucho que mis historias y narración sean de su agrado como para agregarme en su lista. Ojala les haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Ojala lea haya gustado el capi. CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	13. El santuario de dragones

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Creo que no. Lamento la tardanza y sin más preámbulos…**

 **Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece yo solo escribo el fic por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros o película, es mera invención mía.**

Capitulo 13: El santuario de dragones

La cabeza le dolía, sentía unas punzadas en la nuca que no lo dejaban en paz. Se removió entre las mantas con un quejido, sin embargo unas manos cálidas le acariciaron la frente con ternura, y de cierto modo tranquilizaron el cosquilleo que tenía por el golpe.

Hipo dejo caer la cabeza en la suave almohada y se calmó. Su agitada respiración se fue normalizando, lentamente mientras caía en un profundo sueño, en el que se sumergió gracias a las caricias que recibía de aquellas amorosas manos.

Después una canción empezó a ser tarareada con la suave voz de la mujer.

 _._

 _Por bravo mar navegaré_

 _Ahogarme yo no temo_

 _Y sortearé la tempestad_

 _Si eres para mí_ …

.

Hipo entreabrió los ojos y vio a una mujer de pelo castaño cobrizo y muy largo, recogiendo el agua que se derretía del hielo en un tarro.

.

 _Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz._

 _Me harán dejar mi viaje_

.

Se acercó a él con el tarro y se agacho a su lado. Tomo un trapo y lo sumergió en el agua, para luego sacarlo y estrujarlo.

.

 _Si me prometes corazón_

 _Amarme por la eternidad_

 _._

Dejo el paño húmedo en la frente de su hijo para bajarle la fiebre mientras seguía cantando la dulce melodía.

.

 _Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal_

 _Me_ _asombran tus palabras_

 _No quiero una empresa audaz_

 _Es bastante si me abrazas_

 _._

Después de tantos años Valka no creyó estar cantando aquella canción de vuelta. Aunque ahora lo estuviera haciendo en un ritmo más suave para calmar a su hijo.

.

 _Sortijas de oro te traeré_

 _Poemas te voy a cantar_

 _Te cuidaré de todo mal_

 _Si siempre me acompañas_

.

Paso su mano en una suave caricia por el rostro de Hipo. Y sus dedos delinearon la pequeña cicatriz de la barbilla.

.

 _¿Sortijas de oro para qué?_

 _Poemas no me importan ya_

.

El chico se dejó mimar por las caricias de la mujer y su suave melodía.

.

 _Tu mano sólo sostener_

 _Mejor que eso no hay más_

 _._

Valka acaricio una de las manos de Hipo recordando cómo eran cuando él era bebe. Por más cambios que su hijo hubiera hecho ella siempre lo reconocería.

.

 _Con tus abrazos y tu amor_

 _En las danzas y en los sueños_

 _Sin penas y alegría igual_

 _Conmigo yo te llevo_

.

Por más esfuerzos que hacía, Hipo intentaba recordar de donde se le hacía conocida la música, la voz que la cantaba y las manos que lo cuidaban.

.

 _Por bravo mar navegaré_

 _Ahogarme yo no temo_

 _Y sortearé la tempestad_

 _Si eres para mí…_

.

La canción termino dulcemente y la castaña tomo el paño para volver a mojarlo y ponerlo sobre la frente de Hipo.

El chico volvió a entreabrir los ojos y pudo apreciar mejor a la mujer. Aunque lo único que llego a ver con claridad fueron los verdes orbes de esta.

-Buenas noches hijo- Tras escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer, Hipo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, le costaba mucho distinguir lo que pudiera suceder a su alrededor, solo pudo percibir un líquido caliente que se deslizaba por su garganta, calentando su interior y haciéndolo sentir mejor.

Valka le daba la sopa caliente a su hijo con mucho cuidado. Aunque no fuera una buena cocinera habían cosas que hacia medianamente bien. Su sopa no era de las mejores pero era pasable o lo suficiente como para que Hipo, aun estando dormido, no la vomitara.

Termino de darle un poco de su comida y le dio agua para refrescarlo, Hipo llevaba un par de días dormido y ella tenía muchas dudas.

 **OOOoooOOO**

En Berk todos daban vueltas y corrían por lo ancho y largo del pueblo. Las cosas eran un verdadero caos. Snoggeltog se acercaba y los dragones no tuvieron mejor idea que salir a correr a los animales por el pueblo. Aunque no se los podía culpar, ya que en realidad a los gemelos no se les pudo ocurrir mejor idea que atar un pedazo de carne al lomo de cada animal y abrir los corrales.

Pese a que los vikingos intentaban hacer lo más fácil posible para el jefe la festividad, en medio de su luto, no lo lograban con la cantidad de problemas causados cada día. El pueblo intentaba hacerse cargo solos de decorar los establecimientos y su propia casa, así no molestarían al jefe que recientemente pasaba por el duelo de la pérdida de su único hijo.

Como nunca se encontraron los cuerpos, lo único que se pudo hacer fue velarlos utilizando las cosas del chico y la cola de Chimuelo. Aquel suceso había pasado al día siguiente de darse la noticia.

Con todo eso además estaba la duda de quién ocuparía el lugar de heredero, y la idea de Patán como futuro jefe de Berk nunca había sido muy tentadora.

Los vikingos corrían a sus animales o a sus propios dragones por el pueblo. La persecución duro cerca de tres horas hasta que se les pudo quitar la carne del lomo.

Últimamente Estoico tenía un pésimo dolor de cabeza con todos los sucesos, y lo único que concebía hacer era encerrarse en su casa con un bloque de hielo, para aliviar la migraña.

Así mismo Astrid no dejaba de pensar en su fallecido amigo. Ensimismándose en una burbuja más de una vez. El hecho de que no se hubiese encontrado un cuerpo solo serbia para que los seres queridos del muchacho acumularan esperanzas.

Luego estaba el cerio problema de Patán, cada día se sentía más culpable por lo que le paso a su primo. Estaba seguro de que Adrián había tenido algo que ver con su… desaparición.

Había momentos en los que no entendía como él podía quedarse noches sin dormir mientras los gemelos parecían no sentir nada. Luego recordaba que los muy idiotas de seguro no tenían idea siquiera de lo que habían ayudado a causar. Y por más que no le deseaba a nadie sentir aquella horrible culpa, necesitaba alguien con quien descargarse.

Era ya de noche en el pueblo, los hermanos Thorston estaban ocultos tras una pila de paja, listos para ver el desenlace que su broma causaría al pobre Bocón, ajeno del plan de los hermanos.

-Idiotas- Llamo una voz muy conocida para ellos, los hermanos solo suspiraron sabiendo de inmediato quien era.

-¿Qué quieres Patán? ¿No ves acaso que estamos en algo importante?- Hablo la gemela, aun de espaldas al chico.

-Les puedo asegurar que lo que yo tengo que decirles lo es aún más.

Brutilda iba a refutar pero su hermano le puso una mano en el hombro y aun arrodillado, se dio la vuelta.

-Yo creo mi querida hermana que lo que tenemos aquí es un cliente…

-Ohuu, creo que ya entiendo. Acércate nuestro querido Patán, pasa a nuestra oficina.

Rodando los ojos el chico se acercó a los hermanos y se sentó enfrente suyo. Mientras Brutacio se aclaraba la garganta para lo que estaba seguro, sería un largo parloteo.

-Así que… que es lo que necesitas. El negocio Thorston está siempre disponible para quien lo desee. Tenemos desde planes de venganza, bromas y materiales para que hagas la tuya propia. Incluso damos un curso a los futuros bromistas- El chico saco un papel arrugado de sus ropas y lo extendió –Solo tienes que firmar este acuerdo de confidencialidad, especificando que nada de lo que veas o escuches ira a oídos del jefe o alguna otra persona que

-No sean idiotas, no busco participar de su estúpido curso.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, para luego dejar sus cabezas apoyadas sobre su mano, en pose pensativa.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- Pregunto la gemela.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿y de qué? No tenemos tu tiempo-Hablo fastidiado el chico de rastas. El pelinegro suspiro, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿No se sienten, no se…. Un poco mal?

-Oye, si tú tienes algún problema por lo que le pasara a Bocón, ve y ponte en su lugar- Dijo la gemela.

-No me refiero a eso. Hablo de… Hipo.

Tras escuchar el nombre, ambos rubios palidecieron y pusieron los ojos como platos. Tragaron duro y su expresión volvió a cambiar a una despreocupada, como si jamás hubiesen escuchado nada.

-¿Por qué deberíamos sentirnos culpables?-Inquirió la gemela.

-Yo jamás dije que culpables.

Los hermanos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, viéndose atrapados y sin salida. Al notar la incomodidad que los chicos tenían, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Ya desembuchen ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Le grito Brutacio a su hermana.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo fui la que te dijo que las bromas de Adrián estaban yendo demasiado lejos hasta para nosotros.

-Pero tú eres también la que acaba de abrir la bocota frente a este idiota- Señalo al chico. Ambos hermanos comenzaron una pelea en frente de Patán, que sentía que los mataría en cualquier momento.

Ya harto de la absurda discusión, tomo a cada uno del cabello y los separó.

-Dejen de pelear tontos y díganme que sucede- Exigió. Ambos hermanos se volvieron a sentar con un suspiro, intercambiando arrepentidas miradas.

-Escucha…-Dijo Brutilda –Tal vez seamos bromistas, locos y a veces un poco tontos.

-¿Solo un poco?- Pregunto irónicamente el pelinegro.

-Pero no somos tan idiotas como para no darnos cuenta de que nos estaban manipulando.

-Si se dieron cuenta ¿Por qué no hicieron nada?- Pregunto fastidiado.

-Lo mismo te preguntamos-Dijo Brutacio.

-Pero, pero… pudieron hacer algo. Yo me di cuenta tarde. Para ustedes eran bromas pero yo quería…- Se cortó antes de meter la pata, pero los hermanos lo miraron sospechosos.

-¿Tu querías qué?- Pregunto el rubio

-Yo quería… yo creía que si el pueblo perdía expectativas en él, no les quedaría de otra que elegirme como el heredero.

-¿En verdad pensaste que el pueblo sería tan IDIOTA?- Dijo Tilda.

-¡Yo solo quería ser jefe! ¡No que pasara… esto! Y lo peor es que es nuestra culpa, y ustedes lo saben. Si Hipo está muerto es por NUESTRA culpa.

Tras sus últimas palabras, Patán se fue, dejando a ambos hermanos pensativos. Que miraban el suelo en la oscura noche estrellada.

Un golpe estruendoso se escuchó en el silencio con un grito de susto.

-¡Brutacio! ¡Brutilda!- Grito el herrero.

-Al menos eso te levanta el ánimo…- Reconforto Tacio.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Al abrir los ojos pesadamente, sintió que su entumecido cuerpo recuperaba un poco de sensibilidad. Se removió un poco en la incómoda cama de piedra, al hacerlo las partes de su cuerpo pero sobretodo su espalda, comenzaron a dolerle, producto de haber estado tanto tiempo en cama.

Intento sentarse pero sintió nuevamente el dolor en su espalda y a su vez un pequeño y molesto cosquilleo en la nuca. Hipo se llevó una mano a la frente se sentía raro, como si su cuerpo pesara y algunas cosas a su alrededor dieran vueltas.

Se sentó apoyándose en un brazo, lo que le daba un poco de esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, respiro hondo para que se le fuese la fatiga y las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas. Al volver a abrir los ojos, empezó a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor, habían unas mantas cerca de él, unas cuantas pieles, supuso que para el frio, una mesa con algunos utensilios de comida, platos, cubiertos y vasijas.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban cambio su vista a una abertura en la cueva, lo que parecía hacer uso de puerta en aquel lugar.

Una mujer apareció ahí, con un plato en sus manos y lo miro sorprendida, casi como lo sorprendido que él estaba, pues recién despertaba y no entendía nada. Sin embargo la mujer lo veía como si no supiese que llevaba todo ese tiempo allí.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia él. Así Hipo pudo apreciarla mejor. Tenía cabello castaño cobrizo que le llegaba hasta un poco más de la cintura, solo que estaba atado en dos trenzas, era delgada y de ojos verdes.

Al llegar con él, dejo el plato en el suelo y se puso de cuclillas.

La mujer acerco una mano a él, y por instinto retrocedió un poco, ella casi rozaba su barbilla viendo aquella cicatriz que para muchos era lo que quedaba de una fatídica noche.

Ella lo examinaba. Cabello castaño cobrizo con tintes pelirrojos, era delgado para lo que se esperaba de un vikingo. Tal cual como lo recordaba. Y sus ojos seguían siendo tan verdes y brillantes como la primera vez que los vio. Cuando recién nacía y pensaba que jamás vería esos ojos abrirse.

Y en esos días de angustia volvió a sentir esa ansiedad dentro suyo y verlo por fin en frente de ella, después de casi 15 años, era un sueño que pensó jamás se cumpliría.

-¿Hipo…?- Susurro, aunque le sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación. La exaltación del castaño fue su respuesta, sí era él.

-¿Que? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién…?

Valka dio una pequeña riza y trago un nudo en la garganta. Su corazón se volvió a llenar de una extraña esperanza, el pobre debía estar verdaderamente confundido.

-Seguro te preguntas donde estas y como llegaste aquí cierto.

El chico solo asintió confundido. Mejor la dejaría hablar a ella, ya que con él no llegarían más lejos que a unos simples balbuceos incoherentes.

-Ven, acompáñame- La mujer se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. Ayudándolo a pararse. Con algo de esfuerzo y aun con ese horrible dolor de espalda lo logro.

Ambos salieron de la cueva y llegaron a lo que parecía un pasillo, estaba lleno de deformaciones, rocas que esquivar y trepar.

Caminaba en silencio aunque ella parecía tener una extraña expresión de felicidad y un brillo especial en sus ojos. De repente comenzó a correr, dejando al chico detrás.

-Oye- Hipo le siguió el paso para no perderla, sin embargo ella con ayuda de su bastón esquivaba y saltaba las rocas con relativa facilidad. El chico perdió a la mujer y aunque le costaba saltar las piedras, al final lo lograba. Pero la tarea se la hacía más difícil con el dolor de espalda, el mismo que había sentido por estar tanto tiempo en cama luego de la batalla contra la Muerte Roja.

Hipo llego por fin a lo que parecía el final del largo pasillo. En frente de él había una cortina de hojas, la corrió con un brazo, pero nada jamás lo habría preparado para lo que vio.

Altos peñascos, algunos inclinados en un verde paisaje, lleno de césped y un extraño aire con fresco aroma. Todo rodeado de un domo de hielo gigante. Pero lo más impresionante, era ver a tantos dragones volando y conviviendo en paz.

-Wow…- Estaba realmente impresionado por lo que sus ojos veían. Se adentró más en el lugar y reconoció a unas cuantas especies, ese sin lugar a dudas era el sueño cumplido de Patapez. Algunos de los dragones increíblemente eran de especies que no conocía, habían "pequeños" dragones bebes que no dejaban en paz a los adultos y solo se divertían entre sí, sin respeto por nada ni nadie.

Escucho un ruido a un lado suyo. Cambio su vista hacia arriba donde la vio. Allí la extraña mujer lo veía emocionada y montada sobre un dragón.

-Wow, esto es… no sé qué decir, es… increíble.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina.

El dragón descendió un poco más dejando a su jinete bajar de él. Ella se acercó un poco más al chico, supuso que con eso ahora él sería más capaz de articular sus propias preguntas.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Mucho… podría decirse.

-Esto es fantástico- Alago viendo el lugar. –Sin ofender pero… ¿Cómo decidiste traerme aquí? Es decir, se que yo mismo no lo parezco ni nada pero, podría ser un vikingo mata dragones. ¿Cómo supiste que no lo era?

-Digamos que ese pequeño amiguito fue ayuda suficiente- Señalo detrás de Hipo.

-¿Qué?- El chico estaba confundido y miro detrás suyo. Donde rápidamente fue recibido por un feliz Tirador que lo sobrevoló y se frotó contra él, lamiéndolo y enroscándose en su cuello. -¡Tirador! Que gusto verte amigo. -¿Y cómo lo lograste?-Volvió a preguntar – Es decir, esto es genial.

-Ven…

El chico la siguió y juntos llegaron a un acantilado. Al fondo de este había agua pero lo más impresionante, era el enorme dragón blanco.

-Este es el salvajibestia. Todos los nidos tienen su reina o rey pero él es el rey de reyes, el dragón alfa. No son muchos los de su especie. Todos los dragones lo obedecen y respetan, excepto los bebes claro, ellos no obedecen a nadie. Él creo esto Hipo, nos mantiene resguardados, todos vivimos bajo su protección.

Al verlos, el dragón inmediatamente se puso de pie. La mujer y su dragón se inclinaron en respeto, mientras Hipo se quedó viendo sorprendido al gigante dragón, este soplo muy apenas y le lleno el cabello y las cejas de escarcha. Hipo solo se vio sorprendido el cabello para luego quitarse la nieve con una sonrisa.

Valka se rio un poco poniéndose de pie. –Le agradas.

-Increíble.

El salvajibestia volvió a seguir reposando, siendo molestado únicamente por muchos dragoncitos bebes.

-¿Y qué hacías allí?- Volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¿Allí dónde?

-Pues… en medio del océano. Cuando me encontraste.

-Brinca nubes y yo verificábamos la zona. Sabíamos que los cazadores tomarían esa ruta.

-¿Cazadores?- Susurro Hipo, luego su mente fue recordando el ultimo y significativo suceso. Se llevaron a Chimuelo. Su expresión cambio de inmediato, su rostro teñido del más puro miedo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Chimuelo- Volvió a susurrar y salió corriendo rumbo a la cueva, dejando a una muy confusa Valka detrás suyo.

La mujer lo salió a correr junto con el terrible terror verde. Al llegar, Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro, revolviéndose el cabello e intentando pensar en algo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto asustada la mujer.

-Dioses los dragones en la isla, los deje lastimados y cansados esperando por nosotros. Y se lo llevaron, como pude ser tan idiota

-¿Quiénes? ¿A quién?

-A Chimuelo.

-¿Chimuelo?

-Mi dragón… es mi mejor amigo- Término sentándose sobre una enorme roca, con las manos en la cabeza e intentando pensar.

Valka lo medito unos segundos. Tanto tiempo he Hipo había salido igual a ella.

Se acerco a él, con paso firme y se agacho a su altura, quitándole las manos del rostro para que la mirara.

-Tranquilo… Encontramos unos dragones mal heridos en la isla. Están aquí y ya sanaron. ¿Quién se llevo a tu dragón?

-No sé, no me acuerdo. Solo que… era un hombre calvo de bigote y nombraba mucho a un tal… Viggo.

-¿Viggo Grimborn?- Pregunto espantada.

-Sí, ¿los conoces?

-Viggo es uno de los mayores vendedores de dragones, no se si no es el mayor en realidad. Su hermano Ryker Grimborn trabaja con él, son cazadores, los cazan y los venden por muchas cantidades de oro.

-Dioses no. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Emmmm, tres días.

-¿Tres días? ¿Crees que ya sea demasiado tarde? Me moriría sin Chimuelo.

-Tranquilo, lo sé. Si alguien se llevara a Brinca Nubes yo estaría desesperada. Pero ellos se toman su tiempo con la venta de dragones, hay tiempo. Partiremos ahora mismo a recuperar a tu amigo ¿Te parece?

-¿Ya?

-Ya.

Sin poder evitarlo Hipo le dio un fuerte abrazo a la mujer. Valka al principio se congelo en su lugar, antes pensaba que tendría morir para volver a ver a su hijo y que este la abrazara, pero aquí estaban, ambos. Inmediatamente le correspondió, ansiando el momento preciso para decirle la verdad, toda la verdad. Y rogaba a los Dioses poder ser perdonada.

Al percatarse de lo que hacía, el castaño se separo rápidamente, nervioso y temiendo haber cometido una imprudencia. A sabiendas de eso, Valka poso una mano en la mejilla del chico, tranquilizándolo y así haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

-Vamos- Lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron con Brinca Nubes.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Llevaban horas volando. Hipo iba detrás de ella, sujetado suavemente de su cintura, en el cuello del chico, iba Tirador enroscado, en ningún momento se había separado de él. Estaban sumidos en el silencio, la preocupación teñía el rostro del castaño. Pero a sí mismo una pregunta se coló en su mente.

-Disculpa…- Dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

-¿Si?

–Aun... aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ow- Fue lo único que Valka fue capaz de articular. Era cierto, no le había dicho como se llamaba. ¿Le habría dicho Estoico algo de ella? Fue mucho tiempo, y conocía a su marido lo suficiente como para saber que cuando algo le afectaba, se cerraba y no decía palabra. –Valka…-Respondió al final, como si fueran palabras sin sentido para ella y dejara que solo se las llevara el viento.

-Valka…-Repitió Hipo. Ella temió que su hijo hubiese reconocido el nombre, lo último que necesitaba era que entrase en un colapso nervioso en pleno vuelo. –Lindo nombre-Dijo al final para su tranquilidad.

-G-gracias. Y tú… ¿no me has dicho que hacías en aquella isla? Fue por tu amigo ¿verdad?

-¿Chimuelo? No en realidad. En mi isla todos lo aceptaron, incluso los vikingos comenzaron a montar dragones también.

-Me cuesta creer eso…

-No, es verdad. Es increíble como todos cambiaron…- Su voz se apago de pronto recordando cada seceso y el porqué estaba allí. Recordó que su padre seguro estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto cautelosa ella, se había dado cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible para él.

-No, no pasa nada. Bueno, sí, pero es una larga historia.

-Entiendo… todos tenemos una historia, incluso yo sabes. Debí dejar a mis seres queridos, yo no encajaba en una sociedad donde matas o mueres.

-Lo entiendo… eso me pasaba.

-¿En serio?

-No sé si lo hayas notado, pero no soy el gran prototipo vikingo.

Valka se rio un poco, le recordó a ella. Ninguno de los dos había nacido como el mejor ejemplo de vikingo grande y fuerte. –Lo sé, creo que es la segunda vez que me lo dices. Pero aún no me contestas, como llegaste a la isla.

-Hubo un tornado cerca de mi isla, una manada de Pesadillas se dirigía hacia ella. Entonces mis amigos y yo fuimos a salvarlos, pero Tirador quedo atrapado sin poder salir, cuando fui con Chimuelo a rescatarlo el huracán nos tragó a los tres. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes y flotando sin rumbo, solo sé que un Arena Fantasmal nos vio y se le ocurrió llevarnos a la otra punta del archipiélago.

-Qué raro- Comento ella pensativa –Los Terribles Terrores suelen viajar en manada. Tal vez el tornado lo desoriento.

Hipo se quedó pensando en sus palabras y asintiendo en silencio, entonces al levantar la visa lo vio, una isla con la mayor seguridad que se hubiera imaginado, barcos anclados, enormes jaulas y trampas. No cabía duda que habían llegado.

-Aquí es, la isla de los hermanos Grimborn. Esperaremos hasta el anochecer para recatar a tu dragón.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Escondidos entre la maleza, Hipo y Valka espiaban los movimientos de los guardias, estos cargaban cajas o llevaban armas muy pesadas. El lugar estaba lleno de jaulas, algunas vacías pero la mayoría con dragones en ellas.

Hipo pudo distinguir a un par de Arenas fantasmales, Terrores nocturnos, Terribles terrores y otras especies de su isla, pero no había señales de chimuelo en ningún lado.

-No te preocupes- Tranquilizo Valka –Es normal que lo hayan llevado a otra parte, donde Viggo lo vera. Un lugar con más seguridad y guardias.

-Linda forma de tranquilizarme- Ironizo él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, se parecían más de lo que pensaba, no solo en físico sino también en otras cosas, como el sarcasmo que los caracterizaba o su capacidad de ver su alma en los ojos de un dragón.

Ambos se escondieron rápidamente cuando vieron acercarse a un guardia, este solo se quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido la maleza para luego irse. Madre e hijo dieron un suspiro de alivio e intercambiaron miradas.

-Hay que apurarnos- Sentencio el castaño.

.

.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograros evadir a los guardias, escondiéndose entre algunos árboles o jaulas. Llegaron a un punto en el que solo había un guardia vigilando un montón de jaulas con dragones en ellas. Se dieron una silenciosa orden con la mirada y avanzaron hasta detrás de unas jaulas tapadas con mantas. Valka quedo en un extremo he Hipo en otro, cada uno encontró la forma de esconderse, ocultándose tras unos cajones, cuando el guardia paso entre ellos.

La mujer se adelanto, siguiendo su camino, Hipo iba hacerlo pero quería saber para que tendrían aquellas jaulas tapadas. Se acerco un poco más y levanto un poco la manta; nada. Estaba vacía. Con el ceño fruncido se acerco un poco más, de repente el rostro rojo de un dragón lo hizo alejarse asustado, calló de sentón y tiro un par de cajas detrás suyo.

El guardia se acerco corriendo al escuchar el ruido. Rápidamente Hipo cubrió la jaula y se escondió tras esta. Al llegar, el cazador no vio nada más que las cajas tiradas. Tal vez habían quedado mal apoyadas y cayeron. Se fue de allí con el seño fruncido.

El chico suspiro y salió de su escondite, entonces Valka llego corriendo a ver si todo estaba bien. Al ver las cajas tiradas y la jaula que para colmo estaba cubierta, no le hizo falta pensarlo mucho, pues ya sabía que había ocurrido. Le dirigió una mirada de regaño al chico que se asomaba mirándola tras la celda, agachado en el suelo.

Hipo solo se levanto, se sacudió un poco de tierra y descubrió la jaula nuevamente. La cabeza de un dragón rojo con ojos alatones, dientes afilados que se le salían de la boca y dos cuernos con forma de antenas. Metamorfala, un dragón con la increíble habilidad de camuflarse y extremadamente sigiloso.

-Creo que tengo un plan…-Dijo Hipo.

Con ayuda de Valka lograron sacarlo de la jaula, inmediatamente el animal se abalanzó contra el guardia, dejándolo inconsciente, aunque de no ser por ambos jinetes, seguramente lo habría matado. Entre madre e hijo lograron entrenarlo, le quitaron las llaves al guardia y lograron liberar a los demás dragones enjaulados. Estos crearon un caos en la isla, lo que les permitió correr a los calabozos subterráneos y buscar a Chimuelo.

Habían logrado robarle un mapa del lugar a uno de los guardias, de no ser por eso seguro ya se habrían perdido.

La tierra sobre ellos tembló con fuerza, haciéndolos detenerse. Valka no pudo evitar pensar en los dragones, no quería que ninguno fuera lastimado, estaban siendo ayudados por Brinca nubes pero de igual modo ella tenía que ir para dirigirlos hacia un lugar seguro.

-Ve- Dijo Hipo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ve con los dragones. Yo estaré bien, puedo hacerlo solo.

-No me iré.

-Por favor, te necesitan allá arriba. ¿De qué nos sirve estar aquí si esto puede derrumbarse y no habremos logrado nada?

-Con más razón no puedo irme y dejarte Hipo.

-Puedo hacerlo solo, por favor. Confía en mí.

Valka vio esos ojos verdes suplicantes, quería que lo dejara demostrar que si podía, que confiara en él. Aunque era tan difícil, por el miedo de que algo le pasara.

Tomo aire, meditándolo internamente -Esta bien-Logro decirle. Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría –Pero si no estás arriban en una hora vendré a buscarte.

-Trato hecho. Dos derechas, una izquierda y una derecha, así saldrás.- Dijo viendo el mapa. Tras una última mirada, se separaron corriendo cada uno para su lado.

.

.

Valka logro encontrar a Brinca nubes y organizar a los dragones la gran mayoría ya estaba partiendo rumbo a sus islas. Faltaban quince minutos para que se cumpliera la hora acordada y no había señales de Hipo.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de los calabozos, un castaño corría revisando jaula por jaula.

Si Chimuelo era un Furia Nocturna, entonces lo tenían escondido en lugar con más seguridad. Volvió a revisar el mapa, había una sección puramente para dragones de clase misterio. Sin perder el tiempo corrió a todo lo que podía. Ya ansiaba ver a su amigo otra vez. Incluso extrañaba que lo despertara lamiéndolo todas las mañanas.

Llego al comienzo de la sección que buscaba, y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado. Jaulas altamente cerradas con miles de candados, rejas con púas por doquier y dragones atados con cadenas, les mantenían la boca cerrada con las mismas, para que no pudiesen lanzar fuego.

Al salir de su shock Hipo comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando a su amigo, miraba cada jaula con la boca abierta y una expresión atónita.

Al verlo acercarse, las magnificas criaturas se alertaban y se ponían agresivas frente a la presencia humana.

Un sonido de cadenas chocando contra si lo hicieron voltearse a la jaula de enfrente. Allí, Chimuelo, luchaba contra los agarres para ir con él.

-¡Chimuelo!- Se acerco corriendo junto a su amigo, para solo ver como lo tenían atado y prácticamente pegado a la pared, imposibilitándole moverse. –Te voy a sacar de aquí amigo.

Hipo comenzó a ver a todos lados, necesitaba algo para abrir la jaula. Encontró una lanza en un costado, corrió a tomarla y forcejeo con esta para abrir la celda, sin embargo la madera se rompió. Empezó a desesperarse, pues el tiempo se le acababa y la tierra sobre ellos se sacudía.

-Diablos- Tiro la mitad de la lanza, esta choco contra una jaula y el dragón al asustarse le tiro sus espinas. Por poco logro esquivarlas, estas pegaron contra la celda, sin embargo no le hicieron el menor daño. -¿Cómo es posible…?

Escucho voces y vio unas sombras que se acercaban desde el pasillo. Retrocedió un poco alarmado, no tenia donde ir. Al llegar, dos hombres muy corpulentos y armados se detuvieron a verlo.

-Entonces tú has causado este alboroto- Amenazo uno de los guardias acercándose lentamente.

-He yo…- Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el hombre le arrojo el martillo, con mucha suerte el chico fue capaz de agacharse y que así no le diera en la cabeza.

Hipo comenzó a correr y esquivar los martillazos, al poco tiempo el segundo guardia se le unió con una maza llena de púas. Chimuelo comenzó a desesperarse, intentando romper las tiras de cuero que le sujetaban el hocico, así como las patas, y también las cadenas que le mantenían sujeto a la pared.

-Chimuelo- El llamado de auxilio lo alerto aun más. Hipo estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared. En frente suyo, dos fornidos y furiosos cazadores con sed de sangre. Detrás, un loco dragón listo para tirar sus espinas frente a cualquier amenaza.

El chico cerró los ojos esperando el inevitable golpe, el cual nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos, vio como Tirador sujetaba de la ropa a uno de los cazadores, cubriéndole con ella el rostro y arañándole el mismo con las patas, mientras el otro hombre intentaba ayudarle en vano.

Hipo vio así una oportunidad, se levanto del suelo, con una lucha interna por un plan.

El otro guardia al verlo, corrió hacia él, el castaño volvió a esquivarlo haciendo así, que el corpulento hombre se chocara contra la jaula. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

Esquivo varias veces al hombre, haciéndolo enojar y logrando que chocara contra la celda. Uno de los dragones, ya harto, le lanzo sus espinas y lo tumbo al suelo. Seguidamente otro golpe se escucho, Tirador había logrado derribar al segundo guardia.

-Perfecto amiguito- Lo felicito acariciándole la cabeza. El castaño corrió y reviso a ambos cazadores, uno de ellos tenía un manojo de llaves.

Después de intento tras intento, logro abrir la jaula, sintió un gran alivio al hacerlo. Corrió hasta llegar junto a chimuelo, le quito el cuero que le cubría el hocico y al hacerlo, el dragón no perdió tiempo para lamerlo.

-Está bien amigo, estoy bien, ya estoy aquí. Ahora vamos a sacarte.

El chico le quito las tiras de cuero que le sujetaban las patas y torso, sin embargo descubrió un larga tira de grueso metal que cruzaba el torso de su amigo, esta se conectaba con un enorme aparato del mismo resistente metal que le imposibilitaban moverse al dragón. Hipo suspiro, los dioses lo odiaban…

De nueva cuenta luego de miles de intentos con llaves equivocadas, el chico logro abrir la cerradura que mantenía a su amigo atrapado.

-¡Sí!- Festejo.

EL dragón se le lanzo encima para lamerlo completamente.

-Chimuelo, amigo basta, ya esta- Lo detuvo-Ahora tenemos que huir de aquí.

Al salir de la celda, el chico vio la cantidad de pobres dragones encerrados, quería liberarlos a todos pero no podía, no tenía el tiempo. –Volveré por ustedes.- Tras una última promesa se monto a Chimuelo, con tirador enroscado en su cuello, y a toda velocidad cruzaron pasillos hasta encontrar la salida.

En cuanto salieron, Hipo distinguió al dragón de Valka en lo alto.

-Aquí estoy- Se anuncio, llegando a su lado.

-Al fin llegas, estaba por ir a buscarte.

-Estoy bien ahora hay que irnos.

La mujer reparo en el Furia Nocturna que el muchacho montaba. Sin embargo no se dejo guiar por la impresión y junto a otros dragones, incluyendo a los capturados de la isla de Hipo, emprendieron el vuelo al santuario.

Por fin estaban en calma, volando lejos de aquella horrible isla. Hipo estaba pensativo con la mirada fija en sus manos que sujetaban firmemente la montura. Su mente no dejaba de divagar en las palabras de Valka.

.

 _-Hubo un tornado cerca de mi isla, una manada de Pesadillas se dirigía hacia ella. Entonces mis amigos y yo fuimos a salvarlos, pero Tirador quedo atrapado sin poder salir, cuando fui con Chimuelo a rescatarlo el huracán nos tragó a los tres. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes y flotando sin rumbo, solo sé que un Arena Fantasmal nos vio y se le ocurrió llevarnos a la otra punta del archipiélago._

 _-Qué raro- Comento ella pensativa –Los Terribles Terrores suelen viajar en manada. Tal vez el tornado lo desoriento._

.

Era cierto, los Terribles Terrores viajaban en manada, eran criaturas traviesas pero no como para meterse en medio de un Tornado. Además estaba seguro que Tirador pertenecía a Berk, y un grupo de vikingos los habían refugiado en la arena de entrenamiento junto a otros dragones.

Un grupo de berkianos, conformado por Abono, Cubeta, Gustav… y Adrián.

Su mente estaba maquinando suposiciones, solo le faltaban pruebas, no podía estar seguro de nada. Pero tenía una corazonada que le indicaba que tenía razón. Si Adrián había planeado todo esto entonces la verdad debía saberse. Y Tirador lo ayudaría en eso. Pero necesitaba volver a Berk.

 **Holis…**

 **¡Sigo vivaaaaa! Solo pido que no me maten ustedes por favor. Sé que mi tardanza no tiene perdón de Odin pero estoy en el cierre de trimestre y estoy llenísima de pruebas y en el plazo en el que estaba libre tuve una falta de inspiración fatal.**

 **Pero bueno no me voy a poner a contarles mis problemas. Me quedo debiéndoles la sección de comentarios pues tengo poco tiempo.**

 **Para aclarar, la isla en la Hipo estaba antes de que capturaran a Chimuelo, es la Orilla del Dragón por lo que esta muuuuuy lejos de Berk y así mismo del archipiélago.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Morphosis Dragón, Netokastillo, Sumoner. Dante, Writer65.**

 **Gracias por lo favoritos a: Morphosis Dragón, Wrter65.**

 **Morphosis Dragón, Sumoner. Dante, gracias por seguirme, ya saben que esos mínimos detalles me llenan de felicidad, y perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, tratare que no vuelva a ocurrir. De nuevo gracias y espero les haya gustado el cap. Saludos.**

 **BloodbaneD4rkness gracias por agregarme a tu lista de autores favoritos me llenas de alegría con esto, no me gusta ser tan impuntual con mis actualizaciones así que perdón por tardar tanto. Muchas gracias nuevamente por este pequeño detalle que significa mucho para mí. Ojala disfrutaras el capi. Saludos.**

 **Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a: Gabriel y , LunaBeatriz1, Melgamonster, evlR, Sombra 02, Guest y Sumoner. Dante. Muchas gracias chicos, me quedo debiéndoles la contestación a sus comentarios pero sepan que amo sus reviews y lamento mucho la tardanza. Tal vez este capi reciba ¿Dos reviews? Thor me desaparecí por casi un mes. Lo lamento en verdad, espero aun sigan por aquí leyendo mi fic.**

 **Perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica o cosas así como dije ando corta de tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, favorito, follower o a quienes solo leen anónimamente. En verdad gracias, ojala hayan disfrutado el capi. CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	14. La orilla del dragón

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece yo solo escribo el fic por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros o película, es mera invención mía.**

 _1 mes después_

Los dragones volaban con libertad por el celeste cielo, cerca del mar, incluso cerca de la tierra y los árboles.

-Muy bien... Ahora desciendan- Ambos Arenas Fantasmales siguieron las órdenes del castaño montado en la Furia Nocturna y dejaron a su compañero en la suave arena de la playa.

Hipo y Chimuelo bajaron junto al dragón dorado y comenzaron a desatar las sogas y el cuero que habían utilizado para trasladarlo.

-Bien... Ahora extiende las alas.

El animal hizo lo que le ordenaron muy lentamente. Una vez que ya las había abierto por completo, las volvió a cerrar y extender un par de veces más.

-Muy bien hijo- Dijo Valka, apareciendo tras Hipo y dejando una mano en su hombro -¿Este es el último?

-Si.

Un rugido se escuchó llamando su atención. Los cuatro miraron al cielo donde otros tres Arenas Fantasmales llamaban a su amigo en tierra, el cual dirigió una mirada a ambos humanos pidiendo su permiso.

-Ve- Concedieron madre e hijo. El dragón les sonrió levantando vuelo con sus amigos.

-¿Qué sabes de Alvin?- Pregunto Valka.

-Nada desde hace unas semanas, la última vez que lo vi estaba navegando demasiado cerca de Histeria. ¿Qué crees que querrá con ellos?

-Tal vez solo eran los típicos negocios.

-Y si no lo fueran.

-Habría que mantener un ojo abierto por las dudas.

Alvin el Marginado era justamente eso; Un marginado. Hipo no sabía mucho de por qué su padre lo había desterrado pero si sabía que había sido por algo realmente grave. Desde entonces el enorme vikingo pelinegro decidido tomar venganza, a tal punto que se había convertido en el jefe de la isla de los Marginados, una isla a donde iban todos los desterrados. Últimamente lo habían visto vagar mucho por otras islas, comprando metal y cosas así. Y la cereza del pastel era que lo habían enfrentado hace unas semanas. Lo que había dejado como resultado, primero que los rumores sobre vikingos montando dragones fueran confirmados, en segundo lugar advertirlo sobre su ventaja en defensa y en tercer lugar, un pequeño enfrentamiento que si bien no fue una cosa muy grande, había dejado algunos dragones heridos.

Y ahora no solo debían de lidiar con Viggo sino también con este loco.

-¿Y de Viggo mamá? ¿Sabes algo?

-Absolutamente nada. Pero no se quedara de brazos cruzados hay que estar atentos.

-Bien... Solo, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué dices sobre lo que te ofrecí? ¿Puedo quedarme?

-Hipo no se...

-Vamos mamá. He enfrentado cosas peores.

-Hipo una cosa es enfrentar a un enorme dragón y otra muy diferente es quedarte SOLO en una isla.

-No estaré solo, tengo a Chimuelo y a todos los otros dragones. Si me quedo podre entrenar a los Arenas Fantasmales, a los Terrores Nocturnos y a miles de dragones más. La orilla del dragón seria la base perfecta y la formación grupal de los Terrores es la perfecta defensa y vigilancia. Además la isla está en la mejor ubicación para seguir descubriendo nuevos dragones y lugares y está cerca del santuario por lo que podrás venir a verme cuando quieras.

-Aun así no estoy segura Hipo. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Lo sé, aún tengo pendiente hablar con él. Solo que ha sido un mes malditamente largo, lo hare inmediatamente, pero...por favor mamá. Confía en mí cuando te lo digo. Déjame quedarme- Rogó el chico.

Valka sabía lo que su hijo estaba haciendo. Últimamente Hipo y ella misma habían descubierto que no era capaz de decirle que no cuando le pedía que confiara en él. Y tal vez él se estuviera aprovechando un poco de esa debilidad, solo tal vez...

La castaña suspiro- Esta bien- Dijo resignada, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en el más chico -Pero- Lo interrumpió antes de que le dijera algo -Deberás ir a visitarme todos los días y si no vas yo ya tomare por sentado que algo paso y vendré con todo un ejército ¿Entendido?

-Totalmente. ¡Chimuelo! Funciono, hay trabajo que hacer amigo.- Corrió a su dragón que jugaba con algunos Terrores nocturnos. Valka no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, esa sería otra larga semana.

Hipo y Valka hicieron un recorrido aéreo de la zona, buscando el lugar perfecto para establecer la base, ya que ella no lo dejaría quedarse en esa pequeña cabaña ya degastada por la falta de cuidado, en la que había estado antes de encontrarse.

Entre todo el recorrido encontraron una base echa por pequeñas mesetas algunas ensimismadas sobre otras, era el lugar perfecto para establecer una base, además de que estaba cerca del mar.

Aun con la ayuda de los dragones, comenzar a construir fue muy complicado, una vez que consiguieron la madera necesaria empezaron con las columnas que elevaría la cabaña, ya que esta estaría suspendida, y no sobre el suelo.

El día se acababa por lo que decidieron quedarse a acampar ya que consideraron que sería demasiado volver al santuario para luego regresar a la orilla al amanecer, por lo que construyeron un pequeño campamento en la playa.

Los días siguientes terminaron la base y construyeron unas torres de vigilancia, lo que siguió fue entrenar a los terrores nocturnos para que se hicieran cargo de esta y al terminar a Valka no le quedaron más excusas y debió confiar en que Hipo estaría bien por su cuenta.

Hipo y chimuelo volaban sobre el mar junto a un grupo de otros dragones tales como cremallerus, nadders, Gronckles y pesadillas monstruosas juntos esquivaban las redes, boleadoras, flechas y demás proyectiles que les lanzaban los barcos de cazadores. Debía aceptar que en estos momentos le hacían falta Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos, no es que se quejara de los dragones que lo acompañaban pero si tuvieran a jinetes con ellos en definitiva sería mejor.

Ahora no paraba de preguntarse si aquellos tipos jamás se aburrían o cansaban de esto, aunque pensándolo mejor ellos debían preguntarse lo mismo respecto a él.

-¡Cuidado amigo!- Chimuelo lanzo con precisión un plasma, partiendo en pedazos una de las rocas que iba directo a un Nadder. –No sé a ti, pero esto me está cansando.- Fue cosa de una hora más y una dura pelea para que los barcos se rindieran y dejaran libres a los dragones además de retirarse. –Perfecto… vamos con mamá, aun debemos cumplir con la visita del día.

Una vez que llegaron con Valka ella ya los esperaba con la cena lista, debido a que el día anterior habían acordado cenar juntos. La situación era muy parecida a cuando le había dicho que ella era en realidad su madre, que no estaba muerta y cómo y por qué debió irse de Berk. Había sido una conversación larga, pero contra todo pronóstico no les costó acostumbrarse al otro y llamarse por lo que eran. Madre eh hijo.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy hijo?

-Bien… más o menos en realidad. Los cazadores no parecen rendirse nunca y Alvin tampoco, ¿Qué me falta? ¿Dagur?

-¿Dagur? Pero es un niño muy dulce…

Esta demás decir que Hipo escupió toda su bebida viendo a su madre estupefacto y recibiendo la misma mirada de su parte.

-¿Dagur dulce? Estuviste ausente mucho tiempo ma. Es un desquiciado.

-Ay Hipo.

-Es la verdad, intento ahogarme un par de veces cuando éramos niños… ¿Mamá esto qué es?- Pregunto levantando el "pescado" con el tenedor.

-Salmon por si no te diste cuenta- alego ofendida. Los primeros días el chico fingía gusto hasta que la relación madre e hijo se afianzo como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntos. –Pero volviendo al tema, más allá de eso hijo no creo que-

-No lo conoces ma- Interrumpió el chico.-No estoy exagerando.

-Es difícil creerte, eres propenso a exagerar.

-Claro que no.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

El resto de la cena había transcurrido entre más charlas y risas. Mayormente charlas sobre dragones, ya que la naturaleza curiosa del muchacho lo llevaba a querer saber todo lo que ella sabía.

-Hipo ya te dije que no lo sé, hemos visto muchas especies aquí pero no sé si todas y aun no conozco todos sus secretos.

-Aun.

-Aun…- repitió ella insegura.

-Entonces los conoceremos…

-Hipo…

-Porque podemos.

-Sí, podemos.

-Pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez Hipo…- Valka ahora se frotaba los ojos con las manos, ahora entendía a su marido y demás familia, Hipo era el calco de ella, demasiado curioso y quería las respuestas ya.

-¿Tal vez?

-Se dice que hay un artefacto que contiene muchos secretos de miles de dragones y especies de estos, no sé, creo que por el norte o por ahí.

-¿De verdad?

-Aja.

En efecto había sido un día largo para la mujer y las preguntas de su hijo solo terminaron en agotar más su mente, era de esperarse que no se diera cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata al contarle eso a Hipo y que seguramente él se iría a buscarlo.

-Sabes ma, creo que ya tengo que irme. Tú estas muy cansada. Sí y yo… yo, yo también así que ADIOS.

El chico salió corriendo por la puerta mientras que Valka casi se quedaba dormida sobre la mesa.

Unos molestos dragones bebes la despertaron en la mañana, saltándole encima u olfateándola, la mujer se desperezo y se froto los ojos. Literalmente se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa, los platos y algunos residuos de la comida de anoche habían quedado pero la mayoría seguro se lo comieron los bebes.

Valka se quedó mirando la mesa confundida unos momentos, había cenado con Hipo. ¡HIPO!.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hice? ¡Brinca Nubes!

Se levantó de un salto y corrió tras su dragón, había metido la pata en serio.

 **Holis…**

 **Sé que es corto y probablemente no es lo que muchos esperaban pero es lo que pude hacer.**

 **Pido perdón (creo que esta es la décima vez que pido perdón por lo mismo) por haber tardado en actualizar, ¿Cuánto fue? ¿5 meses? Más o menos. Pero hubo un bloqueo, cierre de notas en la escuela y algunos problemas personales. Además cumpli 15 años el 12 de junio, mi familia viajo para mi fiesta, etcétera, etcétera. Fue un mes agitado pero yo era la más calmada de todos pese a ser la cumpleañera jaja**

 **Gracias por los favs a:** Melanie Villamar, urivanguevara, El Destripador65, ZeroTK, shila-li y Emiledrss.

 **Gracias por los followers a:** El Destripador65, ZeroTK, EJHS91, lunadragneel15, GiianF, shila-li, Emiledrss y Slicerus.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Gabriel y: Si por un mes pensaste que morí no sé qué pienses ahora, en verdad lo siento. No te preocupes habrán más culpas y rencores por venir, ojala hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **LunaBeatriz1: Lo lamento mucho, imperdonable mi falla. Tuve poca creatividad para esa charla pero faltan cosas. Nadie quiere que Hipo regrese a Berk pero Valka le insiste con avisarle a Estoico ¿Qué pasara…?**

 **Melgamonster: ¿Sigues siendo paciente? Me tarde muchos meses, lo siento mucho. No tuve creatividad para la charla de Hipo y Valka en la que ella le rebelaba la verdad, tal vez en un futuro haga un flashback. Quien sabe… ojala hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Writer65: Lo lamento este capi no es ni la mitad de lo que suelo publicar, por lo que espero poder llegarles con uno nuevo para este fin de semana. Son muchas tus preguntas ¿Justicia para Adrián? Tal vez… o tal vez venganza de Hipo…**

 **Mokedy95: Hola, que lindo que te haya gustado el capi. Como ves Hipo le está partiendo la cabeza a la pobre Valka por saber. Muchos (por no decir todos) están desesperados porque Hipo no regrese, pero yo ya tengo todo planeado, espero sorprenderlos. Saludos.**

 **: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Pues sí, los gemelos no son tan tontos, incluso se dieron cuenta de la verdad antes que Patán. Aún faltan cosas por venir, espero disfrutaras el capi. Saludos.**

 **EvlR: La verdad es que sí, Hipo tendrá una relación mayor con Valka a la que tuvo en la peli, creo que además el hecho de que en mi fic se reencuentren cuando Hipo tiene 15 y no 20 es un factor que los puede hacer más unidos, ya que él está en plena adolescencia. Lamento no haberte dado la confesión que esperabas, pero no tenía creatividad. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Sombra02: Gracias por el apoyo, no sé si sigas teniendo paciencia después de tanto tiempo jaja. Aún hay cosas que me faltan por planear pero si me queda una bomba más entre manos. Espero nos leamos pronto. Saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS**

 **Muy bien, con esto concluimos, creo que eso es todo. El próximo capi será más largo (espero). Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, a quienes dejan sus reviews, favs o follows y a quienes me agregan a su lista de autores favoritos. Gracias en verdad me inspiran a escribir que es algo que me encanta.**

 **Gracias por leer, ojala nos leamos pronto. CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	15. El ojo del dragón

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece yo solo escribo el fic por diversión, si algún personaje no pertenece a los libros o película, es mera invención mía.**

El sol estaba saliendo por el mar y comenzando a iluminar el cielo. Hipo y Chimuelo habían volado toda la noche en busca del extraño artefacto. No tenían con ellos más información aparte de la que Valka les había dado. Con suerte su madre no se acordaría de lo que les había contado la noche anterior y no saldría a buscarlos. Lo que significaba que tendrían que estar devuelta el mismo día si no querían un ejército de dragones buscándolos por mar, cielo y tierra.

Después de un rato lo que debió de convertirse en un hermoso atardecer se volvió una horrible y nublada tarde, las nubes grises opacaban el cielo y le daban un aspecto grisáceo al mar, el cual estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado turbio.

Jinete y dragón frenaron su vuelo un minuto mientras tenían una mirada panorámica del entorno. Mar, mar y mar, era lo único que había.

-Con suerte tal vez encontremos una nueva especie de dragón ¿No crees amigo?

El Furia Nocturna gorgoteo en afirmación con el castaño, pese al tiempo que llevaban volando la emocion era tal que el sueño aun no hacia efecto en ellos. Aunque esperaban que esta no desapareciera con el aburrimiento de horas sin nada nuevo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el viento se hiciera más fuerte complicándoles poder volar, las olas se volvían más turbias y del cielo comenzaban a aparecer rayos y relámpagos a la distancia. Ambos sabían que si no encontraban un lugar donde quedarse pronto estarían atrapados en medio de la tormenta y esta vez podría no aparecer ningún arena fantasmal al que se le ocurriera llevárselos a su isla.

-Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos ser el objetivo de los rayos.

Chimuelo utilizo todo de si para aumentar la velocidad contra el viento. Al cabo de unas horas encontraron una formación de rocas, era poco pero podría ayudarles mientras la tormenta pasaba. Ambos amigos se dirigieron al "refugio", tal vez con suerte la tormenta pasaría pronto.

Una vez que llegaron vieron que tras las enormes piedras se encontraban una serie de barcos escondidos, parecían viejos y que llevaban mucho tiempo anclados allí.

La feroz tormenta aun los azotaba por lo que decidieron aterrizar en uno de ellos, sin pensarlo demasiado rápidamente se adentraron al interior para resguardarse de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

-Chimuelo… luz.

Con una pequeña explosión de parte del Furia Nocturna el lugar se vio iluminado. En las paredes había escudos y armas colgados, por lo demás todo seguía con un enorme pasillo. Tal vez no hubiesen encontrado dragones, pero eso era igualmente genial.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Exploramos un poco más?

Se adentraron en los pasillo y cada uno los llevo a salas diferentes en cada una encontraron un cofre pero en contra de todo pronóstico en ellos no había joyas u oro, sino pelucas. Pelucas rubias, castañas, pelirrojas y negras.

Cuando ambos amigos sintieron que la tormenta aplacaba salieron al exterior del barco y se dirigieron a otros a explorar su interior.

A diferencia del primero en los demás pudieron encontrar varios libros, la mayoría de botánica, el paraíso de Patapez, en otros encontraron más armas y escudos, algunos tenían pinturas de vikingos en ellos, también habían ollas y demás artefactos de cocina.

Tal parecían barcos de mercaderes en lugar de piratas o vikingos que se habían adentrado a la lucha u exploración de nuevos territorios. Además de que no parecían dañados por armas o dragones sino que por el tiempo y no podían decir con precisión si era de una tribu vikinga nueva, conocida o antigua porque las velas de los barcos no estaban y los mástiles o no estaban o se habían caído.

Chico y dragón caminaban por el barco más grande, este si los había sorprendido, en su interior las armas abundaban esparcidas por el suelo y llegaron a una parte llena de jaulas, pero no parecían cárceles para prisioneros, estas eran enormes y estaban reforzadas de metal.

-Estos ya no me parecen simples mercaderes amigo.

El dragón asintió en acuerdo con su jinete mientras ambos seguían adentrándose aún más en el interior.

De repente apareció en el suelo una enorme trampa que se cerró en la prótesis del castaño, haciéndolo caerse.

-¿Qué esta…?- La trampa era de aquellas que usualmente los vikingos utilizaban para cazar a los osos, pero esta era demasiado grande por lo que concluyó que en este caso había sido construida para un dragón.

-Eso estuvo cerca amigo.

El castaño desactivo el artefacto y logro sacar su prótesis, por suerte esta no se había dañado. Necesitaba construir una de repuesto por las dudas.

-Creo que tenemos un problema Chimuelo, en definitiva este lugar está hecho para que los dragones no salgan si logran escapar de sus jaulas. Tu quédate aquí… yo seguiré un poco más.

El dragón golpeo su cabeza contra el hombro del castaño claramente preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien mientras tenga cuidado con estos- Golpeó el suelo donde una parte de la madera sobresalía con el dibujo de la trampa que había atrapado la prótesis del jinete. –Solo es cosa de que esté atento ¿bien? Tú quédate por las dudas y llámame o te llamare si algo pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

Aun con dudas el Furia asintió y dejo al chico seguir caminando. Hipo procuro tener especial cuidado viendo por donde pisaba, esta vez podría no tener tanta suerte y en lugar de ser su prótesis podría ser su otro pie.

Diferendo por mucho de los demás barcos este no tenía tantas habitaciones en la única que había visto había un enorme escritorio por lo que concluyó que debía de ser donde el jefe planeaba los ataques.

Siguió caminando y esquivando trampas mortales hasta llegar a otro cuarto, en el centro de este había un extraño artefacto. Hipo se dirigió con cuidado y viendo con atención sus pasos, el objeto parecía importante para no portar seguridad alguna y si bien los guardias demás personas de ese lugar debieron de haber muerto hace mucho más que décadas, estaba seguro que habían trampas que le podrían quitar más que el pie.

Con mucho cuidado el chico examino el rededor del artefacto, era sostenido como una reliquia y muchas cosas podrían pasar su lo sacaba de allí.

Titubeando un poco el chico lo tomo con cuidado y lo levanto lentamente una vez que lo tubo completamente en sus manos se quedó quieto esperando que algo sucediera pero nada se movió.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya pronto- El barco se sacudió haciendo que el castaño se cayera, del techo cayó una enorme roca de metal y con picos justo donde antes había estado el cilíndrico artefacto. –Sí, es mejor que me vaya.

El suelo volvió a temblar y vio como el techo se volvía a abrir sobre él, probablemente para dejar caer la misma enorme roca metálica, el chico se preparó para el impacto y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos por instinto. Pero en lugar de ser aplastado sintió que era tironeado desde su camisa y sacado de allí.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su dragón a su lado con una expresión molesta como diciéndole "¿Qué has hecho idiota?" y estaba totalmente seguro que eso pasaba por la mente del dragón quien lo miraba a él y al artefacto en sus manos.

-Ya, lo siento si, metí la pata. Pero mira lo que conseguí.- Chimuelo miro el artefacto de forma aburrida como si no valiera nada, y no lo valdría hasta que no supieran que hacía.

El dragón volvió a tomar a su jinete del cuello de su camisa y lo subió a su lomo, ese chico en verdad tenia suerte de tenerlo. El dragón corrió esquivando trampas por todo el lugar, la gran idea del castaño había logrado que absolutamente todas las trampas se activara.

Con una explosión de plasma, Chimuelo hizo un agujero en el techo y lograron salir a cubierta.

-Bien amigo, oficialmente es hora de irnos. -Otra vez el barco tembló logrando que el chico se cayera del dragón, el artefacto en sus manos rodo fuera de su alcance. Hipo se paró y corrió el objeto logrando atraparlo justo a tiempo. –-Ya vámonos amigo.

De repente, varias flechas fueron lanzadas al barco junto con enormes mazas que casi les daban en la cabeza. –Thor, ¿Por qué los Dioses me odian?- Cuando el castaño se levantó un poco del suelo y se asomó por la cubierta, pudo ver varios barcos que los rodeaban, estos comenzaron a atacarlos con enormes rocas que partían la madera y si seguían así los hundirían.

Varios hombres arribaron y comenzaron a rodearlos. Hipo y chimuelo se pegaron uno al otro, el dragón gruñéndoles a los vikingos armados, protegiendo a su jinete.

-Pero que teneos aquí- Hablo una voz malditamente familiar. De entre los hombres Riker se abrió paso y miro satisfecho al muchacho y su dragón. –Pero si tenemos al jinete y al Furia Nocturna, Viggo estará muy feliz- Los amenazo con su hacha –Ustedes causaron un gran desastre el otro día, perdimos innumerables ventas. E aquí la causa de que no les hayamos pagado lo debido muchachos- Los demás hombres gritaron en afirmación y podrían matar al dúo con sus miradas.

Entonces la mirada del cazador reparo en el objeto en manos del castaño. –Yo tomare eso- Se lo arrebato de golpe de las manos- Gracias por hacer el trabajo por nosotros chico- El hombre comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes ordenar un "a ellos" a sus hombres quienes de inmediato acataron la orden. Sin embargo, ya sin la amenaza del hacha sobre su cuello, igual de rápido Hipo s subió a Chimuelo y emprendieron vuelo.

Una vez en lo alto, el furia nocturna disparo un plasma haciendo saltar a varios hombres de la nave. Raiker al ver todo el alboroto gruño para sus adentros, no podía encargarles nada a esos idiotas. Prácticamente tenían al chico en bandeja de plata y ni así pudieron.

-Catapultas.

Las rocas fueron lanzadas al dúo que las esquivo con gran precisión. A estas les siguieron una lluvia de flechas.

-Vamos amigo.- El furia lanzó un disparo de plasma a la cubierta y a este le siguieron varios más, con gran velocidad ambos amigos volaron más alto para luego caer en picada esquivando proyectiles, Riker no los vio venir cuando Hipo quito de sus manos el objeto. Había sido una jugada peligrosa pero con éxito. –Rápido amigo, ahora si hay que irnos.

Una de las catapultas dio en el blanco y tanto jinete como dragón fueron lanzados al barco donde encontraron el extraño objeto, a este le lanzaron más y más catapultas que comenzaron a hundirlo.

-Rápido Chimuelo- Cuando el chico iba a montar a su dragón, fue tirado y arrojado lejos de este por el mismo Chimuelo. Al principio no entendía porqué su dragón lo hizo pero entendió cuando una enorme jaula se deslizo de una esquina y encerró al Furia Nocturna.

-¡Chimuelo!- Hipo corrió hasta su dragón e intento detener el avance de la celda hasta el mar en vano. –Amigo disparo de plasma.

Chimuelo obedeció pero no surtió efecto alguno, sorprendiendo y asustando tanto a jinete como a dragón.

-¿Qué sucede? Intenta ora vez amigo- así siguieron disparo tras disparo y ninguno logro hacer nada mientras la jaula se acercaba cada vez más al agua.

-¿Quieres esto?- Pregunto la voz de Riker sosteniendo entre sus dedos una llave. –Dame lo que tienes en tus manos y te la daré.

Dudando mucho de la palabra del cazador, Hipo se le acerco corriendo y tambaleándose ante la empinadura del barco en pleno hundimiento. Con cuidado, ambos hicieron el canje, uno tomando la llave y el otro el artefacto.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Chico Dragón.

Ignorando sus insultos el castaño corrió a su dragón e inserto la llave pero esta no giraba, intento más veces pero en ninguna el resultado cambio. Se dio la vuelta y vio como Riker se iba en su barco riendo.

-Dioses no.- El agua estaba a centímetros de ellos y ambos sabían lo que pasaría si no encontraban una solución. –Chimuelo… -El dragón golpeo su cabeza despacio en el hombro del castaño –No te dejare solo amiguito.

Pronto llegaron al agua y la jaula se hundió con rapidez, el chico nado lo más rápido que pudo y se sostuvo de los barrotes, intento hacer fuerza con la puerta pero no funciono. Cada vez estaban más profundo en el agua, ambos juntaron sus cabezas sabiendo que no lograrían salir de allí. He Hipo cumpliría su promesa y no dejaría a Chimuelo solo.

Ambos fueron tirados al exterior de repente y antes de darse cuenta estaban varios metros sobre el agua, más específicamente sobre el aire.

El castaño y el dragón miraron y sobre ellos estaban Valka y Brincanubes, la primera cubría su rostro con esa escalofriante mascara verde agua que su hijo le conocía tan bien, pero que en este momento agradecía ya que no quería ver el rostro de enfado de su madre. Jamás la había visto enojada en este mes y semanas que se conocían pero de todos modos sabía que no quería verla así.

El dragón los dejo sobre una de las enormes rocas y de él su jinete descendió, no miro a su hijo y en su lugar se dirigió a la jaula que apresaba al furia nocturna y con un alfiler comenzó a buscar la forma de la cerradura para abrirla.

-Escucha yo… -El castaño no sabía que decir, en parte la maldita mascara no le permitía saber si su madre estaba enojada, seria, neutra o de cualquier otra forma, pero definitivamente no estaba feliz. –Yo… tu jamás me prohibiste venir- Tal vez decir eso no fue su mejor idea. Valka golpeo la cerradura con ira y termino de abrirla.

-Sube a tu dragón- Ordeno montando a Brincanubes. Sin titubear el chico acato las ordenes de su progenitora y juntos levantaron vuelo, regresando en silencio, el ambiente era tenso hasta para los dragones. –Sabias que no debías venir pero igual lo hiciste, ¿Cómo quieres que te deje viviendo solo en la Orilla del Dragón si apenas puedes distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que implica un suicidio?

-Suenas igual que papá.

-¿Y cómo no Hipo? Respóndeme, ¿Sabías o no que no debías venir?

-Sí, lo sabía.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

-Tú fuiste la que me lo conto sabiendo que vendría.

-¡Por los Dioses Hipo! Había tenido un día malditamente largo, no sabía lo que te decía y tú hacías demasiadas preguntas.

-Eso no importa ahora. Ryker se lo llevo y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿A qué cosa?

-Al objeto Ma. Ni siquiera sé lo que es pero parecía importante, tenemos que recuperarlo.

-No, ya te has metido en demasiado problemas. Iremos a casa.

-Lo sé, y me meteré en más por esto. -Susurro para sí mismo. –Lo siento pero tendrás que alcanzarme primero.

-¡Hipo!

Sin previo aviso el Furia Nocturna aumento su velocidad y desapareció tras el horizonte.

Hipo y Chimuelo volaban a toda velocidad aun buscando el barco.

-Vamos más arriba amigo.- El furia ascendió en lo alto, ambos buscaron entre todo el mar la pequeña figura hasta que la vieron a lo lejos.

-Muy bien amigo vamos.

Con gran velocidad jinete y dragón llegaron donde el barco y lanzaron un disparo de plasma que dio en el blanco. Los tripulantes se tambalearon por el repentino ataque y pronto los ubicaron y miraron con ira.

-¿Nunca te rindes?- Pregunto furiosa la voz de Riker -¿Cuántas veces deberé matarte niño? Preparen catapultas y flechas, esta vez llevaremos la cabeza de ese Furia nocturna como trofeo.

Pronto los ataques dirigidos al dúo comenzaron y ambos amigos debieron esquivarlos con gran eficacia aunque debían de admitir que las flechas eran lo más complicado.

-Tengo una idea Chimuelo.

El furia nocturna ascendió en altura y cayó en picada, solo que esta vez en lugar de dirigirse al barco, siguió su recorrido bajo el agua.

En el barco los cazadores se quedaron expectantes esperando una señal o movimiento alguno del agua, apuntando a esta con sus mazas, martillos, hachas y flechas.

-¿Qué están esperando idiotas?- Gruño Riker –Disparen.

Acatando la orden los cazadores dispararon sus flechas envenenadas al mar esperando darle al blanco. Después de un buen rato sin que nada pasara, los cazadores se estaban quedando sin flechas y la opción de que tal vez el chico y el dragón se hubieran ahogado se estaba volviendo popular.

De repente un disparo de plasma ataco al barco desde el agua, haciendo a sus tripulantes temblar. Más disparos le siguieron a este hasta que el barco de Riker comenzó a hundirse.

El Furia emergió del océano y en cuanto lo vieron los cazadores utilizaron las pocas flechas que les quedaban en su contra.

A Hipo y Chimuelo no les quedo más trabajo además de esquivar las rocas y flechas que les quedaban a los demás barcos y esperar a que este se terminara de hundir. El castaño vio a Riker correr al interior de la cabina y volver rápidamente con la extraña cosa en su mano.

El océano termino de tragarse el navío y tanto el capitán con los cazadores terminaron nadando en el agua.

El castaño y su dragón volaron rápidamente y arrebataron de las manos del cazador el objeto cilíndrico y desaparición, este no podía hacer nada más que gruñir, maldecir y desquitarse con sus hombres, mientras algunos de estos le ayudaban a subir a los barcos que quedaron en pie.

 **OOOoooOOO**

Valka he Hipo estaban en el santuario de dragones, se encontraban en lo que había sido el hogar de la mujer durante años, el muchacho estaba sentado en una silla y su madre parada frente a él con los brazos sobre la

mesa y mirándolo seriamente.

El chico acababa de tragarse el regaño de su vida y podía jurar que había sido más duro que todos los regaños de su padre juntos, tal vez por el hecho de que en este mes era la primera vez que veía a su madre enojada con él, o porque nunca creyó que sería regañado por esta pese a que la creía muerta.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dirás en tu defensa?

Hipo mantuvo silencio un momento tal vez por miedo a hablar o porque no tenía nada que decir. Suspiro - Nada… no hay nada que pueda decir cierto.

-Pues no, no hay absolutamente nada.

-¿Me castigaras?

-No... Digo sí, es decir… un mes sin.- la mujer suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla con las manos sujetándole la cabeza. Su porte serio y demandante pronto se había esfumado. –Nosé- susurro afligida -¿Debo hacerlo?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al castaño, ¿debía castigarlo? ¿En serio le preguntaba eso?

-Pues… creo que si ¿verdad?

-Creo… no lo sé. Ay, soy nueva en esto hijo, yo era muy joven cuando Brincanubes me trajo aquí, jamás había regañado a un niño. ¿Qué hago? ¿Dejarte sin volar?, no puedo es lo que más te gusta. ¿Qué haría tu padre?

Hipo quedo aún más sorprendido, ¿En serio le preguntaban eso?

-Pues… papá jamás dudaría si debía castigarme. Generalmente me dejaba sin las cosas que más me dolía que me quitaran. Duro pero justo supongo, después de todo por eso los padres castigan a sus hijos ¿verdad? Para que sientan las consecuencias de sus acciones y aprendan.

-Supongo que si… - Valka rio sin gracia –Es increíble que te esté preguntando como debería castigarte...

El silencio se plantó entre ambos de vuelta, ninguno parecía tener que decir o estaba esperando a que el oro hablara primero.

-Me asustaste mucho hoy hijo…

-Lo sé, perdón yo… no pensé en eso. Lo siento…

-Está bien… todo está bien. – Valka estiro su brazo y tomo la mano de su hijo con cariño.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… todo está bien.

El chico sonrió y prosiguió a buscar con inquietud el extraño artefacto de su bolsa.

-Entonces ahora podemos averiguar qué es esto- lo dejo sobre la mesa en medio de ambos, su madre mirándolo con curiosidad. –Tal vez sea el objeto del que hablabas u otra cosa.

-Hipo ese es solo una leyenda, incluso un mito tal vez…

-No importa ma. Esto en verdad es especial para los cazadores y somos nosotros quienes lo tienen ahora, debemos investigarlo y ver para que sirve…

El chico siguió parloteando sobre todo lo que podrían hacer con exagerados movimientos de sus hombros.

-Bien…-Dijo Valka, y de un manotazo tomo el artefacto de la mesa. –Pero no aun.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese es tu castigo.

-¿Castigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te dejaría ir así no más? No señor, este es tu castigo. No se investigara nada hasta que yo diga.

Y con esa última palabra la mujer guardo el extraño artefacto en un cofre con llave.

-Pe-pe-pero ma, mamá. Tú no puedes…

-Por supuesto que puedo. Ahora que a bañarte que en un rato comeremos.

El castaño se quedó petrificado viendo a su madre, solo para luego de un minuto darse la vuelta y dirigirse al lago para bañarse siendo seguido por Chimuelo y sus risas.

-Cállate, reptil inútil.

Valka sonrió con autosuficiencia y orgullo, tal vez no era tan difícil ser madre.

 **Espero que este capitulo compense el anterior, ese si era DEMASIADO corto en mi opinión estas son más o menos unas 8 hojas de Word, espero hayan disfrutado el capi, no solo por el largo sino** **que esta vez si había inspiración y escribi las escenas con mas detenimiento y descripción.**

 **Gracias por los favs a: Shila-li, Emiledrss y Sandy97.**

 **Gracias por los followers a: Slicerus,** **Shila-li, Emiledrss y Sandy97.**

 **Melgamonster: ¿Sigues siendo paciente? Wow, admiro tu capacidad jaja. En realidad si, la narración fue muy demasiado rápida en el capi anterior espero que este haya sido mucho mejor. Sabes no me había puesto a pensar que podría estar repitiendo la historia de su madre pero es verdad. Se h** **ace pasar por muerto,vive con dragones. Etc etc, etc. Tienes un buen ojos he. Pero espera que aun faltan sorpresitas jajaja. Es increíble eres la primera persona que me dice que desea que Hipo vuelva con Estoico, eso me alegra mucho jaja. Sip dos villanos al mismo tiempo pero tengo algo preparado para estos dos enemigo que (espero) nadie se lo vea venir. Que te haya gustado el capi, muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Shila-li: Jaja pues si, Astrid lo llora y el anda luchando contra cazadores y divirtiéndose con nuevas especies de dragones. Un poco injusto ¿Cierto? Ojala te haya gustado el capi. Saludos.**

 **Gabriel y.: Ni muerta ni abandonada solo con un torpe cerebro seco y sin inspiración. Wow que mala suerte la tuya jajaja También me pasa, los profes suelen llegar en el momento menos indicado.** **Espero este cap compense el anterior. Después de tanto tiempo era obvio que podrías olvidarte del porqué de tu enojo pero mejor ni te lo recuerdo jajaja. Pasaran muchas cosas, creo que una de mis bombas esta preparada para el prox capi. Pero este será publicado el viernes o el próximo fin de semana así** **que te dejare esperando... Ojala hayas disfrutado el capi, saludos.**

 **Monkedy95: ¿En cerio te pareció interesante el capi? A mi me había decepcionado un poco, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que este haya sido igualmente de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y saludos.**

 **Sombra02:No puedo creer cuantos de ustedes tienen esa paciencia infinita, e aquí mi actualización. Espero la hayas disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer, saludos.**

 **FIN DE ESPACIO DE REVIEWS**

 **Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, dejan review, favs o followers. Me inspiran a seguir. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, me hacen feliz! Tengan un lindo día/noche y pásenla hermoso. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **CHAUSIS.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
